Lighting and Time
by Butterflytriolover
Summary: My life was a wreck. Then I found out that I was an exorcist, and I joined the Black Order. I became part of the family, and I was happy. I didn't think that my new life could be destroyed. Boy, was I wrong. WARNING: Characters die! Switches the prespective throughout the story from Daisya, Lenaleem Kanda, Allen, and my OC. DaisyaxLenalee, KandaxOc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

D Gray Man Fanfic

Lighting and Time

4 years before the main storyline of D Gray Man.

Chapter 1- Lighting Girl Arisa's P.O.V.

As I walked down the cobble road, I noticed people staring at me. I didn't mind the weird looks I was getting though. After all, I was expecting that when I died my hair from its natural chestnut color to vibrant pink and purple stripes. I also expected weird looks when I decided to wear a tight. Black leather shirt, and leather pants, and a long, black coat.

I turned the corner and stopped. My right hand burned the way it always did when there were demons near. Out of pure instinct, my hand went to the black and red choker necklace.

I looked around but saw nothing. The ally was silent. Still, the feeling lingered. My right hand burned so bad that I wanted to cry out. But id didn't.

If what the man with the red hair had said was true, then the scar on my hand could sense the souls of demons- or akuma as he had called them. I couldn't see a soul, but I could feel its pain. I hated the feeling.

I stayed sill for what felt like a long time. I didn't move, and neither did the akuma.

"Innocence activate," I whispered. A whip appeared in my hand. It started to vibrate. The familiar feeling helped me relax for a brief moment.

The akuma lunged from the shadows. It aimed one of it's many guns at me and shot.

I dodged, doing a double back flip to get out of the way of the flying bullets.

"Level two, I said, breathing hard. "Lighting Crack!" M whip started to crackle. Sparks flew from the weapon, landing on the ground and extinguishing before the started a fire.

I lashed the whip forward. It wrapped itself around the akuma's body. I pulled, and smashed the akuma into bits.

I breathed deeply. I hadn't even made it to my destination and I had already killed two akuma.

I deactivated my innocence, and the whip shrunk into a tiny, black and red chocker necklace. I put it on, and continued walking.

Even though I had already memorized the entire thing, I took out the pamphlet that the man in the white outfit gave me, and re-read it. The man's words echoed in my head as I read.

"Show this to nobody," He had said.

I really hated keeping secrets, but I didn't want to mess anything up by telling someone about what I was doing.

I put the pamphlet back in my pocket as I rounded another corner. I stopped walking, and looked up at the giant cliff. I gulped. I wasn't expecting to have to climb.

I took a deep breath, and grabbed hold of the rock. I found a place t put my foot, and hauled myself up. I began to climb.

My heart beat quickly as I slowly made my way up the cliff.

"Don't look down," I told myself. Of course, I did.

I lost my grip on the rocks, and started to plummet towards the ground. I screamed and flailed my arms around.

Somehow, I managed to grab hold of a tree root. I dangled there, not wanting the root to break. If there was anything I hated more than keeping a secret, it was heights.

I activated my innocence again, and I used the whip to grab hold of a fence. I gripped the handle with both of my hands so tight my knuckles were pale white.

"Shrink," I whispered, my voice cracking with fear. I shot upwards as my whip shrunk. I grabbed the ledge of the cliff, and pulled myself up. I collapsed onto my back, breathing hard.

"Never again," I vowed. "I am never doing that again!"

I deactivated my innocence, and stayed there. After a few minutes, I stood up, and looked around me.

In front of me, there was a tall tower with windows lining the entire building, and what looked like bats circled the roof.

"This place is creepy," I said under my breath. I walked towards the building, and stopped when I got to what I thought was the door. There was a giant stone face that seemed to be guarding the door.

Here I am, I thought. I'm finally at the Black Order.


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Order

**I do not own D Gray Man, Hoshino does. I only own Arisa Lane and most of the plot line. This takes place four years before Allen come to the Order, and will continue into the main story line of DGM. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Black Order- Arisa's P.O.V.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here? I need to talk to someone about getting a job here!"

No one answered.

"A finder named Pedro said that I can find the Black Order here!"

Still, there was no answer.

I groaned. I closed my eyes, and breather deeply. I wasn't about to allow myself to get angry.

"Stand by for examination," A deep voice said.

I opened my eyes to a blinding, white light.

"Innocence detected," The voice said. "Allow entrance?"

The light faded, and I saw that the stone face was looking at me with giant, yellow eyes. I was surprised, and freaked out from the fact that the stone was… alive.

A gate I hadn't noticed before opened, and the stone face said, "Enter, exorcist." I took a moment to regain my composure, and then walked through the gate.

The inside of the building was warm, unlike the bitter cold air outside. I saw many guards standing off to the side.

"Its good to know that we have another exorcist on the team." A man with spiky brown- blond hair said. He held out his hand. "My name's Rever."

I shook his hand. "I'm Arisa Lane."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lane," Rever said.

"It's nice to meet you to," I said. "So, is there some special way I need to sign up for a job here?"

Rever smiled. "I'll show you." He started walking down the long hall. I met his pace, and we walked side by side.

"So, how old are you?" Rever asked.

"I'm thirteen years old," I replied.

"There's a few kids around your age here," Rever said.

"Really?" I asked. "I can't wait to meet them."

Rever laughed. "They're interesting kids, I'll tell you that right now. Most of the other exorcists are on missions right now, but you'll meet them eventually."

"Were are we going?" I asked, looking at the many hallways we passed.

"We're going to the supervisor's office," Rever explained. "He's the one who will tell you all you need to know about being an exorcist. I'll warn you right now, though, that he's the strangest person here."

Right as Rever said that, we passed a group of men who were wearing lab coats. They were all carrying a giant tube of some-sort. The last person- or should I say creature- to pass was a blue thing with the numbers 65 on it's head. I looked at Rever, who just smiled.

"I didn't say that he was the strangest looking person here," He said.

The thought of someone being weirder than the alien thing worried me, but I pushed the thought out of my mind.

We stopped at a door, and Rever knocked on the door. "She's here," He said.

There was a muffled reply, and Rever opened the door. "Welcome to the Black Order," He said.

I smiled and entered the room. The floor was littered with papers, and a purple couch was placed in the middle of the room, facing a desk (at least I thought it was a desk, but I wasn't sure with all the piles of books and papers on it.)

A man with black hair, dark eyes, and glasses looked up from whatever he was doing. He stood up and smiled.

"Good to meet you!" He exclaimed. "My name is Komui Lee. I am the supervisor of the Black Order." He grabbed my hand, and shook it so hard, I was afraid that he was going to rip my arm out f its socket.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Arisa Lane."

"So, what do you know about being an exorcist?" Komui asked. He leaned against his desk, and looked at me.

"Not much," I said.

"What do you know?" Komui asked. He started digging through a pile of papers, and grabbed a clipboard. He motioned for me to follow him as he walked out of the room.

"I only know the word exorcist," I said. "I don't know anything about what it means, though."

"That isn't very much," Komui muttered. "How did you find us then?"

"An akuma attacked me," I said. "My innocence seemed to activate on its own, and I killed it. A man in a white outfit called Pedro told me that I was an exorcist and that I would find mote people like me at the Black Order. He gave me this," I brought out the little pamphlet and handed it to the supervisor.

The story I told wasn't exactly true, though. I had killed and akuma without understanding what was going on, and I had met a man named Pedro. But he wasn't the one who told me about being an exorcist. It was a man named Cross.

A an who had long, red hair, wearing a strange hat with a giant, golden, winged creature on it, and a strange black and gold uniform had told me that I was an exorcist. He explained that I was needed at the Black Order, and that I was supposed to fight demons called akuma.

He said that he didn't want to deal with an apprentice, and he told me that I should find a person clothed in white, carrying a giant, metal phone on their back. He also instructed me not to tell anyone about him, and I reluctantly agreed.

This was another secret I needed t keep, which meant it was another secret that I hated. It seemed to me that recently everything needed to be kept a secret.

"I'm surprised that your innocence is already a weapon," Komui said. "How did you come into contact with it?"

"I had been walking through a town a few moths ago," I explained. "And I saw my black and red choker necklace in a store window. I felt like it w calling for me, and I went in to buy it. However, when I got in there, I saw an akuma killing the storekeeper. The akuma turned on me, and attacked me. I rolled out of the way, and the akuma hit the window display. The necklace fell, and landed in my hand. It activated the innocence, and I killed the akuma."

"Interesting," Komui muttered.

We walked onto a wired, upside- down pyramid shaped platform, and stopped.

Komui grabbed a switch, and the platform started to descend. I made a squeaking noise, surprised by the sudden movement. I grasped the railing next to me, and held onto it for dear life. I hated the sensation of falling, even if there was a platform beneath my feet.

I gasped as we entered a pitch- black room. The air turned from a comforting warm to a freezing cold in a matter of seconds, and I wrapped my coat around me.

A bright light flooded part of the room, shining on people who were wearing decorated robes, and sitting in fancy chairs.

"These are the Great Generals," Komui said. "They are the people that we take all our orders from."

"H-hi," I stuttered. I didn't know what else to say. I was frightened from the moving platform, and meeting the bosses freaked e out even more.

Something wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted off the ground. I screamed and I looked at a glowing blue, dragon like creature.

"What do you say, Hevlaska?" Komui asked. "Does the girl have what it takes to be an exorcist?"

"The creature- Hevlaska- put a tentacle to my forehead. "She does," it said. " Her syncro rate is 95%. Arisa Lane, you shall help the cursed one find their heart. You and the cursed one shall look for the Heart, or else the world will fall."

What the creature was telling me confused e, but it also scared me. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I wanted to scream, to laugh, and to cry, but I didn't know which one to do first.

Komui started to clap. "That sounds delightfully scary!" He exclaimed.

The creature placed me on the ground, and I spun around, punching Komui in the jaw.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me!" I yelled. "For instance: what a syncro- rate it!"

"Clam down," Komui said while rubbing his jaw.

"How can I calm down?" I asked. "That thing just-"

"Take a few deep breaths," Komui suggested. "I'll explain everything to you."

I balled my hands into fists, and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, Komui was looking at me.

"All right," I said. "Tell me what I need to know."


	3. Chapter 3 The New Girl

**I do not own D Gray Man or the characters. I only own Arisa Lane and the plot line. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3- A New Girl- Daisya P.O.V.

"Lenalee, Daisya," Rever yelled across the room. Lenalee and I looked at him. "I want you two to help me out."

"I'll race you over there," I said.

Lenalee laughed. "You know that you won't-" I took off running before she finished. "Hey!"

She ran after me, laughing. We reached Rever at the same time.

"You two are insane little children," Rever said.

"I am not a child," I corrected him. "I am a teenager."

"There's no difference," Rever said with a shrug.

"There are plenty of differences!" I exclaimed.

"Name two," Rever ordered.

I felt my face grow warm. "So, what did you need us to help with?"

Rever rolled his eyes. "I need you to give the new girl a tour of the place. She's staying in room 60."

"Got it," Lenalee said. "Is she with Hevlaska?"

"Yes," Rever said. "I believe she punched your brother for not explaining things before hand."

"Yay!" I exclaimed "Maybe now he'll learn not to hold information back before people meet Hevlaska!"

"Lenalee!" A high- pitched squeal echoed through the room.

Komui ran to his little sister, and hugged her. Lenalee sighed, not even trying to escape her brother's grip.

A girl with pink and purple hair walked up to us. She glared at Komui, but her eyes softened when she saw Lenalee and I.

"Hi," She said, holding out her hand to me. "I'm Arisa Lane."

I took her hand. "My name's Daisya Barry."  
Lenalee smiled and said, "My name's Lenalee Lee. Bother, let go!"

"No," Komui whined.

"I need to give Arisa a tour," Lenalee said. I could tell that she was getting angry with her brother, but I didn't want to interject. Whenever Lenalee got angry, she got scary.

"Have Daisya give the tour," Komui said.

"Do you not remember the last time Daisya gave someone a tour?" Lenalee asked.

Komui didn't answer. At last, he let his sister go. He looked at her, placed a hand on her head, and ruffled her long, black hair. "Don't allow Daisya to throw you off a railing again," He said.

"That was not my fault!" I exclaimed. I threw my hands into the air in a jester of anger. "She fell!"

"Are you sure I'm going to be safe?" Arisa asked, looking at Rever.

"You'll be fine," Rever said. "Daisya learned his lesson about throwing girls off railings after Komui attacked him with a robot."

Arisa's silver eyes widened in horror. Rever, Lenalee, and Komui all started laughing. I groaned, but smiled.

Rever grabbed the collar of Komui's lab coat, and started dragging the supervisor away.

"But but-" He held out his arms towards Lenalee. "But my sister!"

"Work now," Rever said. "Sister later. Lenalee has work she needs to do as well." They exited the room.

Lenalee's face was bright red. She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm related to him."

"He's the strangest person I've ever met," Arisa said.

"You'll get used to his craziness," I said. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll become crazy to some degree like all of us have."

Arisa's eyes widened even farther. She looked at Lenalee who was glaring daggers at me.

"You're not helping!" Lenalee yelled at me. She smacked the back of my head.

Right at that moment, I saw a boy a year older than me walk past. He was tall for his age, with long, black hair. I chased after him, yelling his name.

"Kanda! Kanda, will you help Lenalee and I give a tour to the new girl?"

"Leave me alone, Daisya," Kanda said.

He walked off, and I tried to follow him, but Lenalee said, "Leave him alone, Daisya!" She turned to Arisa. " Kanda's not the best person to pick a fight with."

Arisa watched Kanda walk away. "Why is he in a bad mood?"

"No one knows," I said. "He's always in a bad mood," I started to walk away. I looked back at the girls. "Are you coming, or am I going to give a tour to an imaginary person?"

The girls laughed. A moment later, they joined me.

"So," I said, looking at Arisa. "What did you think of Hevlaska?"

"She scared me," Arisa said.

"Hevlaska's really nice," Lenalee reassured Arisa. "She's been helping the Order for years. Did she give you a prophecy?"

"Yeah," Arisa said. "It makes no sense, though."

"What is it?" I asked.

Arisa took a deep breath. " She said, 'Arisa Lane, you shall help the cursed one find their heart. You and the cursed one shall look for the Heart, or else the world will fall.'"

"That's not creepy at all!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I pointed to a large room that was full of people. "That's the dining hall. Jerry's our cook. He can make anything you want. He's also the best cook ever!"

"You have a lot of energy," Arisa noticed.

"That's what everyone says," I said, shrugging. I pointed to down a hallway. It was barley lit with "Do not enter unless you are Lenalee" signs all over. "That's Komui's random workspaces. If you want to stay alive, don't go in there."

"Why?" Arisa asked. She looked at the hallway, and took a step back.

"My brother creates really crazy experiments," Lenalee said. "Everyone stays out of there because we don't want to become…" She trailed off.

Arisa looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged, not sure why Lenalee trailed off. Instead of asking, I said. "No one goes in there because we don't want to become lab cats."

"Don't you mean lab rats?" Arisa asked.

"Nope," I said. " I meant what I said- we don't want to become lab cats."

"That makes no sense!" Arisa exclaimed.

"It does if you saw Kanda turn into a mean, little kitty," I said.

Arisa stayed quiet. Her eyes were wider than before, making Lenalee and I laugh even harder.

I patted Arisa's shoulder again, and said, "Like I said earlier; you're going to get used to the craziness here soon enough."

Arisa slightly smiled. "I can already tell that I'm going to have an insane life here."

We all laughed, and continued walking. We talked for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission

**Like I've said in the last few chapter- I don't own D Gray Man! Arisa is my character. I based Daisya's love for the Greek Mythology on me, because I thought that he needed a more dorky side. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4- First Mission- Arisa's P.O.V

I was sent on my first mission the next day, with Lenalee and Daisya.

We sat in Komui's office, waiting for the supervisor to come and give us our briefing.

Rever was with us, passing and mumbling about how immature Komui was. He looked at us. "If I had known that he was going to disappear, I would have gotten a copy of the mission notes. I'm really sorry, you three."

"Its fine," Daisya said. "It's not like akuma are killing people while we sit here."

Lenalee hit him on the back of the head. "You're not helping!" She yelled.

"God, you're high- strung today," Daisya said. "I can tell that you're tense just by looking at you. What's wrong?"

Lenalee looked away. "Nothing. I just woke up in a bad mood."

Daisya and I looked at each other. We seemed to be having the same thought; someone needed to calm her down before Komui came in and saw his sister upset.

Daisya and I traded seats so that I was sitting next to Lenalee. I wrapped my arms around her. She may have only been a year younger, but she was small for a twelve year old.

"You know that you can trust us, right Lenalee?" I asked.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

I held her for a few more minutes. I only let go when Komui came in. I felt Lenalee tense next to me at the sight of the man who followed the supervisor in. I put a protective arm around her shoulders, trying to tell her that I would be there for her.

The man had brown hair that was neatly combed, except for one piece of hair that hung in front of his ace. He had piercing, dark eyes, and he wore a dark purple suite. He looked like someone of importance, and the vibe I got from him told me that he was not someone to be messed with.

"You are Arisa Lane, correct?" The man asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I said. I held out my free hand to the man, but he didn't shake it.

"My name is Inspector Leverrier," He said. "I am here on order from Central." He looked at Daisya and Lenalee. "You two haven't changed much."

"Hi, Inspector," Daisya said. I wondered if I was the only one who saw the flicker of anger in Daisya's eyes, and the fear in Lenalee's. If anyone else noticed it, they weren't speaking.

"Are you three ready to hear about your mission?" Komui asked. Before any of us could answer, he started. "You will be traveling to Athens, Greece. We have already got a ride for you, but you'll have to leave right when we're finished here. Innocence has been detected near the Parthenon, and akuma have been spotted around the area. However, they were all destroyed. You three need to retrieve the innocence, and find out how the akuma were destroyed."

"This is going to be awesome!" Daisya said with a laugh. "I love the Greek myths!"

"None of this has to do with mythology, Mr. Berry," Leverrier said.

Daisya shrugged. "It may help to know some of the myths." Leverrier glared at him, and I saw Daisya slightly smiled. I could tell that he enjoyed getting on the inspector's nerves.

"Arisa," Rever said. I looked at him as he handed me a black case. "You'll need this. You'll also be getting your exorcist uniform when you get back."

I took the case, and opened it. Something black started to fly around the room. It landed on Lenalee's head, and looked at me with one big eye.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the thing off Lenalee's head.

"It's a golem," Rever explained. "With this, you can contact us, and we can contact you. It also has a tracking device, allowing other exorcists to know that you're near. Daisya and Lenalee can explain more about it later."

"You'll be late for your train," Komui said. "Go!"

We all stood up and left the room. I followed Daisya and Lenalee into a sewer- like place. There was a boat in the water, and a person in white- a finder as I was told- stood in the boat. He looked at us as we approached.

"Hey, Toma," Daisya said, waving to the man. He got into the boat, and helped Lenalee and me in. He looked at Toma, and nodded. We pushed away from the dock, and started moving through the tunnel.

When we were finally on the train, Daisya asked, "So, are you exited for your first mission?"

I nodded. "However, I don't know anything about the Greek myths."

"Don't get him started," Lenalee whined.

Daisya, on the other hand, was looking at me with a strange look that reminded me of a fish trying to breath out of water.

"How do you not know about the Greek myths?" He asked. "They are the most awesome-"

"And gruesome," Lenalee added.

"Stories of all time!" Daisya finished, ignoring Lenalee's comment.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, how so?"

Daisya started blabbering on and on about ancient gods, goddesses, titans, heroes, monster, and a lot more stuff that I blocked out.

"I told you not to get him started," Lenalee whispered. "Now he'll never stop."

However, Daisya did stop. He stopped the moment we reached the Athens, and stepped off the train. He started walking around like a mindless zombie. It took Lenalee and me both smacking him on the head to get him to focus.

"We need to get the innocence," I reminded him. "Where did Komui say it was?"

"I think he said that it was near the Parfonan," Lenalee said.

"The Parthenon, Lenalee," Daisya corrected her. "Not the Parfonan."

"Does it really matter?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course it does!" Daisya said. "The Parthenon was built to honor the goddess Athena. She was the patron of Athens in ancient Greece. She was known as the goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, and crafts. Without her the olive tree would have never existed!"

"I guess that women were treated with more respect back then," Lenalee said.

"Only the goddesses were," Daisya explained.

"Can we stop talking about the mythology, and get to the Parthenon?" I asked. My right hand was burning the way it did when an akuma was near. However, this time, there was so much pain, that I almost cried out. There was a giant group of akuma here, but I didn't know where.

I wanted to get out of there, and I hoped that the akuma would follow us. If we got away from the town square, then innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

Daisya and Lenalee seemed to understand that I wanted to move on, and they nodded. We followed Daisya to a giant, white, pillared building.

I knew that the akuma were following us by the way my hand was searing. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I didn't. I didn't even have time to activate my innocence before we were ambushed.


	5. Chapter 5 My Friend the Cat

**I don't know if I have to say this again, but I don't own D. Gray Man. I'm sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, but I'm hoping that I'll be uploading more often. I'm starting school soon, so I really don't know if that will happen. Please R&R, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5- My Friend the Cat- Lenalee P.O.V

Bring it on!" Daisya yelled at the akuma. He was the first one to activate his innocence, the Charity Bell.

In moments, five akuma exploded, giving Arisa and I enough time to activate our innocence.

Arisa's whip cracked with lighting as it expanded, and my Dark Boots started to glow with a green flame. Between the three of us, the battle was quickly over.

We were all breathing hard as we deactivated our innocence. I smiled as Daisya fell onto his back, and threw his hands in the air.

"Beat the, Earl!" He yelled. "You can never defeat us!"

"You're insane!" Arisa said with a laugh. She grabbed Daisya's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get moving. We need to find that innocence."

She started walking around the Parthenon, and Daisya followed. I jumped onto his back, and he laughed.

"How are you, Boo?" He asked.

"I'm doing well," I said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Daisya said. "Did you enjoy learning about the myths?"

"I already know them," I reminded him. "You never stop talking about them, or any other fantasy- like story."

"That's because I'm trying to get you to learn them," Daisya said. "Hop off for a second."

I did. Daisya turned to me, and bent down so that he was eye- level with me. He took a chain off his neck, and placed it around my neck. His hands dropped to my shoulders as he looked me in the eye.

"I want you to understand that you're your own person," He said. " It doesn't matter whether someone calls you crazy, or tries to change you; you need to learn that no one controls you. I'm trying to teach you about the myths, fairy tales, and magical stories so that you have a place to escape to when the real life gets too hard. I don't know what Leverrier's done to you, but I want you to know that he may be our boss, but you can always say no to him. He can't fire you because you're an exorcist, and the Order needs exorcists.

"Why do you care so much about that?" I asked. "Why do you care so much about me being my own person?"

"Because," Daisya said. "my mother always tried to make me what I wasn't. She tried to get me to do things that I didn't want to do. I rebelled because I didn't feel appreciated. I felt caged, and I don't want you to feel that way. The chain I gave you represents that you're chained to yourself, and no one else. That's why it's around your neck, and nobody else's.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Day," I said. "Thank you so much."

He hugged me back. I always loved when he hugged me. I felt protected whenever his strong and loving arms were around my small and fragile body.

"You don't have to thank me, Boo," Daisya whispered.

"Why do you call her 'Boo'?" Arisa asked after we started walking again.

"When we first met, that was the name that popped into my head," Daisya explained. "It might have been the fact that she was hiding behind Rever, and I was startled when I saw her. When Rever asked me to give her a tour, I agreed. When he left, I told her that she looked more like a Boo to me instead of a Lenalee."

"When he told me that, I started to laugh," I explained. "It was the first time I had laughed since my parents died."

Arisa stopped walking, making Daisya run into her. "Your parents are dead?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Some akuma killed them when I was younger. After that, the Order took me away from my brother. I tried to escape, but I couldn't get away. When my brother got a job in the Order, I didn't leave his side for months. It took Komui, Rever, and Leverrier to get me to leave his side, and meet the other exorcists."

"And now your brother is absolutely insane," Daisya said.

I started to laugh. "That's very true," I said. I grabbed both his and Arisa's hands. "However, I love him to death. I love everyone in the Black Order- they're all my family."

"With the exception of Leverrier," Daisya said.

"Exactly," I said.

"I ran away from my home," Daisya explained. "I met General Tiedol, and left to become his apprentice."

"What about you, Arisa?" I asked. "What's your story?"

"I don't really have a story," Arisa said. "My parents abandoned my little brother and I when we were younger. I was soon separated from him, and I haven't found him yet. I don't remember what he looked like except he had the same blue-grey eyes as I have. I found myself in a place where a bunch of rebel kids lived. They took me in, but the police soon discovered us. They destroyed our HQ- our home-and we all went our separate ways. I started wondering around, and I haven't had a family since."

Arisa smiled. "But I hope to have one at the Order soon."

"You'll learn to love all of us," Daisya said. "Except for Leverrier and Kanda."

"Meow," Something squeaked. We all stopped when we saw a black- furred cat on a katana sheathe.

"Is that… Mugen?" I asked.

"It's a kitty!" Daisya squealed like a little girl. He ran to the cat, and picked it up. The cat began to growl, and glare at him. It extended its claws, and swiped at Daisya's face.

"You're a mean kitty," Daisya said. "I'm going to call you Yuu. You're just like Kanda- grumpy and mean."

I walked over to the sword, and picked it up. "Daisya, do you even care that Kanda isn't here, but Mugen is?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm sure Kanda's around here somewhere."

"What's Mugen?" Arisa asked.

"Mugen is Kanda's katana," I said. "It's his innocence. However, it's not like him to leave it at a random place. Unless…" I looked at the cat in Daisya's arms. "Oh…"

"What?" Daisya asked. He obviously didn't know that I was looking at the cat, because he turned towards the Parthenon. "Hey, I see the innocence!" Arisa, can you help me get it? It looks pretty high up."

"Sure," Arisa said.

Daisya handed me the cat, and he and Arisa walked off to grab the innocence.

I looked that cat. It had dark, cold eyes, and black fur. It seemed to be glaring at me. It meowed again.

"I can't understand you," I said quietly, so that it could only hear me. "I don't know how this could have happened to you again. Did you drink another one of the Science Departments wacky experiments?"

The cat moved its head from one side to the other, as if it was shaking its head.

I couldn't help but giggle; getting another glare from the cat. "The life of an exorcist is a crazy one, isn't it, Kanda?" I asked. He just meowed again.


	6. Chapter 6 I Hate Being a Cat

Chapter 6- I Hate Being a Cat- Kanda's P.O.V

I hated being a cat. Only Lenalee could tell who I was, and the other two bakas didn't believe her. I felt vulnerable without Mugen by my side. Daisya had taken it with him when he and the crazy– haired freak couldn't find me. He was going to keep it until I "came back to the Order". Lenalee kept saying that I was the cat, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"You are such a cute kitty," Daisya said. I swiped at him, but he just moved his hand before my claws could scratch him. I hated the fact that he wasn't afraid of me.

"Daisya," Lenalee said. Her voice had an angry edge to it as she looked at the boy. "That's Kanda," She said for the hundredth time. "Once we reverse what ever turned him into a cat, he's going to murder you."

I meowed in agreement. I sounded pitiful, with a high- pitched meow, which no one could understand. I started to growl when the crazy- haired girl picked me up.

"How could Kanda turn into a cat?" She asked.

"I don't know," Lenalee said. "But I do know that it's him."

"How?" Daisya asked. He had a mocking tone in his voice as h said, "Did he talk to you?"

"No," Lenalee said, crossing her arms over her chest. "The cat acts exactly like Kanda. Plus, he was sitting on Mugen, and he has the dark and cold look in his eyes. Its Kanda, I tell you!"

"I don't think you've gotten enough sleep, Boo," Daisya said. "There's no way this cat is that heartless idiot Kanda."

I glared at him while Lenalee said, "He turned into a cat a few years ago."

"That was because he was being an idiot, and drank a potion that Komui made," Daisya said. "You're not thinking straight, Boo. You're probably tiered."

Lenalee glared at him for a moment before getting up, and stomping out of the cart.

I squirmed out of the freak's arms, and tried to follow the younger girl out, but she closed the door before I got there. I meowed again, and scratched on the door. I was completely helpless."

"You can't go out there, Yuu," Daisya told me. He picked me up, and placed me on the seat across from him, where Lenalee had been sitting a few moments ago.

A stream of curses crossed my mind as I glared at him. I did the last think I could do that would show him how annoyed I was- I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you thirsty?" Daisya asked.

No, you baka! I mentally yelled at him. I'm a freaking cat, Daisya! I swear, on the last ounce of my energy, when I get back to my human form, I am going to kill you very slowly with Mu-

The sudden image of my sword piercing his body entered my mind, interrupting my mental rant. I saw him fall to the ground, blood pooling around him. He couldn't heal himself quickly enough. I saw everything from the day that I wanted to forget, everything that I wished I could change; but I knew that I could never go back through time and change it.

The image faded from my mind, and I started to whimper uncontrollably. I curled up into a little ball. The memory had come so suddenly, that I wasn't able to prepare myself for the pain that came with it. My heart ached, and it felt like it was breaking into a thousand, little pieces.

I didn't realize that I was still whimpering until a gentile hand was placed on my head.

"What's the matter?" Lenalee asked. I looked up at her, not knowing when she had come back in. I looked over to see that Daisya and the freak were both asleep. How long had I been trapped in my thoughts?

I looked back at Lenalee. Her black hair was out of its normal pigtails, and it framed her childish face perfectly. She was young- twelve years old at the most- but she was really beautiful.

Her dark eyes looked at me with worry.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

I meowed, even though I knew that she couldn't understand me. I wanted to say, "No, I'm fine." However, I knew that she would have known that I was lying. Instead, I walked over to her, and curled up in her lap.

"Its all right, Kanda," She said quietly while petting my head. "You don't need to be scared of a dream. You'll always have people who will love you for who you are; no matter what you do."

What about what I have already done? I thought. What will you do if you knew about what I did to him?


	7. Chapter 7 My Exorcist Uniform

Chapter 7- My Exorcist Uniform- Arisa's P.O.V

We arrived at the Black Order a few days after we found the cat, and the innocence. Daisya told me that there was a "no animal" policy at the Order, but none of us could leave the poor cat to defend for itself, so I decided to keep it hidden in my room. It had refused to hide in my bag, but after Lenalee talked to it, the cat went in without a fight.

The moment we entered the building, Lenalee ran to her brother and hugged him, and Daisya went off to talk to another exorcist with giant headphones on his ears. A man with giant glasses walked up to me.

"Hello. My name's Johnny Gill," He said. "I work in the Science Division, but I'm also the one who makes the exorcists' uniforms."

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny," I said. "My name's Arisa Lane."

"Would you mind if I took your measurements for your uniform?" Johnny asked.

"I don't mind at all," I said. "Let me go put my stuff in my room, and then I'll be ready. Where should I meat you?"

"In the sewing room," Johnny said. "You can ask anyone where it is, and they'll help you."

"All right," I said. "I'll see there in a few minutes." I walked away from him, and opened the door to my room. I closed it behind me, and placed my bag on the bed. The cat poked its head out of the bag, and hopped out.

"You need to stay here," I said. "Please don't make any noise. If someone hears you, you'll be killed, and I'll get into a lot of trouble. Do you understand?"

The cat just looked- or maybe it was glaring- at me, but it didn't make any noise.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I said. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I watched Johnny as he worked on making my uniform. When he was done with it, he laid it on the table.

"It looks great, Johnny," I said.

It was amazing. The shirt was long sleeved, black, and white. Right above where the heart would be, there was a silver symbol- the rose of the Black Order. The skirt was white with a black band around the waist and the edge, and there were black pants that I was supposed to wear under the skirt.

"I hope it will look good on you," Johnny said.

"I bet it will," I said. "Thank you so much, Johnny."

"Of course," He said. He neatly folded the outfit, and handed it to me. "Once you put this on, you'll be a true exorcist."  
I smiled, and thanked him again. I walked out of the sewing room, and to my room. When I entered, I saw the cat sitting on the chair by the window.

"What do you see out there?" I asked, walking over to it. The cat looked at me. I smiled. "Do you want to see my exorcist uniform?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Ghostly Figure

Chapter 8- The Ghostly Figure- Kanda's P.O.V

No. I thought. I do not want to see your exorcist uniform.

The girl just continued to smile, and stood up. The moment she started to take her clothes off, I dashed under the bed. I made sure that I was close to the wall, so that I couldn't see anything other than her feet.

After a few minutes, the girl bent down, and looked at me. "What was that all about?" She asked. She reached out to grab me, and I dug my claws into her pale skin. I heard her gasp in pain, as her hand retreated. She stood up.

"Fine," The girl said. "You can stay under there if you want. I'm going to go get something to eat."

I watched her feet move towards the door, and out the room. I waited a few minutes before I came out from under the bed. I jumped onto the chair by the window, and stared out into the night.

The only good thing about being a cat was the fact that all of my senses were sharpened. I could see down into the town that was near the Order, I could hear Rever yelling at Komui to get his paperwork done, and it seemed like I could feel things better.

The hair on my back stood on edge. I tensed, unable to understand why I felt the need to be ready to fight. I started scanning the room for something, but I didn't know what.

"Lucky, lucksss," A raspy voice said. I looked at the farthest corner of the room. A figure was hunched over, like it was in pain. I couldn't tell if it was female, male, young, or old because I couldn't see any of its features due to the long hair that covered its face, and front half.

I looked closer, trying to make out what it was; and that's when I noticed that I could see through it.

"They get everything," The figure said. "A family, people who love them, and when they get hurt, they have ssssomeone to look after them. I never had any of that. I wasss jusst and experiment." Its head tilted upwards, and I got the feeling that it was looking at me.

"But sso are you," It pointed a knarled finger at me. "You were created to help ssstop the evil that threatenss this world." It stood, and walked towards me. "There were only two of you who were born, but then you killed him. How can you live in a place filled with humanss when you aren't one of them?"

The figure reached its hand out towards me. "They'll kill you," It said. "Jusst like they killed me. We're different, and they can't ssstand different."

I growled, and swiped at the figure. I gave a low, gargled laugh. The laugh sounded like someone was trying to talk while being strangled. I'd never heard anything like it before.

"They'll come after you," The figure said. "You'll see that when they decide to kill you. They hate different. They hate anything that hasss the power to desstory them… He hatesss anyone with power."  
The figure turned around, and walked right through the wall.

My little heart was beating so quickly, that I didn't know whether or not it would beat out of my chest. I felt unprotected, hopeless, and scared.

I hopped off the chair, and onto the bed. I curled up into a little ball, and went over what just happened.

That couldn't have been a ghost because ghosts didn't exist. However, I knew that I was wrong. The figure went through the wall.

Plus, that would explain her. She had appeared, than disappeared all those years ago. I had thought that she was just a figment of my imagination. I was starting to doubt my own sanity.

I closed my eyes, and tried to get my mind off of what had just happened; but my mind wouldn't allow itself to stray.

There was only one word echoing throughout my entire mind. One word that I never wanted to forget. One name; Alma.


	9. Chapter 9 Vampires and Evil Men

Chapter 9- Vampires and Evil Men- Daisya's P.O.V.

I poked Lenalee in the side of the head. She sighed, and put her book down. "What?" She asked.

"Whacha reading?" I asked.

"A book," She said.

"What sort of book?" I asked.

"A vampire book." Her voice was getting an edge of annoyance in it.

"Vampires are creepy," I said. "Why do you like reading books on them?"

"Because I like paranormal romances," Lenalee replied.

"Why do you like romance books?" I asked. "You're only twelve! Your mind hasn't been tainted with the crazy thoughts of a teenager yet. Don't read any books that will taint your mind, Boo!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "You're really starting to bug me, Day. I can like romance novels if I want to."

"But, you're so innocent," I whined. "Vampire books aren't innocent!"

"Why are you arguing about vampire books being innocent?" Arisa asked, sliding into the seat across from us.

"She's reading a vampire book!" I exclaimed.

"And what is your point?" Arisa asked.

I groaned. "I must bring another mature person into this argument." I started to scan the room for someone.

"I still don't understand why we're having an argument about vampire books," Arisa said.

"Marie!" I said making sure that my voice wasn't loud enough to make the entire room look at us. "Marie, I need your help to convince Lenalee that vampire books can rot her brain."

I felt a hard thing hit the back of my head, and I looked over my shoulder to see Lenalee glaring at me with her book in her hand.

I turned back to where I could see Marie. "And Lenalee just hit me with her book!' I quietly exclaimed. "Marie, I need your help!"

He didn't answer. I huffed, and turned back around.

"He probably didn't hear you," Arisa said. "I could barely hear you, and I'm sitting in front of you!"

"Oh, he heard," I said. "He always hears. He's just ignoring me." I started to rub my head "Damn, girl, you hit hard!" Lenalee started giving me her death stare; and I scooted away from the little girl.

"Are your conversations always like this?" Arisa asked.

"Yes," I said. "We love to annoy the hell out of each other."

"But sometimes we forget where the line is," Lenalee mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Arisa asked.

"Sometimes we get to the point where we just want to hit the other person," Lenalee explained. I noticed that she was barely eating her food.

"What's with you?" I asked. "I've never seen you this gloomy."

Lenalee's eyes flicked to the entrance of the cafeteria. I followed her gaze. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the evil man.

"What is it?" Arisa asked.

She was just turning her head to look when I said, "Don't look."

Arisa cocked her head at me. "What is it?" She asked again.

"It's the evil man," I said. "Why are you scared of him, Boo?"

Lenalee shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me, Daisya. "Its my business, not yours."

"I just want to know what's going on," I said.

"What's going on with what?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Leverrier staring down at us.

I grabbed Lenalee's stupid vampire book. I saw myself mentally smacking the inspector on the head with it and then running for my life. However, I just calmly said, "I was wondering what's going on in the book. I've read it before, and I just want to know what part she's at. But she won't tell me."

"And why won't you tell him, Ms. Lee?" Leverrier asked.

I felt Lenalee tense next to me. "I've only read three pages so far, Sir. I still don't understand what's going on, and I keep telling Daisya that, but he won't take my answer."

"I see," Leverrier said. "Tell me, have any of you seen Yuu Kanda recently?"

"No, Sir," We all said at the same time.

"Very well then," Leverrier said. "If you do see him, contact me immediately."

"We will do that, Sir," I said. My mental scale about hitting him on the head or not was slowly leaning towards the hitting side. I felt Lenalee shaking slightly, and I just wanted to kick the guy out of the entire universe to keep her safe and happy. "Have a nice day, Inspector."

Leverrier walked off, and I could feel every muscle in my body relaxing. I looked at the other two. Arisa seemed to be relaxing as well, but Lenalee was even tenser than before. She was shaking so badly, that I could feel our bench moving.

I put my arm around her shoulders, and Arisa grabbed her hand.

"You don't need to be afraid of him with us here, Boo," I whispered into her ear. "We'll protect you no matter what."

"You just need to explain why he scares you," Arisa said.

Lenalee shook her head. "Its my fight."

"A fight that we can help you win," A voice said. We all looked up to see two of the other exorcists.

"Hi, Marie," Lenalee said in a shaky voice. "Hi, Suman."

Marie placed a hand on her head, and ruffled her dark hair. "We'll help you win if you let us. "

"Yeah," Suman said. "And if no one can cheer you up, we can always beat Daisya to a pulp. Seeing him in pain is always funny."

"Exactly," I said. "Wait- what!?"

Everyone started to laugh. Arisa reached out, and wiped a tear off Lenalee's cheek.

"We're here for you," Arisa said.

"Thank you," Lenalee said. She smiled, and it was the sweetest, and cutest smile I had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10 The Cat Curse is Broken

**Author Notes: So from now on, some of the chapters are going to switch P.O.V.s. This is because I'm trying to get to some points, and I don't want to put a new chapter for every person's perspective. Also, the next few chapters are just some "fill in" stuff. I'm trying to get to the important stuff, but I don't want to skip a whole lot of things, because then I'll be skipping four years of the story line. Please enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 10- The Cat Curse is Broken- Different P.O.V.s

Arisa's P.O.V

I walked into my room, and saw that the cat had fallen asleep on the bed. I smiled, and sat next to it. The cat opened one eye to look at me. It stretched, and sat up.

"I brought you some dinner," I said.

This seemed to brighten the cat's mood up. It stood up, and walked over to me.

I chuckled, and brought a piece of bread out from my pocket. The cat looked up at me as if to say, "Really, this is what you brought me?"

"Its all I could get without someone becoming suspicious," I said. "Besides, I don't know what cats like."

The cat let out a breath of air, as if it was sighing, and started to eat the bread.

I placed my back against the wall, and looked around the room. There was a chair by the stain-glass window, a small wardrobe on the fall wall, and a little bedside table with drawers. It was a cozy, little room; but it was really dark.

"You don't happen to know where I can find a candle here, do you?" I asked the cat.

The cat walked over to the bedside table, and started scratching on one of the drawers. I opened it to find four, long candles, a candle-holder, and a box of matches.

"Great job, little guy," I said. I reached out to scratch the cat's head, but it started to growl, so I decided to back off. "You're as grumpy as usual."

The cat hopped off the bed, and jumped back onto the chair by the window.

I lit the candle, and lay down on my back. I looked at the cat. Its eyes were closed, and it was still. I knew that it was alive because I could see it breathing. It looked like it was meditating. I didn't think that cats meditated, but I could be wrong.

I shrugged, and put my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kanda's P.O.V.

After a while, I realized that the room had become silent. I looked over at the girl. She had fallen asleep with a slight smile on her lips. Her pink and purple hair was covered by shadows, making it look dark brown or even black. Her pale skin glowed in the flickering light of the candle. I had to admit that she was pretty.

I felt a sudden pain in my head, knocking me out of my thoughts. The room started to spin, and I felt like I was about to get sick. I stumbled off the chair, and fell face- first on the ground. I'll tell you right now that falling face- first does not help a headache go away.

I must have blacked out, because when my eyes started to focus, I saw the girl leaning over me, worry outlining her face.

"Kanda," The girl said. "What are you doing in my room?"

I looked at me hands. There was no fur, and no claws to be seen. I sat up, and started to rub my head. Sure enough, I was human again.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked again.

"Next time you pick up a stray cat, believe what Lenalee says about it," I said. I stood up, and walked out of the room. The girl followed me. Sunlight poured through the windows, telling me that I had been knocked out for a few hours.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

I looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Just try me," She said. Her blue- gray eyes were daring.

"If you think you can intimidate me, then you're wrong," I said, glaring at the girl.

She opened her mouth to speak, when laughter filled the hallway. We both looked to see Lenalee and Daisya running towards us.

Lenalee embraced me in a hug that I didn't return. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Let me go," I growled. I was still glaring at the girl. Lenalee let go, and she and Daisya both took a step back.

"What's going on?" Daisya asked.

I walked past him, and pushed him. His back slammed against the wall hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Never call me a 'cute kitty' again," I said, hatred dripping from my voice. I started to walk away, but stopped. I looked over my shoulder at the girl.

"I didn't catch your name, girl," I said.

"Arisa," She said. "My name's Arisa Lane."

I felt a sly smile appear on my face. I turned around, and started to walk off. "Good luck trying to survive in the Black Order, Circus Freak."


	11. Chapter 11 Someone To Talk To

Chapter 11- Someone to talk to- Lenalee's P.O.V.

2 years later. 2 years before the D. Gray- Man plotline

I sat on my bed. "Let's hope they get back today," I said. I flopped onto my back and sighed.

I grabbed the small piece of paper from under my pillow. I smiled at the goofy picture of Arisa, Daisya and I. Arisa was hugging me, and pushing Daisya away from us with her free hand. I remember Komui taking this on my birthday when the three of us were on a sugar high.

_I can't believe it's been two years since Arisa's come to the Order._ I thought. _It feels like it's only been a few_ _months._

There was a knock on my door. I quickly put the picture under my pillow, and grabbed the book that was on my bedside table. "Come in," I said.

Kanda walked into the room. His long, black hair was down- a sight I only saw during battles.

"What's up?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did," I said with a smile on my face.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You've been hanging out with Daisya if you're saying something as stupid as that." He sat down on the bed, and put his back against the wall.

He seemed upset; but I knew better than to try to pry. I knew that he would tell me what was going on sooner or later. I just needed to be patient.

"Do you remember when you said that I would always have people who would love me no matter what I do?" He asked.

I nodded. "I really did mean that, Kanda. I'll be here for you no matter what."

Kanda closed his eyes. "What would you do if I told you that I've killed someone I really cared about?"

"I would still be here for you," I said. I grabbed his hand, making him open one eye to look at me. "I will always be here to help you anything. It doesn't matter what you do, you'll always have me to lean on."

"Why?" He asked, opening his other eye.

"Because I trust you," I said. "Your anger might annoy me, but I trust you with my life. You saved me from Leverrier, Kanda. I can never repay you for that."

He "ched" at me, making me glare at him. I playfully punched him in the arm.

We were silent for a while. I was dying to know what was making him so upset, even though he had given me a hint. He had killed someone he cared about, but I didn't know why he did it. Still, I didn't push him for an answer. I knew that killing someone was always something that can mess with a mind- especially if that person who was killed was someone close to the killer.

I put my back against the wall, and closed my eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"You don't need to repay me," Kanda said at last. I looked at him. He was staring straight ahead.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't need to repay me," He repeated. "We're a team, so we need to look after each other."

I smiled at his words. "You consider me part of your team?"

"I consider you someone I can trust," He said. "You're the only one who won't push me away despite my attitude."

"Well, not many people understand that there's a kind side in you," I said.

He went silent again. I thought that I might have embarrassed him into not saying anything.

I was just about to apologize for anything I had said to upset him when he said, "The boy I killed was my best friend. It was before I had joined the Order. He had gone insane, and killed a lot of people. He wanted to die because he had known nothing other than pain all of his life. However, I wanted to live. It was because of that why we started to fight. I stabbed him with Mugen, and I killed him."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting him to tell me this. Lucky for me, Kanda just kept talking.

"Marie was there that day, and I ran away with him. I then became Teidol's apprentice."

He looked at me. "I was created by the scientists at the Asian Branch. They wanted me to be an exorcist, and they tried to put innocence in me. They tried it every day, but it never worked. The pain was excruciating, and I wanted it to end so badly. My friend and I were both going through the same thing, and we both wanted to run away. We tried, but it didn't really work. I've grown up in some part of the Order. This is the only home I know, and I can't imagine another one. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I understand," I said. "I don't really remember much about my life in China. I don't even remember much about Komui. All of my memories are a blurry mess because I came here at such a young age."

There was another silent pause. Then, Kanda said, "Our lives suck."

"Not all of it sucks," I said. "We still have people we love surrounding us."

"You mean 'you still have people who love you surrounding you'," Kanda said. "No one likes me, remember?"

"That's not true," I said. "Zhu loves you like a son-"

He interrupted me. "Zhu's never here."

"Marie and Daisya consider you their little brother," I said.

"The brother that always pisses them off," Kanda said.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" I asked. "I'm trying to help you, but you're not listening to me."

"That's because no one here likes me," Kanda muttered.

"I like you," I said. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "If I did hate you, I wouldn't be listening to what you're saying. You're my brother, Kanda. We've known each other since we were little kids, and I've grown to love you like an older brother."

Kanda smiled. It was a small smile, but it was still a smile. "Don't tell anyone about him," He said.

"I won't," I promised.

"Thanks," He started to get up, when I grabbed his arm.

"What was your friend's name?" I asked.

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "Alma," He said. "His name was Alma Karma."

"Alma," I repeated. "That's an interesting name."

"He was and interesting person," Kanda said. "Lenalee, you tell anyone about this conversation, and I will cut your tongue out."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," I said.

"Good," Kanda said. I felt myself blush as he planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "You're easy to talk to, Lee." He stood up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I just sat there, confused, and happy. I didn't know how to react to the whole kiss thing, so I just blushed.

I started to wonder about the fact that he had told me something that not a lot of others knew about him. I wondered if he was changing; maybe he was becoming nicer. I highly doubted it, though. His threat about cutting my tongue out was enough proof to tell me that he was still hostile towards people.

Still, everyone needs someone to talk to about his or her problems- even Kanda. I was just happy that I was that person.

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I personally think this is one of the worst chapters I've written, but Oh, well. Also, I am not trying to ship Kanda and Lenalee, although I do love the couple. I'm trying to show the sibling relationship that I imagine them having.**


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome Home

Chapter 12- Welcome Home- Arisa's P.O.V

Daisya danced in a small circle as we stood in the elevator that led up to the top of the cliff.

"Stop it, Daisya," I said. "You're distracting me from my reading."

"Arisa," Daisya said. "We haven't been back to the Order in three months. I'm exited to see Boo again."

I closed my book, and looked at him. "Do you have a crush on Lenalee?" I asked.

That stopped him from dancing. "NO!" He exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"  
"Because you said that you were exited to see her. You said nothing about seeing Marie or Suman or anyone else," I said.

Daisya glared at me. "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush. On. Lenalee!" He said.

I laughed. "It's so easy to mess with you, Day."

"You're so mean!" He yelled.

The doors of the elevator opened, and we stepped out. As we walked along the stone path leading to the building, Daisya asked, "So, do you like anyone?"

I laughed again. "No. The only boys around my age are you and Kanda. You're like my brother, and I hate Kanda."

"Kanda's not that bad," Daisya said. "It's his constant anger that annoys me."

"I hate the nickname he gave me," I said. "How did he come up with Circus Freak?"

"Kanda's creative," Daisya said with a shrug. "He likes to give people nicknames."

"Do you have a nickname?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "But I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's embarrassing!" He exclaimed.

"I doubt it's not as bad as Circus Freak."

"He calls me the Annoying Rat," Daisya muttered.

"You are very annoying," I noted. "It fits."

"You're so mean!" Daisya yelled.

I laughed. "Let's continue this conversation later," I said.

"Let's continue this conversation never," Daisya muttered.

"You're back!" Someone yelled. I felt someone hug me, then hug Daisya. When the person stepped back, it took me a moment to realize who it was. She looked really different.

"Lenalee?" Daisya and I asked at the same time.

Lenalee smiled "Welcome home," She said.


	13. Chapter 13 New Love

Chapter 13- New Love- Lenalee's P.O.V

We sat on the Black Order's rooftop as Daisya and Arisa explained what happened on their mission.

"Then the akumas exploded," Daisya said. "Well, they always explode when they make contact with innocence, but this time is different!"

"They explode," Arisa explained. "But the color was different. Instead of the usual fire color, there was purple, blue, green, and all sorts of colors. It looked like fireworks exploding in the night sky."

"Then I said, 'Pretty colors go foom and turn into fireworks'!" Daisya explained.

We all toppled over, laughing our heads off.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"I was exhausted," Daisya said. "And I was angry at the akumas, and I was hungry."

"I never knew how bad of a combination that was," Arisa said. "He drove me insane!"

"He always drives people insane," I said. Daisya stuck his tongue out. I ignored the action, and put my head on his lap. A giant smile appeared on Arisa's face, and she started giggle; but I didn't understand what was so funny.

Daisya's golem started to beep. "Daisya Barry," My brother's voice came up from the speakers. "Please come to the supervisor's office to answer a few questions."

I sat up, and looked at Daisya just as he rolled his eyes. "I just think that Komui wants to interrogate me again," He said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Last time he called me in for questioning, he started playing 'good cop, bad cop' with a robot!"

I started to laugh. "Who was the good cop?"

"Komui," Daisya muttered. He stood up, and kissed Arisa's head, then mine. "Later," He said, and walked off.

I looked at Arisa, a slight blush on my face. She looked as confused as I felt.

"Has he ever done that to you?" Arisa asked.

I shook my head. "No. You?"

"Hell no," Arisa said. "Next time he does that, I am going to tie him to a chair and slap him constantly until he's afraid of females."

"Don't make him afraid of females," I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because then he won't be able to bug him," I said.

Arisa smiled. "After he's done being interrogated by Komui, you can go bug him."

"But…" I brought my knees up to my chest, and hugged them. "But I want to hug him."

Arisa opened her mouth to say something, but a different voice came from the stairs.

"Circus Freak," Kanda called. "We're needed for a mission."

Arisa groaned. "I get back from a three month mission, and they send me on another one. Worst of all, I have to go with the king of gloom."

She stood up, and placed a hand on my head. "We'll talk more when I get back."

"Okay," I said.

"Circus Freak!" Kanda yelled. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Arisa yelled back. She looked at me. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. "Be careful."

"I'll try," Arisa said. She smiled, and walked off.

I lay on my back, and looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down, and I could see a few stars.

A vision of Daisya's face flashed into my mind, and I felt myself blush. I didn't understand why I always blushed whenever I thought of him. Whenever somebody mentioned his name, or I saw him across the hall, my heart started to pound. I always wanted to be near him, to have him wrap his arms protectively around me. I always felt safe around him whenever he was next to me.

I wanted to hug him and never let go. I wanted to… wanted to kiss him, and I wanted him to kiss me back.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to believe that I was falling in love with him. Daisya was my best friend, and I didn't want anything to mess that up. However, I knew that I was hoping the impossible. Because I knew that I had fallen deeply in love with Daisya Barry.


	14. Chapter 14 New Mission

Chapter 14- A New Mission- Arisa's P.O.V

Kanda and I stood outside Komui's office, waiting to be let in. Neither of us said anything, which was fine with me. I did not want to go on a mission with Kanda.

I heard yelling coming from inside the office. I could only make out Daisya's voice, and Komui's high- pitched squeal. There was a third voice, but I couldn't make out whom it belonged to.

Finally, Daisya stomped out of the room. He looked angry. I grabbed his arm.

"Calm down," I whispered. He just looked at me, and then trudged off.

Kanda and I entered the cluttered office. In the far side of the room, there was a heap of smoking metal. Komui was hunched over it, crying his eyes out. I eyed the scene carefully as I sat on the purple couch.

"Ignore what's going on over there," A man said. It took me a moment to place a name to his face. Malcolm C. Leverrier stood at the desk, dressed in his usual, purple suit. "We had a bit of a commotion a few minutes ago, if you can't tell."

Neither Kanda nor I spoke. I'd only met the inspector once, and I hated his guts. He scared Lenalee so much, that she stayed near Kanda for the last three days of Leverrier's visit.

"Your mission is to go to the Asian Branch," Leverrier explained. "Zhu needs to talk with you, Kanda, and the others want to meet you, Ms. Lane. I am truthfully surprised that after two years of being at the Order, you have not made any contact with the other braches of the Order. Your train leaves in an hour,"

I stood up, knowing that he wanted to say something like, "Get out of my sight, you filthy exorcists."

I followed Kanda out of the room. "Who's Zhu?" I asked.

Kanda didn't answer. He just kept walking.

"Zhu is the formal head of the Asian Branch," Marie said, walking beside me. "Even though Kanda doesn't admit it, he considers Zhu to be like his grandfather. Zhu was also the person who made Mugen."

I felt like he wasn't telling me everything. "What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Its none of your business, Circus Freak," Kanda snapped.

"My name's Arisa!" I snapped back. "Say it with me, you peanut brain! A-ri-sa!"

Kanda just ignored me.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled.

Marie laughed, and stopped walking. "Have fun, you two."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Marie just continued to laugh.

The train ride was silent. I spent the whole time daydreaming, while Kanda slept. He only woke up when the conductor yelled. "This is our final stop. Everyone, please get off here.

Kanda stood up, grabbed his sword and his case, and walked out of the cart. I followed him off the train, and through a giant field.

We were on the top of a giant valley, with verdant, green hills, bushes, and trees surrounding us. The sight was amazing. I could see down into the rocky valley bellow us. It must have been deep, because I couldn't see to the bottom. The sight sent my stomach turning, and I looked away, trying not to let me fear of heights ruin the day.

"Wow," I said. "This place is beautiful!"

"We don't have time to stop and gaze around," Kanda said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Its not every day we get to see this sort of place."  
Kanda gripped my arm. "Listen here," He said. "I don't like the thought of having to go back to the Asian Branch, but having you tag along isn't helping my mood. I just want to get there, talk to whomever I need to talk to, and leave.

"Let me go," I growled. I yanked my arm from his grip. "I don't like having to go on a mission with someone who clearly hates me, and won't give me a reason why."

I thought I saw Kanda's eyes flash with something I'd never seen in them before; regret. However, he quickly recovered his composure, and his eyes turned steely cold.

"Did I strike a nerve?" I asked. "Because it looks like I did."

"You might think that you'll get something out of me about who I am," Kanda said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "But you're wrong. Not even Marie knows everything about me, and I've known him since I was a child. "

"I don't want to know anything about you," I said. "You're a jerk who only cares about himself!"

Kanda's face got so close to mine, that I could feel his breath on my face. "If I only care about myself, then how come I haven't killed everyone? I'm not the kind of person you think I am, Circus Freak. I don't kill people unless I absolutely have to. Those who are in the Order are the closest thing to a family that I have, and I don't plan on loosing them- not yet anyways."

I didn't know what to say. This side of Kanda was one that I had never seen. It scared me, yet it surprised me. I wasn't expecting Kanda to show me his emotions.

I don't know what came over me in that moment. I put my hand on Kanda's face, and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15 Every Hero Falls

Chapter 15- Every Hero Falls- Different P.O.V

Kanda P.O.V

I was so shocked by the girl's sudden change in attitude. One moment, she was yelling at me, calling me a jerk; then she was kissing me. I didn't know how to react.

It started to pour rain on us, right as I pushed the girl away.

"You really are a freak!" I yelled at her.

The girl stepped back, and slipped on the wet grass. Before I realized it, she was falling off the edge, and down into the valley.

I tried to grab for her, but she was just out of reach. Her screams bounced off the valley walls as she was lost from sight, engulfed by shadows.

I couldn't breathe or move. I remembered that Daisya had once told me that she was terrified of heights.

I started to feel dizzy, and realized that I wasn't breathing. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on taking deep breaths.

I fell to my knees, and grabbed at the grass that was beneath me.

"I wondered where you were," An old man said behind me.

I turned around to see Zhu standing there with an umbrella over his head.

"Zhu," I said. I hated the weak tone in my voice. "I-"

Zhu interrupted me by shaking his head. "You do not have to explain right now, Yuu. Come; let us get out of the rain."

He helped me to my feet. I followed him, unable to get my mind to focus on anything except the girl falling to her death. The only thing words that were going through my mind were, "She's dead. You killed her."

Arisa's P.O.V

I screamed as I slipped. I felt the air rush past me as I plummeted down into the valley. Kanda tried to grab my arm, but I was just out of reach. Shadows obscured my vision, so that all I saw was blackness.

I tried to calm myself down long enough to activate my innocence, wrap it around a tree, and pull myself up; much like I had done when I first came to the Order. However, my heart was beating so quickly, and I was freaking out too much to do anything.

I saw my family in front of me. I saw Lenalee, Daisya, Rever, Jerry, Kanda, and Johnny, Suman, and Marie, and Komui's smiling faces. I even saw Leverrier and that CROW agent that was always following him around. I didn't know his name, but I still saw him. I saw everyone's face as I plummeted to my death. I reached out for them, but they weren't there. They all had vanished.

The image changed, showing me two blurry faces. I couldn't make out specific features, but I somehow knew that it was them. My parents.

The image changed again to show a little boy with chestnut hair and blue-gray eyes. My little brother.

I felt tears rush to my eyes as I saw everyone for the last time. I wouldn't get to see them again. I wouldn't get to say good-bye.

However, I figured that that would be for the best. I hated good-byes even more then I hated heights or keeping secrets.

I didn't want to die, but I knew that I was going to.

I closed my eyes. I hoped that the fall would kill me instantly, but I doubted it. I figured that I was going to be an agonizing pain for a few moments before I was taken to wherever it was that I was going to go to.

My back made contact with the hard ground, and my breath left my body. I heard bones break, and I felt a searing pain erupt throughout my body. My vision blurred as darkness surrounded me

_This is it,_ I thought. _I guess that this is how I'm going_ _to die._

The minutes ticked by as I waited for Death to finish surrounding me with his shroud of darkness.

_I guess that this is what the Fates had in store for me_, I thought. I smiled as I remembered Daisya telling me about the Greek myths. I guess that he would be proud of me for adding something from those myths into my life.

I thought back to the stories he told me, trying to find one that would send me into someplace peaceful so that I could die happily. However, my mind kept going back to the myths.

They were full of tragedy, and gloom. I couldn't remember a single one that had a happy ending. I saw as every hero died a painful death. Three words popped into my head just as Death's shroud covered my face.

_Every hero falls._


	16. Chapter 16 The Death of a Friend

Chapter 16- Death of a Friend- Lenalee P.O.V

"Put me down!" I yelled at Daisya.

"No can do," He said. "You're hurt, therefore you should not exert yourself."

I groaned. I had been attacked by a giant group of akuma earlier while coming back from the town near the Order. Daisya and Suman had come right at that moment, and had helped me defeat them. I was the one that escaped with most of the scratches.

The akuma virus had seeped into my body, but Suman had saved me using his innocence. I'm still don't understand how he had saved me, but I was glad.

Since the head nurse had released me from the infirmary, Daisya had been carrying like a price carries a princess. The thought made me blush.

"You're over-exerting yourself somehow," Daisya said. "Your face is all red. I believe that it's from all the thinking you do. You're hurting yourself by thinking, Boo! Stop that; stop thinking all together, its bad for your health.

"Shut up," I said. I put my head on his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. I smiled as he started humming.

"Why don't you ever sing in front of anyone else?" I asked.

"Because I can't sing," He replied. "I only sing in front of you when you're upset. It helps you fall asleep."

"I fall asleep because you're good," I said. I looked up at him. He was slightly smiling.

"Will you put me down now?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled to myself. I loved Daisya, but I knew that he only thought of me as a sister. Still, only being a part of his family was better than him hating me.

My brother's voice erupted from the speakers on both Daisya and my golems. "All staff and exorcists are to make there way to the main hall. That is all."

Daisya finally placed me on my feet. He offered his hand, and I took it. "Let's go see what your psycho brother has to say."

I smiled, but it dropped when Daisya turned around and started walking. Komui had sounded upset. Why? What would make him so sad?

Daisya and I let go of each other's hands as we filed into the main hall with everyone else. We were making our way towards the other exorcists when I caught sight of the coffins. There were ten of them; big, wooden boxes that were covered by cloths with the Order's rose painted on it. I hated seeing them, but my heart leapt as I laid my eyes on one that was decorated a little more. An exorcist had died.

Daisya squeezed my hand. I looked at him. He was upset. "Let's get this over with."

We hurried over to the other exorcists. I did a mental check list of who was with me. That's when I realized that five of them were on missions.

My brother and Inspector Leverrier were standing by the coffins. My brother cleared his throat. "As you can see, we are not gathered here for a good reason. Yesterday, a group of finders was attacked by some akuma. Nine of them died before the exorcists made it. We also lost an exorcist. She fell off a cliff, and we have not been able to retrieve her body. Squad leader Rever will now read the list of deceased."

Rever stepped up, a clipboard in his hand. He started reading the names off. I didn't know any of the finders, but I felt my heart sink as he read off the name of the exorcist. "Arisa Lane."

I felt myself shaking. Daisya looked as shocked as I felt. Marie placed a hand on both of our shoulders. It didn't stop me from shaking.

"As usual," Komui said. "We will give you time to say your final farewells to them. However, you only get ten minutes."

Marie led Daisya and me to the decorated coffin. We both fell to our knees in front of it.

Tears were falling down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Daisya did. He placed his hands on the coffin. _"Sizin dinlenme yeri, sevgili arkadaşım bulun. Sen birçok kişi tarafından cevapsız olacaktır, ve hatta ahirette, seni sevdim edilecektir. "_

Even though I didn't speak Turkish, I knew what he had said- he said it every time someone he knew died. It translated into, "Find your resting place, my dear friend. You shall be missed by many, and even in the afterlife, you will be loved."

I started to cry even harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. I didn't if Leverrier were to hit me I wasn't going to move. I had just lost my sister, and I wasn't about to watch her coffin burn.

"Ms. Lenalee," The head nurse said. "Its time."

"I don't care," I muttered.

"We have had an unfortunate incident," I heard Leverrier say. I looked at the upper level, and I saw a boy with red hair and an eye patch staring at me. I smiled slightly, trying to tell him that everything was fine. I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Lavi!" An old man snapped. The boy looked at him and Leverrier who had stopped walking. "Come on," The old man said.

The boy looked back at me, and then followed the old man.

I finally allowed the head nurse and Daisya to drag me away; but I didn't hang around to watch the coffins burn. I just kept walking, not even sure as to where I was going.

When I finally stopped, I realized that I was on the roof. I sat down, and started to cry again. I allowed my mind to wonder, not caring where it took me, but wanting it to keep showing me Arisa.

I saw her laughing, chasing Daisya, and trying to teach us how to slow dance with no avail. I thought about everything we did, every laugh we shared, and every tear we had shed together.

"I don't want to believe that she's gone," Daisya said, sitting down next to me.

"How could she have fallen?" I asked.

"There are many ways she could have fallen," Daisya said. "She was graceful, but even she fell sometimes."

"Still, you think that she would have more careful," I said. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they just kept coming

Daisya wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me in close. "Don't give him the satisfaction of turning her into an akuma," He whispered.

"I won't," I said. "I won't hurt Arisa like that."

"Good," He said. He kissed my head, and started to hum.

Without even thinking, I rested my head on his lap. She started singing softly while running his figures through my hair. His voice was low, carrying a slow tune that he always sang to me. The song was a Turkish lullaby.

I closed my eyes, listening to him sing with his sweet voice. I found comfort in the way he slowly raked his fingers through my hair. The action and the melody whisked me off into a restless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 New Boy

**I don't own the conversation between Allen, Kanda, Rever, Komui, and Lenalee. I got that from the manga. I do own the conversations between Kanda, Daisya, and Marie, though.**

Chapter 17- New Boy- Kanda's P.O.V.

**2 years later- D. Gray Man plotline**

"Whatcha doin'?" Daisya asked. He sat down next to me.

"Trying to find out a way not to kill you," I muttered, opening one eye to glare at him. "Go bug Lenalee.

"She's helping Komui out," Daisya said. "I don't want to go anywhere near the weirdo."

"Daisya, leave," I said. "I just got back from a mission, and I want to be left alone."

He didn't listen to me. "What really happened that day? The day when Arisa… passed away?"

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to leave me alone until I told him. "You cannot tell anyone- not even Lenalee," I said.

"Okay," He said.

"The Circus Freak-"

He interrupted me. "Her name was Arisa."

"Whatever," I said, glaring at him. "We started to argue. I got close to her face, trying to scare her so that she would leave me alone. I don't know why she did it, but the girl-"

I was interrupted by the shrill sound of an alarm going off, signaling the trespass of and akuma.

I grabbed Mugen, and then jumped out my open window. I landed on the roof of the lower level. I drew Mugen while glaring at the boy that stood before the building.

"You sure have courage, coming here," I said.

"Wa-wait a moment!" The boy exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "I think you've mistaken me foe some-"

I didn't let him finish. I jumped down from the building, and attacked him. I felt Mugen hit something, but it sounded like metal clashing against metal. When I looked at him, I saw a giant, metal hand.

The boy stepped back, looking at his hand. Mugen had cut him.

"You," I said. "What's with that arm?"

"This is my anti-akuma weapon," The boy said. "I am an exorcist."

"What?" I asked. Anger flared up inside me, and I turned towards the stone face. "GATE KEEPER!"

"But…" The gatekeeper looked frightened as he spoke. "Well, if I can't determine his insides, how can we know for sure!? What if he is an akuma?"

"I am human!" The boy insisted. He started to pound his fists on the gatekeeper's giant chin. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a tiny bit cursed, but I'm still a nice human!"

The gatekeeper started to yell. "Don't touch me, Dimwit!"

I huffed, and placed my other hand on Mugen's blade. "Well," I said. "Whatever." I swung Mugen behind me while I spoke. "If I check you insides, we'll know for sure! Activate! Anti- akuma weapon! I shall slice you with this Mugen."

"Wait!" The boy yelled. "Really, wait! I'm not your enemy. You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!"

It wasn't his words that stopped me from spearing his idiotic face with Mugen; it was the sudden vision of the Circus Freak that flashed in my mind that stopped me. This boy had a similar facial- structure as she did. His terrified expression was almost identical to the one she wore as she fell, and he had the same blue- gray eyes.

I snapped myself back into the real world and out of my thoughts. "A letter of recommendation from the General?" I asked.

"Yes, a letter," The boy said. "Addressed to a person named Komui."

There was a bunch of noise coming from the speakers on my golem. The only thing I could make out was Rever yelling, "Clean your desk once in a while!" Then he said, "Kanda stop your attack!"

I didn't lower my sword.

"O-open the gate?" The gatekeeper asked.

"We allow you to pass," Rever said. "Allen Walker"

I put Mugen closer to the boy's face. "Wait," Komui said. "Wait, Kanda!"  
"Komui, what's going on here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Komui said. "Simply put; this child is General Cross's pupil. Say sorry, Squad Leader Rever. Go on. Go on."

"You make it sound like it was my fault!" Rever yelled.

"Timcampy is with him," Komui continued. "That is the proof. He is on our side."

I didn't buy it. This boy was cursed. He didn't belong here.

A sudden pain of something hitting my head made me lower my sword. I glared at Lenalee as I rubbed my head. She was holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Gosh," She said. "We told you to stop! If you don't come in soon, I'm going to close the gate." She pointed to the gate. "Enter!"

Reluctantly, I did. I heard the boy and Lenalee talking behind me.

"I'm Lenalee," She said. "I'm the assistant to the supervisor. I'll be taking you to him."

"Nice to meet you," The boy said. I turned, and started to walk away. "Oh, Kanda," The boy said. I looked at him over my shoulder, and started to glare at him. "That was your name, right?"

I didn't answer. I saw Lenalee glaring at me from behind the boy.

The boy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I just looked at him "Who the hell would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" I asked. I turned, and walked off.

"I'm sorry," I heard Lenalee say. "He just got back from his mission, and he's a bit tired."

I rolled my eyes while rounding a corner.

"False alarm?" Daisya asked. He and Marie joined me in walking.

"It's a damn kid who's cursed," I muttered.

"That doesn't mean that you should have been so mean to him," Marie said.

"The kid has freaking white hair and a scar that has the shape of a pentacle on his forehead," I explained. "He has the mark of an akuma. He doesn't belong here."  
"Then why does he have an anti-akuma weapon?" Daisya asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," I muttered. "He's not going to last a month here."

I walked off, ignoring the fact that the other two had stopped.

"Lighten up once in a while," Daisya said. "Do you think you made a good first impression?"

I turned to face him "Who cares about first impressions? I sure as hell don't! Your girlfriend apparently does, though. She doesn't even seem to understand that the kid has the mark of an akuma on his face. She also doesn't seem to see how much he looks like…" I trailed off.

"Looks like who?" Marie asked.

"No one," I said.

"Lenalee is not my girlfriend!" Daisya hissed.

"Like I care if she's your girlfriend or not!" I snapped. "She's being way to nice to that boy, and she just met him When we were kids, she was really hesitant when meeting new people. Now that boy shows up, and she's not the least bit shy! What does that tell you, Daisya?"

The look of pain in Daisya's eyes proved my point. He hated the fact that Lenalee was being so nice to a new boy.

"I want both of you to stop lecturing me about 'first impressions' and that crap," I hissed. "Also, stop asking me questions about that day. I'm not going to tell you anything. She fell and she died. That's it!"

I stomped away, ignoring Daisya's mocking tone as he copied me.


	18. Chapter 18 Celebrate Life

Chapter 18- Celebrate Life- Daisya's P.O.V

"Ello," I said, wrapping my arms around Lenalee's waist.

"Let go," She said.

"Nope," I said. "I haven't gotten a hug all day."

She sighed. "Will you let go if I hug you?"

"Yes."

She managed to turn around in my arms, and hugged me. She was tense, and I wondered why. When we broke apart, she looked upset.

"What's up?" I asked. "Is that new boy bothering you?"

"No," She said. "Allen's a great guy. My brother made a complete idiot of himself today, and now Rever and I have to make everything better. Kanda was even more of a jerk than usual, and I don't know why. Plus, it's the anniversary of Arisa's…" She trailed off.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I keep telling you ignore your brother, because then he'll probably straighten up, and become more mature. I don't know what to do with Kanda because he's an idiot, but I'm positive that you'll find out why he was so upset. You don't have to be upset that it's the anniversary of Arisa's death. Speaking of which, are you able to meet me up at the roof tonight? I want to do something special to celebrate her life."

"I'll be there," Lenalee said. "What time?"

"In an hour," I said.

"All right." She nodded. "I'll see you then."

"See ya," I said. I watched her as she walked away.

I leaned against the wall, and sighed. I knew why I was angry at her comment about the new boy. I hated how she was so nice to him. He was new, and she was never too nice to new people. Arisa was the only person who Lenalee had been really nice to at first, but I guessed that she was happy to have another girl on the team.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Who cared if she was being nice? Lenalee was Lenalee, and that meant that she would be nice to practically anyone.

I pushed off the wall, and started to walk towards the steps that led up to the rooftop.

About an hour later, Lenalee joined me on the roof. Her hair was in a long braid down her back instead of her regular pigtails. It looked really cute on her. She sat across from me.

"Your hair looks cute like that," I said. I started to pour two glasses of apple cider, and handed one to Lenalee.

"Thank you," She said.

I raised my glass. "To Arisa. May she be in a better place now, and may she be happy wherever she is."

Lenalee smiled and clinked her glass against mine. "To Arisa," She said.

We both took a sip of the cider. Lenalee put her cup down, and looked at the little picture in the blue frame. She picked it up.

"I can't believe that it's been two years," She said.

"It's hard to think that it's been that long, huh?" I asked. "However, the best thing we can do is to celebrate her life."

I tossed her a piece of bread. "Do you remember when she and I used to throw bread at each other, and Jerry would get so mad?"

She laughed. "How can I forget? After that fight, you two had to stay and clean up. Plus, right as you walked into the kitchen to throw something away, everything exploded."

"That was not my fault!" I exclaimed. "Blame the stupid Science Department for making me drink that potion that had the weird chemical reaction with whatever was in the pot!"

She started to laugh. We continued to talk about our memories with Arisa far into the night.

By the time midnight came, Lenalee had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through he silky hair.

After a few moments, I picked her up, and walked down the steps. It took me a few minutes to get to her room, and I was happy when I saw Marie walking my way.

"Marie," I said. "Can you open Lenalee's door for me? I've got my hands full."

Marie smiled. "She fell asleep, didn't she?"

"Yep," I said. "I would really appreciate your help!"

Marie moved his hand over the door until he found the knob. He turned it, and opened the door.

I walked in, and tucked Lenalee into the bed. I brushed the hair off of her face, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my sweet princess," I whispered. I walked out of the room, and shut the door behind me.

"What are doing up at this hour?" I asked Marie.

"Making sure that Kanda wasn't being an idiot, and training at this hour," He replied.

"Let me guess, he was?" I asked.

Marie nodded. "I think it's best if we all get sleep tonight. Go to bed, Daisya."

"I will," I said. "I just need to clean up first."

"All right," Marie said. "Good night."

"Night," I said. I turned, and walked back up to the roof. I picked everything up.

I looked at the picture and smiled. "We really were the trouble trio, weren't we, Arisa?" I asked aloud. "Maybe we can be that again one day soon. Until then, Lenalee and I will celebrate your life as if you'd never died. I promise that we will never forget you."


	19. Chapter 19 Embarrassment

Chapter 19- Embarrassment- Lenalee's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. Figuring that Daisya had brought me here, I got stood up. I brushed my hair, put it in it's usual pigtails, and walked out of the room.

The sounds of people yelling, laughing, talking, and running around filled my ears. I smiled as I walked past a lot of people. Even if I didn't know them personally, I considered them part of my family. I loved them all, and I was happy to be at the Order with them.

I was just about to head towards the cafeteria, when I saw Daisya and Marie. I ran up to them, and hugged them both.

"Good morning," I said.

"Yellow," Daisya said.

"Why was the first word you say to me a color?" I asked.

"I think he's trying to talk in a code that only he understands," Marie said. "It's nearly impossible to carry on a conversation with him."

Daisya sighed, and started to use his hands to sign out words. Arisa had taught us both how to use our hands to talk.

"Please translate what he's signing," Marie said.

"Apparently he drank a- why did you drink a potion that my brother made?"

Daisya kept signing. I rolled my eyes.

"He tricked you?" I asked. "How could somebody trick the King of Tricks?" I watched as he kept "talking".

"I don't care if you're the 'King of Pranks' or the 'King of Tricks'! No one just tricks you!"

"Lenalee," Marie said. I looked at him. "Everyone tricks Daisya. He's a gullible person."

Daisya stuck his tongue out at the older exorcist while I said, "My brother can't trick anybody, Marie. He's not the best when it comes to that."

There was a giant crash, and we all ran over to see what had happened. Rever was kneeling on the ground, cursing, and picking up a bunch of papers.

I bent down, and helped him. "Do you want me to carry some stuff?"

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Rever said. He looked up at Marie and Daisya. "You two have a mission. Komui needs to hand you the briefing papers, then you need to leave right away."

"Got it," Marie said.

"Purple pink kaw!" Daisya explained.

"Come on, Code Boy." Marie grabbed Daisya's shirt, and dragged him away. Daisya frantically waved to me before stumbling and falling. Marie cursed, and continued to drag the younger exorcist away.

"How does Daisya have that much energy?" Rever asked.

"No one knows," I said. I stood up. "It's like he has an everlasting well of energy."

"Let's hope that that well never runs out," Rever said. "He actually makes this place entertaining, and happy, considering the circumstances as to why the Order was created."

I nodded in agreement. "If he ever runs out of energy, then the world will surely burn up."

We both started to laugh. I watched as Daisya yelled some random words up at Marie. He stood up, and literally skipped away like a little girl. Marie looked very confused. He just shrugged, and walked after Daisya.

"Why are you blushing?" Rever asked.

I spun my heads towards him. "I'm not blushing!" I exclaimed.

Rever smiled. "No, you weren't; but now you are."

I glared at him. "You're so mean!"

He just laughed, and started to walk away. I followed him.

After a few minutes, Rever groaned. He pushed the little communicator in his ear. "Yes?" There was a slight pause, and Rever sighed. "I got it. Yeah, I'll send them your way if I see them. Bye."

"Whose mission is it?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Kanda and Allen's," Rever said with another sigh. "I think your brother wants Allen dead."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"No real reason," Rever said. "It's just that if he makes Allen and Kanda go on a mission, then Kanda will kill that boy." I got the idea that he was hiding something from me.

There was the sound of yelling coming from the cafeteria. Rever and I walked over to the entrance.

A giant group of finders were surrounding two exorcists. The exorcists glared at each other, and I could have sworn that they were both about to erupt into flame from the amount of hatred they were producing.

"Good gracious," Rever groaned. "Allen, Kanda," The two exorcists slowly turned their heads to look at us. "Come on, your missions are up."

When we got to Komui's office, Rever told me where to put the stuff I was holding. I did as I was told, then looked at my brother. He was asleep at his desk, snoring up a storm.

Rever shook Komui's shoulder, and said, "Supervisor. Supervisor, wake up."

My brother didn't. In fact, I thought that he started to snore even louder.

"Hey, did you hear?" Rever asked. "Lenalee's is getting married."

I felt my face grow warm right as my brother jumped out of his seat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started wailing. "No! Lenalee, how could you get married without telling your own brother? Am I even invited to the wedding?"

"Sorry about that," Rever said. "Sometimes that's the only way we can wake him up."

I felt my blush thicken with every second that Komui clung onto me. Finally, I had had enough. I hit him on the head so hard, that he let go. I looked at Allen and Kanda who were still standing in the doorway.

Kanda was leaning on the doorframe, with his eyes closed. He was shaking his head slightly. I could tell that he was in a foul mood. He was already pissed off with whatever happened in the cafeteria, and the little crazy episode my brother just put on didn't help.

Allen, on the other hand, just looked confused. He was slightly smiling, and his blue- gray eyes shone in the light from the office. I guessed that he thought that what my brother did was funny. I hadn't realized what a good-looking guy he really was until that moment.

"What?" Kanda asked. He was looking at me. I guessed that he had caught me staring at Allen. I mentally smacked my head on a wall.

"Nothing," I said. I felt my blush deepen even more as Kanda rolled his eyes at me.


	20. Chapter 20 Proposal

Chapter 20- Proposal- Daisya's P.O.V

About ten days later, I was back from my mission, and speaking properly. The moment I stepped into the Order, I noticed just how hungry I was.

I walked to the cafeteria, hoping to see Lenalee. There she was! She was sitting across from the white haired boy. I forgot his name, so I decided to call him Beansprout.

"I see a Boo!" I yelled, not moving from my spot.

People started to tare at me, but I didn't care. I was only looking at Lenalee. Her back straightened, and she looked at me.

"Daisya!" She squealed, getting out of her seat, and running to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my shoulder. By pure habit, I hugged her back.

"I missed you," Lenalee whispered. I felt my heart beating like crazy, and I hoped that she wouldn't notice it.

"Look at the two love birds," Suman teased.

My face went hot, and from the smirk on the older exorcist's face, I knew that I was beat red.

"We're not love," Lenalee and I said together, letting go of each other.

Suman's smirk turned into a smile. "Whatever you say." He walked away. I mentally hit him on the head with Lavi Bookman Jr's giant hammer.

I looked at Lenalee who wouldn't meet my eyes. She was bright red, and holding her breath.

"You'll knock yourself out if you always hold your breath when you get embarrassed," I told her.

Lenalee looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something just as Marie walked past us.

"Suman was making fun of us," I said.

"Too bad,' He said. "Don't involve me in this."

"Somebody's in a bad mood," I said, pouting. "What's the matter?"

"The mater," Marie said, turning to me. "is that someone wouldn't let me get to sleep lat night."

I smiled wickedly. "You're welcome! Besides, it was worth staying up to see all those gorgeous girls walking around."

"I couldn't see Daisya," He said. "I'm blind; or did you forget that?"  
I rolled my eyes as he walked away. I looked back at Lenalee, and that's when I noticed that she was staring at the floor again.

"What's so interesting down there?" I asked.

Lenalee shrugged without talking. I took her hand, and dragged her away to an empty hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not letting her hand go.

"It's just…" Lenalee paused, as if she was trying to gather her thoughts. "I guess that I'm just jealous, that's all."

"Jealous of what?" I laughed.

Lenalee looked me right in the eye. A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she spoke. "Of the girls you were talking about. I guess that I'm just used to being the only girl in your world since Arisa died. It was silly and selfish of me to even feel jealous."

I rolled my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "This is going to sound stupid, Boo, so go ahead and laugh. You are the only girl in my world- even when Arisa was alive."

I couldn't help but think about how cute she was when she blushed. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, adding color to her pale white skin. I pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her blush even more.

"Lenalee," I said, my voice quiet and seductive. "Ever since I met you, I have always thought that you were cute. When Arisa and I got back from that three month mission, I thought- no, I knew- that were a dazzling sight. You have always been the one person who I wake up every morning to see.

"Over the last few months, I've been thinking a lot about what you mean to me; and I finally found that out. You are the only girl I have ever loved, and probably will always love. You're my Little Boo."

I dug my hand into my pocket, and found what I was searching for. I pulled it out. Taking a deep breath, I got down on one knee.

"Lenalee Lee" I said, opening the box to reveal an amethyst ring. "Once we are done with this war against the Earl, will you marry me?"

Lenalee's face turned bright red, and her jaw dropped. "Daisya," She said. I could tell that she was at a loss for words. "I-"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. Lenalee and I both turned our heads to see Kanda leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

I stood up, and glared at him. "We were just talking."

Kanda smiled slyly, and walked towards me. "We need to talk," He said.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Kanda was never one to "talk". I handed the ring box to a still flabbergasted Lenalee.

"Lead the way," I said.


	21. Chapter 21 Protection

Chapter 21- Protection- Kanda's P.O.V

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked Daisya, pinning him up against the wall.

"I was thinking about how rude you were!" Daisya yelled. "Why does it matter to you?"

My voice went so cold, that I barely recognize it. "You're irresponsible, Daisya. The way you rush into things without thinking will get you killed. If you drag Lenalee into that, then she'll get hurt."

"Since when do you care about her?" Daisya asked. His eyes widened. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Hell. No," I said.

"Then why do care so much?"

"I've known Lenalee since we were little," I said. "It's been eight years since we've met. I know things about her that no one else- not even you or Komui- knows. I've watched her grow up, and I don't plan on watching her body burn."

"I don't plan on that happening either," Daisya said though gritted teeth. He tried to get me to let go, but I rammed his back into the wall so hard, that I heard his breath leave his body.

"And what will you do if she dies?" I hissed. "Will you let the Earl win? Will you turn her into an akuma?"

"No," Daisya said. He glared at me, earning him another smack into the wall.

"Did you even consider the fact that she might not love you back? What will you do if she doesn't? I've seen what happens when your heart breaks, Daisya. You rush into things without thinking, and you always get hurt. "

"Oh, like you don't rush into things," Daisya spat. "You're always looking for a fight! Just because you're this… 'superhuman thing' doesn't mean that you can't die!"

"Don't make the subject about me, Daisya," I snapped. "This is about you trying to marry Lenalee! Answer my question; what will you do if she doesn't love you back?"

Daisya's eyes saddened. He looked me right in the eye. "I don't know. However, I'd rather live with a broken heart, knowing that I told the girl I love my feelings; rather than die knowing that she will never learn what I felt for her."

I loosened my grip, and Daisya broke free. He walked away from me. Before he rounded the corner, he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Sometimes, it's good to pretend that you'll have a bright future ahead of you; even if you know that you're not going to live for long."

I was just about to ask him what he meant, when Rever and Lenalee walked up to him. Lenalee's face was grim, but she started to blush when she saw Daisya.

I shook my head, and walked off. I didn't care what Daisya had said. However, his words haunted me by echoing around in my mind. The way he had said them made me wonder if he knew something that others didn't.


	22. Chapter 22 Farewell

Chapter 22- Farewell- Daisya's P.O.V

"I'm sorry to say this," Rever said. "but you're needed for another mission."

I groaned. "I just got back! Why can't you just get someone else to go?"

"Because we need you to get a head start on finding General Tiedol," Rever explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're guessing that the general's the next target in the search for the heart. We're sending Kanda and Marie to other places, but you have the farthest destination. There's a map on Komui's desk. He's not in there, so it shouldn't be buried."

I sighed. "Got it," I said. Rever walked off, and I looked at Lenalee. "Let's hope that I don't die."

She hardly smiled. Tears lined the rims of her eyelids.

"What's wrong?"" I asked.

"I'm scared," She told me. "I don't want to loose you or anyone else. I feel like my whole world's shattering."

I hugged her. I felt my shoulder become wet, and knew that she was crying. "Don't worry, Boo. You're not going to loose all of us."

She looked at me, and I wiped the tears off of her face.

"Smile," I said. "You know I hate seeing you so sad."

Lenalee didn't say anything. Instead, she stood on her toes so that she was eye level with me. I felt myself blush as her lips made contact with my cheek. "Please be careful, Day," She whispered in my ear.

"I always am," I lied.

Lenalee smiled sadly, and walked away.

I took a deep breath, and walked to Komui's office. The only thought that was running through my head was: Does she know?

Sure enough, I found a map on the supervisor's desk. I picked it up, and looked at my destination. I sighed as I read the name Barcelona. I'd never been to that place, but I did not want to travel all the way there. Besides, I didn't want to leave the Order. Not now. Not when I finally made a family.

I looked around the office, taking in every little detail of the cluttered floor, stacked books, purple couch, and the picture on the only clean spot of the desk. Arisa was hugging Lenalee, and pushing me away. I smiled at all of the memories I had had in this place.

My smile dropped when I felt the envelope in my pocket. I pulled it out, and placed it in the middle of a random pile.

A tear escaped my eye, but I didn't move to wipe it away. I didn't want anything to change, but I knew that everything was going to be different.

"Veda," I whispered. I looked around the room once more, and walked out of it.

In my native language, "veda" means one word. "Farewell."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going on a trip, so I won't have time to write. You won't get a new chapter for about a week. I'm sorry about the short notice.**


	23. Chapter 23 Death

**Hey, guys, I'm back! I want to thank you all for sticking with Lighting and Time. It means the world to me to know that you guys enjoy it, and I am thrilled to be sharing my writing with you! Thanks again!**

Chapter 23- Death- Different P.O.V

Kanda's P.O.V

I put my back against the wall, and slid down so that I was sitting. My breath came in short gasps.

"Well," I heard Daisya's voice coming from my golem. "there goes that 'stick together, there's safety in numbers' plan."

"I didn't think that there would be this many akuma," I muttered. "Where are you two?"

"I'm to the west of that weird looking tower," Daisya said.

"I believe that I'm to the east of the tower," Marie said.

"And I'm to the south of it," I said. "We need to regroup, and figure out a strategy."

"Great idea!" Daisya said. "Why doesn't old man Marie stay where he is, and we'll go to him."

"I'm not that old," Marie mumbled.

"We'll use our golems to track each other," I said.

"Alright," Daisya said. He started to say something else, but his golem started to crack. The only thing that I could understand was the word "hungry".

"You're breaking up, Daisya," I told him.

He started to talk more, but I couldn't understand him.

I sighed, and stood up. "We'll be there soon, Marie."

"OK," Marie said.

I ran off, cutting down any akuma in my way.

Daisya's P.O.V

I kicked Charity Bell, and blew a hole in the brick wall.

"Ta-da," I said, running through the wall. I turned to see a man in a suite and top hat. He looked completely stunned.

"Oh," I said. "What's a regular human doing here in such a dangerous place?"

The man groaned, then tipped his hat to me. "Good, evening, Exorcist."

I was surprised that he knew what I was. I slowly circled around to his back. I noticed that the man was shaking. He didn't talk.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Your name," The man said. "What should I call you?"

"The name's Daisya," I said. "Daisya Berry."

I noticed that the man was looking at something. It looked like a playing card.

"You're not him," The man said.

"Sorry to disappoint," I huffed.

"Listen, boy, this doesn't concern you. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going. See you around." He started walking away.

I glared at kicked my bell at him. The man dodged, and looked at me over his shoulder.

My bell landed under my foot. "Sorry," I said. "But I can't shake the feeling that you're no ordinary human."

Allen P.O.V

I watched Lenalee as she spoke on the phone. I opened my hand, and Timcampy landed on my palm. Lenalee hung the phone up, and walked over to me. She looked upset.

"We need to go," She said. She kept walking.

"What did the Order want?" I asked, following her.

"They wanted us to know that there are a bunch of akuma heading towards Barcelona," She explained.

"Barcelona?" I asked. "Didn't Devan and the other finders say that they were heading towards Barcelona?"

"Yes," She said. "And that's where we're going."

I noticed that she seemed tense, but I didn't ask why. I didn't have time before she took off running. I followed her.

Lenalee P.O.V

I was freaking out. My brother said that Teidol's apprentices where the only ones exorcists who were in the battle at Barcelona. Which meant that there were only three of them against a bunch of akuma.

I knew that that Kanda, Daisya, and Marie could protect themselves, but I couldn't help but to worry.

Allen stopped running, and placed his hands on his knees. He was gasping for breath. I stopped and looked at him.

"This is no time to stop!" I exclaimed. "We need to keep moving."

Allen nodded. "I know," He said.

We started running again. The only thing that was going through my brain was; Please don't let us be too late. Please, please let us help them!

Daisya P.O.V

The man's hand was shaking. "So much for self restraint," He said. He brought his hand up, and grabbed his hat.

I saw the back of his neck change from its white color to a sickly gray color.

The man turned to me with blood shot eyes, and I noticed the scars on his forehead.

"You're part of the Clan of Noah, aren't you?" I asked. My heart was beating fast in my chest, but I tried to ignore it.

"And what if I say yes?" The man asked.

I smiled. "Innocence activate!" I kicked my bell at him. He dodged it again, and the bell went through the wall of a building.

"Oh, that was scary," The man said sarcastically.

My smile grew just as the sound of bells started. The man looked surprised as windows shattered all around him. He looked up as glass rained down on him.

"Is that all you've got, Exorcist?" He asked looking back at me.

That was when the wall next to him exploded, surrounding the man with smoke.

"Well," I said. "that's the end of that."

I was just about to deactivate my innocence when I noticed that the man was still standing. He was holding my bell in one hand, and smiling.

He was so fast, that I didn't even have time to blink before he got close to me. He opened his mouth, revealing a bunch of sharp teeth. He reminded me of a shark.

"This is going to be fun," He said.

I felt pain erupt in my body, but I didn't know why. I screamed.

Kanda's P.O.V

I was cutting akuma down like crazy. I destroyed the last one that was near to me when I heard someone talking through my golem.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Is what I thought I heard. The sound was crackling, making me think that Daisya had said it.

"What was that?" I asked, stopping. "Daisya, what did you say?"

There was no answer.

"We need to find him," Marie said through the golem.

"Right," I said. I started running again.

Daisya' P.O.V

I felt the blood rushing to my head as I stared at the noah. He had chained me upside down to a streetlamp.

A dark purple butterfly landed on my chest, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"What ever you're going to do, just do it," I said.

The man started to hover, so that he was eye level with me.

"Do you have any last requests?" He asked. "Because if you do, I suggest you tell me before you die."

""I don't have any requests for you, Noah," I said. "Except to get this over with.

The man smiled, and placed his hand on my chest. I felt a searing pain erupt inside of me, and my eyes opened wide.

Even though I hadn't been there in years, I saw my hometown clearly. I felt sad for leaving, but I knew that it was the best thing for me.

I saw my family from the Order- all the exorcists and scientists. My mind went to the two people I loved the most. Arisa and Lenalee were both smiling.

I smiled as I thought; At least I was never bored. That's when darkness surrounded me.


	24. Chapter 24 Sad

Chapter 24- Sad- Lenalee P.O.V

By the time we got to Barcelona, the battle was over. Allen and I walked over to one of the finders.

"Hey," Allen said. "Is Devan around?"

The finder looked at one of the coffins. I felt my heart break as I looked all around me at the many coffins that surrounded me.

I started to cry, and felt Allen's hand on my shoulder.

"How can we help?" He asked.

"If you can help tend to the wounded, then that would be great," The finder said.

I looked up at Allen to see him nod. "We'll do that." He grabbed my hand, and led me away to tend to the wounded.

It took us all day and night to help. Through the entire time, I was praying to see Daisya, Kanda and Marie. I didn't.

After all of the finders were tended to, Allen and I sat on the town's fountain. I hugged my knees, and started to cry.

"Hey there, you two," A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see three men. My heart leaped for joy. "Kanda! Marie! General Tiedol! I'm so glad you're all right!" I ran up and hugged them all. Kanda was the only one who didn't hug me back.

That's when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Daisya?" I asked.

None of them would meet my eyes- not even Kanda. Their silence gave me my answer.

I felt tears rushing to my eyes for about the tenth time that day, and I started to run away from the others before the tears fell.

I heard Allen call my name, but I didn't stop until I was far away from them.

I noticed that I was in a stone archway. I slunk to sitting position against the wall.

A few moments later, I felt someone next to me.

"Be happy he told you before he died," Kanda said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You figure out what I mean."

It took me a few minutes to process his words. "Do you mean that I should be happy that he told me how he felt before he died?"

Kanda shrugged again. He never looked at me, and I got the feeling that he was upset as well.

"Where did he die?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

I nodded. "I… I want to say goodbye to him, even if his body isn't there."

"I guess that you guys really did have a bond that no one else understood. That bond told you where to go," Kanda said. He looked at the other end of the archway. "He died on that streetlamp."

I took a shaky breath, and stood up. "Thank you," I told Kanda.

He didn't answer. He just stood and walked away.

I slowly made my way to the streetlamp. A new set of tears came poring down my cheeks as I fell to the ground.

"You said that you would be careful," I cried. I covered my face with my hands.

I felt a sudden cold on my hand. It felt like someone was grabbing it. I lowered my hands, and felt another cold spot on my cheek, like someone was wiping my tears away.

I shook my head, trying to get myself to stop making the cold spots up. I knew that Allen and the others would be worried, so I decided that I needed to leave. I stood up, and started walking away.

I stopped and looked at the streetlamp. "I'll miss you, Day," I said. My voice started to crack. "Thank you for being there for me all these years. "

I found a rose bush, and plucked one of the beautiful, red flowers off. I walked back to the lamp, and kneeled down. I placed the rose on the ground.

A sad smile appeared on my face as I grabbed the ring that was on the chain around my neck.

I kissed the lamp, and said, "I do."


	25. Chapter 25 Help

Chapter 25- Help- Allen's P.O.V

It was almost six o clock when Lenalee and I finally got back to the train station. Lenalee didn't talk once on the trip.

When we got there, I saw three of our fellow exorcists; Alistair Krory, Bookman, and Lavi.

I walked up to them. "Hey, guys," I said.

"Where have you been?" Krory asked. "We were instructed to help you look for General Cross, but when we got here, you were no where to be found! We thought that we would never find you!"

"He thought that we would never find you," Lavi said. He placed a hand on Lenalee's head. "Someone's in a bad mood. Did Allen break your heart?"

I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Lenalee slapped Lavi's hand off her head. "We should get going. General Tiedol told us how to locate the general, and I want to find him soon." She walked off.

"Is she all right?" Krory asked.

I shook my head. "An exorcist died a few hours ago. I don't remember his name, but I guess that she was pretty close to him, because she ran off crying when she learned that he was dead."  
"Do you know who was with him?" Bookman asked.

"Kanda," I said. "And General Tiedol and some other exorcist with giant things on his ears," I said.

Lavi let out a puff of air, and looked at Lenalee who was standing in the middle of the walkway, staring out into the distance.

"Do you know who he was?" Krory asked.

"I knew him pretty well," Lavi said. "He was an annoying guy, but he was funny as hell. His name was Daisya Berry."

"Was he the one who wore a hood that looked like a jester?" I asked.

Lavi nodded. "That's him. Daisya would never admit it, but he was madly in love with Lenalee."

"And Lenalee was in love with him," Bookman said. "It was obvious to everyone but the other person, and Komui. Truthfully, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't realize their own feelings towards each other."

The train made a screeching noise, and I heard the conductor yell, "All aboard!"

"That's our que," Lavi said. He walked towards Lenalee, and grabbed her hand. They exchanged a few words, and then hugged. I noticed that Lenalee was shuddering.

Bookman, Krory and I made our way over to them. I smiled at Lenalee, and wiped a tear off her face. Krory hugged her, and Bookman said that everything was going to be fine.

We boarded the train together, and got a little compartment. Lenalee stared out the window the entire time, watching as the world whipped past us at an alarming speed. I wondered if she was expecting to see Daisya somewhere.

After about two hours, I couldn't stand it. I got up, and walked out of the room. I went to the back of the train, and looked out the window.

"You know that she's going to be fine, right?" Lavi asked, joining me. He leaned against the wall.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because Lenalee's dealt with a lot of heartbreaks and deaths. When I first arrived at the Order, she was crying over a coffin. I asked Daisya about it, and he told me that Lenalee's best friend had died. Apparently, her friend was liked by everyone. Daisya said that he thought that even Kanda liked her- hell he probably fell in love with the girl!" Lavi began to laugh.

"What's your point?" I asked.

He stopped laughing. "My point is that if Lenalee could handle her best friend dieing, she can get through this. I've seen her like this before, Allen. It'll take her about a day or two to truly understand that the person's dead, then she'll embrace the truth. She handles grief differently than most of us, and I think that's because she's grown up in the Order. Lenalee knows that her heart's going to continue breaking, but she also knows that it will eventually heal. She also knows that she had people around her that will help her. Heck, she's even told me that she thinks of death as another life, instead of the end. Lenalee's a remarkable girl, Allen. She can get through this."  
I nodded. "I understand. Do you think that she'll listen to me if I talk to her?"

Lavi shrugged. "It's worth a try."

I walked back into the compartment, and bent down in front of Lenalee. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me.

"You do know that you can talk to us about anything, right?" I asked. She nodded. "No matter what, Lenalee, all of us exorcists will be here for you."

She smiled, and hugged me. "Thank you, Allen."

I hugged her back. "We'll be there for you to lean on. We'll be there if you ever need help."


	26. Chapter 26 Secrets

**Hi! Sorry for not uploading lately. I haven't really been able to get to the computer and type. Plus, school's been getting in the way. Anyways, here's the new addition to Lightning and Time.**

Chapter 26- Secrets- Different P.O.V

Arisa's P.O.V

Death. That was what was in my dream. The death of someone that I didn't know haunted me. I watched as the gray skinned man slowly pulled the organ out of the boy's body. I couldn't help the boy as the life slowly faded from his eyes. I didn't know him, yet I felt like screaming. Tears fell down my cheeks as I fell to my knees, sobbing.

My eyes slowly opened, and I found myself looking at the ceiling of my room. I sat up, and felt something trickle down my cheek. I caught the salty tear with my tongue. What was going on with me?  
"Ari?" Mother's voice drifted up from the room below. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said. I got out of bed, and dressed in a long, back dress. I didn't know why, but the color black seemed to calm me down. It reminded me of something that I thought I should know, but didn't.

I grabbed the comb off of my bedside table, and ran it through my long chestnut colored hair. I couldn't believe that it was almost a year ago when I had cut the ridiculous pink and purple colors off.

I put my hair in a pony tale, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Shadows covered my hair, making it look like a dark black. The sight made my heart leap, and I didn't understand why. It felt like I was in love with something. It also felt like there was a name that belonged to the feeling.

I grasped for the name, but just as I was about to get it, the name slipped away. It was lost from my mind. However, the feeling lingered.

Once again I cursed at the fact that my memory had been lost. For two years I had been struggling with my memory loss. I couldn't remember anything before two years ago, when Mother and her assistant Barba found me on a ledge in a valley somewhere in Asia. My memory was so bad that I couldn't even remember my name.

I had noticed that my memory had been lost when I was signing my name on a slip of paper for the doctors. I could only write three letters; "Ari". I felt like there was more to my name, but I couldn't remember what. All I knew was that "Ari" did not sound right. However, that's the only thing that people could call me by. So for two years, I have been living in Liverpool, England as Ari.

I shook my head. This is not the time to be thinking about my memory. The Orphanage needs you to be happy, not sad.

I quickly left my room before my mind could come up with another crazy trick for teasing me about my memory.

I entered the dining room, and kissed Mother on the cheek. Mother wasn't my real mom. She was one of the wisest women in the town, and also one of the eldest, so everyone called her Mother.

She had adopted me a few years back after she had found me. She brought me to the hospital, and after they had released me, she brought me back to her house. I'd been living there ever since.

"How well did you sleep?" Mother asked me as I sat down in front of the plate of food.

"All right," I said. "I woke up because of a nightmare." I explained to her about my nightmare with the boy dying.

"The strange thing is," I said. "that I felt like I knew the boy. When I woke up, I was crying."  
"What was the boy wearing?" Mother asked.

"A black and white outfit with a hood over his head, bandages covering his forehead and neck, and a weird symbol on his chest. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and drew what the symbol was.

I wasn't very good at drawing, but I was somehow able to draw it almost exactly like I had seen it in my dream. It was if I had drawn it before.

Mother examined the pictures. Before she could say anything about it, the clock chimed nine-o-clock.

"You'd better get to the orphanage," She said.

I quickly finished my breakfast, and stood up. "I guess I'll see for dinner," I said.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could go out with your friends tonight," Mother said. "I've got some colleges of mine that are coming, and from the description of one of them, I don't think that you would like him."

"Okay," I said, completely confused. "I'll see you later then."

I placed my dishes on the counter. I put my coat on while I ran out the door.

The morning air was bitter, telling us that winter was on the way.

I watched as my breath came in puffs of white as I quickly made my way to the orphanage. On the way there, I thought about ways to keep my dream from slipping back into my mind. Telling the kids a story might work; or I could play some board games with them. I hoped that I would be too busy to think about it.

It took me ten minutes to get there. I climbed the steps, and knocked on the giant door. It opened to reveal my best friend Emillia. She looked grim as she pulled me in.

"Timothy's upset," She said. "It's the anniversary of his mother's death."

"I'll talk to him," I said. I placed my coat on the rack, and walked into the giant living room. Kids from the age of five to sixteen all surrounded me.

"Good morning, you guys," I said. I saw the little boy at the window. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Lenalee," I said, bending over to look at the youngest girl. She had brown hair in pigtails, and blue eyes. She looked confused.

"Silly, Ari," She said. "My name's Lena, remember. I don't know anyone named Lenalee."

"I knew that," I said, embarrassed. "I was just testing you. Anyways, can you tell me why Timothy's upset?"

"He won't talk to anyone," Lena said. "He's upset, and only Emillia knows why."

I looked back at the little boy, and walked over to him.

"Hey there, Rascal," I said, sitting next to him. I draped my arm around his shoulders. "You want to talk?"

"My mother died on this day five years ago," Timothy whispered.

"Well then, why aren't you celebrating her?" I asked.

He looked at her. "Because this is the anniversary of her death."

"You can celebrate her life," I said. "Sorrow over the deaths of loved ones can easily become demons. It's your job to make sure that you don't turn your sorrow into a demon."

"What do you mean?" Timothy asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I pulled that out of nowhere, and I have no clue what it was from. Maybe I read it in a book. Anyways, you don't always need to be sad, Timothy. Your mother lived a great life, and she gave birth to such a handsome young boy. I bet that if she were to see what you've been growing up to be, she'd be so proud."

"What am I growing up to be?" He asked.

"A strong an intelligent young lad who cares for his family," I said. "You're such a sweet boy, Timothy. Once people get through that crazy, perverted, and tough shell, they'll discover that you really are a beautiful person."

He smiled. "Do you really think so?"

I nodded. "I know so." I kissed his head. Within moments, Timothy and I were squashed within a giant, group hug filled with giggles.

I would have felt happier, if it weren't for the facts that I kept coming up with wild things to say. I felt like I believed in everything I told Timothy about sorrow turning into demons, but I didn't understand how I got such a depressing thought. Plus, I had called Lena something else. Lenalee, wasn't it? That name ringed a bell, but I didn't understand why. When I had said it, I felt a twinge of guilt pinch my gut. Again, I didn't know why.

The group dispersed, and I got my mind to think about what I had to do for the day. Entertain the kids, and help around any way that I could.

I was able to get my mind off of everything during most of the day, but every time I remembered the name Lenalee, I felt a twinge of guilt in my gut.

By the ending of the day, I noticed that the boy from my dream kept entering my mind along with the name. Who was he? What relation did I have with him? I didn't know. What I thought was his name kept popping into my head; Daisya.

Kanda's

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to an old friend," The general said.

I groaned, and wrapped my cost around my body. "Damn winter," I muttered. "I hate the cold."

"I think that we all do," Marie said.

There was the sound of girls giggling. I turned to see a giant group of girls around my age walking around.

Please don't let him notice them, I thought.

"Yuu," General Tiedol said. "will you go ask those girls for directions to my friend's house?"

"Why don't you go?" I asked.

"Old men usually don't go up to young women to ask for directions," The general explained. "if I go over there, they'll think that I'm a creepy, old man."

"Which you are," I muttered under my breath. To the general, I said, "Why can't Marie ask?"

"They'll think that he's a creep to," Tiedol said.

"Kanda, just do it," Marie said. "He's not going to stop until he gets you to go ask."

Reluctantly, I said, "Fine. What's your friend's name?"

"Everyone calls her Mother," Tiedol said.

I sent him a glare, and then walked over to the girls.

"Excuse me," I said. The girls looked over to me. "Do any of you know where Mother's place is?"

"Do you know her?" A girl with long, chestnut colored hair asked.

"No," I said. "But my comrade does. He just doesn't know where she lives."

"If you turn left at the barbers shop, you'll see a bridge. Her house is the first one on the other side," The girl said.

"Thank you," I said. I turned to leave.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

I looked over my shoulder at her. She looked somewhat similar, but I didn't know from where. "No," I said. I walked off.

When I joined Marie and Tiedol, they were both smiling.

"Wipe those smiles off your faces, or else I will cut them off," I threatened.

"Do you know where we're going?" Marie asked.

I was about to tell him, when the General turned and started to walk away. "I know the way," He said.

I clenched my fists. "You knew the way this entire time?"

"Of course," He said. He continued to walk. "Are you coming?"

"No," I said. I walked the opposite way.

"Kanda, come back here," Marie said.

"No way," I said, not looking back at him.

"Leave him be," The general said. "He's not going to come with us."

I turned the corner, and pressed my back against the wall. Marie joined me a minute later.

"I thought that the general told you to let me be," I said, looking at him.

"I figured that you needed to talk," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You need to answer that," Marie said.

I was silent for a few minutes. "There was a girl that asked if we knew each other," I said at last. "She looked familiar, and I didn't know why until now. She looked like the circus freak."

"I don't know if you remember this," Marie said. "But Arisa's dead."

"Trust me," I muttered. "I remember."

"I know that you don't like talking about it, but what really happened the day Arisa died?" Marie asked.

"We were having an argument," I explained. "I got close to her face, and she kissed me."

"Arisa kissed you?" Marie asked.

"I was surprised too," I said. "Anyways, it had started to rain. I pushed her away, and said that she really was a freak. She took a step back, and slipped. She fell. I tried to save her, but I couldn't."

"So that's why you've been beating yourself up the last few years?" Marie asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"You've been training yourself to run faster, and use your instincts more," He explained. "You work yourself to the bone if you feel like you can't save people. That's what happened after Alma died."  
I clenched my fists. "Don't mention him."  
"You're blaming yourself for not being able to save her," Marie said. "You don't need to do that."

"I can't help it," I said. "I've killed my best friend. I didn't need the death of someone else I knew hanging over my shoulders. Training's the only way I can feel good about myself."

"You can talk to anyone about it, you know," Marie said. "Worrying about something won't do you any good. If you really care about it, then you need to face your worries. If you're worried about people hating you for the things you've done, then you'll never know what they'll actually think if you don't take the chance to tell them."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a lecture, Marie," I said.

"Obviously, you do," He said. "Sometime in the two years that she lived at the Order, Arisa saw something in you that made her fall in love. Lenalee always tries to talk to you, and to include you in things, but you block her out. Daisya always thought that the better your life got, the worse your mood became. All of them saw- or see- something inside of you that you don't even see, Kanda. They knew that you may be able to heal quickly, and that you may be a jerk to a lot of people doesn't mean that you get lonely. They've tried to help you, but you don't let them."  
"What does this have to do with the girl from before?" I asked.

"If you thought that the girl looked like Arisa, and if she thought that you looked familiar, then I bet that there's something there that you're not seeing."

"The circus freak is dead!" I snapped. "How can that girl be her?"

Marie shrugged. "I never said that she was Arisa."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"You might be seeing someone who looks like her because God- or something else- wants you to learn that you don't need to be upset about her death anymore," Marie said. "That happened in the past, Kanda. You tried to save her. It's time to let go. It's time for you to move on."

I looked at him. "I can't move on, Marie," I said quietly. "I have a nightmare every night about either her or Alma's deaths. They haunt me to the point where I don't want to sleep."

"Then overcome your fears. I don't like to say this, but I believe that humans were created for one reason; to reproduce. However, we overpopulate the earth, so God sends down his fury. He creates war to kill off some of our population. We live in a world where only two things truly matter; life and death." Marie plucked a flower off a vine that was growing on the wall.

"Death is an everyday thing- but so is life," He said. "Arisa's death was an accident, but it was her time. So was Alma's death. Both of them served a purpose in life- no matter how short of a life they had. Arisa was supposed to save the world from the akuma. Alma's purpose wasn't very clear, but I think that he was supposed to stop the second exorcist project. I think that he was supposed to save you and any of the other that would have come after you from that hell you were born in.

"We all have something that we were placed on this world to do. Most of the time, that reason's hidden from us, but at other times, it isn't," He continued. "All of us exorcists and others who work at the Order are supposed to help destroy the akuma, while the Earl was placed here to create the akuma. Do you understand?"

"Not really," I said. "But I don't need you to lecture me all night. Besides, you sound like Zhu; and I do not need another person in my life telling me that Alma's or Circus Freak's deaths are going to help the war."

Marie placed the flower in my pocket. "Just think about what I said, Kanda. I think that it might help you to come to terms with your feelings and fears." With that being said, he walked off.

I watched him as he turned the corner.

Come to terms with my feelings and fears? I asked myself. Is that what Daisya did?

Daisya's words echoed in my mind. I hadn't thought of them for months, but now they came back to me.

"I'd rather live with a broken heart, knowing that I told the girl I love my feelings; rather than die knowing that she will never learn what I felt for her."

I guess that he had faced his feelings by telling Lenalee that he had loved her. The other thing he said popped into my head as well.

"Sometimes, it's good to pretend that you'll have a bright future ahead of you; even if you know that you're not going to live for long."

I still don't know what he meant by that. Now that I think about it, though, I remember the scared tone in his voice. Also, he had died only a few months later. Did he somehow know that he was going to die?

I remembered the way he had always annoyed me. He was scared of me- I always saw it in his eyes. Still, he would annoy me to the point where I drew Mugen on him. I wondered if he was just trying to get over his fear by making me angry at him.

I also remembered the way Arisa had stood up to pretty much anyone who needed someone to stand up to. She was able to work with her feelings, and turn her anger into courage to fight the battles that needed to be fought.

Then, there was Alma; my best friend from childhood. Unlike Arisa, he wasn't able to work with his emotions. He had kept all of his negative emotions bottled up, and that eventually drove him insane. He stood up to the people who hurt him… and he killed them. He faced his fears in a bloody way, but it had cost him his life as well.

I realized that Marie was right; they had all played a role in the world. They had all died trying to do what they thought was right. Their deaths had affected the people they loved, but it was that affect that kept us fighting for what they believed in. They had all faced their fears to fight the battles that they did, and by doing that, they faced their feelings head- on by using their anger, sadness, and love to find the courage that was somewhere deep inside them.

Still, the thought of them dying made my mood worse. They may have helped the world, but they had still died in the process. Plus, I had killed one of them, and I couldn't save the other two.

"It's so like you to finally understand some philosophy that Zhu and Marie have and you can only see the dark side of it," A voice said.

I looked over to my right, to see Daisya walk through a wall. He crossed his arms, and smiled.

"Hey there, Grumpy Life," He said.

"Daisya?" I asked? "You're dead."

"Yes," He said. "Glad you noticed that fact." His smile grew. "You couldn't have saved me even if you had been there at the time. There are a lot of secrets in this world, Kanda. Secrets that you need to learn for yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Daisya put a finger to his lips. "They're secrets, Kanda. I don't give secrets away. And I would like it if you kept this little meeting a secret from everyone else, also. I'm dead, and not a lot of people believe in ghosts." He walked through the other wall, and then popped his head out. "Good to see you again, Yuu,"

I glared at him. He just laughed, and disappeared through the wall.

I felt a sad smile appear on my lips. "It was good to see you too, Daisya."

I looked at the wall where he had walked through, and turned. I slowly made my way to the house where I was sure Tiedol was waiting.

I stopped and looked at the group of girls that were still wondering around. The one with chestnut colored hair was the only one who stood out to me.

"There are many secrets in this world," Daisya had said. "Secrets that you have to discover for yourself."

Was that girl one of the secrets?


	27. Chapter 27- Memories

Chapter 27- Memory- Arisa's P.O.V

"Did you see that sword he was carrying?" Emillia asked. "That just made him even more attractive."

Like the rest of my friends, Emillia hadn't stopped talking about the boy with long, raven-black hair for the last hour.

I, on the other hand, still had the feeling that I knew him. He seemed so familiar. At first, I had thought that he was annoying, but then he started to talk, and I felt my heart melt. His voice was as smooth as velvet, and his face was set in a scowl that gave him a dangerous look. He was handsome, and I felt like I had earlier that morning; I was in love.

There was a memory that was hanging just out of my reach. However, instead of trying to reach for something that I knew I couldn't grab, I waited for it to come to me.

And it did come.

It slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. I heard my friends scream as I fell. I blacked out the moment my body made contact with the solid ground.

I was standing on the edge that overlooked a valley. I had my short, purple and pink hair, and I was wearing a black and white outfit. On my left shoulder, I saw the same weird symbol that I had seen on the boy who had died in my dream.

The boy with long, raven black hair was facing me. He looked to be about two years younger, and he was mad as a boar.

I couldn't hear anything that was being said- even though they were yelling.

Suddenly, the other me did something that no one was expecting- she kissed the boy on the lips. It started to rain, as the boy pushed her away

"You really are a freak!" I heard him yell. The other me took a step back, and her foot slipped. She fell down into the valley.

I saw the boy try to reach for her, but he was too slow. The look on his face as she fell was full of sorrow, pain, and surprise.

I fell into the shadows with the other me. She was reaching up, as if trying to grab at something. She was crying, and I felt pain erupt all throughout my body as her's made contact with the solid ground.

I screamed, and flung my eyes open. I sat up so quickly, that my head started to spin.

"Be careful, Ari," Mother said. She grabbed my arm. "You are still unstable."

I looked at her. "What happened?"

"You passed out," An old man said. He had a grayish- white beard and hair, glasses, and he was wearing a strange black and golden outfit. His smile was kind, but I felt a dangerous and powerful vibe coming from him. It seemed like I knew him. He handed me a glass of water.

I took the glass of water, and drank I quickly. I realized that all of my friends were also in the room. Everyone was watching me with a look of concern on their faces. I hated the attention.

I looked at Mother. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Alright," She said. She ushered everyone out of the room, then sat down on the bed in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have a piece of my memory back," I told her. I explained everything that had happened, and I felt myself crying.

"I was so scared!" I cried. Mother hugged me, and ran her hand along my back.

"Calm down, Ari," She said. "If it was part of your memory, then that means that you survived the fall. You don't need to be scared, Darling."

I wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I don't know how I survived it though. And the fact that I kissed that boy sill bewilders me. It freaks me out because I saw him tonight. I talked to him."

Mother sighed. "I was wondering what would happen if you met any of them," She muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Who?"

Mother didn't answer my question. Instead, she stood, and walked over to my closet. She lifted a part of the floor up. I hadn't realized that there was a secret place in my room.

Mother pulled some things out, and brought them over to me. She laid them on the bed. There was a pair of black pants, a white skirt with little bands of black on it, and a black and white shirt. On the left shoulder there was the same strange symbol that I had seen in my dream and the memory. The outfit looked like it had been repaired. I saw stitches all over the place and noticed just how bad the rips must have been.

"This is what I was wearing in the memory," I said. I was hesitant to touch it, but once I grabbed the soft fabric, I felt tears threatening to fall. I felt like it was something important to me.

"This is what Barba and I found you in," Mother said. "I recognized it as the outfit of an exorcist from the Black Order."

I looked at her. "An exorcist? You mean like the people who try to get demons and evil to leave the world by using magic and other things?"

"These exorcists fight what's called an akuma," Mother explained. "They are the ones who try to save humans from the demons created from sorrow and death."

My eyes widened. I thought back to what I had said to Timothy. _Sorrow over the deaths of loved ones can easily become demons. It's your job to make sure that you don't turn your sorrow into a demon._

"I said something like that to Timothy earlier today," I told Mother.

"I think that your memory is coming back, Ari," Mother said. She was smiling, but I saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mother shook her head. "I know that you'll have to leave to become an exorcist again, Ari," She said.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm an exorcist?" I asked.

"I know you are," Mother said. "I showed Tiedol the outfit, and he knew that it belonged to and exorcist. He couldn't remember who it was that wore it, but he could tell because of the symbol."

I traced my finger over the beautiful symbol. It seemed to calm my nerves down, and I was able to think straight.

"So that means that the boy in my dream was and exorcist?" I asked.

Mother nodded. "You must have seen him die, and that memory came back to you in the form of a dream."

"But it didn't seem familiar," I said. "It felt like I knew the boy, but I don't think I saw him die."

"I don't know why you saw that then," She said. She grabbed my hands. "Ari, you're starting to get your memories back. I'm afraid that if you stay here, you might not regain them as quickly as you might if you were seeing things that were from your past."

"That doesn't make sense," I said. "How can I get my memory back if I don't even remember where I was or who I met?"

"It might help if you talked to Tiedol," Mother said.

A question popped into m mind at that moment. "If I'm an exorcist, then how did I fight these akuma things?"

Mother brought a little piece of cloth out from behind her back. She unwrapped it, and handed a little, black and red chocker necklace to me.

"I believe that this is your weapon," She said.

I started at her. "A necklace is my weapon? How is that possible?"

Mother shrugged again. "You might want to ask Tiedol about that as well."

"Is Tiedol that old man who was in here before?" I asked.

She nodded. "He is a general of the Black Order."

I looked out the window. This all felt like this was all being told to me for the second time, but I didn't want to believe that I was an exorcist.

"Are you all right?" Mother asked.

I shook my head. "I'm tiered. I need some sleep."

"I understand," Mother said. She picked the outfit up, and placed it on my wardrobe. She kissed my head, and walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, and curled up into a little ball. I never fell asleep. I just stayed in that position for hours, until I was sure no one was awake.

When the house fell silent, I jumped out of bed, and quickly got into the exorcist outfit. It was a little small, but it still fit. I grabbed a piece of paper and a feather pen and ink, and started writing.

_Dear Mother and Barba,_

_ Thank you so much for taking me in and raising me for the last two years. You are both my family, and I will miss you terribly. However, I must leave. I want to regain my memories, and I don't believe that I can do that here. I will stay in touch, I promise. Please don't worry about me, because I'm sure that I will be fine._

_I love you both with all of my heart_

_-Ari_

I placed the note on the nightstand, and quietly left the room. I slowly made my way down the stairs, and to the living room. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on.

"Goodbye," I whispered to no one in particularly. I opened the door, and stepped out into the bitter night air.

I knew where I needed to go first. I hated the thought, but my heart told me that I was supposed to start my journey there. I ran out of the town with one place on my mind. I was heading to the valley where I fell.


	28. Chapter 28- Letting Go of My Knight

Chapter 28- Letting Go of My Knight- Lenalee's P.O.V

I stood at the edge of the little balcony outside of my room. Tears fell down my cheeks as I remembered everything about Daisya. I saw his face clearly in my mind. I saw everything that we had done together as if it had only happened today.

The memory of how we met appeared in my mind, so I closed my eyes and watched it.

"I want to go back to Brother," I complained as I followed Rever through the Order.

"Your brother has work to do," Rever said. His voice was gentle. He stopped, and I ran into his legs. "Daisya," He said. "Can you give our new exorcist a tour of the Order?"

"We have a new exorcist?" I heard a boy ask.

"Kind of," Rever said. "She's been here a while, but she's just now getting a tour. She's Komui's little sister."

"Sure," The boy said. "Where is she?"

Rever stepped to the right, allowing the boy to see me. The boy looked surprised that I was right there. I squeaked, and ran behind Rever.

Rever sighed and knelt down so that he was eye level with me. "Lenalee, this is Daisya. He's an exorcist like you. You can trust him. He may be scary looking and annoying, but he's nice."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement," The boy- Daisya said.

I whispered in Rever's ear, "But what if Brother needs my help?"

"Your brother will call you if he needs your help," Rever said. "But or now, he's fine. Daisya can give you a tour, and he'll introduce you to know some of the people you'll be working with. You will be fine, I promise."

I felt a hand on my head, and I looked up to see the boy smiling at me. "Don't worry, if I was a monster, then I would eaten you by now."

My eyes widened, and I stared at Rever. He glared at Daisya.

"You are not helping!" He snapped. He looked at me. "He's not a monster. Besides, if he was, I don't think he would be here."

Rever stood up, and walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled. I tried to run after him, but the boy grabbed my arm.

"You'll have a lot more fun on a tour than watching those kooky scientists work," He said. He smiled again.

I got my first good look at him. He had dark brown eyes and hair. Bandages were wrapped around his head, neck, and chest. He wore a hood on his head. On the end of the hood there was a little bell. He also had two, long triangles under his eyes. He looked like the joker on the playing cards that Rever showed me.

"I'm Daisya Berry," He said.

"I- I'm Lenalee Lee," I said.

Daisya cocked his head to the side. "You look more like a 'Boo' to me than a 'Lenalee'. I think I'll call you 'Boo'."

I felt myself smile. "Why?"

"Because you surprised me," Daisya said. "I didn't see you, and I wasn't expecting you to be right behind Rever. Therefore, your new name is Boo."

I giggled. "You're weird!"

Daisya gave a low bow. "The King of Pranksters is at your service." He kissed my hand, making me giggle more.

Daisya stood up and grabbed my hand. "Let's go," He said. "I'll help you find your way around here. I've gotten lost before, and it was not fun. It took three hours to find my way back to where I started."

He started to pull me though the Order, introducing me to other exorcists. He made me laugh constantly. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed as hard as I had that day.

The memory made me smile. I went through all of my memories that included Daisya. With every memory, I let a little more of reality into my mind. The reality was that he was dead. I wouldn't be able to see him until I died- and even then, I didn't know if I would see him.

I let all of the pain in, and allowed myself to cry. I didn't wipe the tears away. I didn't do anything to control the shaky breaths that entered my lungs. The boy I was madly in love with was dead, and I had to except that.

"Sizin dinlenme yeri, sevgili arkadaşım bulun. Sen birçok kişi tarafından cevapsız olacaktır, ve hatta ahirette, seni sevdim edilecektir," I whispered. "Find your resting place, my dear friend. You shall be missed by many, and even in the afterlife, you will be loved."

"Are you all right?" A voice asked behind me. I wiped the tears away, and turned to face Allen.

"I'm fine," I said. "I was just saying a final farewell."

"To Daisya?" Allen asked.

I felt my heart tighten at the mention of his name. I also felt confusion as I noted the jealous sound in Allen's voice as he said Daisya's name.

"Yes," I said. "What up?"

"I was just checking in," Allen said. "You've been pretty down the last few days."

"I'm fine," I repeated.

Allen nodded. "I'll leave you be, then. Good night, Lenalee."

"Good night," I said. I watched Allen exit my room. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the room. I sat down on my bed and started to play with the ring on my chain necklace.

"You're getting better with understanding that you're your own person, Boo," Daisya said.

"Damn," I muttered. "Now I'm imagining Daisya's voice!"

I heard Daisya laugh. "You're really in shock, aren't you?"

I looked to my left to see Daisya standing against the wall. I screamed, and jumped back.

"Wha- how- Wha- Huh?" I couldn't find what to say. I was freaked out.

Daisya toppled over, laughing. That's when I noticed that I could see through him.

"You're a ghost?" I asked.

"Yep," He said. "You and Kanda both had pretty similar reactions, except Kanda didn't scream and jump back like you did."

I glared at him. "That's because I wasn't expecting you!"

Daisya's smiled widened as he walked towards me, and sat next to me. He leaned in close, and I felt a slight cold pressure on my lips as he kissed me.

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting to be kissed by a ghost.

Judging by the smile on Daisya's face when he pulled away, I knew that I was bright red.

I didn't know what to say. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I felt like a complete fool.

Daisya didn't seem to mind because he just kissed me again.

"I'm very confused," I said. "How are you a ghost?"

"I've got some things I still need to do," He said.

"What sort of things?" I asked.

He didn't answer. His eyes tinkled with a mischievous look. He had a plan that he wasn't going to tell me about.

I sighed, and tried to punch his arm, but my hand went through him.

"That is so creepy!" I squealed.

"Be quiet," Daisya said, while laughing. "Your friend with white hair will hear you, and come to see what's wrong. He won't see or hear me, so he'll think you're crazy."

He had a point. "Why can I see you then?" I asked.

"Because I'm allowing you to," He said. "You and Kanda are the only two who can see me because I want you to."

"Why only us?" I asked.

"Because Kanda's a brother to me, and I love you," He explained.

I felt my blush deepen and I looked away. "I'm happy you're still here," I said.

"Me to," He said. He kissed my head. "You need sleep, Boo. Don't let me make you stay awake."

I smiled at him. I didn't know if I was dreaming, but even if I was, seeing Daisya made me happy. I felt protected as he smiled back at me. I placed my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

Daisya started to sing the same lullaby that he had always sang. His voice was as soft as silk, and it made me fall asleep.

The words of the lullaby interfered with my dreams, sending me into a medieval land. I was the damsel in distress and Daisya was my knight in shining armor.


	29. Chapter 29- Finding My Master

**A/N: I have a new challenge for myself; I will at ,east one chapter uploaded each day. If that is not possible, then I will upload as many chapters that are for the days I missed. I'm sorry about the crazy and random uploads! Thanks for sticking with it, you guys!**

Chapter 29-Finding My Master - Allen's P.O.V

The next morning, Lenalee seemed to be in a much better mood. She was skipping along the roads and paths that we walked on. She was smiling and laughing, and I couldn't help but admire the way she tried to keep her mood up for the rest of us while we all knew that she was in pain.

"I told you she's good with dealing with deaths," Lavi whispered.

"When I checked on her last night, she was crying and was really upset," I said. "Are you sure that she's not putting on an act?"

Lavi chuckled. "She isn't. If you know her as well as Kanda and I do, you'll know when she's putting on a fake smile or not. She has a true smile on the pretty, little face of hers'."

I smiled. "You don't happen to have a crush on Lenalee, do you?"

Lavi blushed. "She's beautiful, talented, funny, and smart. It's hard not to fall in love with a girl like her- whether it's true love or like a family member."

I knew what he meant. It was hard to know Lenalee and not like her.

"Even Kanda likes her," Lavi said. "She's like a little sister to him. He may not admit it, but he hates anyone who gets near her. He's threatened to hurt Daisya and Komui when they were both being insane one time. Komui had just gotten into building robots, and he built one that looked like Lenalee. He called it 'Lenalee Two'."

I laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was," He said. "Anyways, Lenalee Two had a few loose wires, and it attacked the real Lenalee. Daisya used his innocence and destroyed it. Lenalee Two exploded into tiny pieces. If Kanda hadn't been there at that moment, then our Lenalee may have been seriously wounded. He had pushed her to the ground just before ten pieces of robot stabbed her. After that, he grabbed Mugen, and almost cut Daisya and Komui down because they weren't thinking. Everyone knows that he did it because he was afraid that Lenalee was going to get hurt, but he says that he did it because if he hadn', Komui would have turned her into an akuma."

I stared at Lavi. "Why did Komui make a robot of Lenalee?"

"Because he missed me," Lenalee said.

I tensed. How much of our conversation had she heard?

"I had been going on constant missions and Komui began to really miss me. So, he created Lenalee Two for company. Of course, it went haywire," She explained.

"So it's not just the Komurin that go insane, then?" I asked. "I was beginning to think that it had something to do with the name as to why the robots were drinking coffee. If I had a name like Komurin Two, I would want to go insane so that someone would kill me!" The others laughed.

Bookman stopped, and Lavi tripped over him.

"Why'd you stop, you old panda?" Lavi asked, standing up.

Bookman glared at his apprentice, but did not hit Lavi on the head. "We must look for the general in this town," He said.

"We're here already?" I asked. "That was quick." I felt my heart beating like crazy. What if Master hit me with another hammer and ran off again? I didn't know what I would do if that were to happen.

"I say we meet back here by sunset," Bookman said. "If you find the general or any information on his whereabouts, contact the others using your golems. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," We all said at the same time.

Bookman walked away without saying anything. I looked at Lenalee, Lavi and Krory.

"So, which way do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"I'll take the east part of town," Lenalee said.

"Krory and I will take the west side," Lavi said.

"Why can't I go by myself?" Krory asked.

"Do you want to get lost again?" Lavi asked. Krory didn't answer. "I thought so. Come on, big guy, let's go."

Lavi pulled Krory away. They disappeared in the giant crowd. I looked back at Lenalee to see that she had gone.

"Okay," I muttered. "If you're not here, Master, then I'm going to kill you when I find you."

I trudged off into the crowd, hoping that someone might know about my master.

We met back at the gate of the city by the time the sun started to set. I was the last one there.

"I was going to contact you guys," I said. "but I figured that we were meeting up soon."

"Did you find anything?" Lenalee asked. "Because none of us did."

I nodded. "I guess that Master Cross is staying at the home of one of the town's richest ladies. I got directions. She lives over there." I pointed to the big house at the other end of the town.

"Of course he's staying there with a rich lady," Lavi said. "Stupid general's going to get himself in trouble if he doesn't straighten up and act like a general of an army in the middle of a war!" His voice had risen by the ending of the sentence. People stared at us.

"He just kidding," Lenalee said with a light laugh. "My cousin has a wild imagination, and will say random things that pop into his mind. Don't you, Cousin?"

"Yeah," Lavi said with a nod. "I like bunnies!"

"Let's go," Lenalee said. She grabbed Lavi's hand, and pulled him away.

Krory, Bookman, and I followed them. To me, it seemed like Lenalee and Lavi knew exactly what they were doing.

When we were out of sight of a lot of people, Lenalee turned on Lavi. "What were you thinking?" She yelled.

"I wasn't thinking," Lavi said. He seemed to shrink away from the girl.

"You did a good job with the cover up, Lenalee," Bookman said. "I see that you both have finally learned what it is that you must do during those situations."

"Yep," Lavi said. "I like the cover up plan that Kanda has when Lenalee's all hyped up on sugar."

Lenalee glared at him. "Just watch your mouth."

"Yes, my lady," Lavi said, giving a low bow. He kissed Lenalee's hand. The action made anger boil up inside of me.

Lenalee looked a little sad. She looked towards the big house, and snatched her hand way from Lavi. She put on a smile, and looked at us.

"Ready to see General Cross?" She asked.


	30. Chapter 30- China

Chapter 30- China- Arisa's P.O.V

I looked all around the valley where I had been found by Mother, but the only memory that popped into my head was the one of me falling.

I ran my hand over the mettle symbol of my exorcist outfit. That had become a habit that I would always do when I was frustrated. I still had no clue how my weapon worked, and I had no clue who Lenalee and Daisya were.

Suddenly, I noticed that the symbol seemed to be a little loose. I looked down at it, and saw that it could split into two parts. It looked like it was hiding something.

I grabbed the few pieces of paper out of the symbol and looked at them. They were all pictures and one letter. I sat down on the ground.

I opened the letter. The hand writing was scribbled, and I could tell that it was written quickly.

Happy Birthday!

Can you believe that it's been two years since you've joined the Order? I surly can't. I'm very sorry that we couldn't be back for your birthday, but I hope that it's filled with fun and craziness! I also hope that Komui won't loose this letter before you get it! If he does, I am going to kick a soccer ball at him. If I can aim right, it'll hit him in a very sensitive spot. Anyways, Lenalee's getting mad at me, so I'm going to stop writing, so she can!

I miss you,

Daisya Berry.

P.S: Lenalee's note is on the back.

I turned the paper over. The handwriting was neat and perfect.

Hi!

I'm sure that Daisya had said this in his letter, but we're both very sorry to miss your birthday. I promise that I'll get something for you while on this mission. I really miss you, and I wish that you were with us. Daisya's been talking non-stop about many myths and tales. I swear that I can now recite about every Arthurian legend, fairy tale, and horror tale there is that exists. We passed through Athens again, and he would not stop jabbering about the creation of the olive trees, horses, the world etc. All I can say is: HELP ME! He's driving up a wall, and I am about to cut his head off with a mythology book! I'm sorry; I just had to rant about it to you, because I know that you'll listen. I really miss you and its strange being on a mission without my sister. I hope that you have a great birthday, and I hope to see you soon!

I wish the best for you,

Lenalee Lee.

I felt myself smiling. I placed the letter on the ground next to me and grabbed the pictures.

I looked at the first picture. It had a girl that looked like she was twelve years old. She had long, black hair that was in pigtails, pale skin, and wide, happy eyes. She looked Chinese. She was hugging a man that looked to be in his twenties. He wore glasses, and hat, and a lab coat. He had dark, curly hair. They were both smiling. I thought that they were siblings. If they were, then I figured that they loved each other a lot.

The second picture was of two boys. One had a hood on his head, and bandages on his forehead, neck, and chest. He had dark eyes and one, long triangle under both of his eyes. He was smiling mischievous. I realized that he was the boy form my dream. He was poking the other boy in the face.

The second boy was the one that I met on the night I left. He had a scowl on his handsome face as he glared sideways at the other boy. His arms were crossed over his chest. The top part of his torso was covered in bandages. His sword lay on his hip. I could tell that he was about to grab the sword and cut the other boy up.

The third picture was one of three people- the little girl and the boy who was from my dream and another girl. The last girl had short hair that looked like it was dark at some parts and light at others. She was hugging the little girl, and pushing the boy away with one hand. It took me a minute to realize that the third girl was me.

I felt sadness well up inside of me, but had no clue why. The names Lenalee and Daisya haunted me as I looked at the pictures. I wished with all my might; that I could know who they were again.

Something popped into my mind. China. I felt like I needed to go there. I quickly stuffed the pictures and letter back into the secret compartment on my outfit, and stood.

A giant shadow passed over me. I looked up to see a bunch of large, mettle-looking creatures flying over me. They were heading in one direction.

China. The name of the place echoed through my mind. They're heading towards China. I had no clue how I had known that. I didn't even know what the creatures were.

Before I knew what had happened, one of the creatures swept down and grabbed me off the ground. I screamed as a sharp pain erupted in my sides. It was digging its claws into me.

"Kill her!" One of the creatures yelled. "She's an exorcist!"

"But the Earl wants an exorcist alive to use as an experiment, remember?" The one that was carrying me said.

My eyes widened for two reasons. One: the creatures could talk. Two: I was about to be made a science experiment.

"We need to get to get the Fallen One," The first creature said. "After then, we will give her to the Earl."  
China. I needed to get there. I needed to know what was there that I needed to know. Even though I was scared, I allowed the creature to carry me. I didn't fight. I didn't do anything but close my eyes to keep me from seeing the ground that was far below me.

It took only a few hours to get to China. The creatures were moving fast, and I realized that they were following a big, white thing. Within those few hours, I had a few ideas as to how I could activate my weapon.

When the creature that was holding me got near to the ground, I yelled, "Activate!"

To my surprise, my necklace came undone, and became a whip. I swung it at the creature's face, wrapping it around the creature's eyes.

The creature screamed and dropped me. Luckily, I fell in some hay.

The creatures surrounded me, and I started to fight them using my whip. My body seemed to move on its own accord. I had no clue as to what I was doing, but it seemed like I had done it before.

"Level two," I said, not understanding what I meant. "Lightning Crack!"

The whip started to crackle with lightning. The sound and feel of power inside of me calmed my beating heart. Everything that was happening seemed to be familiar.

"Stop fighting her!" One of the creatures yelled. "We need to get the Fallen One!"

All of the creatures retreated, and started to follow the white creature again.

"Damn akuma!" I yelled. Akuma? Weren't those the same creatures that Mother had told me about?

_Get to the docks._ A little voce in side my head said.

Unusually, I would be freaked out by a little voice telling me what I needed to do, but this time, I wasn't. I saw a sign that said "Docks". I ran that way.

When I saw the docks, I stopped. I could see people loading stuff onto a giant ship.

The three people that caught my attention the monster all wore black and white outfits. They were all male. One of them had red, spiky hair, and eye patch, and one, green eye. He looked like he was about nineteen or eighteen years old.

The second one was an older man- about in his twenties. He had spiky, black and white hair. He looked like how I would have imagined a vampire.

The third person was a boy about fifteen. He had white hair and silver-blue eyes. He also had a strange scar on the side of his face.

"Are you all right?" A female asked. I looked to my left. There was a small group of three women standing a few feet away.

A girl nodded. She had her black hair up in pigtails, and she wore a black and white skirt and long sleeved shirt.

"I'm fine," She said. "I was just thinking about one of my friends. If she were alive, then it would have been her nineteenth birthday."

"Lee!" The boy with red hair called. He ran up to the girl. "Being sad is not good!"

"Get back to work before Bookman notices that you're over here. He'll hurt you more then I will," The girl said.

"You haven't hurt me," The boy said. The girl flicked him on the nose. "Ow!"

"I just did," She said.

The boy glared at her with his one eye. He turned, and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that," The girl said. She gave a little bow. "I'm going to go help them finish."

"Alright,' One of the women said. She had short, black hair and brown eyes. She was pretty.

The girl turned, and I saw her face. She was the same girl in the photos that I was looking at earlier. Except, she was sixteen years old instead of twelve.

A strange thought popped into my mind. _That's her. That's Lenalee._


	31. Chapter 31- Pain

**I did skip some stuff, because I really don't want to go through everything. From here on out, I'll probably be skipping some scenes in the ark because I want to get on with the story, and I don't think I'll have the patience to go through everything that happens in the manga. Please comment if you have any preferences as to what I should add while they're in the ark! Thanks!**

Chapter 31- Pain- Allen's P.O.V

Pain. That's all I felt. Suman's emotions were entering me. I felt like my head was about to be crushed.

Suman- once an exorcist had been turned into a Fallen One.

Lenalee said that she never knew what happened to someone who had become a Fallen One. She didn't know how Suman had become one either; but I do.

Suman had betrayed us. He had given information about his comrades to the enemy. He had begged an akuma to spare his life. And because of that, the innocence turned him into a monster.

I saw the face of a little girl. She looked ill. Then, the image changed. I saw Suman begging the akuma to spare his life.

All of the images faded, and I saw a glowing arm in front of me. It was Suman's innocence. Was that the reason Suman was dying? Was the innocence killing him?

"Innocence!" I yelled. "Stop! Don't kill him! Stop it, innocence!"

I activated my own innocence. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something.

Suddenly, I found myself falling. I fell out of Suman. T was as if he had spit me out. I saw the dark sky as I grabbed a part of the giant Fallen One's body.

I saw the face of the former exorcist. It was poking out of the body. It looked like it was crying.

"Suman!" I yelled. "Stop! I'm going to help you!"

"Be cursed!" Suman said. "May all of God's apostles and everything else be cursed!" He kept repeating that.

I looked around me, trying to find something that could help me. That's when I saw the little village. Suman was heading for that! I didn't know what to do. I stuck my hand out if front of the face, trying to get Suman to stop.

"You'll kill that village, Suman!" I yelled. "The more you kill, the more you die. You want to live, don't you? I saw what you did! I saw that you begged an akuma for mercy. It's that reason why this is happening! You betrayed the Order. But you never wanted to be part of the Order, did you? You just went there to earn money for your daughter! She's sick, isn't she? She's sick with an incurable disease. You just wanted to see her again. You were afraid of leaving her, so you did whatever you needed to do to save her."

Suman bit my hand. He was strong enough to draw blood. I felt like screaming, but knew that that wouldn't help.

"You're going to die, Suman!" I said, ignoring the pain. "However, I promise that I'll protect you from the innocence. You just need to stop before you kill those people!"

Suman bit harder, and I felt myself let go. I fell to the ground. I landed on my feet.

"Innocence," I said. "Activate you maximum strength!" My hand grew, and I grabbed Suman. The giant Fallen One fought back, but I was able to pin him against the side of a mountain.

"I want to protect you, Suman!" I yelled at him. "I will always help you! You're one of my comrades; therefore, I will always help you!"

An idea popped into my head. The innocence was what was killing him. So, if I got the innocence away from him, he could survive. I needed to cut the arm off.

I heard something rip, and a sudden pain erupted in my arm. I fell to my knees.

"I can't do it," I whispered. "I can't save him."

I felt a something smack me. I looked over to my left, and saw Timcampy there. He had slapped me with his little hand. He started to bite my ear. I yelped at the pain of his sharp, little teeth.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. Tim did a little roar. "OK! I'll try! I'll try!" I suddenly realized that I had given up too quickly. I smiled. "Thanks, Tim. I'll try."

I jumped up back into the air, and landed on the mountain in front of Suman.

"An exorcist?" Suman asked. He seemed to be out of his destruction phase. He was crying even more.

"I'm Allen Walker," I said.

"I'm going to die," Suman said.

"No you're not," I said. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to try to amputate your arm. I'm going to get the innocence out of you! If I do, then you'll live! However, my left arm is broken, and I can't use it. I need your help. I need you to keep me in my place while I pull the innocence out. I need you to bite on my left hand."

Suman yelled, "I want to live!" as he bit my hand. I felt pain erupt throughout my arm as his teeth dug into my skin.

I reached for the innocence, and grabbed it. I began to pull.


	32. Chapter 32- Finding a Friend

Chapter 32- Finding a Friend- Lenalee's P.O.V

"Allen!" I yelled as I ran around, looking for my friend. "Suman! Where are you guys?"

When I didn't find them, I ran back to the ship.

"Lavi!" I yelled. He looked down at me. 'I need your help!  
He ran to me. "What's going on?"

"I saw a bright light in the direction where Allen and Suman were. I looked for them, but I couldn't find them. Please help me!"

I was crying like crazy. I was scared, angry, and confused.

Lavi grabbed my shoulders. "I'll help. Come on." He activated his innocence, and we both hopped onto the hilt of his giant hammer.

I had my arms wrapped around Lavi's waist. My head was buried in the back of his shirt. I was trying to calm myself down.

"Damn," Lavi said. "There's akuma heading towards us."

I activated my innocence, and attacked them. A little, golden thing shot past me, followed by a missile. I kicked the misses out of the sky, and destroyed all the akuma that were surrounding me.

I landed back on Lavi's hammer, and saw that the little golden thing was Timcampy.

"Where's Allen?" I asked.

Timcampy opened his mouth, and showed Lavi and me a little video of Allen being attacked by a Noah. The Noah had apparently destroyed Allen's innocence, and left him there to die.

"No," I said. "That can't be possible. Lavi, we have to go find him. He may still be alive!"  
"Tim," Lavi said. "Show us where that place is."  
Timcampy took off flying, and we followed him. I was even more freaked out. I couldn't lose another friend right after I had lost the love of my life- even if he was still with me in ghost form.

A few minutes later, we reached a place in the forest. We landed on the ground. The place was empty.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

"Yep," Lavi said. "This is the place Tim showed us."

I saw that a part of the ground was red. I bent down, and touched it. My fears were proved as I looked at the blood on my hand. It was Allen's blood.

"We have to find him," I said, even though I knew that we couldn't.

"His innocence was destroyed, Lenalee," Lavi said. "He wouldn't be able to continue his path as an exorcist even if we found him."  
I clenched my fists. "So you're just going to give up on him? Allen's our friend, Lavi! How can you give up like that?"  
"Because he's probably dead!" Lavi yelled. "I don't like the thought of it, but we don't know if he's dead! With such a serious injury, I wouldn't be surprised if the Noah took him to eat or something like that."  
"You're insane!" I yelled. "Allen would never allow himself to die like that!"  
"Lavi," Bookman's voice erupted through Lavi's golem. Lavi and I glared at each other as we listened. "Get back to the ship. There's a messenger here that wants to speak to all of us."

"A messenger?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," Bookman said. "Get back here."  
The golem beeped, showing that the conversation was over. I was shaking like a crazy lady. I wanted to find Allen.

Lavi bent down and grabbed a playing card off of the ground. He stared at it, and placed it in his pocket. "Let's go," He said.

"I'm not leaving without Allen," I said.

Lavi grabbed my arm, and violently pulled me close to him. "Allen's gone," He said. "We won't find him- and even if we did, how could we save him? He'd be dead before we reached the ship- let alone before we reach the Order!"

I yanked my arm from his grip, and slapped him. "How could you say something like that? It's like you don't even care if he's dead!"

Lavi didn't answer. He just activated his innocence. The hammer grew until it was large enough to stand on. He grabbed my arm again, and pulled me on. We took off before I could even do anything.

By the time we reached the ship, I was more sad than angry. Lavi was just telling me the facts. Allen would have died before we reached the ship.

We touched the ground, and stepped off of the hammer. Daisya was staring at me as he walked over to me. He looked worried, but said nothing.

"It's been a while, Ms. Lenalee," A male said.

I looked up to see a man in a white outfit smiling sadly at me.

"You're from the Asian Branch, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "My name is Wong. I am the assistant chief of the Asian Branch. I have been sent here to deliver a message. The exorcist Allen Walker is in our custody now."

I felt my heart beat quicken. "Allen's alive?" I ran to him. "How is he? Is he all right?"

Wong looked upset. "You need to set sail," He said, completely ignoring my questions. "You need to keep looking for the general. In order to do that, you need to leave Allen Walker behind in China."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Sir," Anita- our captain- said. "Our ship's been badly damaged from last night's battle. It'll take a while to repair it."  
Wong smiled. "Not so, Madam. A new exorcist has been ordered to take Walker's place. Her power is quite amazing."

He looked up at the ship, and all of us looked the same way. I felt a slight smile appear on my eyes as I saw the woman with brown hair.

"Please let me introduce you to the new exorcist," Wong said. "Miranda Lotto."


	33. Chapter 33- Not Even Love

Chapter 33- Not Even Love Can Heal a Broken Heart- Daisya's P.O.V.

I sat next to Lenalee, my arm around her shoulders. She didn't look at me. She just looked ahead of her, as if she expected to see Allen walk through the door at any moment. She was in shock, and I hated seeing her so upset.

"It's going to be oaky," I said to her. "He's going to be fine."

She didn't answer. I hated that I felt jealous feeling that I had. I always doubted that she was in love with that white- haired, cursed kid, but with how she was acting, I didn't know what she felt.

"Lenalee?" The new exorcist Miranda came over. She held one of the new uniforms. Lenalee didn't react.

"Ms. Lenalee's still in a lot of shock, Ms. Lotto," Bookman said. "I do not think that she will answer."

"Oh," Miranda said. "Lenalee, I know that you won't answer, but I'll be here for you if you need any help with anything."

Again, Lenalee didn't answer. She just sat there, looking at the door.

The sound of glass shattering made all of us- except for Lenalee- jump. We all looked at Lavi. His hand was clenched in a fist, and he looked angry.

"Allen wouldn't be able to be an exorcist even if he was here!" He yelled. "People die every day, Lenalee. We're in the middle of a war, so people die even more quickly. He's not coming back! So you need to wake up and see that fact when it's right in front of you!"

Lenalee took a shaky breath. Tears began to pour down her face.

Everyone glared at Lavi. "You made her cry," We all said at once.

Bookman grabbed Lavi and put him in a headlock. "I am terribly sorry, Ms. Lenalee. He will be seriously punished for what he has said."

"I didn't say anything wrong!" Lavi exclaimed. Bookman hit him on the head, and started to scold him quietly.

I hugged Lenalee. "Ignore him," I said. "He's just being an idiot. He's upset about Allen too, I can bet that."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even react when Anita and her creepy bodyguard Mahoja entered and started yelling. After Mahoja almost pumbled the idiotic Bookman apprentice to a little pulp and after Miranda explained that the ship couldn't be damaged, Lenalee stood up. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Miranda," She said. "Can I please have my new uniform?"

"Of course," Miranda said. She handed Lenalee the outfit. Lenalee thanked her, and walked away.

I followed her. When we got to her room, Lenalee placed the fabric on her bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She asked, not looking at me.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this," I said.

"That's because I'm always the one to lighten up the mood," She muttered. "I'm always the one who has to smile and laugh, no matter what happens. Even after someone I care about dies, people expect me to smile and laugh. The only people who don't expect that from me are Kanda, Rever, Allen, and you."

"That's because you always are happy, Boo," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Being a ghost, I couldn't have true physical contact with something, but I was able to choose what I could touch- even if it was just a slight touch.

"You're allowed to be sad," I said. "You're allowed to cry. But now isn't a good time. Lavi's right, we're in the middle of a war. We're going to lose a lot more people that we care about, and we won't be able to help them."  
"You sound like Levierrer!" Lenalee yelled, whirling to face me. She backed up to the wall. "I don't understand how any of you could say stuff like that! You're acting like nothing really matters when it comes to life in a war! There's more to a war than just dying, Daisya! There's more to life then cruelty and anger and sadness! There's families that are formed through friendships that may have stared out with hatred. There's happiness and love in life! Yet you, Lavi, and Levierrer all act like none of that's important!"

"I don't act like that!" I snapped. "I became part of that family, and I formed friendships that started out with hatred. I've been happy ever since I entered this war. And I fell in love!" My voice quieted as I touched her face. "I fell in love with you."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Then why did you say that Lavi was right? Why did you say that we couldn't save people?"

"I was wrong to say that," I said. "I can't control what it is that comes out of my mouth, Boo, you know that."

"Yeah," She said. "I do know that." She paused. "It just pisses me off that none of the others even wanted to try to learn what happened to Allen! None of them seem to care that he may be hurt!"

"You make it sound like I'm in love with him," I said.

"Don't bring something like that up, Daisya," Lenalee said. "I cannot think of love at a time like this!"

"So you do love him then?" I asked.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because you seem pretty out of it," I said. "You don't seem to care at all about Suman-"

"Don't you dare say something like that!" Lenalee interrupted. "I loved Suman. He was part of my family, and that place that he had in my heart could never be filled by someone else!"

"You just seem to care about Allen," I pointed out. "You only met him a few months ago, and yet you're acting like he's the most important person alive."

"That's not true!" She snapped. "I care for Allen, but he's not the most important person to me."

"Then who is?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" She asked. "My brother gave up everything to be with me. He's put himself in a dangerous place just so we could be together. He's the most important person to me."

"Then why do you risk your life so much?" I asked. "If you really care for him, then you would be more careful."

"I risk my life to save him!" She yelled. "I fight for him, and everyone else in the Order. They are my world, Daisya. They are the reason I fight. And I'm happy to give my life to save them. And if you can't realize that after all these years of knowing me, then you don't know me as well as you claim to,"

Her words stung. I held my hands up in defeat, and turned around. I started to walk out of the room.

"Daisya," She said. She sounded like she wanted to apologize. "I did not mean any of that."

"I'm just going to leave you alone," I said, ignoring her. "I'll just make you even angrier if I stay."

"That's not true," She said. She tried to grab my hand, but it just went through me. "I'm sorry; I would take those words back if I could. I need you to talk to me, Daisya. I need you to help keep me sane."

I just walked out through the wall. I didn't want to hurt her even more then how I had. I was angry at myself for saying such stupid things.

I had tried to help her, but I had failed. I had tried to calm her down, and I had just made her even madder. I guessed that even love couldn't heal a broken heart.


	34. Chapter 34- Level 3 Akuma

Chapter 34- Level 3- Lenalee's P.O.V

We had been sailing for a few days, and I remained closed off from the others. Most of the time I would stay in my room, or stare out into the vast ocean. I didn't talk to anyone- not even Daisya.

I wanted to take back everything that I had said to him, but it was hard to look at him without feeling like crying. I was too afraid that he was going to leave me for good. I didn't know whether Allen was all right, and I also didn't know if I would ever see him again. I didn't want to lose everyone I loved.

I turned the shower off, and got into my new uniform. The soft fabric felt comfortable, and it was easy to move in. I was about to put my hair up when I realized that my hair- ties had broken.

I slowly made my way to Anita's room. I was hoping that I wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Anita's voice came from the other side. "Who is it?"

I entered. "I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour," I said. "But do you have a hair-tie I can borrow?"

Anita smiled. "Yes, I do. Come, sit down in that chair." She motioned to a chair.

I sat down, and she started to play with my hair. She showed me a beautiful, golden band. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," I said.

"They were my mother's," Anita said. "They were some of her prized possessions."

"I can't use them then!" I exclaimed. "They must be so important to you!"

"It's fine," She said, laughing. "My mother said that I would inherit them when I was eighteen. However, she was killed by an akuma before then. I haven't been able to wear them because they remind me of her."

I was silent for a few moments. "Your mother was a sponsor of the Black Order, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Anita said. "She met General Cross and fell madly in love with him. She became a sponsor to help that man. She was very simple minded." Anita laughed. "However, I cannot be talking about her like that. I too fell in love with that man."

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know the general very well, but from what I heard from Allen an others he was a crazy man.

Suddenly, the ship started to shake violently. I heard people screaming as everything fell from the table in the room.

Daisya ran through the wall. "The ship's under attack!" He said. "It's a level three akuma!"

I felt my eyes widen. A level three? No one's ever talked about seeing a level three akuma.

I ran out of the room, and bounded up the stairs. I ran onto the deck in time to see an akuma about to crush Lavi's skull with its fist.

"Lavi!" I yelled. I activated my innocence, but before I could do anything to save my friend, Bookman attacked the akuma.

He started speaking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He shot up into the sky, and the akuma followed him.

"Gramps!" Lavi yelled. He extended his hammer, and flew up into the sky. I heard him yell for Bookman three times, then saw the old man falling from the sky.

"Cover me!" I yelled to Miranda and Krory.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Daisya asked.

"I'm going to make sure that I don't lose anyone else," I whispered.

I started to run up the handle of the hammer just as Lavi caught his grandfather.

"Lenalee, don't!" Daisya yelled. I didn't stop.

I passed Lavi and Bookman, and jumped off of the handle.

"Lenalee-" I interrupted Lavi before he could say anything else.

"Return to the ship. Lavi!" I said.

I faced the akuma. It laughed.

"You're next, then?" It asked.

I didn't answer. I just waited for it to make the first attack. When it came near me, I shot up into the sky.

"You're a fast one," The akuma said.

I tried to kick it, but it dodged my attack. I kicked again, and my foot hit the creature's stomach. It punched me in the face. It tried to punch me again, but I wrapped my legs around its arm, and did a flip in the air.

The akuma slammed into the water. I followed it.

As I was on my way down, Lavi called my name.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm all right now because I've made a decision. Go ahead of me and protect the boat. I'll be sure to catch up with you guys later."

And with that, I went back into battle.


	35. Chapter 35- Lenalee Lee

Chapter 35- Lenalee Lee- Different P.O.V

Lenalee's P.O.V

My feet touched the water as I faced the akuma. It came towards me, pushing giant waves at me. I dodged each wave, and tried to attack it with a kick. It grabbed my leg, and punched me again. I flew into the air, did a flip, and landed on my feet in the water.

However, my foot fell into the water. I was so surprised, that I almost lost my balance.

What's going on? I asked myself. My Dark Boots couldn't have stopped working. I should be able to stand on the water!

"All of you will not live to see the dawn again," The akuma said. "Your friends shall all drown, and you will join them in the darkness of the water."

I looked in the direction that the ship was. I couldn't see it, but I could hear people screaming.

"You cannot see them with your human eyes," The akuma said. "But I can. They are all slowly dying. And you will join them."

I didn't have time to react before glowing, black chains wrapped around my body.

"You cannot move as well as you normally can, exorcist," The akuma said with a laugh. "My dark matter can manipulate gravity." It started to punch me. I couldn't move. It punched my face, and I fell into the water.

I felt myself sinking. I couldn't save myself._ I can't give up. _I thought. _This can't be the end!_

Kanda's P.O.V.

I felt a searing pain in my chest where my tattoo was. I fell to the ground, clutching my hand over my heart.

"What's the matter?" General Tiedol asked.

"My head hurts," I muttered.

I felt like I was drowning.

"Kanda!" I heard Lenalee's voice yelling my name over and over. She sounded scared.

"Lenalee?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm heading to Edo," She said. Her voice was faint, as if she had been screaming for hours.

I suddenly saw her in front of me. She had black chains wrapped around her. It looked like she was sinking.

Suddenly, the sensation of drowning stopped, and I found myself standing in a hallway of the Order.

Someone grabbed my hand, and I turned to see Lenalee. She was crying.

"Don't blame yourself," She said. "Please, don't fight him!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She hugged me. "Don't be mad at him, Kanda. He's not trying to hurt you."

"Who?" I asked.

Lenalee looked at me with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry," She said. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"You don't bother me," I said. "I just don't understand what's going on.

She kissed my cheek. "Be safe," She said. Then she was gone.

I found myself staring at the ground. Tiedol and Marie's voices surrounded me. The pain in my head was gone. I looked around. I was back on the rocky path that we had been walking on.

"Where's Lenalee?" I asked.

"On her mission," Tiedol said. 'Why? What happened?"

"We need to go to Edo," I said. I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"Lenalee's in trouble," I said. I ran off, scared of what I would find when I got there.

Daisya's P.O.V

I know it sounds strange, but even ghosts feel pain. I had a terrible pain in my back. I fell to the ground, and screamed.

I found myself standing in Athens. Lenalee was standing there, her ands behind her back. She was smiling.

"We've really had a crazy few years, haven't we, Day?" She asked.

"You're not saying good-bye, are you?" I asked.

She cocked her head. "What are you talking about? We'll see each other again."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Don't you dare leave me, Boo! There are still so many things you can do to save everyone."

Lenalee's smile dropped, and she walked over to me. She grabbed my hand. "You really are persistent, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I felt something in my hand. "You're going to come back, Boo. You have to come back."

Lenalee planted a little kiss on my lips. "I love you, Daisya. Please, don't ever forget that." She disappeared right in front of me.

I heard someone gasp, and found myself on the ship deck again.

"Daisya?" Lavi said. I looked over to him. He and Bookman were both staring at me.

"Look out!" Krory yelled. He attacked an akuma that was heading towards the bookmen.

I disappeared again, so that I wouldn't be a distraction. That's when I felt something in my hand. I looked to see a chain with a ring on it.

"No," I said. "You've got to come back. You have to!"

Allen's P.O.V

My left eye was in pain as I make my way through the halls of the Asian Branch. Suddenly, It felt like I was somewhere different. I looked around to see that I was in the Order.

"Allen, what's wrong with your eye?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing!" I said, spinning to face her. When had she gotten here?

She grabbed my hand. "Allen, please don't go farther into darkness," She said.

Fear crept into my mind. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Lenalee, are you all right?" She looked scared. Did you have a bad dream?"

Lenalee wrapped her arms around my neck. "I had the end of the world in my dream," She said.

"The end of the world?" I asked. "That sounds like a scary dream."

"I've been having it for a while now," She said. "Every time I have it, it feels like I'm really there. You know, I've been in this war for a long time. I've come to believe that all of my friends at the Black Order are my world. I'm a bad girl, aren't I? I favor my friends over the entire world. Whenever someone I care for dies, it feels like a piece of the world is destroyed."

I didn't know what to say. However, before I could, she smiled, and disappeared.

Arisa's P.O.V.

I yelped as the scar on my right hand began to feel like it was burning. I grabbed it. Suddenly, I was standing in front of a creepy building with a giant stone shape on the front.

"Arisa," A girl's voice said. I turned to face the girl from earlier.

"You're Lenalee, aren't you?" I asked.

She ran and hugged me. "I've missed you so much, Arisa."

"Who's Arisa?" I asked.

The girl smiled. "Please look after them," She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't let your anger control you," She said, crying. "Don't let yourself hate the Order for the things they may do."

"You make no sense," I said.

The girl smiled. "It was good to see you again, my sister." She started to fade away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Home," She said. "I'm going home. I love you, Arisa." And with that, she was gone.

Lenalee's P.O.V

I wanted to cry. I loved everyone I knew, and I didn't want to lose them. I didn't know what had just happened, but I saw all of my friend's faces as my mind came back into the battle. Arisa, Allen, Kanda, and Daisya were the four people that I thought of as I struggled to break free.

I suddenly had a crazy idea. "Innocence activate," I thought. Activate to your maximum power!

I didn't know what would happen if I pushed my innocence too much. My syncro rate was 86%. To be able to activate it safely to full power, you had to have it be 100%. However, Allen did the same thing; and look where it got him. I still needed to do something. I had no clue what the consequences would be, but I knew that I would find out.

The chains let me go, and I shot upwards. I burst through the water, and glared at the akuma. It seemed to be shocked.

"How did you do that?" It asked.

I didn't answer. I just flew towards it, and kicked it.

Suddenly, the akuma flew backwards. It looked like it was changing. "I've evolved into a close combat level three," It said. "You cannot beat me now!"

I didn't know that there were more versions of level three akumas. The akuma punched me in the stomach and grabbed my arm.

"So, that's what you are," I said. "You're just a stubborn type. I see now."

"A stubborn type?" The akuma asked. "Is that what you called me?"

I smiled, but it dropped when I looked down to see the strange shapes on my legs. My energy seemed to be dropping, and I felt like getting sick.

"What are you doing?" The akuma asked.

"I'm breaking," I whispered.

"You can't disappear," The akuma said. "It's no fun when they're not struggling."

"You don't have to worry about that happening," I said. I looked at it. "Because you will be the one to die first."

The akuma made a growling sound. It punched me in the stomach again, and I felt myself flying through the air. It grabbed the front of my shirt. I was in no condition to try to get away. I needed to save all of my energy for my last attack.

The akuma noticed that I wasn't fighting, and let me go. When I had fallen far enough from it, I kicked my legs out. Giant tornadoes spun towards the creature, but did nothing to hurt him.

The akuma raised an arm, and it turned into a giant, iron weapon. It came rushing towards me. I dodged, and decided to put the last part of my plan into motion.

I called forth the power of my innocence. It created a cocoon around me, and I watched as the dark chains surrounded me. I willed the thing to move towards the akuma.

Somehow, it was surviving. It was holding my attack back, but I could tell that it was losing its strength.

I felt like I was burning to death. One of the bands that Anita had given me flew off, and I grabbed it. I knew that it meant a lot to Anita, and I didn't want to lose it.

All of the sudden, I heard a giant scream. The chains around me broke apart. I saw the vast ocean spread out before me as I blacked out.

I felt hard wood underneath my legs and back. My head was rested on what felt like hands. I slowly opened my eyes, and felt tears trickle down my face as I saw Lavi, Miranda, and Daisya staring at me.

"Lavi," I said, my voice so weak, that I could barley hear it. "Am I really still part of this world?"

Lavi started to cry. He bent his head down. "You idiot," He said.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw everyone from the crew and the Order.

"Welcome back," Daisya said. "I told you that you'd be back didn't I?"

I smiled and gave a slight nod. I was just happy to know that I was able to see them again.


	36. Chapter 36-Destruction of a Ship

Chapter 36- Destruction of a Ship- Daisya's P.O.V

Even though Lenalee was alive, I was still really freaked out. I didn't understand what had happened earlier. It was like Lenalee was there in Athens, but she yet she wasn't. I had asked her about it, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"So, the question is," Lavi said. "do we continue to Edo?"

Everyone remained silent. They were all looking at Lenalee.

"You decide," Krory said.

She smiled. "Let's go. If we stop now, everything that we've done, and everyone that has died would have died for nothing."

They all smiled. Lavi and Krory picked Lenalee up by the arms. "She's decided," Lavi said. "Let's go to Edo!"

The akuma that had brought Lenalee back chuckled. "I'll give you a little push!" It went to the back of the ship, and started pushing the ship forwards. The momentum was so sudden, and we started to move at such a quick pace, that everyone fell backwards. I stayed where I was because I was so awesome that I could defy gravity!

I frowned as I noticed that Lavi had landed on top of Lenalee in a very odd way. Both of them were blushing like crazy as Lavi stood up.

Krory was smiling, and pulled Lenalee to her feet. After a while, all of the exorcists retired to the lounge room.

Lenalee and Miranda were sitting on the couch. Miranda was sweating and breathing heavily. She had a white rag on her forehead to keep the fever that she was getting down. She was tiered, everyone could tell that.

Lavi walked over to them. "Are ok, Miranda?" He asked. "I'm sorry that we couldn't protect you."

"No," Miranda said. "I'm sorry…" She started to cry. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep this up until we reach Edo." She started to wipe away the tears that were falling, but it didn't help. She was crying like crazy. I felt sorry for her.

Lavi put his hand on her head. "Don't worry," He said.

Miranda shook her head. "You don't understand. When I release the invocation, everything will go back to real time."  
"Miranda," Lenalee said. "You don't have to bear this burden alone. You're not the only exorcist. We're all walking this road with you."

Suddenly, the ship stopped, and Mahoja came out. "Exorcists," She said. "Mistress Anita would like to speak to all of you."

I sighed. "I want time to talk to you!" I said, turning towards Lenalee.

She caught my eye, and stood. "Thanks you, Mahoja."

Everyone filed out, and stood on the deck. It was raining. The akuma joined us. We were all standing in a group, facing Anita and some others who were all smiling.

"I don't see any of the crew," Krory noted.

"Yeah," Lavi said. "Where are they?"

I looked around. The ship was practically empty.

Lenalee gasped. "Don't tell me…"

"I am sorry," Anita said. "I told the crew that they do not need to send you off. They are having a feast below deck. Please forgive me. I wanted them to spend their last moments as they wished."  
I saw tears running down Lenalee and Miranda's faces.

"You mean you guys are the only ones who survived?" Miranda asked. She looked like she was ready to fall to her knees.

Anita walked forward, and placed her hand on the exorcist's shoulder. "Do not worry," She said. "All of us became sponsors of the Order because our families were killed by akuma. We live only for revenge. None of our comrades have anything to regret."

"You told us that you wanted to go to Edo," Mahoja said. "You said that you would not retreat on the path that you have created. That made us all happy."

Suddenly, a loud sound came from the speakers. "Please win, Exorcists!" A voice yelled. "For our sakes, please go on. Use our lives to bring a brighter future!"

"The crew," Lenalee said, looking up at the speakers.

"Please take care of our comrades that have survived," The voice in the speaker said. "We want them to survive. We want our comrades to live, even if for a short while, in a peaceful future. Please win, Exorcists!"  
The speaker clicked off, and everyone fell silent.

"Gramps," Lavi whispered. "This is too painful." Bookman didn't answer.

The akuma grabbed a life boat. "We still have a while before we reach Edo. So I'll be taking you guys closer in this."

Everyone piled into the boat one- by one. The exorcists were first to go.

One of the crewmen helped Lenalee into to boat, saying "Watch your step. We will be there to help you." He climbed in after her.

"Thank you," Lenalee said. She held her hand out to Anita. "Come on, Ms. Anita, Ms. Mahoja."  
Anita reached over, as if she was going to grab Lenalee's hand. However, she touched Lenalee's head. "You're hair," She said. "grow it back. You have beautiful, black hair. You mustn't let the war get the better of you, ok?"

The akuma flew into the air, taking the boat with it.

I heard Anita say, "Goodbye."

"No!" Lenalee yelled. "Ms. Anita, what… No… No, it can't be!"

She leaned over the side of the railing, staring down at Anita and Mahoja. They were both smiling as they watched us take off.

Lenalee's hand was still out stretched. She was crying even more than before. She put her head against the railing of the boat, sobbing.

I looked around. Everyone was upset to some degree, but Lenalee and Miranda were the only ones crying. Krory's head was down, and he was breathing shakily. Lavi was looking at the others, sadness in his eye. Bookman just stared out into the distance. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but it wasn't like him just to space out.

Miranda raised her arm, tears falling down her face. Her innocence started to glow. We all watched as Anita and Mahoja both got the marks of the akuma on their bodies. They crumbled into nothing but dust and clothes. The ship broke in half, and fell into the sea.

"We will…" Lenalee had to take a shaky breath before continuing. "We will win, I swear."


	37. Chapter 37- Edo

Chapter 37- Edo- Kanda

The moment I stepped on the island of Edo, I saw the akuma. It looked like they were all over the place.

"Marie, what can you hear?" Tiedol asked.

"There's a lot of akuma on the island," Marie said. "Also, I can hear the voices of Lavi, Lenalee, and everyone looking for Cross. They're far away, and their voices are faint."

"You two g help them," Tiedol said.

Marie and I looked at him, and then sped off towards where Lenalee and the others were.

Suddenly, I heard Lenalee scream. The sound was so loud, and ear shattering, that I stumbled and fell.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked.

"Didn't you hear her scream?" I asked.

"It was very quiet," Marie said. He helped me to his feet. "We need to get there soon."

"Right," I said. We started to run again.

I saw a Noah standing next to a female exorcist that I didn't know, and a regular human. I grabbed Mugen, and ran in front of the human.

I glared at the Noah, and noticed that he held a girl by the neck. It took only a second to recognize the girl as Lenalee. Her hair was way shorter than I've ever seen it, and she had a patch over her left side of her face.

Anger erupted inside me as Lenalee gasped out my name. Without thinking, I ran towards the Noah, and attacked him. He dodged my blade. I knew that I had to be careful, as to avoid hurting Lenalee. I hated the thought og going easy on the guy.

"I'm sorry, Miss," He said. He threw Lenalee at me. I got Mugen out of the way just as she slammed into me. I caught her with one arm, and held her. She was unconscious. However, even though she was limp, she wasn't heavy.

The Noah attacked us with his power, and Lavi stepped in front of me. The power hit a large hammer.

The Noah ran off, and Lavi turned to smile at me.

"Hey, Yuu," He said. "What a coincidence to see you here in such a battle."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Lavi said. "Turns out Cross has some business here in Edo. How about you guys?"

"It's something like that," I said. The memory of Lenalee drowning and telling me that she was heading towards Edo flashed through my mind. I grew even angrier. I was about to yell at Lavi for letting her risk her life like that, when a giant akuma came near us.

Suddenly, the akuma started to scream, and struggle.

"What's wrong with it?" Lavi asked.

"It must have gotten stuck in Marie's strings. The melody that he plays can kill the akuma. I saw my comrade on the roof of another building. Sure enough, his innocence was activated.

I handed Lenalee to Lavi. I was hesitant to leave her in that idiotic rabbit's care, but I had no choice.

"Mugen," I whispered. "Come, misfortune." Light from Mugen wrapped around my arms and shoulder blades, and I grabbed another blade from the light with my free hand. I jumped into the air.

"Be careful, Yuu!" Lavi yelled. "That thing's really hard-" He stopped talking when I cut the akuma's face in half, destroying it.

I landed on the rooftop, a few feet away from Lavi. "Hey, Rabbit," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Don't you dare say my first name again," I said. "Or I'll slice you into pieces."

Lavi looked scared. I could tell from the look in his eye, that he knew the only reason I wasn't attacking him was because he was holding Lenalee in his arms.

The ground started to shake, and I looked up at the large building to see the Earl floating in the air. He was smiling, but I could tell that he was angry as hell.

"How much impudence!" He yelled. A giant amount of dark energy surrounded us.

All of us were knocked to the ground from the explosion. The entire town was disincarnated, so I don't know how we survived.

When it disappeared, I started to laugh. I used Mugen to support my as I said, "I won't go down so easily."

I heard the others around me groan.

"Oh, no," Marie said. "Those in the Cross Team… their heartbeats are fainter than ours. They're barley alive."

I looked to see that the female exorcist I didn't recognize kneeling on the ground. Her wrist was glowing, and that's when I realized that some sort of force field surrounded us. It was coming from her wrist. All of the injuries that I had from earlier battles over the last few weeks seemed to have disappeared. I do have to admit, that I was impressed. She seemed so weak, yet she was the one keeping us all alive.

"Where's Lenalee?" Daisya asked, appearing next to me.

"Lavi," I heard Lenalee's voice. It was so faint, that I had no clue where she was.

Lavi's head turned to the left, and he gasped. I saw what he saw; a giant crystal had somehow formed from the ground next to the rabbit.

"That again…" Lavi stopped before getting a full sentence out. I looked to Daisya. He had the same expression that Lavi had on his face pure fear and confusion.

"What is that?" I asked them.

"Kanda," Lenalee's voice came again, faint and echoing. "Lavi,"

I looked at the crystal. A hand was pressed against it.

"Everyone," Lenalee's voice came again. "Everyone!" She sounded scared.

"I've never heard her voice like this," Marie said.

"Marie!" I heard Daisya yell. I didn't know what he was doing. "The Earl's got his eyes on Lenalee! He thinks she has the Heart!"

"Kanda, watch out!" Marie yelled.

I had just enough time to dodge the Noah from earlier attack.

I caught a glimpse of Daisya. He was glaring at the Noah with a level of loathing that I had never seen before in his eyes. He reminded me of the way Alma used to look at some of the people who ran tests on us, and how Lenalee looked while she was glaring at Leverrier's back. I had never seen it in Daisya's eyes, though.

"I'll be taking her," The Noah said.

_Shit,_ I thought. _What do I do?_

I heard Lavi call me by my first name again, but paid no attention to him.

The Noah and I were locked in battle. He was strong, but I didn't give up. He jumped back, so that he was far away from me.

At that moment, I looked back to see the crystal in which Lenalee was stuck in vanish. Lenalee was on the ground, and on one side of her, the Earl was standing there, smiling. Someone was grabbing his arm.

"So, " The Earl said. "We meet again, Allen Walker!"

My eyes widened as I realized that the person _was _Allen. He was wearing a strange, white cloak, and a mask on top of his head.

The Earl, and Allen attacked each other. Suddenly, smoke surrounded everyone. The Noah I was fighting ran off, laughing.

"Oi!" I yelled, following him "Stop right there!" Through the smoke, I saw a skinny figure. "Die!" I yelled, swinging my sword at the person.

That's when I noticed that I had attacked the wrong person. Allen's face looked scared, as he stuttered my name. His arm was up, protecting him from Mugen's blade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He yelled.

"I was after that Noah with the curly hair," I said. "Oi, Lavi, did you see where he went?"

Lavi looked confused. "Where's that big guy that I was fighting go?" He asked.

"What happened?" Allen asked. "The Noah's aren't her anymore…"

I glared at the white haired freak.

"What are you glaring at me for?" He asked. "I think that they got away because you're such an idiot!"

"What did you say?" I asked. "You're the one messing everything up, Beansprout!"  
"My name is Allen!" He yelled. "Why do I always have to tell you that? I guess that you really are an idiot!"

"I'll show you who the real idiot is!" I yelled. "Let's draw swords! I'll chop off that white hair and sell it old geezers!"

"I would think that old geezers would want nice, long, black hair," Allen said.

"Kanda, stop it!" Daisya yelled.

"Isn't this supposed to be a happy reunion?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up!" Allen and I yelled at the same time. "Or I'll cut your hair off!"

Both of them backed off. Daisya glared at me, and went to sit with Lenalee. I had to admit that they looked good together. Daisya cared for her, that was as obvious as the sun. A felt anger as I realized that I felt the feeling of longing.

I felt a sudden pain erupt on the side of my head. I looked to see Allen's hand returning to his side.

"Stop looking at her like that," He said. "Or I will hurt you even more."

I laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. She trusts me more than she could ever trust you, Beansprout! And I wasn't even looking at her in any way!"

"I saw love and longing in your eyes!" He quietly snapped. "It's obvious you love her."

"Oh, boy," Lavi said. "This isn't going to be fun." He sat down on the ground, looking bored.

I put my sword to the kid's neck. "Listen to me when I say this, Beansprout. I. Do. Not. Love. Lenalee. I've only loved a very few amount of women, And Lenalee isn't one of them!"

Allen rolled his eyes, and I suddenly saw Arisa standing there. I shook my head, and saw the idiotic Beansprout glaring at me. It seemed like the more times I saw the kid, the more he looked like the girl.

I got so close to his face, that I could feel the heat of his breath.

"She will never love you," I whispered harshly. "Her heart belongs to one person, and he's gone. If she were to ever fall in love again, I can assure you that you would not be that person."

"The who would?" Allen asked. "From what I hear, Daisya was a jerk and an idiot. Is that really the type of guy she would love? Because if she does like that type of guy, then that's a different side of her that I've never seen. I can't imagine her falling in love with someone who would be friends with you."

I gripped Mugen's handle tighter. "You never knew Daisya," I said. "He loved her like no one else can- not even Komui."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to see Tiedol standing there. "Now, now," He said. "Calm down, Yuu."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, and said; "Don't call me by my first name, old man!" I stormed off towards Lenalee. I gently picked her up, and walked away.

Daisya followed me. "I hate that kid," He said.

"Join the club," I muttered. That kid was getting himself into something that he should have never walked into. Messing with me and falling in love with Lenalee was a dangerous path that he was walking on, and I knew that if he kept walking, he would get hurt- physically and emotionally.


	38. Chapter 38-Ark

Chapter 38- Ark- Allen

We sat under a stone bridge. General Tiedol had started a fire, and some of us crowded around it. Kanda sat meditating with his back to us. The remaining crew was all talking, and Lavi and I were watching over Lenalee who was still unconscious. I felt a third presence near us, but didn't mention it.

Miranda, Bookman, and General Tiedol were all talking about Master Cross. I blanked on what it was they were saying until I heard the general say, "Right now, the only living exorcists are Hevlaska, Socalo, Cloud, Cross, and the nine of us that are here. I believe that now is not the time to battle the Earl. It should be out first priority to find more accommodators, and to stay alive! I believe that your team should walk off the battlefield right away!"

I was about to say that I would do no such thing, when Lenalee groaned. I looked down at her just as she opened her beautiful, amethyst- colored eyes.

"Lenalee…" I trailed off, too happy to express my words.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," I said. "It's me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lenalee."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lenalee asked. She reached her hand towards me, and slowly sat up. She placed her hand on my cheek. "If it has to do with Suman, you saved him Allen. He didn't die in vain. He had a peaceful death. I'm certain that you saved him. Welcome back, Allen." Her smile was so beautiful, and the fact that she said those things to me made my eyes well with tears.

I grabbed her hand and as a tear rolled down my cheek said, "C-came back…. I finally came back, Lenalee.

"Aw," Lavi said. "Allen's crying!"

I glared at him.

Lenalee started to laugh. "You're crying to, Lavi!"

"I am not!" Lavi exclaimed, even though he was.

Suddenly, the ground under Lenalee began to glow, and she was sucked through a portal. It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to grab her.

I ran into the light, and felt myself falling. I felt my body hit something, and when my vision became clear, I found myself on top of Lenalee, and being squashed by others.

"Get off!" I yelled.

Slowly, I felt the weight lessen until everyone was off. I stood up. I noticed that Lenalee was knocked out… again.

"Where the hell are we?" Kanda asked.

I looked around, and recognized where we were. "We're in the Ark," I said.

Everyone looked at me. I had to explain the last time I had been in the Ark.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kanda asked. He started to glare at me for unknown reasons. I wondered if it had anything to do with Lenalee.

"I don't know," I said, glaring back at him.

"Hey, there's a strange pumpkin underneath Lenalee," Lavi said.

I looked over his shoulder to see the Earl's odd umbrella as it screamed at us to leave.

I grabbed it, and Kanda put his sword to its head. "It was you," We said at the same time. The umbrella was screaming its head off.

"If you don't want to die," Kanda said. "you'd better let us out."

"Where's the exit?" I asked.

"Exit… doesn't exist, lero!" The umbrella exclaimed. "After long years, the boat has completed its role and has come to a stop."

"Well done, Lero!" I heard the Earl saw. "It's time to depart, dear Exorcists."

I looked up to see the Earl looming over us. However, it didn't look exactly like the Earl. It looked more balloon- like. Still, it didn't make our situation any better.

"It's time to depart," The balloon Earl said. "with this boat to Hell!"


	39. Chapter 39- Arisa's Fear

Chapter 39- Arisa's Fear- Daisya

I paced back and forth, wanting to get back to Lenalee, to see if she was all right. As a ghost, I was be able to appear and disappear anywhere I'd like, but for some reason, I wasn't able to get into the Ark. I groaned, and kicked the wall. Of course, my foot went right through it.

Suddenly, I felt a strange presence near. I turned to my right, and saw a girl with long, brown hair hiding behind a stone. She was watching the exorcists.

I walked over to her to get a better view. I smiled as I recognized her.

"Arisa," I said. She didn't hear me. It wasn't the first time I had seen her. It was like she was following Lenalee and the others. She was there at the docks in China, and now she was here. I had first seen her in Liverpool when Kanda and General Tiedol were there. I had been so happy to know that she was alive, that I had started to cry.

I bent down next to her, and was about to put my hand on her head to ruffle her hair, when the scenery changed.

I was standing in a black void. There was nothing around me. Then, I heard yelling. I turned to see a vision of Kanda and Arisa yelling at each other. They were near the edge of a cliff.

"If I haven't killed anyone," Kanda said. "then that means that I care. The Order is the only family I have, and I don't plan on loosing them- not yet anyways."

Suddenly, Arisa put her hands on Kanda's face and kissed him. The sight was so shocking and strange, that I couldn't help but to gasp. Arisa was in love with Kanda the King of Gloom? That didn't seem right at all.

It had started to rain, and just as it did, Kanda pushed Arisa away from him.

"You really are a freak!" He yelled. Arisa took a step back, and fell. I tore my eyes away from the scene before she hit the ground, too upset to watch.

That's when I saw the door. I walked over to it, hoping that it was the exit. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I shrugged, and walked through it like I did with any other door.

I found myself inside another black room. In the middle of the room, I saw a spotlight. There was someone kneeling in the light, crying. It took me a moment to realize that it was Arisa. She had her short, pink and purple hair instead of long, brown hair. It hung in her face as she cried into her hands.

"Arisa," I said.

He head snapped open, and her eyes widened. "Daisya!" She yelled. She stood, and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh my God," She said. "Why are you here?"

"Arisa, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said. One minute, I was laying on the ground, in pain and wishing to die after falling off a cliff, and the next thing I knew, I was here. I've tried to get to the door to open it, but it seems to always move away from me. I've been stuck in here for so long. I don't even know if I'm alive. I haven't had to eat or drink anything, and whenever I should be hurt, I feel no pain. Daisya, please tell me you know what's going on, or where we are."

"I wish I could help you with that," I said. "I don't know myself."

I looked around, looking for some sort of sign that would tell us where we were. I found nothing.

Arisa started to cry even harder. I had never seen her this upset. It made me sad. I hugged her.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I said. "Just let me think for a few minutes."

I sat down, and Arisa did the same. She hugged her knees, and started rocking back and forth. Her eyes were blood-shot.

I closed my eyes, and thought. I had just touched her head when I had been sucked here. However, the younger version of Arisa was with me.

I tried to remember what I knew about the "new Arisa". She used to live in Liverpool, England, she had long, chestnut- colored hair, and she had no memory.

A strange idea came to me. If the "New Arisa" was alive, but had no memory about her old life, then how was I seeing my friend Arisa? How was I sitting with the "old Arisa"? I realized that I was inside of Arisa's head.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do you remember?" I repeated.

"Everything," She said. "except for the stuff that I was too young to remember. Why?"

"Arisa, you're not dead," I said. "How close have you been able to get to that door?"

"Maybe a few feet," She said. "Why?"

"I think that you were locked in here because something's preventing you from getting your memory back," I said. "This you that I'm talking to is the Arisa that I knew, but it's not the Arisa that's alive right now. That Arisa can't remember anything from the Order, and that's because you've been locked in here. The only way to get out is to fight against the amnesia. If you really are the Arisa I know, then I think you can win this battle. You need to force yourself to open the door."

"How?" Arisa asked. "Daisya, I'm scared enough as it is, so please don't speak in riddles."

I stood up, and held my hand out. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet.

"Just think," I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Things that make you strong," I said. "Think about Lenalee and the Order. Think about your family. Keep those memories inside of your heart, and never let them go. Then take a step towards the door."

Arisa closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "What if this doesn't work?" She asked.

"It will," I said. "I promise." I grabbed her hand. "I'll be right next to you the entire time. I won't leave you. Are you thinking about something that's important to you?"

She nodded. "I'm remembering the first night Lenalee and us sat on the rooftop, watching the fireworks." She smiled, and squeezed my hand. We took a step forward.

"You can command the door to open and stay in one place," I told her. "This is your mind, Arisa. You control what happens."

Arisa nodded. I watched as she seemed to grow in confidence. The door swung open, and Arisa squeaked for joy.

"Keep that confidence," I said. We took another step. It was a slow process, but soon, we were finally close enough to the door, that we could reach out and touch it.

I let go of Arisa's hand, and walked through the doorway. Arisa's smile was so wide, that I couldn't help but laugh. "You did it, Circus Freak," I said. "Just one more step."

Arisa looked down, and lifted her foot off the ground. She was about to step through, when the door slammed shut.

I felt the air rush past me, and found myself standing back in Edo. I looked at Arisa, who was holding her head.

"Damn it," She whispered. "What the hell is wrong with my head? Why am I suddenly feeling pain?" She looked up in the direction of the other exorcists.

"I hope I didn't miss anything," She said. "I'm surprised none of them heard me as I groaned in pain for the last three hours." She sighed. "I wonder if I was about to remember something…" She sounded scared.

The thought suddenly hit me. Arisa was too frightened to remember her past. She was deliberately keeping her memories behind that locked door. She couldn't remember anything, because she self-consciously didn't want to.


	40. Chapter 40- Mixed Emotions

Chapter 40- Mixed Emotions- Lenalee

I yelped as General Cross grabbed my waist, and pulled me close to his. I heard Allen's voice through the transmitter that the General had in his ear, but I couldn't understand what was being said.

"We don't have much room to stand here," The general said. "Although, I really don't mind being in this position."

It took all my will power to not punch him in the face. "Allen," I said. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"_ I hope_. I thought.

The floor beneath me started to shake violently. I felt Cross's grip tighten around me as he cursed.

"Contact Allen!" He said. I heard a little buzzing sound, and knew that he was trying to talk to Allen. "Control the Ark, Idiot!" He yelled.

There was nothing for a minute, and then I heard the sound of a piano being heard.

Suddenly, the floor and walls around us stopped falling apart. In fact, they started to re-build themselves. I stared with wide eyes as I looked out the window. The entire town was reforming.

The object of my attention changed as I felt the General touching me very inappropriately. I pushed myself away from him. "Where's Allen?" I asked.

Cross just smiled, and walked off. Reluctantly, I followed him. I didn't want to be left alone in such a creepy place; even if it meant I had follow the lecherous General.

Suddenly, I was standing in a pearl- white colored room. I had no clue as to how I got there. I looked around and saw that there was a couch on one end of the room, and a piano at the other end. Next to the piano, Allen stood there, looking down at it completely shocked.

"Allen!" I yelled. I ran over to him, and hugged him. "I'm glad you're all right."

Allen wrapped one arm around me. "Are you okay? My master didn't do anything to you, did he?"

The look in Allen's eyes was different than usual. He looked angrier, and more… evil than he ever had. I figured that mentioning the General touching me wasn't a good idea.

I shook my head. "He did nothing."

Obviously, my friend didn't believe me. However, Allen turned to Cross who was sitting in a chair.

"How was I able to do that?" He asked.

Cross didn't have time to answer because a loud voice echoed throughout the place.

"Allen!" A voice called. I turned to see a giant screen on the wall. On the screen, Lavi was looking around. "Allen!" He called. "Where are you?"  
"Lavi," I said. I felt tears appear in my eyes as I looked at my crazy, one-eyed friend.

Lavi started to call out a bunch of food names, thinking that Allen would go there.

"Damn it, Lavi, stop saying those things!" Allen yelled. "I'm already hungry, so you don't have to keep my mind on food!"

I chuckled as Lavi and Chaozii the crew member looked around.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled. "Where are you?"

Allen and I both looked at General Cross for the answer. Still, the general didn't answer.

Suddenly, a door on the screen slammed open, and I saw Kanda standing there, holding Krory.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled for joy.

"Lavi, we need help!" Allen yelled. "We're stuck in a strange room with my master!"

"Was that Beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"No it was a magical voice that pops into the sky after you're brought back to life," Allen said, very sarcastically. "Of course it's me! And my name is Allen!"

Kanda and Allen started to argue. The mean and annoying comments coming from General Cross and Lavi didn't help their anger.

I, on the other hand, was crying my eyes out because I was so happy. I had seriously thought that all of them had died, and yet there they were, only a little ways away, alive, and having enough energy to yell at each other. I fell to the ground, crying into my hands.

"Lenalee," I heard Allen say my name gently. "Are you all right?"

"Allen, if you made her cry, then Kanda's going to kill you!" Lavi exclaimed.

I smiled. I felt Allen's hand on my shoulder.

"Allen, don't you dare do anything that will make her all sad and depressed again!" Lavi yelled. "If she returns to the Order upset, then you are going to have Kanda cut you up, Komui beat you to a pulp with his robot, Rever bash your head with some weird science experiment, and about five hundred scientists attacking you all because you made one girl cry!"

"LAVI, SHUT UP!" Allen, Kanda and Chaozii all yelled.

I started to laugh quietly and so hard, that my entire body was shaking.  
"Lavi, you made her cry even worse!" Allen exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to!" Lavi yelled. "Lenalee, I'm sorry, Lenalee!"

That set me off. I started to laugh out loud. The sound reverberated off the white walls. I looked at the screen. Kanda had a slight smile on his face, Chaozii looked completely confused, and Lavi was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Allen and Cross were both looking at me with weird expressions. Allen had worry on his face, and Cross had a creepy perverted smile plastered to his face.

I fell onto my back because I was laughing so hard. My sides hurt to the point that I thought I was going to burst. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't take the time to wipe them away.

Soon, Allen, Lavi, and Chaozii were all laughing as well. Kanda and Cross just looked annoyed. I didn't care though. Considering everything that had happened from when we started our mission to now, laughing was a relief. The fact that I was still able to be happy was a good thing.

It took about ten minutes for out laughter to die down.


	41. Chapter 41- Strange Girl

Chapter 41- Strange Girl- Allen

I stepped out of the Ark, and looked around, thrilled to be back on the ground. I looked at the group of Exorcists who were all thrilled to see us. I had suppress my laugh as Kanda was tackled with a hug by General Tiedol.

I looked around, and saw a figure peeking out from behind a rock. I slowly walked around to the other end of the rock, hoping the others wouldn't notice me. I snuck up behind the person- a girl with long, chestnut hair and a black cloak around her body.

"I'd be careful with who you're spying on," I said.

The girl gave a quiet squeak, and turned to face me. "I wasn't meaning to spy on you guys- honest!"

I laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. If anyone will hurt you, it's that idiot with long, black hair."

"Yeah," She said. "He seems mean"

. I sat down next to her. "So, why were you watching us?"

"I… um… I'm on a mission to find something, and I think you guys may be able to help me. I'm just too scared to actually go up to one of you and talk." Her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe that she had told a stranger that.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Something that's really important to me."

"I can help you if you tell me what it is," I said.

"I don't think you can help me," She said. "It's a difficult thing to get back, and I think that only a few of those people over there can help me."

I was curious as to what "it" was, but I didn't pry. I knew what it felt like to feel lost and need help, but you don't know how to get it, or too scared to ask for help.

"I should probably go," She said. She stood up, and turned towards me. "I'm Ari by the way." She held her hand out to me.

"Call me Allen," I said, shaking her hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Allen," Ari said. She walked away.

I stood up, and quietly walked back to the group of exorcists. Kanda looked at me with a strange look on his face. Obviously, he had known that I was gone. Still, it seemed more like he was looking at something right next to me, or behind me. I looked around, but saw nothing.

I looked back at Kanda. He was still looking at my direction with that weird look.

"What?" I asked, rudely. Everyone looked at me, then at Kanda.

Kanda shrugged. "I was just pondering on how such a stupid beansprout like you could survive that place."

I clenched my fists. "Oh, like you did? If I hadn't brought you back to life, you would be dead right now."  
"Don't do this," Lenalee said. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me back into the Ark. "Time to control this thing, and send us to the closest branch of the Order," She said.

"Why can't I bring it to Headquarters?" I asked.

"Because we don't want them to freak out," Cross said. "They'll shoot us before we even step foot out of here."

"And they won't do that at a branch?"

"It's less likely to happen," Lenalee said.

"I'll try to contact the Asian Branch," Tiedol said. "Where would I find a phone?"

"No clue," I said. "Kanda, why don't you go help him?"

Kanda glared at me. However, he didn't protest. He just walked away. I looked at Lenalee who looked just as confused as I felt. She looked cute as she cocked her head slightly to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

I felt myself blush as she smiled at me. "Come on," She said. "You're the only one who can do this."

"I still don't know how I can do it," I said. "Master, explanations would be great right now!"

"Shut up," Cross said.

I glared at him, and followed Lenalee away from the others. Ever since I met Lenalee, I wanted to get some time alone to talk to her, and really learn about her. I guess that time was now.

However, the moment we got back into the room with the piano, I felt a strange presence. Lenalee didn't seem to notice it, because she sat down on the chair next to the piano. The presence seemed to follow her.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked.

"I hope I do," I said. I started to play the same song that I had played earlier. I wished for the Ark to show us the path to the Asian Branch. About halfway through the song, I saw a flash of a door in my mind.

"Come on," I said, stopping the music. I held my hand out to Lenalee. "I know the way."

Lenalee smiled, and took my hand. We ran to the other exorcists to tell them the good news. We were finally going home.


	42. Chapter 42- Asian Branch

Chapter 42- Asian Branch- Kanda

I followed the other exorcists out of the Ark and into the Asian Branch. I felt my guard shoot up as I looked around at the place from my childhood. This happened every time I came to this branch. I always felt like I was trapped again, and that I could never get out.

I saw the chief of the Asian Branch- Bak Chan- staring wide-eyed at Lenalee. His face started to break out into hives, and he turned around.

"Stupid stocker," Daisya said. He was glaring at Bak, and slowly inching towards Lenalee. I could feel the protective vibe around him increase as he neared her.

"Forgive him," Won said. "He's just happy to see that you're all alive."

"I think we're all happy to see that," Lenalee said. She was smiling her innocent smile. "That you for letting us land the Ark here."

"Of course!" Bak said, turning around. He had obviously clamed down because his hives were all gone. "You exorcists are an important part of the Black Order, so you always have permission to enter this branch."

"I'm going to look around," I said, trying to get out of any further conversation. "Contact me when we plan to leave."

"Do you know your way around here, Sir?" A girl with glasses asked.

I didn't answer. I just walked past her.

As I walked, I allowed my mind to wonder, remembering all of the memories that I had at this place. Most of my memories were bad but some of them were good.

I stopped when I found myself standing in a room full of small pools on the ground.

I knelt down and placed my hand on the bloodstain on the floor. It was the spot where I had killed Alma.

I gripped Mugen's hilt tightly, not wanting to think about that moment.

"I never thought I would ever see you cry," Daisya's annoying voice said. I wiped the tears that I hadn't even noticed away, and glared up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to speak with you. I can't talk to you about this when anyone else is around, because I'm pretty sure none of them know about Arisa kissing you, then you pushing her off the cliff."

I felt my heartbeat quicken. I slowly stood. "How do you know about that?"

"Where I get my information shouldn't be the problem," Daisya said. I heard a hint of hatred in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," I said. "but then that idiot Beansprout came! Then you died, and I haven't exactly had time to think about her death, now have I?"

"That doesn't give you an excuse!" Daisya yelled. I saw tears in his eyes. Were ghosts able to cry? I had no idea.

"You had two years to tell me the truth!" He said. "The only thing that you ever told me was that she fell off a cliff! But that's not the full truth. She fell because you scared her!"

"Do you really think I knew that she was going to fall?" I snapped. "That sort of thing is almost always unpredictable! I didn't think that she was going to fall!"

"You should have saved her then!" Daisya snapped. "I've seen how fast you are, so why didn't you save her?"

"I tried," I said. "I was slow. Ok, I'm admitting that I was too slow to save her."

The memory of both Arisa and Alma's deaths swirled through my mind. I held my head in my hands; feeling like it was about to explode.

"What's wrong?" Daisya asked, not sounding the least bit worried.

"Nothing," I said, not looking at him. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why you scared her!" He yelled.

I felt anger surging through me. I felt the power building up inside of me.

"Daisya, please leave me alone!" I yelled. I didn't want to know what would happen if I freaked out with him in here.

"No!" He yelled back. "I don't get why Arisa would ever fall in love with someone like you! It's even crazier than Lenalee falling in love with Lavi! It's impossible! So why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know!" I yelled. I fell to my knees, groaning. "Daisya, leave, now. You don't know what's going on, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Wow, I actually get to see the nice side of Yuu Kanda," Daisya said, his voice as harsh. "First, he starts to cry, and then he says he doesn't want me to get hurt. It seems like you're a different person. Did something in the Ark change you? Maybe you feel the need to be nice because that cursed kid saved your pathetic life."

I felt myself shaking. "Shut up," I said.

Daisya knelt in front of me. "You're being pretty pathetic right now, Kanda. I'm surprised you're not attacking me."

I didn't know what was going on with him. Why was he being so cruel?

"What's going on in here?" I heard Lenalee ask.

_Damn._ I thought. _I really don't need her here._

I heard her running towards us, and felt her pass me. She kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Are OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to be alone.

Lenalee hugged me. "Calm down, Kanda," She said. "I don't know what's going on, but I know that it's your anger that's making it happen."

I felt myself calming down. The pain in my head stopped, and I looked at her.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked again. "What were you two talking about?"

Daisya and I glared at each other, but neither of us answered.

"It's your fault she died," Daisya seethed. "You killed her!" He disappeared with that being said.

Lenalee looked confused. "What did he mean by that?"

I shook my head. "He's just being himself- blaming me for everything."

The anger in Lenalee's eyes surprised me. "I am going to hurt him," She said.

"What happened between you two?" I asked. "You seem to be avoiding him."

"We just had a fight," She said. "Now this happened. He's definitely changed, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," I said. "He's probably upset that he can't rest in peace."

Lenalee looked at the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw the bloodstain. She looked petrified.

I chuckled. "It's been there for nine years," I said. "This is the place I killed Alma."

Lenalee stared at me with wide eyes. "This is the place? Why are you here then? Are you torturing yourself with the memory of his death?"

"You don't need to worry about that," I said. I got to my feet, and helped her up. "Visiting this place is like visiting a graveyard. I don't know where they buried his body, so I visit this place to pay my respects to him."

She smiled at me. "We should probably go." She made a movement like she was trying to pusher hair out of her face when she remembered that she had very little hair. "Komui's going to be really upset when he sees this."

"Let's go," I said. We walked out of the room, and back to the other exorcists.

Cross had Allen in a head-lock, yelling at him for a reason I didn't know, Tiedol, Lavi, and Chaozii were all laughing at them, and Marie, Miranda, and Bookman were all talking, completely ignoring the fact that the white haired kid was turning purple in the face.

Even though it was a strange thing, the scene in front of me was one of the most normal things I had ever seen.


	43. Chapter 43- Leverrier

Chapter 43- Leverrier- Lenalee's

I stepped out of the Ark for the third time. However this time, I stepped into my home the Black Order. I looked around as people cheered and held signs that said "Welcome Home!".

I saw Komui standing in front of the crowd, his arms open wide. I wanted to hug him, but something held me back.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me forward. I looked back to see Allen, Lavi, Miranda, and Chaozii smiling at me. I saw Marie hugging Kanda, who was yelling at the older exorcist. Tiedol was laughing at the scene, and Cross leaned against the wall, obviously upset that he allowed a sixteen-year-old girl convince him to return to the place he hated the most.

I turned back to my brother, and smiled. I ran towards him, yelling, "Brother!" I hugged him, and felt his protective arms wrap around me.

"Welcome back, Lenalee," He whispered. His voice cracked, and he fell o his knees, pulling me down with him. He started to sob into my shoulder.

"Welcome home," He sobbed.

I felt tears start to fall as I hugged Komui tighter. "I'm back," I said, trying to control my emotions. "I'm back, and I promise that I will always come back. I will never leave you alone, Brother."

We stayed that way for a few minutes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the Head Nurse. "I think we all need to rest," She said.

I nodded, and stood. I wiped my tears away, and allowed myself to smile. I walked over to Miranda, and grabbed her hand.

"You can stop the invocation, Miranda," I said. "Don't worry about us- we'll be fine. I promise."

Miranda looked scared. However, she closed her eyes, and I watched as the clock on her wrist stopped glowing.

Sharp pain erupted throughout my entire body, and I fell to the ground. I saw my fellow comrades do the same before blacking out.

I ran through the Order, anger flowing through every vain in my body. I felt pain in my legs and arms, but didn't stop. I didn't care if the nurse had said that I wasn't allowed to run around, I needed answers.

"Brother!" I yelled as I entered Komui's office. "Why has an inspector from Central been assigned to keep watch over Allen?"

It was right after I had yelled those words, when I noticed the person sitting in the couch across from my brother's desk, drinking tea.

"Good day to you, Lenalee," Director Leverrier said. "How are you recovering?"

"Di… Director…" I didn't know what to say to him. "What- to what honor do we owe for your visit?"

"I will be staying in the Order for the time being," He said. I felt my heartbeat quicken as he said, "I will also be conduction an investigation into your innocence, Lenalee." He grabbed a tray off of the table next to him. "I made some cake, would anyone like to try it?"

Suddenly, Rever was next to me, and Komui was standing in between the director and me. I felt Rever's hands on my shoulders.

"It looks delicious!" Komui exclaimed. "I'll have some!"

"You do make great cakes after all, Director!" Rever said.

"Come now, Lenalee, isn't it about time for you to go and see the Head Nurse? She'll be worried if you're late," Komui said.  
"Right!" Rever exclaimed. "I'll take her to that, and excuse her for being late."

"You go do that, Rever," Komui said.

I knew that they were trying to help me, but nothing could calm the fear that was creeping into my heart. I looked back at Leverrier, who was glaring at me as Rever and I walked out of the office.

After a few moments, Rever asked, "Are you all right?"

"Rever, that man, he's staying here to watch over Allen, isn't he?" I asked. "Do you know why?"

Rever didn't answer. "Why don't you go see Kanda," He said. "I'm sure he'll listen."

I nodded. "Thank you, Rever. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you and my brother."

Rever smiled at me. "Daisya and Arisa were always better at distracting you whenever it came to Leverrier." He laughed. "Those two really knew how to make you happy."

I nodded. "They sure did."

"I think Kanda's in the training arena," Rever said. "I'm sure you'll find him there. If you don't, you can ask General Tiedol to contact him."

I nodded again. "Alright. "I'll see you later then."

I walked away from him, and to the training arenas. I didn't walk past anyone who knew me, which made me grateful. Any of them would be able to tell with one glance that I was upset- even the generals who I hardly knew.

I saw Kanda as he pierced a dummy with a random sword. His innocence had broken, and Mugen was being repaired.

"Kanda," I said, my voice week.

He turned to me, and from the look he was giving me; I figured that he knew I was upset.

"It's that idiot of a director again, isn't it?" He asked, putting the sword away. I didn't answer. He walked over to me, and stood a few feet away. "Out with it, Lee."

I ran to him, and started to cry. "He wants to investigate my innocence," I sobbed into his chest.

"What does that mean?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know," I said. "However, I don't like the sound of it."

Kanda sighed. I felt one arm wrap around my shoulders. "You need to stand up for yourself, Lenalee. He can't hurt you in front of everyone without making himself look bad. If he tries to drag you away, then you fight him, and you can expose him for the monster he really is."

"How?" I asked.

"You tell everyone what he did to you, and you show them the proof," Kanda said. "More than half of the people here will believe you over a bastard like him."

I looked Kanda in the eyes. He seemed so calm on the outside, but one look in his eyes, and I could tell that he was ready to go beat everyone at Central up.

"Don't," I said.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't use violence, Kanda. It's not going to help."

Kanda just smile his little smile that I rarely saw. "You never know, Lee." He hugged me. "Violence may be the only way you can truly free yourself from him." He kissed my head. "However, until you do drag that courage out from the depths of your heart, I'll be here for you. All of us will."

I smiled, and buried my face in his shirt. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and said, "Thank you, Kanda."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this, I probably won't have to use violence," Kanda said.

I chuckled. "This will just be between you and me. I promise that."

I don't know how we stood there, and I don't care. I felt safe in Kanda's arms.


	44. Chapter 44- Kanda and Lenalee?

Chapter 44- Kanda and Lenalee?- Allen

As I passed the training arena, I heard laughter. I looked in to see Kanda and Lenalee hugging. They were talking, but I had no clue what they were saying.

_What is with those two? _I asked. _It's like they hate each other one moment, then they're in love! _

I felt anger flare through me as I remembered Kanda's word in Edo. "She'll never fall in love with a guy like you."

Was that really true? Was Lenalee really attracted to men who were dangerous and mean?

I felt the same strange and protective presence from the Ark standing next to me. It felt like someone was glaring at me. However, when I looked around, I saw no one except for the stupid CROW who's been following me around like a puppy, Howard Link.

I looked back at Lenalee and Kanda, and decided that it would be a good idea to talk to people that they knew and trusted.

I quickly walked to the cafeteria. I saw Marie and General Tiedol sitting across from each other, talking.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"You'll see," I said. I walked over to the other exorcists, and sat next to Marie. "Can I ask you guys a few questions?"

"Oh, boy," Link said with a sigh. "I think I know where this is going." He sat next to me, obviously not happy.

"What sort of questions?" General Tiedol asked.

"Are Lenalee and Kanda in love?" I asked.

Marie and Tiedol started to laugh.

"No," Marie said. "Lenalee trusts Kanda so well, that se will go to him with any problem. Kanda will listen because he thinks of Lenalee as a sister."

"So why did I see them hugging?" I asked.

"Lenalee's probably scared," Marie said. "She doesn't necessarily like a few people here for reasons only Kanda knows."

"Why does she trust him?" I asked.

Marie shrugged. "No one has ever asked. As long as they're both happy and safe while around each other, there's really no need to ask."

"I truthfully think that they used to have crushes on the other," General Tiedol said. At this being mentioned, I felt anger build up inside of me.

"What was Daisya Berry like?" I asked, trying to learn more on the kind of people that Lenalee would fall in love with.

The table grew silent, and I knew that I had struck a nerve.

"Daisya was a very unusual child," Tiedol said. "He was born into a family that didn't really care what he wanted to do. His mother always nagged him about working, his father was a jerk to him, his little brother always fought, and his little sister always cried. Daisya was the odd one out, and none of them seemed to notice that he unhappy. What he really wanted to do was play soccer and explore the world. I gave him that chance by offering to teach him how to become an exorcist.

"He was an excellent student," The general continued. "He was smart and strong. He could wipe out ten akuma in one attack. It was truly amazing."

"When he came to the Order," Marie said. "He annoyed the hell out of everyone except for Lenalee and a girl named Arisa. The three of them were the 'Trouble Trio' as Suman called them."

"They were all annoying," Link said. "I can't tell you how many times I threatened Berry about telling Komui that he loved Lenalee in order to get him to leave me alone."

"Even though they were annoying, they were all loved," Marie said. "They knew how to lighten anyone's mood- even Kanda's. Daisya was madly in love with Lenalee. He never told anyone, but it was as clear as daylight. She loved him too. Everyone thought that they were a cute couple."

"I don't know why she fell in love with him," Link muttered. "Berry was a maniac."

I nodded. "Ok. Thanks, guys."

"Why were you suddenly curious?" Tiedol asked. "It seems like you're jealous."

I felt myself blushing. "I was just wondering." I bid them farewell and walked off. Of course, Link followed me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"None of your business," I said. I ignored every other question that he asked for the rest of the day. I was trying to figure out how I could try to impress Lenalee and get her to fall in love with me. However, no ideas came to me.


	45. Chapter 45-Back to the Black Order

Chapter 45- Back to the Black Order- Arisa

I was at a loss. The exorcists had all vanished, so I couldn't follow them, and the only other place I thought about going to was Athens, Greece. However, that was a long way from Edo, Japan.

It took almost two weeks for me to get there, and I was not feeling well by the time I did get there. I was tiered, thirsty, and hungry. I felt like vomiting at any moment, and then passing out right there, on the path.

"Are you all right, Madam?" Someone asked. I looked over to my left to see a plump man smiling at me. He had short, light brown hair, glasses, and dark eyes. He wore a black suite, and I thought that he must be very warm in that with the scorching heat.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though." I lied. I tried to walk away from him, but fell to my knees. The man knelt beside me.

"You look like you've been traveling a long distance," He said. "Have you had anything to drink and eat recently?"

"Yes," I lied again. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a few days, but I wasn't about to take anything from a total stranger. Besides, I got a weird vibe from the guy.

"Is a guardian near by?" The man asked.

I nodded. "My aunt lived right down the road. I'm staying with her for a while."

"Perhaps I should help you the rest of the way," He said.

"I'll be fine," I said. "I just need to sit here for a minute, then I'll be ready to move onward." I sat there, hoping that he would leave me alone. Unfortunately, He just sat with me.

"My name's Abe Crace," He said, holding his hand out to me.

"I'm... Anka Bamer," I said, shaking his hand. I didn't want this Abe guy knowing who I really was.

"It's nice to meet you," He said. "Your accent sounds British. Did you come from somewhere over there?"

"Yes," I said. "My parents sent me over here to visit my aunt. They said that an adventure would be good for me."  
"It's not every day a family lets a young woman out to explore without a chaperone," Abe said. He started to clean his glasses with a kerchief.

"It's a tradition my family has had for centuries," I explained. "Whenever a child reaches their eighteenth birthday, they have to find their way to another family member's place- even if they live far away."

I didn't know why, but the words just came out. It was almost as if I had practiced them many times before. Even the fake name seemed to be familiar. Once again, I cursed my memory for keeping me out of the dark whenever I needed answers the most.

"You look angry," Abe said.

"I'm just a little frustrated,' I said. "I don't really know why I decided to come to Greece. I have family that's closer, yet I came here. I'm not really the person who likes long distance travels." Another lie. I loved to travel. It seemed like everything I had been saying was lie after lie. I had lied to that boy in Edo, and to a lot of people I met on my journey.

"Traveling such a distance that you have, I'm sure that you must have been able to think about some questions as to what you want to do with your life," Abe said. "What do you want to do when you get older?

Now that question I knew the answer to without having to lie. "I want to be a dancer," I said. "I've always loved the grace that dancers have, and whenever I do dance, I feel free."

"That's a wonderful dream!" Abe exclaimed. "How long have you wanted to be a dancer?"

"For as long as I remember," I said.

"That's been how long now- two and a half years?"

My eyes widened, and I stared at Abe Crace. "H-how did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Arisa Lane," He said, his voice echoing.

"Who is Arisa Lane?" I asked, slowly standing up.

Abe stood as well, laughing. "Why you are. Of course, you wouldn't remember anything about your life in the Order. The Heart has been talking a lot about you recently. It's a shame that your life will have to end here. I'm sure you would have become a dazzling dancer, Child of Noah."

"What do you- ah!" I screamed as strange plants sprouted from the ground, surrounding me, and allowing no path to run. They were so tall, that I couldn't even see Abe as he laughed.

"You're a curse," He said. "Even if the Heart talks kindly about you, you are still a curse. You and your brother are exactly the same- scum that should have never existed on this world."

"I have no clue what it is you mean!" I yelled. "I don't have a brother!"

Abe sighed. "You think you don't have a brother, but you don't remember anything from your past- not even your family."

"Someone help!" I screamed. No one seemed to take notice.

"No one will hear you," Abe said. "We are in a realm just between that of life and death. No one even knows you're here."

"Actually, someone does," A voice said. Suddenly, the plants all fell to the ground, and I saw a tall boy about the age of nineteen or twenty standing in between Abe and me. He had messy, black hair, gray skin, and strange make-up. He was handsome, I do have to admit that; but the dangerous and evil aura around him told me that he was not one to mess with.

"Stay out of this, Noah," Abe snapped.

The boy started to laugh. It was strange, as if two people were laughing instead of one.

"You're that thing that Tyki has been looking for seven hundred years," He said. "What's your name again? Apocrap?"

Abe snarled. He started to change into a hideous human-monster thing. He seemed to radiate heat as he took a step towards us.

I screamed, and backed away. The boy was smiling like a mad man as he too started to back away.

"Ah," He said. "is the big guy throwing a temper tantrum because I'm taking his prey away? I'll leave you to that, then."

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me near to him. I yelped as the wind started to whip around us, and I found myself standing under trees. The moon shone through the leaves, casting a bright glow on the ground, which had snow on it.

I looked at the boy, scared and confused. He was smiling at me, and I saw a flash of hunger flash through his eyes. He quickly glanced down at my body.

I pushed away from him, and crossed my arms over chest, more out of insecurity than defiance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What, no thank you?" The boy asked.

"Not until I learn how you knew who that guy was, and where we were, and what the hell just happened," I said. I felt an even bigger sense of distrust with this guy than with Abe.

The boy sighed, and leaned against a tree trunk. "The name's Davi. As for how I found you, I used a little tracking spell to find that guy. He's known as the Apocrypos. I know nothing else about him, except for the fact that we're sworn enemies because we're on opposite sides of a war that we're both fighting. He was trying to attack you, but I have no clue why. He doesn't attack normal humans unless he has to, so he must have had a reason to kill you."

Davi walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. He kissed it. "And what about you? It's not every day I get to meet such a beautiful girl like you."

Usually, a comment like that would make me blush, but when he said it, I just felt a shudder run through my spine. I tried to get him to let me go, but his grip was too tight to escape from.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Get away from me," I said. I tried to slap him, but he was faster. He pulled me close to him, and smashed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened, and for a moment, I didn't know what to do. My mind flashed to the kiss I shared with the boy Kanda. Was he completely shocked and grossed out when I had done this to him? If he was, then I was starting to feel sympathy. Davi was a freak that much was certain. Whether he would hurt me, I had no clue.

When I got my body under control, I pushed him away, and slapped him hard across the face. "You're insane!" I stomped off, anger flooding through my veins. I also felt sad. Kanda had most likely felt that same thing two years back. The thought of him hating me made my mood even worse.

I looked back to make sure that Davi hadn't followed me, but he wasn't there. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. I didn't care, though. I was just happy to get rid of him.

After a while of walking, I realized that he had transported me all the way to England. I groaned, not wanting to think about having to go all the way back to Athens.

"Don't think about that," I scolded myself. "You need sleep, Ari. You can decide what to do in the morning."

I found a tree that had two branches near the ground that formed a V shape. I climbed up to them, and sat on them, my back against the trunk. I fell asleep within moments. I wished that I hadn't fallen asleep though, because all I dreamed about was death and blood.

I was standing in a corridor that looked familiar. I figured that it was just another memory, but decided against it, when a girl ran passed me. She was wearing a short sleeved- camisole like shirt, and short shorts. Her feet were bare. She had really short hair, but it didn't take me long to realize that it was Lenalee.

I ran after her, calling out her name. She didn't hear me. The boy with the eye-patch that I saw the day they were loading the ship in China ran through me-literally. It was as if I was a ghost.

"Lenalee, where are you going?" He yelled.

"I have to talk to Hevlaska," Lenalee said. She kept running until she ran into a man.

"Take them," The man said. "You know your orders."

Two men grabbed Lenalee's arms, and two more grabbed the boy's.

"Brother, what's going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Since both of you don't have working innocence, then you cannot join the fight," The man said. "We are still looking for Kanda."

Lenalee started to yell at her brother, but I couldn't tell what she was saying, because I started to fly away from them against my will. I found myself inside a giant room that was covered in dead and bleeding bodies.

Allen, the boy I had met at Edo, was fighting like a mad man. I saw more people around him, more of the exorcists who were also fighting. They were outnumbered, and it was clear that they were losing. I mentally willed them to keep going, and to keep fighting. I didn't want them to lose. I still had a lot of questions to ask them.

The stench of blood and the sounds of screams were overwhelming my senses. I didn't want to see the rest of the battle.

Suddenly, my eyes flung open, and I sat up, screaming. Of course, I forgot about being in a tree, and fell off the branches, and onto the ground.

"Ow," I said, slowly siting up. Still, the pain was better than any dream about death of people who were supposedly my friends.

That dream had really scared the heck out of me. For days, I didn't sleep. I didn't want another terrible nightmare, and I was afraid that if I did sleep, my next dream would be about the funerals and those who had died.

Was Lenalee dead? That was the question that seemed to linger in my mind. Every time I thought about it, I couldn't help but freak out. Lenalee was a sister to me- or so I thought. If she died, it was as if there was nothing to go back to. Except Kanda, who obviously hated people.

Finally, I decided that I had to do something more than traveling around the world to find anything that might jog a memory. I needed to speak with people that I knew, and the only way I was going to do that was if I went back to the place started everything. I needed to go back to the Black Order.


	46. Chapter 46- Useless

**Sorry for not updating recently! I've been really busy! Anyways, I am hoping to get on a better uploading schedule soon.**

Chapter 46- Uselessness- Daisya

I was walking in a small circle as I waited for Lenalee and Kanda to wake up. They both looked tiered and worn out from the attack on the Order. Lenalee's face was glistening with sweat and her breathing was quick. Kanda, on the other hand, was just sleeping. The nurses had kept him there to make sure he got sleep instead of training more.

Lenalee groaned, and opened her eyes slowly. I was relieved as she sat up, and looked at me. She smiled weakly, and looked at the red anklets around her ankles.

"Good, you're awake," A nurse said, walking over to her. "Is it all right if I take some blood from your legs? The science department wants to try to learn more about the fact that it liquefied."

"Go ahead," Lenalee said. She looked away as the nurse brought out a syringe. She squeaked as the needle entered her body.

"Still afraid of needles?" I asked, kneeling in front of her face.

The nurse let out a little gasp, and I looked over to see that the blood she had injected from my friend was as black as ink. I felt I was about to get sick from the sight.

Lenalee made a little moan as she looked at the syringe.

"I'm going to go give this to the science department," The nurse said. "Please try to rest, Miss. Lee."

"I'll try," Lenalee sighed, eyeing the syringe like it was a bottle of an unidentified liquid that her brother made.

The nurse left, leaving Lenalee and me alone. Everyone else was asleep, and all of the nurses were off, tending to other wounds around the building.

"You look upset," Lenalee said.

"I am," I said. "I could do nothing during that battle. I could only watch as the Earl's minions slaughtered my friends and family. I became a ghost to stay with you so I could protect you, Boo. How can I do that if I can't even get the enemy to see me?" I angrily wiped the tears on my face away. It was embarrassing that I was crying in front of her. I closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control.

"You have protected me, Day," Lenalee said. I looked at her. She was staring down at her lap, and messing with the blanket that was over her. "You've protected me from myself. If you hadn't had showed up, I don't know what I would have done to myself. Your death was too much for me to handle, and I thought that I was going to go insane without you. So what if you couldn't help me in this battle, you were right there for me the entire time. Just knowing that you're with me brings back the hope of a better future."

"But you've always dreamed of a better future," I said. "How did me dying change that?"

Lenalee began to blush. "I always dreamed of a future with you in it. We won the war, and we both survived. I always thought that we would live a happy life together. Daisya, my perfect future can only be perfect with you in it."

I smiled. "You sound like you're reading from one of those above your age vampire romance books."

"They were not above my age!" She exclaimed, giving a little laugh. "And they were good books."

I rolled my eyes. "Not as good as the Greek Myths."

"No, they were better," She said.

My jaw dropped. "What? They are not better than the amazing mythology!"

Lenalee began to laugh. "Of course they aren't. Nothing's better than the myths."

I glared at her, and sighed. "You abuse sarcasm."

"I think we both do," Lenalee said.

We both started to laugh. When we were done, I looked at her, smiling. "So, does this mean we're at better terms?"

Lenalee nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, Daisya."

"And I'm sorry for everything I keep saying," I said. "I haven't been very smart with my words recently."

I kissed her head. "Get some sleep. You look tiered."

"I am," She said. She put her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. She started to snore quietly within two minutes.

I was thrilled that we had made up. After days of her being mad at me, and constant battles, even that little talk had brightened my mood up.

I turned to face Kanda, waiting for him to wake up. I needed to apologize to him.

He groaned, and said, "Alma." He was obviously asleep, but I heard fear in his voice.

Who's Alma? I wondered. Kanda had always mentioned that person in his sleep, but I never thought of asking who Alma really was.

Kanda opened one eye, and looked at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I need to speak with you," I said.

Kanda sat up, and placed his head against the wall. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said at the Asian Branch," I said.

"I still don't know how you learned that," He muttered.

"I'll explain after some things become more clear," I said. "I'm still confused on a few things, and I need to understand them before I talk to you and Lenalee about it."

Kanda looked exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, and stared ahead of himself. I saw guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a bad memory," He said.

"Does it have to do with Alma?" I asked.

Kanda stiffened. "How do you know about that?"

"You always mumble that name in your sleep," I said. "Who's Alma?"

Kanda didn't answer at first. At last, he mumbled, "He was my best friend."

I knew that I wasn't going to get anything else out of him, so I didn't bother asking more questions.

Kanda looked at me, and smiled sadly. "He died when we were kids."

I didn't know what to say except, "I'm sorry about that."

Kanda shrugged. "Don't be. You didn't know him, so you don't have to be sorry about his death."

"That doesn't matter,' I said. "Alma seems to be the only person worthy of the title, 'Kanda's best friend'. It sucks that he died."

"Daisya," Kanda said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Shut up."

"No!"

"I'll hurt you."

"You can't," I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. "I'm a ghost, so you can't hit me!"

Kanda threw his pillow at me, and it flew straight through me. I heard someone yelp, and turned to see that the pillow had hit Bak Chan in the face.

I started to laugh as Bak glared at my longhaired friend.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?" Bak asked.

"Your presence annoyed me," Kanda said casually. "Therefore, I decided to hit you."

"With a pillow to the face?" Bak asked. He looked seriously confused.

"It could be worse," Kanda said.

Bak's eyes widened, and he slowly backed out of the room.

I started to laugh harder. Kanda was smiling, as he muttered, "Idiot. How could he be Zhu's grandson?"

"Just because Bak's Zhu's grandson, doesn't mean he has the old man's brain. I don't even think he has a brain."

We both started to laugh. It felt like the old days when we would bug Tiedol to the point where he would stomp off and not return for hours. Kanda and I would always talk about random stuff and laugh our head off. It rarely happened, but when it did, it felt like we were actually friends.

After such a hard battle, I was sure that Kanda needed something to relieve the stress and anger he felt- even if it meant laughing with a ghost.

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"We'll see if you mess up again," Kanda said. "If you do, I may have to send you down to the Underworld for good."

I smiled. 'This is the first time you have ever used a Greek mythology reference."

"And it will be the last," Kanda said. "That was just too weird to say." I chuckled.

What little of a smile Kanda had, dropped. He looked troubled. He got out of the bed, and stumbled. He caught himself on a small table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just… need to talk to someone," He said.

"Who? Can make a disturbance that can send the nurses in if you want."

Kanda shook his head. "They're not the ones I have to talk to." He slowly started to walk towards the door. Even though I had known Kanda for almost nine years, it always amazed me with how quickly he could recover. It only took three steps before he was walking like normal.

"What's going on?" I heard Lenalee ask. She sounded groggy.

Kanda and I looked at her. She was propped up on one elbow, rubbing her eyes with her other hand. It reminded me of all a little girl whose parents had woken her up in the middle of the night for some odd reason.

"I have no clue," I said. 'Kanda's acting strange."

Lenalee looked at the longhaired samurai. "Why?"

Kanda walked over to her, and placed his hand on her head. "You did great today, Lenalee. You should get some sleep."

Lenalee looked confused, but it was obvious that she was exhausted. She nodded, and fell back to sleep in moments.

"Did you use magic on her?" I asked.

"I don't use magic," Kanda said. He walked out of the infirmary.

I sighed. "I should just wake General Tiedol up to scold him," I muttered. I looked at all of the sleeping exorcists, and felt sad. I was supposed to help them, and yet all I could do was walk through walls. I couldn't do anything but watch as they fought for their lives.

The white haired boy Allen groaned in his sleep. He rolled over, and muttered something incoherent. I thought about how brave he had been during the battle. I realized that I may not have like him, but I trusted him. I figured that everyone- with the exception of Chaozii- felt the same way. He was strong for such a small person. Still, there was something about him that made me uneasy.

I shrugged, and kneeled next to Lenalee's bed. I kissed her lips gently, and walked out of the room, trying to pick up Kanda's trail. Whatever he needed to talk about, I wanted to know. Some how, I figured that it was about the mystery person known as Alma.


	47. Chapter 47- Zombies!

**Yay I've finally got to this chapter! I've been wanting to write it ever since I started Lighting and Time! This was always my favorite part in "D Gray Man". Just so you know, whenever there's (words) it's saying what Lenalee's trying to say, but can't. Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 47- Zombies!- Kanda

I didn't have time to jump back before that clumsy Miranda fell, spilling some strange liquid on Lavi and me.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, everything seemed taller. Everyone stared at me, and I groaned.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A shrink potion," Rever muttered. 'It'll wear off in about three days."

"Three days!" Lavi and I yelled.

"Why that long?" Lavi asked.

"Komui made it," Rever said. "I think it was supposed to be used if Lenalee ever got a boyfriend."

I looked at Lenalee, who was blushing. Daisya's eyes were wide, and he slowly backed away from the girl. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of shirking because he was in love with her.

Bookman let out a yelp, and I looked over to see that he too had something spill on him. His gray hair turned into rabbit ears.

There was another thud, and I spun around to see Allen fall to the ground. He sprung to his feet, and I smiled as I realized that his white hair had grown longer. He started to freak out.

Miranda put his hair in a pony tale, while Lavi and I yelled at Rever.

"What do you guys even do in here?" Lavi asked. "It seems like you only goof around!"

"What are going to do about their clothes?" Lenalee asked.

"They can wear some of Bookman's clothes," Marie said. "I think those will fit."

I glared at him, and trudged off. It took Marie, Rever, and Johnny to wrestle me into the old man's clothes.

Lavi and I had to work together to pick every damn box up. It was hard work that took forever. I figured that I could have had twice more work done in a shorter amount of time without breaking a sweat.

During one of our breaks, Allen came over to Lavi and me, smiling. "I'm actually taller than you two! Now do you know why I freak out when you call me short?"

I attacked him. We both hit the ground, throwing punches at each other. I felt my back hit a table, and suddenly, Lenalee yelped.

Allen and I stopped fighting, to see what had happened. Lenalee and Bookman were soaked with liquid. They were glaring at us.

"Are you two all right?" Allen asked, getting to his feet, and running to them.

"Meow!" Lenalee exclaimed. Her amethyst eyes widened, and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Meow!" Bookman said, his voice sounding like he was whining.

Somehow, I was able to understand what they were saying. I guessed it was because I turned into a cat before. Lenalee had called us imbeciles, and Bookman had whined about how much he hated the moving process.

"How can we fix this?" Allen asked Rever. "Because Komui's not going to be happy."

"Gramps is really creepy," Lavi said. "But Lenalee's kind of cute like this, so why should we even do anything about it?"

I hit him on the head. "What are you talking about? If Komui finds out about this, then we're all dead!"

"Meow, meow, meow," Lenalee said. (I'll make sure that doesn't happen.)

"Hey, Rever," I said. "Does the shrinking potion allow you to understand cats?"

Rever looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," I said. "I guess I'm just hearing things."

I saw Daisya rolling around the floor, laughing. He was obviously enjoying all of this. He sat up, and looked at me.

"Hi, Shorty," He said.

I gave him my "Shut the hell up" look, and turned my attention back to the others, who were talking.

"Please tell me you don't have anything dangerous in here," Allen said.

"Don't worry,' Rever said. "We don't make anything dangerous and unthinkable."

"This is already unthinkable!" I snapped. I heard Daisya off to the side, laughing harder.

"It's not as dangerous as Komui's stuff,' Johnny said.

"Is any of that stuff here?" Allen asked.

"No!" Johnny exclaimed. "It's all hidden- all the really dangerous stuff is in storage!"

Suddenly, all the lights in the room went off. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. I glared n Daisya's direction, thinking this was his doing. I couldn't see him, but I figured that he was there.

"Don't blame me!" I heard him exclaim. "I was having to much fun watching all the arguing! Really, do you think I would stop that?"

I saw a ball of light, and suddenly, Daisya was standing in front of me, glowing.

My eyes went wide, and I looked around to see if anyone else saw him, making sure that he wouldn't blow his cover. Only Lenalee was looking.

"No one can see me except for you two," Daisya said. "Well, except for that one time when those who were on the ship when Lenalee was fighting the level three saw me."

Lenalee's mouth opened, but no sound cam out. She glared at Daisya, and started to sign with her hands. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"I didn't think it was important. There have been so many things happening that it slipped my mind."

"Everything slips your mind," I signed. "Shut up, I think Marie might be hearing you."

I watched the older exorcists, as his head swerved around, trying to find a source of sound. I hoped that it wasn't Daisya, because I knew that I wouldn't' be able to make Marie believe in ghosts.

Someone started to laugh. It didn't sound female, or male, young or old. The hairs on the back of neck stood on edge as I recognized the voice of the ghost I saw all those years back when I had turned into a cat for the second time and got locked in Arisa's room.

"A g-ghost?" Miranda asked, completely freaking out.

"No way," Lavi and Allen said.

"It's probably a joke that Komui's playing on us," I said, trying to calm Lenalee down. I could feel her anxiety and fear skyrocketing. She hated the dark, especially when there were strange voices everywhere.

"I can't tell where the voice is coming from," Marie said.

"It's defiantly Komui!" One of the scientists yelled. All the idiots from the science department started to yell.

Marie snapped, "Be quiet! I hear something else."

Everyone went quiet. I heard the door creak open slowly. The laugher increased.

Because Daisya was glowing really brightly, I saw the head nurse standing in the doorway. However, she was acting strange. I didn't know why, but something about her was different.

"Head nurse?" Allen asked.

"How do you know it's her?" I asked.

"I have good night vision because of my training," Allen said.

The head nurse reached out for the white haired kid, and bit his arm. People pulled her back, and Rever shoved Allen out of the way.

"Why did she bite you?" Lavi asked.

"Did you not get released from the infirmary, Beansprout?" I asked.

"I did!" Allen exclaimed.

"But she doesn't normally bite people unless they don't follow her instruction!" I snapped. I remembered the only time she ever bit someone was when Daisya was messing around in the infirmary while Lenalee was hurt. He knocked over a cabinet, and when the head nurse tried to kick him out, he wouldn't go. She bit him, and he ran away. He'd always been afraid of her since that moment.

I looked at the glowing ghost boy next to me. He was shrinking away, muttering. "Not good. She's not good. She's very bad."

I'd never seen him act like this. It was almost as if he was possessed. I didn't have time to ask him what was going on, because the head nurse suddenly bit Miranda on the neck. Miranda jumped back, and the scientists held the nurse back. They were all yelling at her to calm down, but it didn't work. She just bit them too.

"Are you all right, Miranda?" Marie asked.

"That startled me," Miranda said.

"She's not good!" Daisya yelled. I looked at him. He was rocking back and forth on the ground. "They're gone. They'll all be gone soon."

I looked at Lenalee, who had worry written all over her face. She was slightly shaking as she signed. "What's wrong, Daisya?"

"It's her fault," Daisya said. "She did this. She let that creature out! Soon they'll all be gone." He started to laugh like a mad man.

Lenalee let out a little cat squeak, and I looked over to see Miranda leaning into Marie. The older exorcist was blushing, and he looked scared.

"Meow?" Lenalee asked. (What's going on?)

Marie's headphones started to spark, and everyone yelled.

"Oi, you all right?" I asked. Marie's hand wrapped round my writs, and he lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I looked at him, and noticed that he was drooling, and he had these black veins sticking out on his face. "Marie…?" I trailed off as I noticed people coming in from the doorway. They all looked like zombies.

I kicked Marie in the chin. He let me go, and I fell to the ground, next to Daisya who was on the verge of crying.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck, and was about to flip them, when I realized that it was Lenalee. Bookman was holding onto her. We shot into the air before all the zombie people attacked us.

"Meow!" Lenalee yelled. (I'm so confused!)

There was a light from below, and everyone went flying. I saw Allen with his innocence activated. We landed, and Lenalee let me go.

"I'm sorry!" Allen yelled. "I tried not to make hurt much!"

Lavi tugged on the kid's white cloak. "Let's get out of here!"

We all ran off- Rever, Johnny, a random scientist whose name I didn't know, Bookman Lavi, Allen Bookman, Lenalee, Link, Timcampy, and I. I noticed Daisya running with us, still freaking out about whatever he was freaking out about.

We all ran into a little closet with a window on one end. Lenalee, Rever, Johnny, and the random scientist all fell to a sitting position against a cabinet. Lenalee looked freaked, and I remembered that she had a terrible case of claustrophobia.

At that moment, Daisya seemed to snap out of his trance. He kneeled next to Lenalee, and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be all right," He said. "Just think of a story, Boo."

I was grateful that he was still somewhat sane, because I did not have time, nor the energy to calm her down. Plus, I wasn't about to show my feelings to the others.

Allen. Lavi and I all looked out the window as a hoard of people ran past.

"What the hell's with them?" I asked.

"There's so many of them!" Allen exclaimed.

"Not to mention that they're really fast!" Lavi said.

We all put our back against the wall, and slid down into a sitting position.

"Be careful," I heard Komui say. "If they bite you, you'll get infected, and become one of them."

"Infected?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" Allen asked.

"Because I created the virus," Komui said.

We were all quiet. Suddenly, the vibe in the room turned from scared to mad.

"GET HIM!" Rever yelled. All of us except for Link and Lenalee attacked the curly haired idiot.

Something wrapped around all of us, and that's when I realized that Komui had brought a robot friend with him.

"I see what you think of me!" Komui snapped. "Komurin EX, fire!"

"Yes, Sir," The robot said. It loaded a giant gun that looked like t would shoot chains.

"You already fired!" I yelled.

Lenalee and Link were both looking at us with worry and confusion on their faces. Daisya was shaking his head.

"You should know not to attack him," Daisya muttered. "He has armies of robots waiting for commands."

"Meow meow meow meow!" Lenalee yelled. (Let them go, Brother!)

"Meow?" Komui asked.

The robot's arm turned into another giant gun, and it was aimed at us.

"What sort of game did you involve Lenalee in?" Komui asked.

"This isn't our fault!" Rever yelled. "There's a complicated explanation!"  
"More impotently, what's this infection you're talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," We all agreed.

I should be asking you that," Komui said. "You're the ones who took it and hid it from me.

Everyone looked confused. "Huh?" We all asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. There's been many things we've hid from you," Rever said.

"Do you remember when we were working late a bunch of night in a row?"

"We've done that many times," Rever said.

"It was right after Arisa's death," Komui said.

At this, I felt guilt well up inside of me. Daisya and Lenalee looked upset. I wanted to hit Komui for his poor choice of words, but with the chains around me, I couldn't.

"Oh!" Rever said. "Komuvitamin D! I remember that thing! It was supposed to erase any tiredness so you could work, but instead, it also whipped out all reason. We call it the Stupid Overtime Zombie Virus."

"We need to stop the virus," Komui said. "Somewhere in this giant building, is a small little vial that contains the only thing that can cure them! Gentlemen, and my sweet Lenalee, we have to find that little vial so we can presume moving!"

Everyone grew angry, but none of protested.

Outside, I was stormy. Inside, there was a giant army of zombified Order members thanks to our idiot supervisor. The only ones who weren't zombies were five exorcists who all had a potion spilled on them, and were all angry, three weak scientists, one member of the guard group known as CROW, one robot that could go insane at any moment, one ghost boy who kept going into a possessed trance whenever he saw the zombies, one little golden golem, and the idiot who created the damn virus.

I saw that Link was writing something in a little notebook. The robot walked over to him, and ate the notebook. It said, "Evidence destroyed!"

Daisya smiled, but then went back into his freak out mode. He was seriously starting to worry me, and I could tell that Lenalee was ready to cry and yell at him.

"How are we supposed to find the cure?" I asked.

"I don't know," Komui said. "Does anyone have a sixth sense? Or you exorcists can use your instincts to find it."

"Only Daisya could fins stuff with his instincts!" I snapped. "Plus, I'm trying to fight my instincts which are telling me to throw you to the zombies, Komui!"

Komui started to pout. "You're not nice, Kanda. I don't want Lenalee hanging out with such a meany head."

I clenched my fists, and stomped away from the supervisor. I walked over to Lenalee, and I saw Komui stick his tongue out at me.

Allen looked worried; and Johnny was talking to him, trying to cheer him up. I had forgotten that the nurse had bitten the Beansprout. Was he turning into a zombie?

"Can I just throw them all over?" I asked Lenalee. "We're getting no where with this!"

"Meow," Lenalee sighed. (Unfortunately, no.) "Meow meow meow?" (Do you know what's wrong with Daisya?)  
"No," I said. I looked at our friend. Daisya's eyes were wide, and I turned to see that he was staring at a little girl standing next to Allen and Johnny. It took me a minute to realize that it was the figure from all those years back. This time, however, I could clearly see that it was a girl. The girl said, "Do you really think that you'll be okay? It's time for bad kids to die!"

I didn't have time to yell at Johnny and Allen to get out of the way before the window we they were next to exploded. Allen, however, activated his innocence, and dodged General Socalo's attack. The generals jumped back, and I realized with much horror, that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Even the general got infected?" Lavi yelled. "Crap!"

"Ow!" Link yelled. I looked around to see that General Tiedol had bitten Link.

"Oh," The General said, his voice raspy. 'I thought you were Yuu."

The words made my stomach churn. Link looked lifeless, and when I looked to my left, so did Bookman who was hanging form General Klaud's grasp.

Link fell to the ground, muttering, "It's my job… to report the supervisor… for this mess."

"I wonder if a good whack on the head will make him forget," Komui said, grabbing a hammer from his coat. Rever held Komui back.

"Meow!" Lenalee yelled. "Meow!" (Brother, don't!)

All the generals, Link, and Bookman faced us, ready to attack.

"Hey, did you guys finish the repairs on Mugen?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's still in the lab," Rever said.

"Damn," I muttered.

"I stopped by there when I was escaping with Komurin!" Komui exclaimed.

"Did you get Mugen?" I asked,

Komui's smile faltered, and he said, "I wanted to get it, but the place was full of zombies, so I didn't go in."

I hit him on the head. "You idiot! We need out weapons!"

I went flying forwards as something behind me exploded.

"Do something, Komurin EX!" Komui yelled.

"Roger," The robot said. It started to shoot missiles at the zombie generals. However, the missiles hit the ground next to Allen, and they exploded. Everyone went flying in different directions. I landed next to Lavi, Allen, Johnny, and the robot.

Lavi and I started to drag Allen who was unconscious.

"He's heavy for such a small kid," Lavi muttered.

We entered a storage room, followed by Johnny and the Robot. The robot went over to a corner, and started to sob- if robots could sob. I locked the door, and we all sat down.

Allen screamed, and woke up. Lavi and I clapped our hands over his mouth, and said, "Shh!"

"Where are we?" Allen asked.

"In a storage room," Lavi said. "You were out cold, and we had to drag you in here."

"Where are the others?" Allen asked.

"We all got separated during the explosion," I said. "It's just the five of us right now."

"Five? Who's the fifth?"

We all pointed to the robot, who was saying, "I couldn't save my master. I'm just an ordinary man."

Someone started to knock, and we all ran to the other end of the room.

"Allen," A voice said. "Lavi… It's me…"

"Is that Krory?" Lavi asked.

"Krory, is that you?" Allen asked.

"Yes, it's me," Krory said. "Open the door…"

"It's good that he woke up," Lavi said. "But I doubt he's human. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feelings have a habit of being right," I muttered.

"He might be infected," The robot said. "It would be dangerous to open the door."

Allen, Lavi and I looked at each other, then at the robot. We started to push it towards the door.

"What are you doing?" The robot asked.

"Go open the door," We all said.

"No!" It yelled. "That's a terrible idea! If this were one of the horror books that Daisya read to Lenalee when hey were kids, then we'll all be dead as soon as we open the door!"

"This isn't a horror book!" I snapped. "JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

"We don't like to ask this of you, Ex," Allen said.

"NO!" The robot wailed. "I won't do it!"  
"Listen to me, Ex!" Allen yelled.

"NO!"

"Now that we're separated from the others, Johnny's the only one who might be able to find the vile," Allen said. "The only ones left here are you, me, and a couple of worthless brats."

I wanted to hit him for that, but I resisted the urge.

"You're the only one I can rely on!" Allen said.

"I'm the only on…" The robot seemed to consider this.

"Will you do it?" Allen asked.

"Yes!" The robot yelled. It went over to the door. "I'm opening the door! Come at us if you dare!"

It opened the door, and a hand ripped through the robot's chest. The robot fell to the ground.

"You should have opened the door sooner," Krory said. "Now I'm mad, kiddos." He walked into the room. He was wrapped in chains, and he used the chains to attack.

We all jumped away from the chains. Lavi and I attacked Krory, but he just grabbed out heads, and whacked them together, I fell to the ground in pain.

I felt someone grab my arm, and the wind suddenly started o rush past. When I came to my senses, I realized that it was the robot that had grabbed me.

I hit its hand, and it dropped me. I started to run, and realized that we had a crazy vampire guy, three generals, and a scary monster monkey chasing us.

"What the hell do we do?" Allen asked.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled back. "Follow me; I know a way out!"

I rounded the corner, and came to a halt. There was a giant group of zombies in front of us. I looked backwards to see that the group that had been chasing us had stopped. We were surrounded.


	48. Chapter 48- Ghost

Chapter 48- Ghost- Lenalee

I felt fear creeping into my heart as Rever tied me up. Daisya was still rocking back and forth, completely ignoring everything that was happening.

"Why?" He asked. "Why would she do this?"

I wanted to yell at him, but Rever had tied my mouth shut. "I'm so sorry, guys," Rever said. "My body's moving on its own!" He started to tie Komui up right as my brother woke.

"What's going on?" Komui asked.

"I'm sorry, Komui," Rever said. "I don't know what's going on; my body's just moving on its own. Please take me seriously when I say this; there's something inside of me." He screamed, and fell to the ground. He slowly sat back up.

"Are you all right?" Komui asked.

I saw a blade in Rever's hand as he stood up. There was the head of a girl coming from his chest.

"Just do as I zay, Zupervizor," She said, her voice not completely female, or male. "If you don't lizen to me, I'll cut hiz throat."

I wanted to scream, but I was too petrified. Daisya was pacing, as if none of this was happening. I wanted him to see how scared I was, and I wanted him to calm me down. I didn't want to see him acting all strange and cryptic.

"I have a favor to azk you," The creature said.

"Who are you?" Komui asked.

Rever brought the knife to his throat. He squeaked like a mouse.

"Do I look human to you?" The creature asked.

"Are you a ghost?" Komui asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out!" Rever yelled.

"Anzer yez or no," The creature said. "Stop the move. If you refuse, I'll kill him."

Komui's eyes widened. "I'd have to talk to my bosses," He said.

The knife slightly dug into Rever's skin, making him groan.

"Now, what will it be, Zupervizor?" The ghost asked.

"I can't do it!" Komui said. "It's not my decision. This decision was made by people way higher than me! If you want us to stop, then you need to talk to the people at the top of the command chain, not me!"

"You zure answered quickly for zomeone'z whoze friend'z life iz in danger," The ghost said.

After a minute of silence, Rever dropped the knife.

"Fine," The creature said. "I understand. I juzt wanted to try. You're going to leave. I can never leave this place."

"Did you die here?" Komui asked.

"I've forgotten my own name," It said. "I waz brought here long ago. And they did thingz to me."

I felt myself calm down a bit. I understood how the ghost felt. I tried to keep my mind from going back to those painful memories. I needed to stay in the moment.

"Every day, you people experimented on me, and zoon, I died." It looked like me. "You were juzt like me. But you zurvived it. You're lucky. There waz no one there to sacrifice themzelvez for me."

I didn't know what to say. My brother had come to the Order to be with me all those years ago. I hadn't even thought that there were others who had gone through the same things I had. However, they never had a chance to be saved. I felt like crying even more.

"It's not a sacrifice," Komui said. "We're staying together, and helping each other, so we can live." He turned to me, a sad smile on his face. "Right? I've finally said it."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I wanted to hug Komui, and never let him go.

Rever yelped, and suddenly, the ghost was in front of me. It grabbed my face.

"Are you happy, girl?" It asked. "I want to be happy too. You're a lucky girl. Lucky, lucky, luck."

As I looked the ghost in the eyes, I felt myself slipping away. It was almost as if I was flying into a new world. Was this what death felt like? If it was, then it was somehow peaceful. I hadn't realized until that moment that maybe- just maybe- dying wouldn't be so bad.

I heard people yelling, but I ignored them. All that mattered to me was the ghost in front of me, and feeling inside of me. I felt the cloth around my mouth fall to my neck.

Darkness surrounded me, and I felt like I was falling in an endless pit. There was no one there to catch me. I was all alone. I fell for what seemed like forever.

I screamed for Komui as I saw the ground that I didn't know was there quickly approaching. I hit it.

My eyes flung open, and I looked around. I was in the infirmary. Daisya was kneeling next to, like he always was whenever I woke up.

"You all right?" He asked.

I nodded all though that was a lie. I was scared and I wanted to hug Komui, and to cry into his shoulder. I wanted my brother to tell me that everything was going to be all right.

I slowly sat up, and saw that all of the exorcists and some of the science department were also lying in beds. Komui was in the bed next to mine. I realized that someone had moved our beds together, so that we were next to each other. Komui held my hand in his. Hi touch comforted me.

I saw Bak Chan reading something on a clipboard attached to Kanda's bed.

"Hi, Mr. Bak," I said.

Bak dropped the clip board, and looked at me. "Lenalee!" He said. "H-how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," I said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," He said. He looked flustered. "Will you excuse me? I need to go talk to Won." He ran out of the room.

I felt confused when I saw that Daisya was glaring at Bak. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Daisya said, smiling. "You were talking in your sleep. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I just had a bad dream about."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

I nodded. "Don't go into another strange trance. It was too creepy seeing you like that."

Daisya started to blush. "Sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Daisya," I said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's just… something you don't need to get worked up about," He said. "Really, it's something that I need to deal with." He kissed me. "I really started to worry about you, Boo. After the ghost took control of you, and then the virus got transferred to you from Kanda, I didn't know if you would be all right. I really scared that you weren't going to wake up."

"You should know that it's hard to get rid of me," I said.

He smiled. "Oh, I know. And I'm happy about that… Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," I said. "What?"

"Show me that beautiful smile of yours," He said. "I always love to see you smile."

I blushed. I bit my bottom lip, and looked down at the blanket on my lap, embarrassed for a reason that I didn't know.

Daisya kissed my cheek. "Come on, Beautiful. Smile for me. Please. "

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Never going to happen," Daisya said. "As long as you're around, I'm not going to stop talking. I'm going to tell you the things that you should hear every day."

"What sort of things?" I asked.

"That you're beautiful," He said, kissing my nose. "And that you're smart, funny, nice, and dazzling. I'll tell you that you're cute and adorable and the smile you get whenever you see Komui always brightens the room you're standing in. But most importantly, I'm going to tell you that I love you ever single day." He kissed my lips. "I'll tell you these things because they're true, Lenalee. Every single word's true."

I started to blush even more. I tried to push the hair that wasn't there out of my face. "I love you too."

Daisya hugged me. "I'm always going to be here for you, Lenalee. I'm never going to leave you."

"You'd better not," I muttered. "Kanda and I both need you here with us."

He chuckled. "I doubt Kanda needs me."

"You'd be surprised," I said, smiling.

"That's the smile I always want to see on your gorgeous face," Daisya said. "That's the one that will always warm my heart- whether it's beating or not."

I kissed him. It was almost as if I was kissing mist. I wished that he was still alive, and that I was able to kiss him, to feel the warmth of his lips against mine. However, I knew that I was blessed to have him with me, so I wasn't complaining. Anything was good- just as long as I had Daisya with me.

Komui groaned, and I looked at him. My brother opened his eyes, and blinked up at me. "Lenalee?"

"Hi," I said. "I guess that it's my turn to be here when you wake up, huh?"

Komui smiled, and chuckled. "I guess so." He sat up, and I tackled him with a hug. I started to cry. I buried my face in his shirt. He hugged me tighter.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was so scared," I sobbed. "It felt like I was falling and that no one was there to save me. I realized just how lucky I am to have you here."

"I will always be here for you, Lenalee," Komui said. He kissed my head. "I will never leave you alone."

I heard people wake up, but I didn't pull away from Komui. I never realized just how much I needed a hug from my big brother. He was the most important person to me, and that would never change. I always felt safe around him- no matter who was around. After everything that had happened, he was the only one I needed at the time.

"I love you, Brother," I said.

I heard the smile in Komui's voice as he said, "I love you too, Lenalee."


	49. Chapter 49- A Letter from an Old Comarde

Chapter 48- A Letter From An Old Comrade- Allen

One month later

I limped into the Black Order, followed by Link, Marie, and Kanda, who was dragging our newest exorcist Timothy behind him.

"I can walk by myself!" Timothy yelled.

"I don't trust you," Kanda said. "You'll just run away."

"No I won't!" Timothy yelled. "I haven't even been in this place for two minutes, and I'm already overwhelmed! Besides, what do you know about being here as a kid?"

Kanda stopped, and let the kid go. He turned to face Timothy, and knelt down. "I've been here since I was nine years old, Brat. Also…" He leaned in, and whispered something to the kid.

Timothy's eyes widened, and he ran away from the swordsman. He literally ran into Lenalee, who yelped. The little boy hid behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Timothy pointed at Kanda. "Keep him away from me!"

Lenalee glared at Kanda, who was now leaning against a wall. "What did you do?"

Kanda walked over to her, and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she hit him on the head. "You don't say something like that to a kid!"

"Cross said that to me when I a kid," Kanda said.

"Well, Cross is… Cross," Lenalee snapped. "That gives you no right to say anything like that!"

Kanda shrugged, and walked away. Lenalee followed him, yelling at him.

"Does that always happen?" Timothy asked.

"Yes," Link and Marie both said.

"I've never seen it happen," I said.

"You haven't been around long enough to see a lot of things happen, Allen," Marie explained. "Come on, Timothy, I'll introduce you to Supervisor Komui."

"From what I've heard about him, this Komui guy seems insane," Timothy muttered.

"He is," I said. "Don't do anything to Lenalee, unless you want a robot to attack you."

"Who's Lenalee?" Timothy asked.

"The girl that's now yelling at Kanda," Marie said.

"Oh," Timothy said. "She's cute!"

"Come on," Marie said, smiling. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," I said. "Good luck with Komui! He's a madman!"

Timothy glared at me, and followed Marie to Komui's office.

Link hit the back of my head. "Why? Why do you have to be so annoying when you're around that kid, and only that kid?"

I shrugged. "I guess that Timothy just reminds me of me when I was younger."

"You were a brat?" Link asked.

"Kind of," I said. "I was annoying enough to get abused. I didn't think that I had to care about people- I was all alone. My parents had abandoned me when I was younger, so I thought that no one deserved my sympathy or love."

"Please do not go into a sob story," Link muttered. He started to walk off, and I joined him.

I smiled. "Then I got to know Mana. He taught me everything I needed to know. When he died, I didn't know what to do."

Link sighed. "And you're not listening to me."

"It's strange; I can't much from before I joined the circus, but there's one face that says in my memory. It's the face of a girl about two years older than me- she would be about seven in the memories. She had chestnut colored hair and blue- gray eyes like me. I want to say that I called her 'Sister'."

Link stopped, and looked at me. "You had a sister?"

"I think so," I said, continuing to walk. "I don't remember anything about her, though. Still, I think I subconsciously look for her whenever I'm on a mission." I paused before saying, "There was a girl watching us when we got out of the Ark. She wasn't an akuma or a Noah. I felt like I could trust her. There was something about her that seemed familiar."

"Do you think it was your sister?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue. But she reminded me of Lenalee. She just gave off a nice aura."

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Link asked.

"No. I didn't think that I needed to make the others start worrying."

Timcampy stopped flaying around, and looked at me. He opened his mouth, and I saw Komui standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Attention, all exorcists," Komui said. "Please make your way to the Supervisor's office immediately. This is an order, Kanda."

I smiled, and started to walk towards Komui's office.

"I wonder what's going on," I said.

"For once, I have no clue," Link said.

We entered Komui's office. It was filled with people. Marie, Miranda, General Tiedol, and Chaozii were all talking, Lenalee was standing next to Komui, scolding him for some strange reason, and Timothy was being chased all around the room by Kanda. I noticed that the little kid had Mugen in his hands.

Slowly, the other exorcists crowded into the office. The noise increased to the point where Link was covering his ears with his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had to yell to be heard.

"This noise is not helping my headache!" He yelled back.

I laughed. "You are a headache!"

Link was about to hit me, when Leverrier entered the room. All at once, the talking stopped. We all eyed the director.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"We found a letter for the exorcists," Komui explained. He waved a little piece of paper in the air.

"Who's it from?" General Klaud asked. She was leaning against the all that was farthest away from Master Cross.

"That's the catch," Komui said. He looked at the letter. "It's from one of our fallen comrades."

"Who?" Lenalee asked.

"Daisya," Komui said. "The letter was obviously written before he died, unless he came back as a ghost and wrote it."

No one spoke. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but it seemed like Lenalee and Kanda exchanged a nervous glance, and then looked at an empty place in the room.

"He wrote to every exorcist he knew. Some of the things said in here are about those who have died, and some of you won't be mentioned," Komui explained. I could see that he was about to cry.

"Komui, do you want one of us to read it?" I asked.

The supervisor looked at me, and nodded. "That would be great. Thank you, Allen."

I took the paper from him. I looked around the room at all the people who were staring at me. Why the hell had I asked to do this? I was terrified about talking in front of people! I could only perform circus tricks because I didn't have to talk!

I made eye contact with Master. He nodded, slightly, and I felt my fear melt. If Cross was encouraging me to do it, then I knew that I had to do it; or else I was never going to hear the end about how big of a scardy-cat I was.

I cleared my throat, and started to read the letter.

"To my dear family and friends, I guess that if you are reading this, then that means that either I died or I couldn't find the letter in the mountains of paper on Komui's desk. This letter is meant for if I did die. If I didn't, then throw it away. Anyways, this letter is meant to tell everyone what I felt about him or her, but what I never wanted to say personally. First off, Suman-"

"Skip anyone who is dead, Walker," Leverrier interrupted.

I nodded, and looked back at the letter. After a few paragraphs, I finally found a name of someone who was in the room.

"Dear Komui," I read. "I know that you aren't an exorcists, but you played a great role in my life. I guess that you were like an insane uncle to me. I just have one thing to say to you; DON'T MAKE LENALEE ANGRY! If she gets angry and I'm not there to stop her from sending your own robots against you, you're screwed."

The room erupted in chuckling. I smiled, admiring the humor that the Daisya had.

"Marie," I read. The older exorcist stiffened. "You have always been the only person in the Order that is sane! You've been able to ground me whenever my head was stuck in the clouds- even if I didn't want to you ground me. Anyways, you've always been there for me, and I can never repay you for your kindness. You were one of the only ones who ever believed that I could do something more than destroy things. You've been my brother through all of these years, and even in my death, I will think of you as part of my family."

I looked at Marie, who wasn't moving. A small smile was on his face, but I could tell that he was upset. Miranda placed a hand on his arm, and he started to cry.

"Keep going," Leverrier said.

I nodded again. "General Tiedol, you've always been a hard teacher to get along with, but I'm happy that I had you there to guide me for the first two years of being an exorcist. You're strict teachings and the way you always made me be patient molded me into the guy I became. If you hadn't helped me discover what I was capable of doing, then I would have been stuck in my hometown with my crappy family. I'm still not sorry for breaking your glasses, but I am sorry that I was such a pain in the ass to you. You became more of a father to me than I ever thought anyone could, and I'm sorry that I could never tell you that in person.

"And now I go to the two most important people in my life," I continued. "Kanda, we may have fought a lot in the years we've known each other, but I feel like I can trust you with anything. You've always hurt me because I annoyed you, but your reactions always made me want to annoy you more. You became one of the best people I knew, even if I didn't show that. You're like a twin brother to me. We were constantly finishing each other sentences, and we never gave up trying to help each other- no matter how annoying or mad the other person got. I'm asking you to look after Lenalee for me. She'll need someone there to help her, and I want you to be that person. I have one more thing to say to you. It's a little puzzle that you'll have to figure out. 'No matter how many people we meet, there is always one who stays in our minds. She is the one who entered our lives years ago, and who will never leave me alone.'"

Everyone looked at Kanda. He was staring at the ground, confusion on his face. "I have no clue who he's talking about."

"Maybe he's talking about Lenalee," Klaud said.

Kanda shook his head. "That would be too obvious. Besides, Lenalee doesn't leave me alone either. If he was talking about her, he would have said that the person will never leave us alone."

"Figure it out later," Leverrier said. "Continue, Walker."

I had to resist the urge to hit the guy. Instead, I nodded a third time.

"The last person I have something to say is the one who has a very special place in my heart," I read. "My little Boo, Lenalee."

I cocked my head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"It's the nickname he gave me," Lenalee muttered. I looked at her to see that she was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to continue in fear of making her cry.

"Walker," Leverrier said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Continue."  
"Yes, Sir," I muttered. I looked back at the paper. "Lenalee, I really wish that I knew how to say everything to you, but my feelings for you go far beyond words. You are the one person who was ever able to make me think about my actions. When Arisa was alive, the three of us were always laughing. Bits of every conversation we had on the roof of the Order still echo in my mind as I write this. You've been the only one who has ever made my heart beat like a drum just from a single look. You're the only person who has ever made me think about how I could change myself to make sure that you are safe. You are the only girl who I have fallen in love with, and you will be the only girl that I will ever love. You're my best friend, and I can't stand it whenever you're upset. So, I ask you please don't cry when you hear this. I have some advise, Boo: remember that you create your own chain. You are the only one who can wear the chain around your neck. You've always got places to go to if life gets hard. I love you. I love all of you that I have ever met- with the exception of some people. For those of you that I never met, good luck living in the Black Order. You'll need all the luck you can get. I wish you all well in life, and I pray to all the gods and goddesses that you win this war. Sincerely, Daisya Berry."

I handed the paper to Komui, who was holding back tears. Everyone stayed quiet. No one looked at each other, but instead at a little space on the walls or the ground.

"Can I see that, Komui?" Kanda asked after a minute.

Komui handed him the letter, and he read it over. If he was upset, he wasn't showing it. He sighed. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Is that all?" Leverrier asked. "Because if it, then everyone get out."

"One more thing," Komui said. "Timothy, come here."

Timothy did what he was told. He didn't have a spring in his step like usual. Instead, he was dragging his feet.

"This is out newest exorcists Timothy," Komui said. "General Klaud, can you take him on as an apprentice?"

"Sure," The female general said.

"You all are excused," Leverrier said.

We all filed out of the room, sad and flustered. I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I looked up, to see Master Cross walking away.

Lenalee wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and walked over to me. "You looked freaked up there."

"I hate talking in front of people," I said. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Kanda walked up to us, and looked at Lenalee. "We need to talk."

"I know," Lenalee said. "See you later Allen. Bye, Inspector Link."

"See ya," I said. I watched as they walked away, talking quietly.

"You seemed really upset with the 'love' thing Berry added in the not to Lenalee," Link said. "I wonder if she noticed the jealousy."

I glared at him. "Shut up." I stomped off to my room, and slammed the door in his face. I leaned against it, and slid down into a sitting position.

There was a knock on the door. "Open up," Link said.

"No!" I snapped.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Lenalee that you're in love with her," Link said.

I felt myself start to blush. I quickly stood, and opened the door. "Don't you dare tell her that!"

"Don't lock me out again, and I won't," He said. He walked into the room, and sat in a chair. "I didn't even know you had feelings for he until today."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me," He said.

I closed the door, and stared at him.

"Did I seriously make it obvious with how I feel about her?"

Link laughed. "No. But you're getting pretty flustered now. Let's just hope Komui doesn't hear this conversation. He is, after all, right outside this room, talking to Rever."

I felt my eyes widen. I opened the door, and peered out. Komui was nowhere in sight.

Link started to laugh even harder, and I glared at him. "I hate you." I closed the door, and sat on the bed.

"And I hate you,' He said, still chuckling.

My ears became hot, and I buried my face in a pillow. I groaned, and threw it at Link. It hit him the side of the head

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being an idiot," I mumbled.

Link rolled his eyes, and started to write in his stupid little notebook.


	50. Chapter 50- Map

Chapter 50- Map- Arisa

I looked up at the sky. It was turning orange and pink, with a little purple placed randomly in places. It looked like a painting that a little kid might do if he was given only three colors.

I had been traveling for one month without anything strange happening. I didn't run into Davi or the creature that had attacked me in Greece, or any akuma. However, I didn't run into any exorcists either. I had made it all the way to London, and I was at a loss.

I figured that it would be best if I settled down for the night, and let my brain work out a plan on it's own. I started to climb a tree until I found a branch that would support my weight.

I looked in the little bag that I had been given by an old woman to help me in my travels. I sighed as I realized that I only had a few handfuls of berries and half of a sandwich that I had bought earlier that day. I took the sandwich, and started to eat it, leaving the berries for the morning. I wished that I had water, but my flask was empty. I hoped that the next town wasn't too far away, but I had no clue as to where I was, or what direction I was headed in.

"We should rest here," I heard a man say. I looked below me to see a group of men in white outfits with strange boxes on their backs. For some reason, it seemed like I knew what job these men had, but I couldn't bring a name to mind.

"We've gotten the maps for the location of the Black Order," The man said.

His words caught my attention. The Black Order? I tried to stay as still as possible. I didn't want them noticing me as I listened into the conversation. If these guys worked for the Order, then I might be able to learn about where my destination was.

"Everyone take one in case we get split up," He said. I heard the rustling of papers, and my heart started to flutter. Could I be able to get to the Order if I got a map from these men?"

"We'll rest here, and continue tomorrow," He said.

I stayed up in the tree for hours, trying to figure out how I was going to get a map from them. I could go up to them and ask, but would they trust me, or would the think that I was an akuma? The thought of possibly being shot because they thought I was a monster held me back. Finally, I came up with the idea that I would just borrow one from them. As soon as I got to the Order, then I could give it back. That seemed a like the best bet, but I didn't like the idea of stealing from them.

After a few hours, most of the men in white fell asleep. I looked down to see how many were awake and guarding the place. Only three men stood around the campsite. They looked tiered, and like they could fall asleep at any moment.

They all had their backs to me, so I decided to try my luck. I put the hood of my cloak up, and slowly climbed down the tree. Unfortunately, the moment I placed a foot on the ground, a leaf cracked.

The men spun around, looking in my direction. I stood still, and held my breath. I hoped that the shadows would cover me enough as to no be seen.

A few terrifying minutes later, the men lost interest, and turned away. I took my chance, and snuck over to the little rock that was near me. There was a stack of paper on the rock, and in the dim glow of the fading fire, I saw that it was a map. I grabbed one, careful to not wrinkle the paper, and make any noise.

The moment I had the map folded and clutched in my hand, I sprinted back into the shadows of the tree. Somehow, I managed to do this without making any noise. I took a deep breath, and started to climb up the tree again.

I sat down on the branch that I had found earlier, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the men were gone. I looked at my map as I ate my berries. I groaned as I looked at the destination. The Order was in Scotland, and I was in London. I estimated that it would take me about five months to get there on foot. I just hoped that nothing to bad was going to happen by the time I got there.

"Well, I know where it is I'm going, so I might as well start today," I said to myself. "It'll be a fun adventure!"

I knew that I was only trying to keep my spirits high. However, somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a little voice telling me that it was impossible, and that I should give up.

I ignored that voice. I wanted to get my memories back, and if this was the only way, then so be it!

I climbed down the tree, and started to look at the map. The men had written where I was on the map. I knew that I had go north, but I had no sense of direction. I was lost.

I heard something crack under my foot. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on a compass! I picked it up, only to find that it was still working. I found which way was north, and started to head that way.

My heart was beating like crazy, and I felt hope and happiness fill my entire body. I laughed out loud for no reason, and spun around in a few circles. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so good!

I started to run through the trees and fields that I found myself on. I ran through towns, only stopping to buy food and fill up on water. I past pastures filled with cattle. I felt like I was running on air, and that nothing could stop me. I barely stopped running for miles.

I let go of any doubt and anger that I had. I allowed it to fly away with the scenery that I ran past.

I stopped when I saw the vast North Sea spread out before me. I was breathing hard, but I felt like I could run even longer. Was this something that I had learned to do at the Order when I was an exorcist? If it was, then I was happy. I felt free and happy as the air rushed past me and flew my hair back.

I could see the silhouettes of ships and islands. It was a nice day, with warm air and slight breezes. There wasn't a single storm cloud in sight.

I took three deep breaths, and continued to run. I smiled as Lenalee's face popped into my mind. New adrenaline sped through my body, and I picked my pace up.

I ran for the rest of the day, covering a lot of distance. By the end of the day, I fell into a sitting position in a field of flowers. I flopped onto my back, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep within minutes.


	51. Chapter 51- Gone

**_SPOILER ALERT_ FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT GOTTEN TO KANDA'S PAST IN THE MANGA! From here on out, I am going to have spoilers from later in the manga D Gray Man!**

Chapter 51- - Lenalee

Four months and 20 days later

"Lenalee, can I come in?" General Klaud asked,

"Yes," I said. I sat up, and wiped the tears away. The general entered, and sat on my bed. She grabbed my hand.

"You really miss them, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

Three months ago, all of us exorcists had come back from missions and learned two disturbing thing. One: the fourteenth Noah was trying to take Allen over, and two: Kanda had been killed in battle. Apparently, his foe was his best friend who he though was dead Alma Karma. I don't know the details of the battle, and I don't want to know.

Then, about a month later, Allen escaped from his prison, and, according to others, joined the Noahs. However, when I found him, there was no Noah around. Not just that, but Leverrier's assistant Howard Link had been killed by Allen (or so everyone says).

"You and Kanda were really close, weren't you?" The general asked.

I nodded. "We knew each other like the back of our hands." I started to cry again.

Klaud hugged me, and ran her hand down my head in a placating motion. "It's going to get better, Darling. I know it hurts, but I promise that it will get better. I've gone through a very similar situation as you are going through."

I couldn't say anything because I was crying so hard. I knew that the general had seen her entire family be murdered by a maniac when she was a teenager, and then she had found out that her lover and daughter were killed by akuma only a few years later. Saying that she had been in a similar situation was an understatement.

The general's golem started to blink. "General Klaud and Miranda Lotto, please come to the Supervisor's office for your mission," Rever said.

Klaud sighed. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk much. Lenalee, the best way to stay sane after something like this is to talk to people about it. I know that sounds crazy, but if you fret over something all alone for too long, you can get sick. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "I do. Thank you, General."

"Of course," She said. She kissed my head, and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck," I said. I watched as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. When she was gone, I buried my face in my pillow, I screamed, and threw it across the room.

The pillow hit the wall with a soft thunk, right as Daisya walked through it. He looked at me curiously.

"Why did you just throw a pillow at me?" He asked.

"I didn't," I muttered. "I threw it at the wall. You just walked through at the same time."

"Why are you punishing the wall?" He asked, walking over to me. "She doesn't need to be punished, it's not she fault!"

"So now the wall's a she?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Daisya said. "Her name is Oawall."

"Oawall?" I asked.

Daisya nodded. "Put it into syllables, and you've got Oh- A- Wall."

I chuckled. "You're so weird."

He kissed my nose. "What's new? You should get some sleep, Boo. You've barley slept a wink for three months. You haven't been eating, and you've only come out of your room ten times at the most. Everyone's starting to get really worried- even Leverrier."

"He's probably just worried that an exorcist won't have enough strength to fight if it's needed," I mumbled.

Daisya glared at me. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" I snapped.

Daisya looked over to far end of the room, and he narrowed his eyes. He walked over to the chair in the room, and picked up a little knife. He sighed, and turned to me, worry on his face.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. I grabbed it from him, and stuffed it in my drawer near the bed. "It's to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?" He asked. "Lenalee, you're one of the strongest fighters here. Why would you need a knife to protect yourself?"  
That was the last straw. I fell to my knees, crying even more than I had in three months. I felt Daisya's cold hand on my shoulder.

"Lenalee, are you hurting yourself?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No! I would never do that! It's just… there are reasons I don't feel safe."

"What are those reasons?" Daisya asked. "Lenalee, for years, I've kept out of this part of your life- I let Kanda handle keeping you safe from whatever it is; but now that he's… now that he's gone, I want to help you. If whatever the reason you feel the need to use a weapon to defend yourself, then I want to know. I worry for you constantly because you don't tell me things that hurt you."

"I'm scared," I sobbed. "I'm scared, Daisya. I don't know what to do, and I'm scared."

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know."

"Lenalee, can you please take a few deep breaths and calm down. You need to talk to someone, and if I'm the only one you will talk to, then I'll listen. But I need you to calm down enough to explain why you're so upset. Can you do that?"

I didn't answer at first. I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. After a minute, I stood, and walked over to the bed. Daisya joined me, and grabbed my hand.

"Everything that's happened with Kanda and Allen, it's too much for me to handle," I said. "On top of the worry and sadness, I'm starting to have strange dreams again."

"Strange dreams?" Daisya asked.

I nodded "Like the ones I had when I was younger. They're like the dreams that scared me and sent me into hysterics. I couldn't fall asleep for nights because I was too afraid of what I might see. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," Daisya said. "You only told Kanda what the dreams were about. The only things he ever told me were that they included death and blood."

"Those types of dreams have come back," I explained. "I see everyone dead- my friends, my family, and the Noahs. There's only two people alive- it's Allen and someone else. I think he's a Noah, but I'm not sure. He has the same gray skin, but I've never seen him. He has short, spiky, black hair, black eyes, and a nice smile. Allen's yelling at him, and the man's just laughing as if nothing's wrong. It's as if dead bodies do not surround him. Then the dream changes to show an old house, with two men standing there. One's the man in the last dream, except he has white skin instead of gray. The other man looks a lot like the first one, except he seems to have more of a clam vibe about him. They're yelling at each other, and all I can make out is the second man saying, 'You will not take him away from the world, Brother'."

"Do you know who the men are?" Daisya asked.

I shook my head. "I wish I knew. Kanda usually helped me decode my dreams. I've wanted to ask Zhu for help, but he's too upset about Kanda."

"What else happens in the dreams?" Daisya asked.

"There's a girl," I said. "She has chestnut colored hair that's always pulled up in a pony tail. She's running through fields and weaving through orchards and what not. She's laughing and she won't stop running. There's spirits of animals and people surrounding her. Whether she realizes them or not, I don't know. I can only make out one specific animal- a wolf. That was Arisa's favorite animal, right?"

He nodded. "She once said that she would always have a wolf in her dreams whenever she felt trapped or lost. She said that it would lead her out of someplace, or help her solve a problem."

"The wolf seemed to be guiding the girl," I explained. "It looked like she was running through Scotland. It almost looked like she was near the old building of the Order."

"Maybe you're just missing Arisa and the old building," Daisya suggested. "I bet that Arisa and Kanda are watching over us now as we speak."

"If they are, I wish that they would give us a sign," I muttered. "I feel like my entire world's being ripped apart slowly. A new tear in the world appears after every death."

Daisya stayed quiet. He just sat next to me, holding my hand. I looked over to see that he was looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about Arisa." He stood up. "I think you should get some sleep. You'll never know when you'll have a mission."

I shook my head. "I won't be able to fall asleep. If I do manage that, I'll just be woken up by nightmares."

"At least you'll get some sleep," He said. He kissed my head. Immediately, I felt tiered. Everything started to blur, and I felt myself falling. My head hit the pillow, landing softly.

"What's… going on?" I asked groggy.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Boo," Daisya said. "But you need sleep."

"What… did you… do…?" I fell asleep before he could respond.

_I was standing by a grove of trees. Someone ran past me, and I caught a glimpse of chestnut colored hair. The figure stooped, and looked back. I recognized her as the girl from all of my other dreams._

"_Damn," She muttered. She took of running again._

_I turned around to see that the girl was being followed by a pack of akuma. There was a Noah leading them. He was one of the twins- the one I thought was called Davi. _

"_Where you going, girl?" Davi asked, jumping into the air. He landed in front of the girl, who fell onto the ground._

_The Noah reached out to touch her, but she swiped at him with a knife that she must have pulled out of the bag on her side. _

"_You're pretty rude, you know that, right?" Davi asked._

"_Oh, and stalking a girl with a bunch of akuma isn't rude?" The girl replied. How did she know about akuma?_

_Davi smiled. "So the Earl was right- you really do know about the war."  
"I don't know much," She muttered. "I still have a lot to learn."_

"_You mean relearn?" He asked. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her. "I truthfully don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I have a little experiment for you, girl. If you really are an exorcist, then you don't want the soul of this person to get destroyed, right?"_

"_What do you mean?" The girl asked. "How could it be destroyed?"_

"_Akuma!" Davi snapped. "All of you start counting down for self destruction!"_

_The akuma started to protest, but the Noah glared at them. "You have my orders, now do it!"  
My heart was beating like crazy. I had seen an akuma self-destruct many times- it was a last defense for dome of them. They decided how to die, so they would self-destruct. However, when Allen and I had met the first Noah Road Kamelot, she ordered an akuma to self-destruct. The akuma didn't want to, but it had to listen to Road. Allen said that the soul would be lost forever- it would be destroyed._

_The girl jumped to feet, and swirled around to face the akuma. The creatures all started to count down from ten, all at different paces. _

"_What are you going to do, Exorcist?" Davi asked._

_The girl closed her eyes. The sky started to grow dark as storm clouds covered all of the blue up. Thunder roared like a pack of lions, and lightning lit the sky up._

_Suddenly, three akuma exploded next to me. I leaped back, and looked at the girl. He hand was raised, holding something that I couldn't make out. Her eyes were open and they were glowing as white as the lightning. Wind whipped around her, sending her hair flying in different directions._

_The Noah Davi took a step backwards, obviously not expecting so much power. I couldn't blame him- it was frightening to watch._

_Something whipped through the air, crushing three more akuma. At first, I thought it was a streak of lightning, but then I noticed that it was a long whip. _

_I noticed that the girl held the end of a whip in her hand. The whip swung backwards behind her, then she lashed it forwards, hitting the last four akuma right before they reached the end of their countdown. _

_The girl turned to the Noah, who was staring at her with wide eyes. He snapped his fingers, and disappeared. _

_The sky cleared, returning back to a majestic blue. The girl's whip disappeared, and she fell backwards. He back landed against the ground hard. She was passed out of exhaustion. _

_I took a step forward, and then gasped as everything began to blur. Every color and detail blended together, making an abstract painting that was too confusing to look at. _

My eyes flung open, and I sat up, quickly. I was in the infirmary room again. Daisya was standing next to the bed. The room was empty, but I could hear voices from outside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. Why was I in the infirmary?"

"You had a fever," Daisya explained. "You were muttering in you sleep, and when I tried to wake you up, it didn't work. I remembered that whenever that happened, it meant that you had a fever. I, um, I couldn't do anything, so I had to get someone else to help. I went to General Tiedol, and appeared before him. He found you, and brought you here. The head nurse immediately put you on medicine, and your fever started to go down."

I was about to say something to him, when General Tiedol came in. He closed the door behind him with one hand while he carried a bouquet of flowers in the other. His eyes widened, and he started to smile like a mad man. He put the flowers down on a table, and through his arms into the air.

"DAISYA!" He yelled. He ran towards the ghost boy. However, he ran through him. I watched as the general's foot got caught on the leg of a bed, and he flew face first into the wall.

Daisya started to laugh, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you all right, General?" I asked.

Tiedol didn't have time to answer before the door that was next to him flew open, squashing him against the wall.

Inspector Leverrier stepped in, followed by his new assistant, whose name I didn't know.

"Good, you're awake," He said, walking over to my bed. "You have a mission, Lenalee."

The door closed, and Tiedol slowly walked over to us. He was rubbing his nose, and I saw tears in his eyes. The inspector and his assistant looked surprised.

"But she's sick," The general said. "That's why she's here."

"What were you…?" Leverrier looked confused. He shook his head. "She has not gone on a mission for three months, General. It's time she does."

"But she's sick," Tiedol repeated.

"Actually, I feel fine," I lied. I was feeling terrible, but I knew that it would be stupid if we all started to argue about me going on a mission. "Besides, I think it'll do me some good to get out of here."

"See, she's fine," Leverrier said. He turned to me. "You must go to London to pick up a package for me. You are not allowed to ask any questions about the package, but I need it in two days. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"The man who is to give you the package will be waiting for you by the clock tower at eight pm tonight. You must not be late."

"All right," I said. "I'll get ready to leave." I got out of bed. My legs felt weak, but I stayed standing.

"Marie will be going with you," He said.

"Okay," I said. I watched him as he walked out of the room. The moment he was gone, my legs gave out, and I fell. General Tiedol caught me.

"That was a stupid move on your part," Daisya muttered.

I glared at him. "It was better than people getting into an argument about me."

"Daisya's right," Tiedol said. "You're not well, Lenalee."

"I'll be fine," I said. I stood up, and started to walk around. "See, I can walk."

"But can you fight?" Daisya asked.

"I bet," I said. "I've got to go."

"I'm coming with you," Daisya said.

"No, you're not," Tiedol said. "I want to know how it is you're alive."

"I'm a ghost! Ghosts aren't alive!" Daisya exclaimed.

"I want to learn how you became a ghost, then," The general said.

They started to argue quietly. I took my chance, and snuck out of the infirmary. I felt sick, but I ignored the feeling. I kept walking until I got to my room. I got into my exorcist outfit, which I had barely worn in the last few months. I grabbed my case and my golem, and I walked out of the room.

I met Marie at on of the gates that lead into London.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "Are you?"

I nodded. "Yep."

We walked through the gate, and into the cold, London night air.


	52. Chapter 52- Coming Back

Chapter 52- Coming Back- Kanda

I looked around London as I walked past people and buildings. It was a cold afternoon, and snow clouds hung in the air. Fog covered the city, making it difficult to see anything.

I stopped walking when I saw two familiar people standing by a fountain, talking. I smiled as I began walking towards Lenalee and Marie. Lenalee looked my way as kids started yelling. I caught a soccer ball before it hit me in the face.

"Hey, can you throw that back to us?" A kid asked.

I tossed the ball to him, and continued walking. Lenalee's amethyst eyes were wide with surprise and relief. Marie put a hand to his headphones. He looked utterly confused.

"K-Kanda?" Lenalee stuttered. Her eyes were puffy and red, indicating that she had recently been crying.

"But… How?" Marie asked. "How are you alive?"

I smiled, and stopped in front of them. "What?" I asked. "No 'hello'?"

Lenalee smiled and tackled me with a hug. "Why did you come back?"

I didn't answer. I just hugged her with one arm.

She stepped back. "Where the hell have you been? For four months and twenty two days, everyone's thought that you were dead!"

"Calm down," I said, giving out a little laugh. "I've had some things that I've needed to do. I'm back now, and I am most certainly alive. I needed to understand some things that I hope will help me while I stay and fight for the Order."

"You mean…" Lenalee couldn't seem to find her words. "You're coming back? But why? You've always told me how you've wanted to leave the Order, but that you were trapped. Why would you come back if you were finally free?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I said. I started to walk past them. When neither of them moved, I turned back to them. "Are you two coming?"

Lenalee smiled, and ran up so that she was by my side. Marie followed her. Together, we all started walking through the town. I followed them to the gate.

I stopped before I entered the gate. Was I really ready to do this? I would be bound to work for the Black Order until death. Was I really about to risk my freedom for that?

Do it. A little voice in my mind whispered. That's the only life you know. Go back to it.

I guess that settled that. I took a deep breath, and walked through the gate back into the Black Order.

Marie had gone off to tell the other exorcists about my return, and Lenalee decided to go tell Komui.

"Leverrier will trap you in an asylum if you go in there without proof," I said.

Her smile faded. "Or he'll think that my fever's making me hallucinate."  
"What fever?" I asked.

She started to blush. "Um… the fever I got a few days ago…"

"Lenalee, why did you go on a mission if you were sick?" I scolded. "You know that's not a good idea!"

"Well, it was better than sitting in a bed until I got better, which would have probably been never!" She snapped. "You know that anger and fear and sadness make me sick!"  
I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples. "How long have you had a fever?"

"Only three days," She said.

"How long have you been feeling upset?"  
Lenalee looked at the ground. "For a while…"

"How long?" I asked.

"Four months, twenty two days, sixteen hours, and thirty three minutes," She mumbled.

"You've kept track of how many minutes?" I sighed. "Lenalee, why have you been so upset?"

"Why do you think?" She asked. "I thought you were dead, and then Allen was locked dup, and then he escaped! I haven't seen him for months, and I don't know if he's okay. I've been dealing with all the deaths from the attack, and then when you died, it was too much to handle." I had no clue what she meant by Allen escaping, but I knew that it wasn't the time to ask.

A tear fell down her cheek. I sighed, and wiped it off her face with my finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. But, Lenalee, why didn't you except what you thought was my death like you have done with so many others?"

"I don't know," She said. "I didn't want you to leave me like the others did. When I say farewell to them, I let them go. It feels like they're leaving me for good. I didn't want that to happen with you."

I pulled her into a hug. "I will not leave you, do you understand?"

She nodded. "I… I understand."

"I can't tell whether this is cute of disturbing to watch," Daisya said.

Lenalee and I broke apart, and started at him. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, smiling his usual smile that always annoyed me. However this time, I was glad to see it. It had felt like years since I had seen that idiotic smile.

"It's good to see you again, Kanda," He said.

"It's good to see you too, Berry," I said. I turned to Lenalee. "Shall we go prove to Leverrier that you do not belong in a crazy house?"  
She laughed. "He belongs in a crazy house, not me."

"I can debate about that," I said. I took off running before she could punch me. I heard her chasing me, laughing and yelling my name.

I passed Komui's office, then stopped. I turned around, and faced Lenalee who had stopped just outside the door. I walked over to her. We were both breathing hard and smiling.

Suddenly, Lenalee's smile dropped. "There's something I forgot to tell you," She said. "The last few months, Zhu hasn't been doing too well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's been really ill for a while," She said, staring at the ground. "Bak and Fou have been with him every day, and they say that he's not getting better. They say that he's most likely going to… pass away any day now."

I stayed silent. Zhu was an old man; he was bound to die soon. But why now? Why did he have to be dying right when I got back?

"I'm sorry," Lenalee muttered.

I looked at her. "Why? It's not your fault he's dying. That's what we were put her on this world to do. We are all meant to die. It was bound to happen soon for the old man anyways."

And with that, I entered Komui's room. Everyone looked at me. It seemed to take a minute before they realized just who I was.

Komui stood up, looking bewildered. "Kanda?"

I didn't pay any attention to him. I walked over to the other end of the room where a curtain was hung. I drew the curtain back, and looked at the elderly man in the bed. Bak and Fou were at the side of the bed, crying.

"Yu," Zhu said, his voice soft. He held something on his stomach. It was wrapped in a white cloth. I recognized the shape to be that of a sword.

I went over to the bed, and placed my hand on the old man's. I smiled sadly at him. "Hey there, old man. Are you finally deciding that you want to die?"

"I'm sorry, Yu," Zhu said. "I created you and Alma because I was naive and insane. I did not think of the consequences and pain that you two would have to deal with. I got so wrapped up in wining this war that I forgot that there were other people around me who needed my help. You and Alma opened my eyes to that all those years back. I guess that it's too late for me to make up for my mistakes, though."

"Well then," I said. "I guess you're going to Hell." I placed my hand on the cloth-covered sword. "Mugen, activate!"

There was a blinding light, and I saw the same thing that I saw every time I activated my innocence- lotus flowers.

Zhu gasped, and looked around. "Lotus flowers? So they really weren't in your imagination..."

A small cube came out of the sword, and landed in my hand. I brought it to my lips. I was just about to drink it when Lenalee yelled. She grabbed it from me.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you want to do this even though you had just become free?"

I smiled. "I'm doing this because I chose to. I chose to become an exorcist this time."

I was about to grab the cube, when I found that it had already liquefied in Lenalee's hand. I sighed, and looked at her.

"Don't get mad," I said. Lenalee looked confused, then completely freaked out as I brought her hand to my lips, and drank the innocence.

I heard Bak, Komui, and Daisya all yelling at me, but I paid no attention. When I drank all of the liquid, I let go of Lenalee's hand. I took a step backwards, and rolled the sleeves of my shirt up. I watched as blood exploded into the air, and then made little, red bracelets around both of my wrists. Two crosses appeared on my arms. They were the color of blood.

I rolled my sleeves back down, and said, "Now that was a show, wasn't it, Zhu?" I looked at the old man, who was still. His eyes were opened, and glassy. My heart dropped as I looked down at the dead man.

I knelt down next to the bed, suppressing tears. I closed the old man's eyes. "So long, Zhu Chan," I whispered into the old man's dead ear. "Thank you for the guidance you gave me."

I stood, and looked at the others. "Look's like the Earl's going to find a new way to get rid of me."

"Alma Karma's body," Leverrier said. "where is it buried."

"I'm not telling anyone that," I said. I walked past him, and out into the hallway. I started walking to my room. My heart felt heavy, like it had after Alma's death.

"KANDA!" Someone yelled. All of the exorcists surrounded me. General Tiedol hugged me tightly, and everyone was talking loudly. Timothy poked my leg. I looked down at the brat.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alive," The kid said. He started to back up from my glare.

Lenalee walked over to us, sadness written all over her face. Daisya followed close behind.

"What happened?" General Klaud asked, looking at Lenalee. She had bandages on her face.

"Zhu…" Lenalee took a deep breath before continuing. "He just passed away."

Everyone went silent at her words. Those who knew my relationship with the old man looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I walked through the crowd of exorcists without saying a word. I made it to my room without being disturbed by anyone. I entered the room, and went to the window.

I leaned against the wall, and looked out at the world. I watched as little flakes of snow fell from the sky, sticking to the glass.

I started to pace around the room, feeling trapped. Why the hell had I agreed to this? It was a stupid idea, and I was already paying the price.

I punched the wall, breathing hard, and trying to keep tears from falling. I felt pathetic at the fact that I was about to cry.

"Don't cry," I scolded myself. "It won't do anything to help you!"

Despite all my attempts to stop the tears from falling, they fell. They fell like the snowflakes outside- slow and steady at first, but then faster and more constant. I fell to the ground, my back against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugged them, and buried my face in them.

It was pathetic, to be crying over the death of an old man who had allowed the Order to run experiments on me, but I didn't know what else to do. Zhu had been there for me all these years, and despite the anger I felt towards him for allowing everything to happen, I missed him.

My tears slowly exhausted me, and I fell asleep sitting on the ground, hugging my knees.


	53. Chapter 53- Gone Again

Chapter 53- Gone Again- Daisya

A few days after Kanda returned, he started to ask about Allen's disappearance. Lenalee had become much happier up until he asked her.

"No one really know where he went," She said. "All we know is that Allen escaped with the help of two Noahs, and that he supposedly killed Howard Link."

We were walking around the forest on the island. Snow covered the ground and the trees, making it impossible to find a path. Lenalee and Kanda were both wrapped in layers of clothing, but they still looked cold. For once, I was glad to be a ghost. I couldn't feel the coldness, which made me happy.

Lenalee's face was turning red due to the cold, so she tried to burry her face inside her jacket. The idea didn't work, but the attempt was cute to watch. She made it look like she was copying a turtle, but failing.

"The CROW's dead?" Kanda asked.

Lenalee nodded. "Some sort of plant killed him. We don't know what plant it was, but almost everyone thinks Allen was the one who used it to kill Link."  
"That's stupid of thing to think," Kanda muttered. "The Beansprout doesn't have a single bone in his body that will allow him to kill someone."

"But we don't know if the Fourteenth Noah took control of him," I said.

"If he did, then it was only for a few minutes," Lenalee said. "I went to find Allen after I learned that, and when I found him, he was still his usual self. He didn't seem any different to me."

"Then Johnny resigned," I said. "He claims that his grandmother was ill, and that he needed to take care of her, but everyone knew that he just wanted to help the kid."

"How could Johnny do anything to help him?" Kanda asked.

"He could be a friend to Allen until the Fourteenth won," Lenalee suggested. "Allen's stronger when he has friends with him."

We walked in silence for a while. At last, Kanda spoke.

"I'm going to go help Johnny," He said.

Lenalee and I stopped. "What?" We asked together.

"It's my fault that he's going through this," Kanda said, stopping. "I can never die peacefully knowing that I played a role in someone else's death."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. "Are you just going to wonder around the world, looking for either Johnny or the kid? Kanda, that's not a very good plan."

"I've go a few ideas as to where Johnny may be," Kanda said. "I just need to get away from here."

"But you're already being kept under strict watch," Lenalee said. "Central's not going to let you go help Allen. He's considered an enemy now, and we have to fight him whenever we see him."

"But you don't believe that, do you?" Kanda asked.

Lenalee was quiet for a minute. She shook her head. "No. Allen's my best friend. I could never fight him."

The words "Allen's my best friend" made me cringe. I thought that I was her best friend.

"Then you have to help me, Lenalee," Kanda said. "Komui will believe anything that you say. If you say that you have no clue where I went, then he'll believe you."

"But Leverrier won't!" Lenalee exclaimed. "He won't believe a girl."

"Exactly why I have to ask someone else to deal with him," Kanda said. "I'm going to tell Marie my plan."  
"There's one problem to you plan, Kanda," I said. "You don't know this place as well as you knew the other building. You don't know where any secret passageways are. So, how will you get out of here?"

"I'll sneak past the guards into London," Kanda said. "I've snuck past guards before, so this will be simple."

I wanted to hit him on the head. "You are insane! How are you going to stay away from the Order?"

"I'll turn my golem off," He said with a shrug. "I know how to do that because you showed me."

"I don't even know how I turned my own golem off!" I exclaimed.

"But I do," He said. He started walking again. Lenalee and I followed him, silent. "It'll be fun," Kanda called over his shoulder."

Was sneaking out and going to help someone who will most likely kill him Kanda's idea of fun? If it was, then I seriously needed to teach him what fun was. I started to imagine coming up with lyrics to a song about fun that would annoy the hell out of him. I would try to get m to sing along.

The lyrics I came up with were stupid, but they would work. They were:

"F is for Friends who do stuff together.

U is for You and me.

N is for Anywhere and anytime at all."

I wondered what Kanda would say if he joined in. It would probably be something along the lines of:

"F is for Fire that burns down the whole town.

U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!

N is for No survivors when you're-"

Then I would have to interrupt him before he sang anything else that was disturbing.

I noticed that Lenalee was staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're humming a really annoying tune, and you're smiling evilly," She said. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," I said. "You don't need to be worried, I'm just thinking up ways that I can annoy Kanda."

"I heard that," Kanda said in front of us.

"You were supposed to!" I yelled at him. "You need to learn what fun really is!"

"That's random, even for you," Lenalee said.

I just smiled at her. "I love you."

She started to blush, and tried to bury her face inside her jacket again, with no luck.

"That's gross!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Your idea of fun is gross!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arm around Lenalee's waist, and started whispering sweet words to her. She was started to blush even brighter, and she even started to squeak.

"Why are you saying that to her in front of me?" Kanda asked. "It's really disturbing to hear."

"I'm not saying it in front of you," I said. "I'm saying it behind you! And I'm saying it because she needs to hear it! You'll never understand because you're in love with a sword."

Kanda stopped, and turned around to face me. "I'm what?"

"You've never loved anyone, so I thought that you were in love with your sword," I said.

"Daisya, shut up," Kanda said. He turned around, and started walking again. I continued to whisper things in Lenalee's ear. I kissed her cheek, and she jumped back.

"Your lips are cold!" She exclaimed.

"Of course they are, I'm a ghost, and I'm cold."

"But it's cold out here!" She said. "I hate being cold!"

"Well, when we get back to the Order, we can snuggle in a blanket," I said, grabbing her gloved hand."

"You can't do that if I tell Komui that Bak was stalking her," Kanda said. "He'll handcuff Lenalee to me to protect her." I could tell that his older brother side was coming out. He hated the fact that I was flirting with Lenalee.

"Bak does not stalk me!" Lenalee exclaimed. "I think I would know if he stalked me. He's not at all sneaky."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

Lenalee sighed. She started to smile, and bent down. She gathered up some snow, and made a little ball with it. She threw it at Kanda.

The snow hit the back of his head, and turned to face her. "Really? Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," Lenalee said, gathering up more snow. "I did have you that."

"You are going to regret that," Kanda mumbled. He picked up some snow, and threw it at her. Lenalee gasped as it hit her face. They started to have a snowball fight. The fight lasted the entire day, filling the cold air with laughing and screaming.

Eight hours later, I was pacing in Lenalee's room. She had fallen asleep, curled up like a little girl who was afraid of the dark under her covers. She always did that when she was cold.

The Order slowly went silent. After a while, I heard someone rush past the room. I stuck my head through the door, and saw that it was Kanda walking quickly.

I followed him. "So, you really are going to help him?" I asked.

"I can't let him die because of me," He muttered. "Now shut up. I don't want to get caught."

"People can't hear me, Kanda," I said. "You should know that."

"But they can hear me," He snapped quietly.

I rolled my eyes, but stopped talking.

When we reached the gate into London, the guard was sitting in a chair. Kanda walked up to him. The guard stood up.

"No one's allowed to leave unless I know of it, and I have not had anyone say that someone's going on a mission," The guard said.

"I'm not going on a mission," Kanda said. "I haven't been here for a while, so I got a little lost. Can you tell me where the training arenas are?"

The guard looked confused. He looked to his left, and pointed. "Take a left in the next hallway, and you'll see them. They're on the right side."

"Thank you," Kanda said. He started to walk that way. Suddenly, he turned back to the guard, and injected a little syringe into the guard's neck. Dark liquid seeped into the skin. The guard's eyes closed, and he fell to the ground.

I knelt down next to him. "Did you kill him?"

"No, Kanda said, putting the syringe back in his bag.

"But you used a strange liquid," I said. "How can you be sure he's not dead?"

"Because I created the liquid," Kanda said. "It's a simple potion I've created a few years back. It just puts someone to sleep for twenty minutes."

"You made that?" I asked. I stood, and stared at him. "How?"

"I am not telling you, Daisya," Kanda said. "You get yourself into enough trouble with Lenalee as it is. I don't think letting you knock people out with a potion will be the best thing for you to do."

"But won't he remember you?" I asked.

Kanda shook his head. "It wipes memories out from ten minutes before the potion is injected. He'll just think that he fell asleep." Kanda grabbed the guard, and lifted him into the chair.

"How will you know it'll work?" I asked.

"Because I've use it before," Kanda said.

"On who?" I asked.

"You," He said.

I stared at him. I couldn't' remember when he had ever knocked me out with a strange liquid.

"It works because you can't remember I did it," Kanda said. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, Daisya."

"Be careful," I said. ""Don't let yourself be sacrificed to save that idiotic kid."

"I'll try not to," Kanda said. "Tell Lenalee and Marie that I'll try to be back soon."

"Will do," I said. I watched as he walked into the gate, vanishing from sight.

I sighed, and walked back to Lenalee's room. When I got there, she was still asleep, except her face looked worried. Another nightmare.

I sat next to the bed, and grabbed her hand. She seemed to calm down at my touch.

"He'll be fine, Boo," I said, pushing hair out of her face. "Kanda's going to be fine."

_I hope,_ I added silently. I really had no clue what was going to happen in the future.

**A/N I do not own D Gray Man or the annoying lyrics that Daisya thought of. Spongebob owns the lyrics! **


	54. Chapter 54- Arisa Lane

Chapter 54- Arisa Lane- Different

Arisa

I looked at the map once more before looking up at the giant cliff that loomed over me. I squeaked as I remembered the memory of falling. How I survived that fall, I had no clue. If I was going to fall again, then I doubted I would survive.

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered. I started to climb the cliff. When I was close to the top, my hands slipped, and I started to fall. I activated my weapon, and lashed it forwards. I felt it wrap around something large. I guessed it was a tree.

Why does this seem so familiar? I thought. I ignored the question, and whispered. "Shrink! Shrink now!"

I felt myself flying upwards. I grabbed the edge of the cliff, and fell on my back on the solid ground. I through my arms into the air. "Beat that, cliff!"

A sudden vision on the boy who died in my dream popped into my head. He was lying on the ground in Athens, with his arms in the air, yelling, "Beat that, Earl!"

I laughed at the memory. My arms cam down to my sides, and I sighed. I sat up, and looked at the giant building that towered over me. It looked abandoned, but I had the feeling that it always looked like that.

Hope, joy, and a feeling that I had come to know as familiarity fluttered through my heart. I stood up, and ran along the path up to the giant face that was staring blankly at the air.

For some reason, I was ready for it to start talking. However, it stayed quiet. How could a stone face talk anyways?

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone here? I'm looking for the Black Order! I wish to speak to someone known as Lenalee!"

No one answered.

"Oh, please don't tell me the Order's not here!" I said. "HELLO? Anyone?"

There was still no answer. I sighed, and sat down on a giant rock. I started to cry. Here I was, finally at the Black Order, and no one was there.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"You can start by telling us who you are," A deep voice said.

Lenalee

Ten minutes before

I entered Komui's office, to see that all of the other Exorcists, Rever, my brother, and Leverrier were all staring at a holographic screen. I walked over to General Klaud.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"That girl seems to know that we used to be there," Klaud whispered.

"I'm looking for the Black Order!" The girl called. I realized that she was the girl from my dreams. "I wish to speak with someone called Lenalee!" She called.

Everyone looked at me. I shook my head. "I have no clue who she is."

"Well go find out," Leverrier said. "Timothy, General Socalo, you go with her."

"Yes, sir," They both said at the same time. We all exited the office.

"'Well go find out'," General Socalo said in a mocking voice. "Why doesn't he start pulling some weight every once in a while?"

I agreed with the general, but I said nothing. How did the girl know about me? Who was she? A bunch of questions were swirling through my mind, making it impossible to think.

We reached the gate that lead to the older building. This gate was always closed unless someone had specific reasons to go. Only the generals and high officials had the password to enter. This time, it was open. The guard asked for the password, and the General gave it to him.

We walked through the gate, and into the older building. I felt safer there than anywhere else- despite everything that had happened only months before.

We walked out of the building, to see that the girl was crying on a rock. "What am I supposed to do now?" She sobbed.

"You can start by telling us who you are," The general said.

The girl tensed, and she looked up at us. Our eyes locked, and I couldn't break the contact. Her eyes were a beautiful blue- gray color. However, they had a tint of black in them. That was what always happened to Arisa when she got upset.

Stop thinking about her! I scolded myself. This isn't the time to think about her!

The girl opened her mouth to speak, breaking eye contact with me, when Timothy squealed. "Ari!" He ran to the girl, tackling her with a hug.

The girl laughed. It was full or relief and happiness. "Timothy? What are you doing here?"

General Socalo and I looked at each other, a confused vibe passing between us, then back at the girl and Timothy.

"Timmy, What are you doing here?" The girl asked. Did she just call him Timmy?

"I work here," Timothy said. "What about you?"

"I'm in search of the Black Order," She said. There was something about her voice that was so familiar.

"Why are you looking for the Order?" General Socalo asked.

The girl stood. "This is going to sound really strange, but it's true. Timmy can vouch for part of the explanation. My name is Ari. I would tell you my last name if I knew it. You see, for almost three years now, I haven't been able to remember anything from my past. However, I just started to get me memories back, and the person who adopted me told me that she though I was part of a organization that saves the world known as the Black Order. She gave me a black and white uniform that apparently proves that I'm an exorcist, as she calls it." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a little, metal thing. "This was on the uniform.

The general took it, and I saw that it was the Order's symbol. General Socalo looked at it, puzzled. He opened it up, and pulled out a picture. He looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" He asked, showing me the picture. It was of Arisa, Daisya, and me.

My eyes widened, and I looked at the girl. "Arisa?" It was no wonder why she looked familiar. But… how was she alive?

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" The girl asked. "I don't know an Arisa!"

General Socalo took a step forwards. "What's your innocence, girl?"

"I'm still confused on what innocence is, but I think my necklace can turn into a whip." She took a black and red chocker necklace off her neck, and handed it to the general.

General Socalo studied the necklace before handing it back to the girl. He crossed his arms.

"It definitely has innocence," He said. "I can feel its power with just one touch. Seems like it's pretty powerful. What can it do?"  
"It can turn into a whip that crackles with lightning," She said.

"Show us," The general ordered.

Ari closed her eyes, and mumbled something. She held her hand out, and the necklace grew into a large whip. It started to crackle with lightning.

I gasped and took a step backwards, and the general and Timothy looked at me. I felt like crying, but whether it was because I was upset or happy, I had no clue. Was this really Arisa?

Ari opened her eyes, and her innocence deactivated. "Is that proof that I am an exorcist?"  
General Socalo nodded. "There are a few questions I'd like to ask you first."  
"Okay," Ari said. "Go ahead."

"One, how do you have an exorcist outfit if you just now got here?"

"I really don't know," Ari said. "The woman who adopted me two years back told me that she found me wearing it. The uniform was all torn up and I was surrounded in my own blood."

"Do you know where she found you?"

Ari nodded. "It was at the bottom of a valley in Asia."

I felt my heat leap. "Do you know how you got there?" I asked quickly.

General Socalo glared at me. I guessed that he was going to ask the same question.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on the details, but I think that I fell," Ari said. "This seems to be the only thing I can remember. I was talking to a boy at the edge of a cliff. Well, it was more like yelling. I still can't remember what we were saying, but I keep seeing it like an out of body experience. The boy said something really mean, and suddenly, I kissed him. He pushed me away, I slipped, and I fell."

I took a step towards her. "Please forgive me for asking this, but do you have a little scar on your right hand?"

Ari's eyes grew wide. She nodded. "How did you know?"

"It was just a little guess," I said. "Can I see it?"

Ari held out her hand to me. Sure enough, there was a little scar going from the bottom of her middle finger, to her wrist. It was in a straight line, and it looked exactly like the one Arisa had.

I brought my hand to my mouth, and took a step back. I felt like crying, but I knew that it would be foolish of me.

"Is everything all right, Lenalee?" Timothy asked.

"Wait, you're Lenalee?" The girl asked.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I was hoping you could help me get a few of my memories back," She said.

I looked her in the eyes. "The boy that pushed you, what did he look like?"

"He had really long, black hair, dark eyes, and a sword on his hip. I think the sword was a katana," She said.

"That sounds like Kanda," General Socalo said. "Of course, the only other person who would know you is gone."

"He's not the only one," I said. "Komui, Rever, a lot of the scientists, and Marie knew her."

"Who?" Ari asked, "Are you talking about this Arisa girl again? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm her."

"Maybe you really are Arisa," Timothy said. "Ari, you said that the name Ari didn't feel very right, and you thought that your name was longer. What if your name really is Arisa? Plus, two yeas is a long time, those purple and pink stripe in your hair were cut once you hair started to grow, right? "

"Yes," Ari said. "But how would my pink and purple hair say anything about me being an exorcist?"

"Arisa had short, pink and purple hair," I told General Socalo. "I really do think it's here.  
Ari sighed, and started to twirl her bangs around her finger. It was the same thing Arisa used to do when she got really agitated.

"How did Arisa die?" General Socalo asked.

"Wait, the Arisa your talking about is dead?" Timothy asked. "Then Ari can't be her!"

"We never found the body," I said. "She died when she fell off a cliff on her way to the Asian Branch. Kanda was with her."

"And just when we thought our lives couldn't get any stranger, she show up," The general muttered. He turned around, and stared to walk away. "Let's go. The science department will figure out who you are with a blood sample."  
Ari looked worried. "Why do I get a bad feeling that the science department are a bunch of crazy men who need to be locked up because they make strange things that turn people into cats?"

"Probably because that's true," Timothy said. "However, I haven't heard of someone being turned into a cat before."

"That happened to Kanda," I told them. I looked at Ari, trying to make sense of what was happening. How could Arisa be alive after a fall like that? The finders said that they had found bloodstains on the ground, but no body. Surely Arisa couldn't be able to get up and walk around after a fall like that?

Ari smiled. "I really don't know how I survived the fall. That cliff was huge, and somehow I lived. I don't know how I did that though." Was she reading my mind?

"Are you three coming?" General Socalo asked. "Honestly, getting children to follow you is like herding cats!"  
"We're coming!" I said. We all ran up to the general, obviously afraid that he might attack us if we were slow.

We entered the building, and saw that Rever was standing next to the gate. He was smiling, but I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Ari," He said. "Do you mind if I take a ample of your blood for DNA testing?"

"Sure…" Ari seemed a little cautious about saying yes. She eyed the syringe like it was a gun aimed fro her head.

Rever stuck the syringe into her arm, and took some blood from Ari. When he was done, he smiled at her. "Thank you." He walked through the gate into the other building.

All of us followed him. When we got to the other location, the gate closed, and everyone walking around stopped to look at us. I felt self-conscious with all the eyes on us.

General Socalo just walked away, ignoring all the whispers and stairs.

"Do they always do this?" Ari whispered to me.

I shook my head. "They hardly ever say 'hi' when someone comes back."

"So why are we different?"  
"I think its because a lot of them think you're Arisa," Timothy said.

"Was this Arisa someone really important?" Ari asked,

"Well, it's very rare for an exorcist to return after years of everyone thinking that they were dead," I explained. "When one does return, then everyone stares at them, trying to figure out how they're alive."

We walked away from the crowd, and into Komui's office, which wasn't any better. All of the exorcists were still in there, and they were all staring at us when we entered.

I sighed, and stood in the corner, trying to ignore all of the stares.

"Welcome to the Black Order… Ari," Komui said. I could tell that it was hard on him to have to say her name instead of Arisa's.

"Thank you," Ari said. I'm just glad I'm finally here."

Rever entered, carrying a few pieces of paper. "Well, that was a quick test."

"I thought that you said the blood test would take a few days until it was confirmed," Leverrier said.

"I thought it would, but turns out we had her blood in the system already," Rever said.

"You what?" Ari asked.

"So does that prove that she was one of us before?" Timothy asked.

Rever nodded. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to Arisa Lane."


	55. Chapter 55- A Plan of Death

Chapter 55- A Plan of Death- Arisa

I sat on one of the chairs in the lounge where the exorcists apparently always hung out. Everyone was talking and laughing, and even though I had only been back in the Order for a few hours, I felt like they were my family.

"Arisa an I still call you Ari?" Timothy asked.

"Of course!" I said. I stood up.

"Yay!" Timothy said. He hugged me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," The only female general- Klaud I believe her name was- said.

"I love Ari I'm happy she's here," Timothy said. He kissed me on cheek, making me blush a little.

"Whoa, there, little boy," I said, laughing. "Not so fast."

Everyone started to laugh. Suddenly, Klaud stopped. Her smile dropped, and she walked over to the window.

"Crap," Socalo said. "It's January second, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lenalee said. ""Why?"

Tiedol stood, and walked over to Klaud. "We still have yet to hear why you always get upset on January second."

"My daughter died on this date," Klaud mumbled. Everyone went quiet. "She was killed by an akuma twenty five years ago."

"I'm sorry about that," Tiedol said. He led the female general back to the couch, and they both sat down.

"What was she like?" He asked.

"She was a nice and funny little girl," Klaud said. "She was about Timothy's age, and she had the most beautiful blond hair and green eyes that you've ever seen. She was adorable and she loved it when people smiled. She was a lot like Allen and Lenalee in personality. Whenever I was sad, she would do something completely random and goofy that made me laugh."

"I love people like that," Tiedol said. "My son was a lot like that before he died in a war."

"You had a son?" Marie asked. "I've known you for almost ten years, and I never knew that!"

Tiedol chuckled. "It's hard to talk about him. "He was such a smart young man, and yet he was drafted into a war that killed him."

"How old was he?" Klaud asked.

"He died on his twentieth birthday," Tiedol said. He smiled sadly. "He died the same day Cross's friend died."

"Which friend?" Socalo asked.

"Mana," Tiedol said. "Do you guys remember him?"

"Yes I do," Socalo. "The annoying clown guy."

"Wasn't his last name Walker?" Klaud asked.

"I believe so," Tiedol said. "I wonder how Cross felt when he met Allen. I'm surprised that he let the kid become his apprentice. I wouldn't be able to look at him if his last name was the same as my best friend."

"Allen told me that his foster father was called Mana Walker," Lenalee said. "He said that Mana taught him how to be a clown."

Tiedol started to laugh. "Well that explains the manners Allen has. Mana was the most polite person I have ever known."

"He really was an extraordinary person," Klaud. "Do you remember when I started to flirt with him?"

"He was frightened by that," Socalo said, laughing. "Then Cross hit him with one of his own juggling pins."

All three of the generals started to laugh. The laughter was so contagious, that everyone started to laugh.

"Didn't Kanda once tell us that he threw a metal pole at someone, Lenalee?" Marie asked.

"I think he said he threw it at Alma," Lenalee said. "Alma was following him, and Kanda threw a metal pole, a giant table, and a plate at him."

"Kanda sounds violent," I said.

"He's scary," Timothy said. "But it's fun to mess with him. The first day I came here, I took his sword, and started to run around with it. He chased me for about ten minutes before I was forced to give it back."

"You are a trouble maker," I scolded him. "Stop making such kerfuffles!"

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that you should stop making such commotions," Klaud said.

"Oh," Timothy said. "That's a weird word. Kerfuffle. It sounds like a name for a rabbit." Everyone started to laugh.

Leverrier and Komui entered, and we all went quiet.

"Central has been talking," Leverrier said. "and we have decided to perform a new experiment. It has to do with the ghost attack in the old location. Would anyone like to guess what the plan is?"  
No one spoke.

Leverrier sighed. "Very well. Our plan is to try to bring people back to life using magic and science combined."

"And how are we going to do that?" Socalo asked.

"By using the two people that the ghost took control of," Leverrier said.

Everyone looked at Lenalee, who had fear written all over her face. "How are you going to use us?" She asked.

"Komui has been researching about ghosts in Bookman's books, and he found a lot of stuff out. Komui, tell them."

"A ghost can only possess people with magic inside of them," Komui said. "The magic may be only a little flowing through the veins, and it may not be enough to conjure spells, or the person can have a lot of magic in them and can summon a spell in moments.

"We believe that Rever may have very little blood in his veins, and Lenalee, since you have innocence, we are guessing that you may have a lot," Komui continued. "The ghost used that to its advantage, and took control of both of you. I also learned that people who have been possessed can harness the power and use it for certain things."

"Such as bringing people back to life," Lenalee muttered. She stood. "But doesn't this make us like the Millennium Earl? Once someone dies, they are supposed to stay dead. That's the law of life and death. If we bring people to life, then how are we any better than the Earl?"

"Hold your tongue," Leverrier said.

"No!" Lenalee snapped. "I will not hold my tongue, and I will not do this! What will the side affects be if we succeed in this? Will everyone live and be happy, or will the creatures we make kill us? To take something, you must give something in return. That's the law of alchemy and a lot of other things, is it not? The Earl brings a life, and takes another. That's how he creates akuma! Are we going to kill people to make up for bringing these people to life?"

I felt anger flare up inside of me as Leverrier walked up to Lenalee and slapped her


	56. Chapter 56- Bringing People Back

Chapter 56- Bringing People Back- Lenalee

"You will not speak to me in that way!" Leverrier yelled at me.

I backed up, holding my cheek where he slapped me. General Klaud stepped in front of me.

"She was just stating her opinion, and truthfully, I agree with her," The general said.

"I think we all do," General Tiedol said. "We fight akuma all the time, so we know what they are. It's a bad idea to do this, and it can result in a lot more than people being brought back to life."  
"This is Central's plan, Generals. If you do not agree with it, then you must take it up with the High Generals," Leverrier said.

"Then we will," General Klaud said. She and Tiedol were just walking out of the room, when they stopped. They both backed up to make room for three people in black cloaks that came in.

"The High Generals," Leverrier said. "To what do we owe this honor of you visiting us?"

"We want all of you to understand that we have thought this plan out," One of the high generals said.

"We know that to take a soul, we must give a soul. So, we have decided to take the lives of three people who have volunteered, and who are already dying from illness."

"You would murder people to bring people to life?" General Klaud asked. "What if this doesn't work?"  
"We know that it is unfair, but theses people have told us that they would rather die to help the Order, then die at God's hand," He said. "Ms. Lee, you and Rever are the only ones who can do this. If we are lucky, then we may bring some exorcists back to life."

I glanced over at Daisya who looked angry, but curious at the same time. Could I really bring him back to life? I looked back at the High General.

"Please forgive me for saying, this, but I can see many flaws in this plan," I said.

"As can we," The general said. "However, this may be our only chance to take the lead in the war. I ask you not to do it for us, but for the world."

Everyone was staring at me intensely. I hesitated before nodding. "I guess… I'll do it."

Leverrier took me by the wrist, and dragged me out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

He stopped at a door, and threw me against the wall. "How dare you embarrass me like that? What were you thinking- that you could just say anything that you liked, and you would get away with it?"

"I was stating my opinion," I said.

Leverrier chuckled. "Females don't have opinions. You're supposed to look to us men as gods. We are you rulers. You woman have no brains to think, let alone state your own opinion."

I clenched my hands into fists. "You're wrong. It's men like you who don't have brains! "

Leverrier raised hand to slap me again, and I opened the door that we were in front of, and ran into the room. I slammed the door behind me and leaned my back against it before he could do anything. Why was I being so stupid?

"Lenalee, are you all right?" Rever asked. He walked up to me.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just don't want to bring these people to life."

"It's really risky, that's for sure," He said.

A speaker crackled, and Leverrier's voice started to speak. "Both of you walk over to the podiums in the middle of the room."

I looked around the room to see that there were two, white podiums on either side of three bed. There were tubes and cords connecting the podiums to all of the beds.

Rever and I walked over to the podiums. My heart was racing like crazy as I looked at the handprint on the podium's surface.

"Place your hand on the print," Leverrier said.

Rever and I did as were were told.

"Now," Leverrier said. "focus on putting all of your energy out. Imagine it flowing through the tubes and into the beds."

I closed my eyes, and imagined that. However, my mind kept jumping around, showing me faces of lost comrades. I saw Daisya and Suman laughing and performing annoying songs during campfires. I saw Tapp and all of the other scientists attacking Komui for making robots. I saw a lot of things like those memories. All of the memories I saw included people who have died fighting in this war.

I started to feel lightheaded, but I kept sending my energy through the tubes. Suddenly, I felt the air rushing past me, and I heard people screaming my name. I hit the ground hard, and blacked out.

I woke to see Komui, Bak, and Wong staring down at me.

"How are you feeling?" Komui asked.

"Dizzy," I mumbled. I slowly sat up with my brother's help. Bak handed me a glass of water. For some reason, his had was shaking. Fear was plastered on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You used too much of your energy," Komui said. "You fainted."

"Why can't you people just let me die!?" Someone yelled.

I looked over at the window that separated the room I was in with the room with the beds. There was one person in each bed. My eyes widened.

"It worked?" I asked.

"We're keeping them under surveillance until we can determine if they're safe or not," Leverrier said.

I noticed that Rever was sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked sick and tiered.

Leverrier grabbed my wrist again, and pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" Komui asked.

"Let's see how they react to someone in there," Leverrier said. He pulled me out of the room. Komui, Bak, and Wong all followed, yelling things at the inspector.

Leverrier opened the door to the room, and pushed me inside. I stumbled, but caught myself before falling. I whirled around just as he closed the door. I heard him lock it.

I kicked the door. "Damn you, Leverrier!" I yelled.

"I'd like you all to meet the person who brought you to life," Leverrier said through the speaker.

"I highly doubt that she's the only one who did this," One of them said. He seemed calm, despite waking up tied down to a bed in a random room. He turned his head to me, and smiled.

"Do you mind letting us out of here?" He asked. "These ropes are a little too tight."

I got the feeling that I could trust him. I nodded, and went over to him. I untied his hands, then his feet. The man sat up. I was glad that all of the beds had blankets, because the man wasn't wearing any clothes.

"You people have no respect for the dead!" The person who had yelled earlier said. I realized that he was a young guy, about nineteen or twenty years old with short, black hair, and dark eyes. He had a strange, purple line across his nose.

The boy started to thrash around. "Let me go!"

The man who I had untied sighed. "You're not getting out until you calm down. Do you understand?"

He slid off the bed, and wrapped the blanket around his waist. He walked over to the boy, and stood there with arms crossed.

I went over to the third bed. The person was hiding under the blanket. I slowly pulled it back to reveal the head of a young girl with blond hair and green eyes.

The girl made a squeaking noise, and crawled under the blanket again. Her hands were small enough to slip through the ropes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said calmly. I lifted the blanket a little so that the girl could see that I was smiling. "I want to help you."

"Where's my mama?" The girl asked.

I felt like my heart was torn out of me. "I… I don't know. But I can try to help you find her. However, I need you to trust me. Can you do that, sweetie?"

The girl hesitated, and then nodded. She climbed out from under the blanket. I wrapped it around her like a mother would do to their little girl after a shower.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Mama said I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name," The little girl said,

I smiled, and held my hand out to her. "Call me Lenalee Lee. See, I'm not a stranger anymore."

The little girl leaned in, and whispered in my ear. "I'm Dinah."

"That is such a beautiful name," I said, looking at Dinah. I smiled, and turned to the boy in the bed. He was still thrashing around, screaming insults and cursing.

Dinah covered her ears. "Make him stop! He's saying bad words. Please make him stop."

"I'll try," I said.

I walked over to stand next to the man who was shaking his head.

"We'll let you go if you calm down," The man said.

"How can I be sure?" The boy asked. "No one ever keeps their word. If I calm down, then that girl's is going to hurt me!"  
"I will not." I said.

The boy locked eyes with me, and slowly, he stopped struggling. "I… I believe you," He said.

"Thank you," I said. I started to untie his hands. The man untied his feet. When he was unbound, the boy sat up.

"You've been hurt by them too, haven't you?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that," I said.

"Your eyes tell me that you've experienced a lot of pain. I've learned to indicate pain by looking in someone's eyes, because my friend was a lot like that. You can never tell what he feels unless you look in his eyes. I can see the pain in you. The Order hurt you like they hurt me."

"You know about the Order?" I asked.

He nodded. "I hate it. They'll never leave me be."

I looked down at the ground. "I can relate to that."

"What's the 'Order'? The man asked.

"It's full name is the Black Order," The boy said. "They're a bunch of idiots who think they're saving the world."

"I bet their idea of saving the world isn't as bad as the Millennium Earl and the Noah's ideas," The man said. He leaned against the bed. How did either of them know about the Order?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dinah climb off her bed. She walked over to us, tripping over the blanket.

The man caught her before she fell. "Careful. That blanket's a lot bigger than you are, isn't it?"

Dinah nodded. "It tripped me."

The man smiled. "Yes it did. That wasn't very nice of it, was it?"

Dinah shook her head. "It's a mean blanket."

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the boy, who was staring at the wall. He had a far off look in his eyes. I realized that he was really handsome. He seemed distant, though, as if he hated people.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I'm Lenalee Lee," I said, holding my hand out to him. He didn't say or do anything.

"That's a beautiful name," The man said, standing up. He shook my hand. "My name's Mana Walker."

M eyes widened. "You're Allen's foster father?"

"You know my son?" Mana asked. He laughed. "Where is he?"

I felt my heart sank. "He's not here at the moment, sorry."

Mana snapped his fingers. "Darn. Well, I suppose that I'll see him some other time, then."

"That name sound familiar," The boy said. We all looked at him. He was till staring at the wall. "Lenalee Lee… I think I've heard that before. Do you know someone by the name of Yu Kanda?"

"Yes," I said. "He's one of my best friends."

"Is he here?" The boy asked, looking at me. I could see tears in his eyes. "If you're his friend, then you know where he is, right?"

I shook my head. "He's on a mission. I'm sure he'll be back soon, though."

The boy looked upset. "I want to see him. I need to apologize."

"What's your name, Mr. Angry Head?" Mana asked, placing his hand on the boy's head.

"My name's not Angry Head!" The boy snapped. "Who the hell would name someone that?"

Mana laughed. "You obviously don't have a sense of humor. If you don't tell me your name, then I'll be forced to call you Mr. Angry Head."

"Don't call me that!" The boy yelled. "My name is Alma Karma!"

My eyes widened. _Oh, God,_ I thought. _This is going to be interesting._  
"It's nice to meet you, Alma Karma." Mana looked at me. "So, the Order is now bringing people to life, eh? They obviously know the laws of life and death if this worked. Did they kill people to bring us to life?"

I nodded. "I don't really want to talk about that, though."

"You're angry about that, aren't you?" Mana asked.

I nodded again. "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Dinah walked over o the window. One this side, it looked like it was a mirror.

Dinah climbed onto a chair that was near the window, and knocked on the class. "Mama? Mama, are you there?"

I hid my smile behind my hand. I felt so bad for the little girl. I knew what if felt like to not a mother around. It was scary.

Alma hopped off the bed, and walked towards the door. He started to bang on it. "Will you let us out now?"  
"Well he's impatient," Mana mumbled.

"He's a lot like Kanda," I said.

The door opened, and Leverrier stepped in, followed by a few guards. "None of you seem to be wild monsters that kill the moment they see something living, so I guess that you can get out of here. However, none of you are allowed to leave the Order until we learn more about the side affects of you being alive."

"Great," Alma said. "You're still alive. I was hoping you'd be dead by now."

Leverrier glared at him. "We have clothes for you all, and a changing room set up. If you have any questions, ask anyone in a lab coat."

"I'd rather not talk to people in lab coats," Alma said. "They're all evil and stupid. I'll talk to the girl if I have questions."

Leverrier started to glare at me. I held my hands up. "I did everything you told me to do. Please do not blame me."

"Watch your mouth," Leverrier said.

I backed up, and looked at the ground. I heard someone walk over to me, and I tensed, expecting Leverrier to hit me.

However, it was just Dinah. "Why is Sister sad?"

I chuckled. "What did you just cal me?"

"Lenalee's my sister," Dinah said. "She's nice and pretty."

I smiled, and knelt down so that I was eye level with her. "And you are very pretty to."

Dinah hugged me. "Can we go find Mama now?"

"Soon, I said. "I promise that we'll look for her soon."

"Lenalee, stay with this little girl," Leverrier said.

"Yes, sir," I said. I watched as the stupid inspector walked away.

"If you all follow me, I will lead you to the changing rooms," One of the guards said.

I picked Dinah up, and followed Mana and Alma out of the room.

About ten minutes later, Mana and Alma met us in the hallway outside of the changing room. Mana was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt, and black pants. Alma was wearing a dark blue shirt with sleeves that stopped on his shoulders and black pants. I never realized how strong he was until that moment.

Dinah ran up to Mana and did a little twirl in her blue dress. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

"It's beautiful," Mana said. He bended down, and picked her up.

Alma started to rub his wrists, like they were in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "My wrists just started hurting." Suddenly, what looked like blood erupted from his wrists. We all yelped as it happened. The blood started to make circles in the air, and then they wrapped around Alma's wrists, like bracelets. The blood solidified like lit had for Kanda and me.

"Komui!" I yelled. "You may want to come see this!"

"Who's Komui?" Alma asked.

"My brother," I said. "He's not at all like Leverrier. He's kind of an idiot."

Komui hurried up to us. "What's up?" He asked.

"He has a crystallized form," I said, pointing to Alma's wrists.

"Well, that's interesting," He said.

Suddenly, the same thing happened with Mana, except for the blood made a ring on his right hand.

"They both have crystallized forms," I said.

"What's a crystallized form?" Alma asked.

"It's innocence's new form that we just discovered a few months back," I explained. "My innocence turned into it, and so did Kanda's."

"Great, now I really am bound to the Order," Alma muttered. "Damn it."

"No saying bad words!" Dinah yelled.

Alma jumped back. "Fine! I won't say that again!"

I chuckled. "Should I go introduce them to the others?"

"Are they all together?" Komui asked.

"Knowing them, they are,' I said.

"Then go ahead."

I nodded, and grabbed Dinah's hand. "I'll introduce you guys to the team. And no, Alma, none of them wear lab coats."

"Good," Alma said. He started to walk ahead of me. He turned to the right.

"Wrong way," I said.

He walked over to me. "Why don't you lead?"

"Good idea," I said.

We got to the lounge a few minute later. Sure enough, every exorcist was there.

"Guys, I'd like you meet the new-" I was cut off when Dinah squealed.

"MAMA!" She yelled. She ran over to Klaud and hugged the general's legs.

Klaud pulled the little girl away from her, and looked at Dinah. Her hard expression softened, and she fell to the ground.

"Dinah?" She asked. She hugged the little girl.

Mana smiled. "Looks like we did find her mother."

"I'm very confused," Socalo said. "Who is this little girl?"

"This is my… beautiful daughter," Klaud said. "This is Dinah."

"And who are these two people?" Timothy asked.

"Do you guys want to introduce-"

Tiedol gasping cut me off. "Mana?"

"Hello, Generals," Mana said.

I opened my mouth to speak, when Miranda said, "Are these people you brought back to life?"

"Ye-"

It was Alma who cut me off this time. "You're Yu's friend aren't you?" He walked over to Marie. "I remember you were there when we fought."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Marie asked.

"Call me Alma Karma," He said.

The entire room erupted in talking. The team of exorcists introduced themselves to the new guys. There was a lot of laughing.

I stood by the doorway. I felt left out of everything, but at least I was able to help make some people smile.

I exited the room, and walked around the Order. No one paid me any attention. They were just talking and working.

I walked onto the roof of the building, and leaned against the railing. The air was cool, and a soft breeze blew. The sun was just setting, making the sky look like a pumpkin.

"You really made a lot of people happy, today, Boo," Daisya said.

I smiled at him as he approached. "Today has been insane."

Daisya laughed. "Yeah, it has." He grabbed my hand. "You did great with every situation today."

Daisya pulled me away from the railing. He placed a hand on my waist as he held my other hand in his.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get you to dance,' He said.

I laughed. "I can't dance."

"Sure you can," He said. "You just need to start. You'll catch on quickly. Besides, after a day like today, everyone deserves a happy ending. Especially the girl who made it all possible."

I rolled my eyes. "I did not make it possible."

"Sure you did," He said. "Arisa wanted to speak with you, and you had the power to bring those three back. You did all of this, Lenalee

He started to sway, and I couldn't help but join in. Together, we danced all along the roof, laughing and talking.

"You're my knight in shining armor, Daisya" I said.

Daisya kissed me and whispered. "And you are my hero, Lenalee."

**Stupid ending for such an important chapter, but oh well. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	57. Chapter 57- Two New Exoricists

Chapter 57- Two More Exorcists- Kanda

I sat under the shade of a tree, my head in my hands. Johnny sat next to me, crying.

"I should have done something!" He sobbed for the hundredth time.

I turned on him. "You couldn't do anything because there was nothing to do for him! No one could do anything because the Fourteenth was already taking him over from the moment he was born! It was bound to happen sometime, and nothing we could have done would have stopped it! So just shut the hell up!"  
Johnny starred at me for a moment. Then, he hugged his knees to his chest, and started to cry again.

I stood up, and stomped away. I didn't want to listen to him cry. My mind went back to the memory from that morning.

Earlier, I had woken up to find a blade to my throat. Allen held that blade. However, his white hair was black, and his skin was gray. His eyes shone with a dark glow that sent me on edge.

"So, you've decided to come out, eh, Fourteenth?" I had asked.

Allen only smiled and was about to say something, when Johnny interrupted.

"Allen, what's going on?" He asked.

Allen looked at him. He kept the blade to my throat. "Call me Nea," He said.

Outside, we all heard the noise of the Akuma. "Nea" cursed, and ran out a window. Johnny tried to follow, but I held him back. We were surrounded by akuma.

I punched a tree, and immediately regretted it. I could feel pain shoot up from my knuckles all the way up my arm. That was just another sign that my body was getting weaker.

I started to shake my hand, trying to get rid of the pain.

"That was pathetic," Link muttered in the shadows.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Not you," I said. I grabbed Link by the shirt, and pinned him against the tree. "Him!"  
I heard Johnny gasp, and stand. A few seconds later, he was standing next to me.

"H-how?" He asked.

"He faked his death," I said. "And he ran away."

Link just smiled. "I was not expecting you to be so mad, Kanda. You must have really like that kid to be this mad."

I punched him. "I did not like that kid, get that? I only tried to help him because he helped Alma and me. Trying to help him is the only way I can die in peace!"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked. "Why did you say that you're going to die in peace? Why are you saying you're going to die?"  
I punched him too. "Be quiet, Johnny." I glared at Link. "Why are you following us instead of the Fourteenth?"

"I lost track of him," Link said. "He's strong and powerful, and he's not even at his full strength. We're going to have a much greater enemy on our hands soon."

I let him go, and walked away. "That's why I'm going to get to him before he gets all his strength back. I think that there's still a chance to save the Beansprout. However, we'll have to work fast."

"I think you need to return to the Black Order, Kanda," Link said. "You're in enough trouble, and if you don't get back, I'm sure that Lenalee's going to pay for your mistakes."

I stopped walking, and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that she's lying about not knowing where you are. Leverrier's going to try an extract the information out of her anytime soon, and knowing the Inspector, he's going to hurt her. It'll be just like when she was a kid. He'll hurt her worst now that he knows she can survive even the strongest attack against a Level Three akuma alone."

I clutched Mugen with my hand. He was right; Lenalee was going to pay for my being away.

I groaned. "I'm going back, but only to help her. You guys can do whatever it is you want to do."

"What did you mean by Leverrier hurting Lenalee like he did when she was a kid?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, shut up," Link and I said together. We started to glare at each other.

Johnny screamed, "Look out!" Suddenly, two strange beams came from his glasses, heading my way. I ducked just before they hit me. I heard an explosion behind me, and turned to look at the swarm of akuma.

"How did you do that?" I heard Link asked. I unsheathed Mugen, and started to hack at akuma. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

I could see more beams hitting more akuma, and then daggers flying through the air. Ever time one of the beams or daggers hit an akuma, the creatures exploded. In no time, the battle was over.

I leaned against a tree, breathing hard. "What the hell's going on?"

"I think… I think we have innocence," Link said.

"Well that's a very smart thing for someone with such a small brain to come up with," I muttered. "But why is it just now activating?"

"Probably because we're all upset," Johnny said. I stared at him. "When I had first joined the Order, I was put to work on discovering what makes the innocence stronger. I found that in order for it to be really strong, the wielder has to have strong emotions the moment they activate it. When you guys came back from the Ark and told us what happened, I continued that study. You all were in very emotional situations, and that allowed you to use as much power as you did. Then during the attack on the Order, Lenalee was angry, sad, and scared. It allowed her to wield the innocence."

"So because of the Beansprout being taken over, you two discovered your innocence?" I asked.

"I think mine came because I was sad about Allen, and really confused about what you two were talking about," Johnny said. "However, I think that Link was just plain mad at you."

I sighed. "Surprisingly, that makes sense. Well, I guess that you two should come with me to the Order."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"Because the Order and the Noahs will be hunting you now. You'll be safer at the Order than anywhere else until you learn how to master your innocence," I explained. I started to walk. "Are you coming?"

"How are we going to get there?" Link asked.

"I know some people that'll help," I said.

I looked out into the distance; only a little aware of the conversation that was taking place.

"It was really nice of that man to lend us his boat," Johnny said.

"I have another question; how will we be able to dock at the island, if they're going to shoot us?" Link asked. "They don't like boats that they don't know about."

We had been in the little boat for about an hour now, and it wasn't fun. I never liked the water, but being on a little boat with no room to move around was hell for me. I remembered that Zhu had said that almost every exorcist had what he called ADHD. I still wasn't sure what that was, but I figured that it meant that we didn't like to stay still.

About half way through the boat ride, I took hold of Link's daggers, and started to spin around. Johnny and Link had argued that it was dangerous, but I didn't listen to them. I didn't hurt anything, so it was alright.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, still twirling the dagger around. Lenalee's face popped into my mind. However, it wasn't the pretty smiling face that I was used to. Instead, she was young and scared. She was crying and she looked hurt.

My eyes flung open, and I let out a little gasp.

"You all right?" Link asked.

I nodded. "Just a bad memory." I let out a little yelp as I cut my hand with the dagger. Link took it away from me.

"That is why we said not to do that," He muttered. He started to bandage my hand, but I yanked free.

"Don't touch me," I said. I took the bandages, and wrapped them around my hand.

Johnny stopped rowing. "I'm stopping here because I do not want to get blown up.'

I turned to see that we were a little way away from the Order. I smiled. "Anyone want to go for a swim?"

I flailed onto the shore, and started to cough up water. Why the hell had I decided to swim?

Link chuckled. "You're not great at everything, huh?"

"Shut up," I gasped. I lay on my back.

"I forgot that you're afraid of water," Johnny said.

"I'm not afraid of it, I just hate it. I hate being wet," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Link asked.

"Let me think for a moment," I said. I closed my eyes, and started to think of a plan. We couldn't walk through the front door- that would get us killed in split seconds. Most of the gates were closed, so that wouldn't work. I needed a secret tunnel.

"Do either of you know where we could sneak in?" I asked. "I haven't had time to look for a secret tunnel."

"I know just what you're looking for," Link said.

We all stood, and followed the ex CROW. He led us to a giant tree. He started to dig a dagger into the trunk, and a secret door opened.

"It's a slide at first," Link said. "You need to be quiet unless you want to be found."

"You sound like you're not coming with us," I said.

"I am, but you two should go first. I need to close the door."

I shrugged, and climbed into the trunk. Just as Link had said, there was a slide. It went at a steep diagonal. I felt sick from the drop. I was glad when I hit the bottom because the drop was over, but my ankle turned as I landed. I fell to a sitting position, and started to scoot away from the entrance of the drop. The movement sent pain shooting through my ankle.

Johnny came next. He landed on his feet, and looked at me. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said. Johnny moved out of the way just as Link came down. He landed on foot, and fell face first onto the ground.

"How is it that the two who have had practice and training get hurt when going down a chute like that, but the one person who hasn't done any of this before is fine?" I asked.

Johnny shrugged. "I just have good balance."

"This is the first time I've ever seen you with good balance, Johnny," I said.

He just shrugged again, and bent down. "Did you twist your ankle?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I think I broke me nose," Link said. Blood was gushing from his nose.

Johnny sighed, and handed a kerchief to Link.

"Once we get there, well bring you two to the nurse," He said. He helped both of us up.

I had to have Johnny help me because it hurt too much to walk on my own. I felt weak because of this fact.

After a while, I heard yelling, and knelt down to look through the little vent opening in the wall. Leverrier was yelling at Lenalee who was sitting on a chair. She looked scared, and was staring at the ground.

I slowly took the grate off, and slid it inside. I snuck through the opening, and stood up. No one in the room noticed me.

Leverrier raised his hand to slap Lenalee, and grabbed it. "That would be a bad idea on your part, Inspector."

Both the inspector's and Lenalee's eyes widened. Lenalee stood, staring at me.

"How… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Leverrier asked.

I let his arm go, and stepped back. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I've been a lot of places. The most important thing is that I'm back now."

The inspector opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His gaze traveled to behind me, and I turned around to see Johnny helping Link out of the vent. Leverrier past me, and stormed up to them. He shoved Johnny away.

"I thought I told you to only reveal yourself to the Fourteenth," He said.

Link shrugged. His nose had stopped bleeding but his face was still covered in his blood. "I was trying to keep a low profile, but Kanda found me. The only reason why I'm here is because I apparently have innocence."

I spoke before any one else could. "It's true. Both Link and Johnny have some innocence."

"Also, the Fourteenth's taken Walker over," Link said.

Leverrier turned to me. "So you were helping Walker even though he's our enemy?"

"No," I lied. "I went to go talk to Johnny. I needed to ask him a few questions regarding my golem. It's been acting up. That's why it was off. It turned itself off, and then on, and then off again. I barely touched it. I went to ask Johnny to fix it because he was the one who created it."  
"Is this true?" Leverrier asked, turning to Johnny.

"Yes," Johnny said. "We were attacked be akuma, and Allen came to help us. However, the Fourteenth took him over in the middle of the battle. He ran off before anyone could attack."

Leverrier was silent for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "Lenalee, go tell the others about this."

"Yes, Sir," Lenalee said. She gave a little bow, looked at me, smiled, and ran out of the room.

"What made you come back?" Leverrier asked, looking at all of us.

"It is our job to fight akuma with our fellow exorcists," Link said.

I noticed the inspector seemed distracted. The bags under his eyes told me that he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. It was a look that I've grown up with because of the Science Department. They were always tiered and distracted. However, seeing that on the inspector's face made me wonder just what had happened within the last few months.

I was just about to ask, when Leverrier said, "Get going. We don't need everyone waiting for you three."

Link, Johnny and I all left the room. When we rounded the corner, I said, "Something's happened."

"How can you tell?" Johnny asked.

"Leverrier wasn't being himself," Link said. "He seemed distracted."

"Not to mention tiered," I noted. "Something's been keeping him up."  
"I guess we'll find out soon," Link muttered. "The others should know something."

We rounded the corner, and I heard people yell our names. General Tiedol, Marie, and Lenalee all hugged me. I groaned, but didn't push them away. The entire place filled with laughter and talking

When they finally released me, and when everyone had finally quieted down, I noticed that the number of exorcists had increased by at three.

There was a little girl in a blue dress standing next to General Klaud, a middle aged man standing next to Lenalee, and a girl with long, chestnut hair tied back standing next to Timothy. I recognized her as the strange girl from Liverpool.

I didn't notice the boy leaning against the wall until he shifted. It was almost as if the shadows had been concealing him until that moment.

I felt my heart leap as the boy looked at me. He was about a year older than me, with short, messy, black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He had a strange purple stripe along his nose. He smiled.

"Alma?" I asked.

Alma pushed himself off the wall, and walked towards me.

"Hi, Yuu," He said.

I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his neck.

Alma chuckled, and hugged me back. "I'm happy we're friends again."

He stepped back, and put his hand on Lenalee's head. "Thank her for all of this."

I cocked my head and looked at Lenalee. "What happened while I was gone? All of the exorcists laughed.

"A lot has happened," Lenalee said. She hugged Johnny then Link, then me. "Welcome home, you guys."


	58. Chapter 58- My Memories

Chapter 58- My Memories- Arisa

The exorcists were celebrating that night. They were celebrating for the fact that we had two more exorcists, and that Kanda came. Truthfully, I thought that General Tiedol was celebrating for the fact that Kanda actually smiled and showed happiness. It was because of Alma why that had happened. No one mentioned the fact that we hand another enemy on out hands.

The only one who wasn't celebrating was Lenalee. She had found a corner, curled up, and started to cry. She was asleep now. Someone had put a blanket around her. I wondered just how close she had been to that Allen kid.

I saw Alma and Kanda talking on the balcony outside. They were both smiling and laughing. I decided to go out to talk to them.

Alma looked at me as I approached. "Getting to wild in there?" He asked,

I nodded. "I don't get how Lenalee can sleep with all the noise."

"When Lenalee's upset, she can sleep no matter the range of noise or activity around her," Kanda explained. "Alma, do you mind if I talk to this girl alone for a few minutes?"

Alma tensed. He didn't answer at first, but then nodded. "Tell me when you're done." He walked away.

"What's up?" I asked. I walked to edge of the balcony, and sat on the railing. Kanda sat next to me.

"You're the girl who doesn't remember anything, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I've met a few people who have lost their memory before," He explained. "My friend Daisya lost his memory for a while, and he didn't know how to get it back. However, after a while, we found out how to help him. He was being his usual afraid self, and was too afraid to remember everything. He explained that it was like he had locked his old self up inside of a room with only one door. However, the door would always move when he approached it."

I got the feeling that that was a lie. From what Lenalee had said about Daisya, he never lost his memory. I didn't point that out, though. Kanda's voice was like velvet, and I wanted to hear him speak more. I didn't want to say something to upset him because I figured he'd stop talking.

"He went into a meditation state," Kanda said. "He said that as long as he was focusing on something that made him feel safe, he was able to open that door that contained his memories, and he got them back."

"What did he think about?" I asked.

Kanda shrugged. "He never told me. However, I think it was Lenalee. He'd always loved her."

"Are you suggesting I try this?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. "If you really are the Arisa that we know, then remembering your past is going to be important."

I stayed quiet for a minute. "Do you think I'm really stopping myself from remembering everything?"

Another shrug. "I can't say. But if you are Arisa, then that makes sense. The life we live in the Order's a scary one. Arisa was here for some of the calmer years, but she died pretty badly."

I remembered the scene of falling off the cliff. "So I've heard," I muttered. "Were you there for that?"

He slowly nodded, but didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Kanda looked at me. "What?"

"I'll try it," I said. "I'll try to get my memories back."

I thought I saw Kanda smile. He hopped off the railing, and turned to me. "Do you know how to meditate?"

I nodded. "I learned it from Mother."

"Good," He said. "Now, once you go into a mediation state, think of something that makes you feel safe. If you're lucky, you'll be able to get your memories back."

I got off the railing, sat on the ground, and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths, and I let myself slip into a meditation state.

I was surrounded by darkness. I thought for a moment about what made me feel safe. Kanda was the first thing that popped into my mind.

Suddenly, I saw him standing there in front of me. He wasn't wearing his black and read uniform, though. Instead, it was black and white. He rolled his eyes, and started to walk away. I followed him to a door.

Kanda walked through it. I tried to, but hit it. I grabbed the handle, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Out of frustration, I kicked the door open. It fell off its hinges, and fell to the ground. I stepped into the room.

There was a single light on a girl in the middle of the room. She was on the ground, crying into her hands. She wore the same black and white outfit that I had on, and she had purple and pink hair.

"Are you all right?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

Her head shot up, and she looked at me with blue-gray eyes. "Who- who are you?"

"You're Arisa Lane, right?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I do know one thing. Arisa, you're free."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I stood, and held my hand out to her. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet. "You're free."

Arisa looked at the door, and her eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

"I broke it down," I said. "It won't stop you anymore."

She looked at me. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm you, just two years older."

Arisa looked back at the door. "Am I really free?"

"Yes," I said. "Don't back down now, girl. You're only a few steps away from freedom."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded, and followed her out of the room. Arisa turned to me. "What's going to happen to you?"

I shrugged. "I guess one of us will become part of the other."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," I said.

I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. I felt my smile widen as I pulled her into a hug. Suddenly, she was gone. It was like she had disappeared in my arms. I felt all of her memories leap into my mind, one at a time. I laughed as I saw them again. They weren't just her memories anymore they were mine as well.

My eyes flung open, to find Kanda standing in front of me, his strong arms crossed. "Well?" He asked. "What happened, Ari?"  
"Aren't you going to call me Circus Freak or some lame nickname like that?" I asked.

Kanda smiled. "I guessed it worked."

I nodded. "I guess it did." I stood. "Ask me a question that I'll only know the answer to."

Kanda seemed to be thinking for a moment. "What happened the day everyone thought you died?"

"We were fighting with each other," I explained. "It was worse than most of our other fights. I…" I started to blush. "I wasn't thinking, and I kissed you. It started to rain, and you pushed me away. You screamed that I really was a freak. I took a step backwards, shocked by your outburst, and fell."

"Yeah, sorry about that," He said.

I laughed. "It wasn't your fault. I probably would have fallen anyways. Besides, I lived."  
"How did you live?" He asked.

"I have no clue," I said. "But I'm glad I did. By the looks of it, Lenalee needs a girl friend to be there for her. I think it was because of her why I survived. I didn't want to leave her alone with all of you boys."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go wake her up and tell her that you remember everything, Freak."

"Fine," I said. "I will, Gloomy-head."

I walked past him. He caught up to me.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I called you, Yuu."

I ran away from him at that moment. I heard him behind me, yelling insults. I ran into the room, and hid behind Alma.

"He's going to hurt me," I said, laughing."  
"Why?" Alma asked.

"I called him by his first name," I said.

Kanda was coming towards us at a slow pace. When he got close enough, I pushed Alma towards him and yelled, "Sacrifice!" I continued to run. Everyone was laughing.

After a little game of chase, I finally decided to call it off, and wake Lenalee up. I knelt down in front of the younger girl. Her hair was in her face. I truthfully wished it were longer. I loved to play with here hair, and there wasn't much there to play with now.

I didn't think it was possible, but Lenalee had become even more beautiful than she had been two years ago. I wondered how Komui was going to keep the boys away from his little sister with looks like that.

I pushed Lenalee's hair behind her ear, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Lenalee, time to wake up."

Lenalee let out a little moan, and shifted. She opened her eyes, and stared at me. "What's going on?"

"It's time to wake up, Little Lee," I said, using the nickname that I had given her the first year I was at the Order."

Lenalee rubbed her eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You're my Little Lee, remember?" I asked.

"How do you remember that?" She asked.

I hugged her. "I remember everything," I whispered. "I'm back, Lenalee. Arisa Lane is back."


	59. Chapter 59- Tricking the Fourteenth

Chapter 56- Tricking the Fourteenth- Lenalee

"I remember everything," Ari whispered. "I'm back, Lenalee. Arisa Lane is back."  
Those words made my heart leap into the sky. I felt more tears coming to my eyes, except they were happy tears this time. I hugged her back, and began to cry.

"How?" I asked. "How is this possible?"

"It's too long to explain," She said. "The important thing is that I'm back."

I wiped my eyes, and looked at her, smiling. "I really missed you, Arisa."

"And I missed you." She hugged me again. "I'm glad to be back."  
"Now will you please celebrate with us?" Mana asked. He pulled both of us to our feet. "I don't like seeing you in such a bad mood."

He was one to talk. Even though he hadn't been crying like I was, and he had been joining in on the fun, I could tell that he was upset about Allen.

Dinah jumped into my eyes. "Is Sister done crying?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm done crying."

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

I laughed, and hugged her. Everyone started to laugh and talk again.

Once, Mana started to play the piano. It was a slow and beautiful piece of music. I smiled, and grabbed Kanda's hand. I tried to get him to dance, but he just walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll dance with you," Arisa said.

"Thank you," I said. We started to dance together.

"You're much better with your dancing than you were all those years ago," Arisa said.

'Thanks," I said. "Daisya kind of made us both practice."  
She laughed. "I can see him doing that. I wish I was there to say goodbye."

"Me too," I muttered. "I was on a mission when he died, and when his funeral happened."

"I'm sorry about that. I know that you had strong feelings towards him."

I nodded, and looked around the room. I saw Daisya dancing with thin air near Kanda. Kanda was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, his arms crossed. Marie was trying to teach Miranda how to dance, which wasn't working too well. General Klaud was dancing with Dinah in her arms. Everyone else was sitting and talking.

"Hey, Alma," Arisa called. "Do you want to learn how to dance?"

"No," Alma said.

"Too bad," Arisa said. She let me go, and gabbed him. She started to instruct him on how to dance.

I smiled, and walked over to Kanda and Daisya.

"Do you want to dance?" Daisya asked.

"Yes," I said. "But everyone will think I'm crazy."

"Not Kanda or General Tiedol," Daisya protested. "They both can see me."

"I still think you're crazy fro falling in love with him," Kanda said, not opening his eyes.

I glared at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's an idiot," Kanda said.

"I'm right here, you know," Daisya said. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Exactly why I said that," Kanda said.

"I will sing my fun song to you if I have to," Daisya said.

"No," I said. "That's annoying."

"It's supposed to be annoying," Daisya said. He kissed my cheek. "By the way, I heard from a fellow ghost that our dear enemy the Fourteenth is in Ireland for a while."  
"Why Ireland?" I asked. Kanda opened one eye, and looked at us.

"Don't know," Daisya said. "I think he's looking for something."

"How are we going to convince Komui and Leverrier to let us go?" I asked.

"Tell them you hand it in a dream," Kanda said. "They both know that your dreams seem to be real if they have something to do with the Order. They should understand that and let some of us go."

"What are you three talking about?" Mana asked, coming up to us.

"There's only two of us," Kanda said.

"Not if you count Ghost Boy over there," Mana said.

"I figured you could see me," Daisya muttered. "Call me Daisya Berry."

"It's nice to meet you, Daisya."

"Mana," I said. "How did you know that Daisya was here?"

"I was born into the Noah Family," Mana said. "I don't like that fact, but it's true. We can all see ghosts."

"Well, that's good to know," Daisya said. "I guess I can still distract them by making fun of them."

Mana and I laughed. Kanda just rolled his eyes and closed them again.

"It turns out that the Fourteenth's in Ireland," Kanda told him.

Mana's smile fell, and he looked at the ground. "Is that so?" He asked.

"What's there, Mana?" I asked. "Do you know?"

He nodded. "My grave. I died in Ireland. I guess that not even Nea knows that I'm alive."

"Oh…" I said, trailing off. I didn't know what to say.

Mana suddenly started to smile again. "The face he'll have when he sees me will be priceless though. I'll never let either him or Allen live it down." He laughed. "If Cross was alive, he would beat Nea up in seconds for taking Allen over."

I smiled, "Both of them acted like they hated each other, but it was pretty clear that they considered each other family."

"I bet," Mana said. "How did Allen act, may I ask? If he lived with Cross for three years, I'm betting all of the General's bad manners rubbed off on the kid."

I started to chuckle, and even Kanda smiled. "The Beansprout was nothing like the General," Kanda said.

"He was too polite," Daisya muttered.

"Really?" Mana asked. "That's good- kind of. Did he not goof around like a real kid should do?"  
"Not often," I said. 'He was really nice and calm- unless he was fighting with Kanda."

Mana looked at Kanda. "You two didn't get along?"

"Hell no," Kanda said.

"Why?"  
Kanda didn't have time to answer, because Rever came up to us. "Excuse me," He said. "But I was wondering if I could take a blood sample to try and figure out your syncro rate with your innocence, Mana."

"Go ahead," Mana said. He held out his hand. Rever poked a finger with a little needle. I cringed at the sight of blood.

The little machine that Rever was holding beeped. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we already have a syncro rate," He replied. His eyes widened. "And it also means that we have another general in our mists."

"I'm a general?" Mana asked.

"Yep," Rever said. "Your syncro rate is one hundred percent."

"Interesting," Mana muttered. He walked off, muttering to himself.

"He's even odder than Allen," Kanda said.

I looked at him. "You just called Allen by his name."

"No, I didn't," Kanda said, walking off.

"Yes, you did," I said, following him.

"I did not call him by his name! Can we just go talk to Komui about the Fourteenth?"

I stayed quiet as I walked after him. However, I was smiling. I know I hadn't miss heard him. The look of complete embarrassment in Kanda's eyes told me that.

It took about an hour and a half of trying to convince Leverrier to let us go to Ireland. When he finally gave in, he sent Mana, Arisa, Alma, Kanda and I to find him. Daisya wanted to come with is, but General Tiedol made him stay back for reasons I didn't know.

When we got to Ireland, Mana told us where we should start looking.

"The best place to look for him is at my grave," He said. "I think Allen buried me where I died."

"Please tell me you remember where that is," Arisa said.

Mana nodded. "We're gong to have to take a train to the town, though."

"Ok," Kanda, Arisa, and I said together. We started to walk to the train station.

"We don't have any money," Mana said.

"We don't need money," Kanda said. "Just come on."

"This is going to sound really strange," I heard Alma say in a hushed voice. "But what's a train."

"You'll see," Kanda said.

The moment the train started to move, Alma squeaked. He gripped the edge of the seat.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked.

"I was not expecting it to move so suddenly," Alma said.

"Calm down," Mana said. "Nothing's going to happen."

After a while, Alma finally calmed down. He started to stare out the window in awe. "It's amazing," He kept muttering.

"Is this what the entire world looks like?" He asked, looking at Kanda.

"Every land looks different from the other," I said. "Some of the most beautiful lands I've seen look completely different."

"The only trouble with those lands are the weather," Kanda muttered "Sometimes it's too hot, while other times, it's too cold."

"How about we discuss a plan of action," Mana said.

"Good idea," I said. "Anyone have any ideas?"  
"I do," Mana said. "But you're not going to like it."

"I'm going to kill you guys," I muttered.

We were hiding behind a stone wall, watching the Fourteenth walk around. His hair and skin were white like Allen.

"You'll be fine," Mana said. "As long as you continue to act, he won't see through you. If what Kanda and Arisa tell me is true, you're a good actress."

"I don't want to do this!" I whined.

"Just get out there!" Kanda snapped. "You'll be fine."

"Why does he have to be acting like Allen?" I asked.

"I will push you out there if I have to," Kanda said.

I glared at him for a moment. Finally, I took a deep breath, and walked out from behind the wall. I looked at the Fourteenth's direction.

_Here I go,_ I thought. I smiled and yelled. "Allen!"

The Fourteenth turned to me, and I ran towards him. I hugged him,

"Um… Lenalee, what are you doing?" He asked.

I stepped back, and pushed my hair behind my ear. I looked at the ground, trying to act embarrassed.

"I was just… happy to see you," I lied. "It's been a while."

"Lenalee, if the others see us together, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

I tensed. How dare he pretend to worry for me? "I don't care," I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

I conjured up fake tears, and looked at him. "I don't care if they find us together! I don't care if I get in trouble! Allen, you're my best friend! I need you! The Order needs you!"

I fell to my knees, crying. "They've running experiments that were outlawed. They've been running experiments on the exorcists! Kanda's not there anymore. He ran off again, and no one knows where he went! Lavi and Bookman are still in the hands of the Noahs, and Leverrier's given up the search for them! I'm scared for them all! I'm scared, Allen. I need you're help."  
I felt the Fourteenth put his hand on my shoulder. "How can I help?" He asked. "I'm considered an enemy, Lenalee."

"You need to convince them that you aren't our enemy!" I sobbed. I wanted to shake his hand off my shoulder, but I didn't.

He hugged me. "I really don't know how to do that. They're not going to believe me."

"Does that mean you've given up?" I asked. "You've given up on trying to get back to your family?"

"No," He said. "I'm trying, Lenalee. I've just run out of ideas." He paused. "How would you like to spend the day together? Maybe we could come up with a plan."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'd really love to spend some time with you."

I smiled, and wiped the tears off my face. "Then let's go,"

I stood, and pulled him to his feet. I started to lead him towards the wall. "The other exorcists are on the other side of the town. I was following an akuma, and I ended up here. I got lost in a group of people."

When we got to the wall, the Fourteenth stepped into my path. "You look beautiful," He said.

I actually blushed. "Thank you." I stepped closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," He said. He took a step backwards, and his back hit the wall. I saw Alma slink away from the wall, trying not to be seen.

"Why are you here in Ireland?" I asked. "It's really close to the Order. Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"I came here to visit Mana's grave," He said. I heard true sadness in his voice. "I really don't care if it's near the Order."

"Oh," I said.

Nothing happened for a minute. What was keeping the others from finishing the plan? He was at the wall, so why weren't they doing anything?

I shyly took another step towards him and cocked my head. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I said. "I'm really happy to see you again, Allen."

"And I'm-" I cut him off in mid sentence by kissing him. It was the only thing I could think of doing when the others weren't following the freaking plan!

I felt the Fourteenth wrap his arms around my waist, and pull me closer to him. He was a few inches taller than me. I hadn't realized that until now.

He broke the kiss off, and sighed. "I guess it really was too good to be true." He let me go, and put his hands in the air. "You don't have to put that sword of yours to my neck, Kanda."

I noticed the katana that was against the back of his neck.

"Finally you guys help," I mutter. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, and punched him. "That's for taking my friend over."  
The Fourteenth's hair turned black, and his skin turned gray. He held his jaw where I had punched him. "You hit hard, Girl. So, is it only you two, or are there more of you? Come on, Kanda, you don't need to be behind me. In fact, I'd rather be able to talk to you face to face."

Kanda walked up next to me. They sword remained at the back of the Fourteenth's neck.

The Fourteenth's dark eyes widened. He spun around. "Who is that?"

Mana walked out of the shadows, holding Mugen. He looked angry and sad at the same time. "It's good to see you again, Brother," He said.


	60. Chapter 60- My Brother

Chapter 60- My Brother- Arisa

The Fourteenth's eyes widened, and his hands dropped to his sides. "Mana?" His eyes filled with love, happiness, and guilt. "How… how are you alive?"  
"You don't like stories, Nea, so I'm not going to tell you," Mana said. He tossed Mugen to Kanda, and activated his own innocence. In seconds, he was holding a black crossbow that was loaded.

"You're working with the Black Order now?" Nea asked. "I thought you said that you weren't going to have any part in this war."

"That changed after I learned that my son was taken over by you," Mana said. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"To be close to you," Nea said. "I made a promise that I would return to you, Mana. In order to do that, I took the kid over. However, you died before I could do anything about fulfilling my promise! Once a Noah starts to take over someone, they can't stop unless that person dies before he can take them over. I couldn't have done anything about it after you died."

"You're the most powerful Noah out of all of them, Nea," Mana said, "If anyone can find a way to break free from the other person, it's you. Let my son go."

Nea began to laugh. "He's not your son, Mana. He's just a kid that you picked up from the gutters. You could have stayed out of the war if you had left him to die."

Mana's grip on the crossbow tightened. He aimed it at the Noah's face. "Allen is my son. Nothing you can say will change that."  
"You can't kill me without killing him," Nea said, chuckling. "As long as I have control, the kid's gone. You try to kill me, and I can take any one of you over in seconds, and all you'll do is kill Allen. You may as well let me go and let him live."

"No way in hell," Kanda said. He put Mugen's tip to the Noah's back. "Mana may have a hard time killing you, but I can run you through in seconds."  
Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I stumbled, and felt hands grab my arm. "Arisa, are you all right?" Alma asked. I looked at him, but his face was a blur.

"What are you doing to her?" I heard Mana ask. I couldn't tell where he was.

"I'm not doing anything," Nea said.

I felt Alma lean me against a wall. I fell to a sitting position. There were shapes moving around me, but I had no clue what they were.

"Does she normally do this?" I heard Alma ask.

"No," Lenalee said. I felt her grab my hand. "Arisa, what's going on?"

I couldn't answer. My tongue felt heavy. The shapes started to turn into blobs, and then blackness surrounded me. I was unable to think straight.

The face of a little boy popped into my head. He had big blue-gray eyes, and short, messy, chestnut- colored hair. His face was grimy and he wore an oven mitt over his left hand. His clothes were torn slightly. I guessed he was around three years old.

"Sistew," He said, unable to pronounce his Rs. "Whewe awe we go?"

A scene seemed to appear in my head. There was a little girl about five years old holding the boy's hand. She was leading him somewhere.

"We're getting out of here," She said.

"But whewe awe we go?" The boy asked.

"It's 'where are we going'," The girl said. For a five year old, she was able to talk well. "I don't know where we're going."

I realized that the girl was I at a young age. But who was the boy?

_Your brother_, a voice said. _That's your brother._

I hadn't thought about my brother in years- I hadn't even known I had one for the last two years. We had been separated when I was six years old. I still have no clue where he went. I had been looking for something, and when I turned back to talk to him, he was gone. I had looked for him for hours, but couldn't find him.

_Why now?_ I asked myself. _Why am I just now thinking about him?_

My brother's face popped into my mind, and then Allen's face appeared next to it. They were both smiling. Suddenly, the faces started to move towards each other until they melded together. That's when I realized it. Allen looked almost exactly like my brother.

My eyes shot open, and I jumped to my feet, making Alma and Lenalee leap back.

"Are you all right?" Alma asked.

I didn't answer him. I turned to the Fourteenth, anger flaring up inside of me. "Allen, I know you can hear me."

"What are you talking about?" Nea asked. "The kid can't hear you."

"Shut up," I said. "Allen, if you can hear me, then listen. We met after you got out of the Ark. The conversation we had was short, but it was still a conversation. However I didn't realize this at first, but there was something about you that seemed familiar- and I think I now know why. This is going to sound insane, but I think you're my brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda and Nea asked together. They started to glare at each other. Mana, Lenalee, and Alma, on the other hand, looked at me with curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "When I was six years old, I lost my brother. My parents had abandoned us a year before, so we traveled together. However, one day, I was looking at something, and my brother walked away. I never found him after that day."

"So what makes you so sure about the kid being your brother?" Kanda asked.

"They look alike," I explained. "Even though their hair is different, their eyes, face shape, and smile are still the same. Allen, please don't let this idiot take you over completely! There's still people on this world who need and want you!"

"Shut up, Girl!" The Fourteenth yelled. He crumpled to the ground, holding his head in his hands. He was groaning.

"Allen, please fight him!" I yelled. "From what Lenalee told me about you, you are a smart and nice guy. You were strong willed and an amazing fighter. Show me that what she said was true. Allen, please show me that you haven't given up!"

The Fourteenth let out a yell, and stood up. He lunged at me, and I barley had time to activate my innocence before we collided. There was a giant explosion as the Noah's power made contact with my innocence. I felt myself flying through the air.

I landed hard on my side, and groaned. My vision blurred, and I coughed. When I came to my senses, I saw that every one of us had gone flying.

I slowly stood up, and saw that the Fourteenth was doing the same. However, his hair and skin were white instead of black and gray. He stumbled, and fell back to his knees. Was this an act, or was he really hurt?

Someone groaned across from me, and I looked in the direction. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the Fourteenth with black hair and gray skin.

I looked back at the boy with white hair, then at the one with black hair again. My mind tried to process what I was seeing. Was this a trick?

Lenalee sat up next to me. Her head was beading slightly. I knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," She muttered. "What happened?" She started to look around, and her eyes widened at the sight of the two boys. "What?"

"I don't know," I said. "Do you think it's a trick?"

The Fourteenth with the black hair sat up, and glared at me. "You exorcists really know how to ruin someone's plans."

He disappeared. The white haired guy remained. Lenalee crawled over to him, and lifted his head so she could look him in the eye. She smiled, and hugged him.

The white haired boy looked dazed, but he hugged her back. He seemed to relax the longer they embraced.

I leaned against a wall, breathing hard. "It's good to see you alive, Allen," I muttered.

He didn't hear me. He was whispering something in Lenalee's ear. Judging by the look on Lenalee's face, Allen was just talking gibberish. She looked confused and worried.

Allen's eyes closed, and he went limp. The worry on Lenalee's face grew, and she leaned him against the wall. I noticed the dark red stain on his side.

I crawled over to him, and looked at the giant sword wound that had reopened. It looked like a katana had cut him.

"Idiot," I muttered. What the hell had Kanda done to him?

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Can you wake the others up? I'll help Allen."

Lenalee seemed reluctant to leave the boy's side, but she nodded, and went to wake the others. I started to dig through my case until I found the bandages. I wrapped them around Allen's wound.

Mana came up next to me. He placed a shaky hand on Allen's head. "He really has grown up," He muttered.

I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll help him, and I can try to convince Leverrier to let him back into the Order," Mana said. "I don't know what'll happen, though."

I guessed that Lenalee had explained what had happened, because Mana seemed to know that this was Allen instead of Nea.

We had rented two rooms in an inn. One was for the guys, and the other was for Lenalee and I. However, I stayed next to Allen the majority of the time.

I could hear Mana arguing on the phone with Leverrier. Alma and Kanda stayed at the far edge of the room, talking quietly. I had the feeling that Kanda was filling Alma in on things about Allen.

Mana walked in. He looked angry, but he smiled as we all looked at him. "Good news," He said. "I convinced Central to allow Allen back as and exorcist."


	61. Chapter 61- Black Order and Noahs

Chapter 61- Black Order and Noahs- Mixed

Allen

I heard people talking all around me, but I couldn't make out a single word. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Lenalee smile. I have to admit, that's the best way to wake up. She moved a piece of my hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I really don't know," I said, my voice hoarse. "I can't feel anything."

She chuckled, and helped me sit up. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I sat up. I was expecting to feel pain, but I felt nothing. What had the nurses given me?

Lenalee wrapped her arms around my neck. "Welcome back, Allen."  
What did she mean by that? Come to think of it, the last thing I could remember was being attacked by the Apocryphos. Suddenly, the memories of wondering around by myself, then with Kanda and Johnny popped into my mind. I remembered falling asleep in a field, then nothing.

"Is this Sister's boyfriend?" I heard a little girl asked.

Lenalee quickly let me go, and my eyes opened. I felt myself blush. I saw a little girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a blue dress staring at me.

"No!" Lenalee exclaimed. "We are just friends!"

"Sure you are," General Klaud said, sarcasm in her voice.

My blush deepened, and I looked at Lenalee. Her hair had grown down past her shoulders. She was blushing; her usual pale skin was now a deep red.

"If they were dating, then that would be news for me," Kanda said. "Last time I heard anything about a guy she liked, that was when she was madly in love with Daisya."

"SHUT UP!" Lenalee exclaimed. She threw a pillow at him, but he dodged. The pillow hit someone behind him.

"Sorry," Lenalee said.

Te guy glared at her, and threw it at Kanda. The longhaired samurai jumped back, and the other guy started to chase him. The guy looked familiar, but I didn't know why.

"The head nurse is going to hurt you two," A man said. "Didn't one of you once tell me that she bit someone for messing around in here?"

"Yes," Lenalee said. She smiled. "Allen, there are some people here that we would love you to meet. This is Howard Link." She motioned to the blond haired guy behind her. Link just rolled his eyes.

"He knows me," He said.

"But he didn't know that you were alive," Lenalee said.

"He doesn't know that any of us are alive," The guy who was chasing Kanda said. He had tackled the longhaired guy, and was now sitting on him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Allen," The guy said.

My eyes widened as I recognized him. "Alma?"

Alma smiled, ad waved. "Thanks for helping us, by the way. It's good to know the Yuu has people who care for him."

"Shut up," Kanda muttered.

"How… how the hell are you two alive?" I asked.

Link chuckled. "We're not the only two."

"What? Who else?"

"Allen, did anyone ever mention a female exorcist called Arisa Lane?" Lenalee asked.

I nodded. "Lavi did. He said that you two were sisters. Is she alive too?"

Lenalee grabbed someone's hand, and pulled a girl over. The girl sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is her," Lenalee said.

"It's nice to see you again, Allen," Arisa said.

"Didn't you say your name was Ari?" I asked, remembering her from the Ark.

"That's a long story that I will explain later," She sad. "I don't know if you remember this, but I'm also your sister."

My eyes widened. "What? I haven't seen my sister since I was four years old! How would you know that?"

"That's another thing I'm going to have to explain," Arisa said. She hugged me. "It's good to see you, Bro."

"And this little girl is Dinah Klaud," Lenalee said, grabbing the little blond girl, and hugging her. "She's General Klaud's daughter."

"Hi," I said. I held my hand out for the little girl to shake. Instead, she bit my finger.

"Dinah!" Klaud and Lenalee exclaimed. They got her to let me go. The general took the little girl out.

"Even the little girl hates you at first glance!" Kanda exclaimed. "That's just great!"

Alma whacked him on the head. "Be quiet. There's one more person that was brought back to life, Allen. Turn around."

"You really have grown up, Son," The same man said. I tensed, and turned to look at the bed to my right. Johnny and General Tiedol sat there, both on either side of a tall man in a long sleeved black shirt and black pants.

I felt tears rush to my eyes as Mana smiled. He got up, and hugged me. "I missed you, Allen."

"Mana?" I asked.

"Hey there, Kiddo," Mana said. His voice was as gentile as always.

I hugged him, and started to cry. I don't know how this happened, but I didn't care.

"Well this is an odd thing to come into," A familiar and strange voice said. I heard everyone gasp as I let Mana go, and looked at the doorway.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

I felt annoyance rise as General Marian Cross smiled and said, "Hey there, Idiot Apprentice."

Daisya

I smiled as my brother ran into a pole. I had been watching over my family for the last three days. General Tiedol had forced me to come here and look over them for a while. He said that I should appreciate the other family that I had. He also said that he would tell Lenalee and Kanda about me leaving when they got back from whatever mission they were on.

"What are you doing?" My mother asked, walking out of the house.

"Daisya said that when you reach the age of thirteen, it's normal to run into poles as a coming of age ceremony," My brother said.

I started to laugh. He had actually remembered me saying that? I was more surprised that he had actually done it.

"You're brother was trying to trick you," Mother said. "You shouldn't have listened to him back then."

"But he was my role model," My brother said.

I stopped laughing at this. Me? His role model? Since when?

Mother kneeled down, just as my brother began to cry. "We all miss him, Jake. But I'm sure he'll come back one of these days."

"You keep saying that, but he's never come!" Jake yelled. "He's not coming back!"

"I'm right here," I said. I felt like crying. "I did come back!"

The bad thing about being a ghost was that you could only pick three people to be able to see you. I had those three already.

"I came back," I repeated.

Jake ran off, crying. I followed him. He ran into someone, said, "Sorry." and kept running.

I was about to follow him when I saw that the guy he had run into looked familiar. Tyki Mik tipped his hat to someone in the shadows. "This had better be good, Fourteenth."

"Oh, it is," A voice said. The Fourteenth stepped out of the shadows, smiling evilly. The look didn't fit Allen's face.

"Where's the Earl?" A girl asked. I saw Road Kamelot sitting on a trashcan, glaring at him. Didn't Kanda say something about the girl being dead?

Next to her stood the annoying twins, and the cat lady who had attacked the Order. What the hell was going on?

"I have no clue what you are talking about, my dear Road," The Fourteenth said. That was obviously a lie. "I actually want to help you get rid of the exorcists."

"How can you help us?" The shorthaired twin asked.

"I've got something that none of you have," The Fourteenth said. His smile grew.

"And what's that?" Tyki asked.

"Information on the exorcists. Since I took one over, I can see his memories, and I know everything about his friends that he knows. With this information, we can easily take them down- in little groups, of course."  
I was about to disappear to tell the others about this, when the Fourteenth looked at me. "Hello, Daisya Berry. How are you today?"


	62. Chapter 62- Learning About the Dance

Chapter 62- Learning About the Dance- Arisa

I walked up onto the upper level of the training arena, to find Kanda meditating. My heartbeat quickened as I saw him. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"What do you want, Freak?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone for a while," I confessed. "Cross and Allen are driving me insane with their fights."

"You'll learn to ignore it," Kanda said. "So why did you come up here?"

"I like places that not many people think about," I said. "I guess you're the same when it comes to that. Do you always meditate here?"

"No," He said. "I came up here to get away from Alma. He's my friend, but he's driving me insane. I can barely get a minute away from him."

"He's comfortable around you," I said. "You remember how Lenalee was with me when we were younger. She hardly ever left me alone."

Kanda sighed. "You're not going to shut up, are you?"

"Nope," I said, smiling. He sighed again, and opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"Alma seems to be comfortable around you," He said.

I shrugged. "I think that's because we're in General Mana's team. We've spent a lot of time together."

"He gets annoying, doesn't he?" Kanda asked.

"He reminds me of Daisya," I said with a laugh.

"You, Alma, and Lenalee all remind me of Daisya," He mumbled. "Did she tell you that Daisya proposed to her?"

"What?" I asked. "Daisya proposed to Lenalee? When?"

"About a year ago," He explained. "It was the last day that they saw each other. Neither of them noticed me, but I was there for the entire conversation."

"Let me guess," I muttered. "You almost beat Daisya to a pulp after that." The slight smile on his face told e his answer. "You're a horrible person!" I exclaimed.

I heard two people laughing, and I stopped talking. Kanda and I looked over the edge of our little platform just as Miranda and Marie entered. They were talking and laughing. I truthfully didn't pay attention to that. My eyes were glued to the fact that they were holding hands.

I smiled, and looked at Kanda. He simply rolled his eyes, and put a finger to his lips. We both knew that that wouldn't help, because of Marie's super hearing. Still, we stayed quiet. I saw Allen, Lenalee, Alma, Johnny, and Timothy peek in from a doorway. Lenalee's eyes opened wide. Suddenly, her gaze left Marie and Miranda, and traveled up to Kanda and me, I put a finger to my mouth, and slightly shook my head. I started to sign to her.

"Stay quiet! We don't want them to know we're up here!" I signed.

Allen and Johnny's mouths opened in surprise, and Alma's face went into a confused look. Timothy looked disgusted. I looked down, to see that Marie and Miranda were kissing.

Someone started to clap, and the two of them broke apart, blushing wildly. All of the generals and Link came out from behind pillars and doorways. Klaud was laughing. She wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulders and said, "How long has this been going on?"

Lenalee ran up to them, and hugged them both. "Finally! Now I don't need to bug you about your bad self- confidence, Marie!"

"Lenalee, be quiet," Marie said.

"You're one to talk!" Kanda called down. Everyone looked up, startled. "You're always bugging me about my self- esteem!"

"Why are you two up there alone?" Allen asked.

"We were talking," I said. Allen started to glare at Kanda. "Don't start getting over-protected, Allen! We hate each other! We were only talking because we both wanted time away from others, but we both went to the same spot."

Allen mumbled something incoherent, and Lenalee whacked him on the head, and started to scold him.

I chuckled, and jumped down. Alma caught me in princess style. He then dropped me, and I fell onto the ground.

"That was rude," Mana said.

Alma shrugged. "I'm in a rude mood today."

"Mana, we're doomed if we have to go on a mission with him," I said.

The general sighed, and pulled me to my feet. I jumped back with a yelp as Kanda landed next to me. I lost my balance, and fell to the ground again. Everyone started to laugh.

"Do you need help up?" Lenalee asked.

I shook my head. "I'm going to stay down here. I think I'm safer down here."

"You're going to get trampled," Allen said.

"Hopefully, I won't," I said.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Komui ask.

I leaned backwards, and fell onto my back. Everyone chuckled. Komui and Rever looked at me with cocked heads.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you pretending to be Daisya?" Rever asked. "Because if you are, you're not doing it well. Daisya's a lot more crazy."  
"I'm not trying to be him," I said. "I'm just in a goofy mood."

Rever nodded slowly, eyeing me with a confused look. "You're worrying me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're acting strange," He said. "You normally don't act like this."

"We can worry about her acting strange later," Komui said. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"Oh, so me acting weird is not important?" I asked. "Gee, thanks, Komui! I don't feel loved anymore!"  
"Arisa, shut up," Kanda said.

"I pointed to him. "You used my real name! You're acting different too! There must have been something strange in the air up there. Nobody breathe!" I covered my mouth and nose with my hands, and held my breath.

"Maybe she'll pass out this way," Alma said. "At least she'll be quiet."

I glared at him. "You're mean!"

"Will you all just be quiet for five minutes?" Komui asked. "This won't take long!"

We all went silent, and stared at Komui. He sighed, and looked at his notebook. "In three weeks from today, we will be hosting a dance."

There was a collective groan from a lot of us. Allen, Alma, Timothy, Miranda, and Mana all looked around, obviously confused.

"All of you exorcists must attend," Komui said. Another groan. "There will be a meet-and-greet, and then all of you will stand on a stage, and you will be introduced as the people who are fighting for the world. We will sort out the order of appearances later. Are there any questions?"

"Why do we have to go?" Kanda asked.

"Because the people want to know who is fighting for them," Komui said. "Are there any other questions?"

"Why was everyone groaning?" Allen asked.

"Because dances are annoying!" I exclaimed. "The one night we get off every three years, we're stuck at a dance."

"You love to dance!" Rever exclaimed. "Why are you not excited for this?"  
"Because it's 'improper' to dance the way I do," I said, using my fingers as quotation marks at the word "improper". "I can only waltz or ballroom dance at those events, and that isn't as fun as just dancing for the sake of dancing."

"Well, too bad," Komui. "It's only a few hours, then you'll have the rest of the day to do whatever it is you exorcists do." He walked out of the room, and Rever followed him.

"I don't get a hug?" Lenalee asked.

"Komui, get back here!" I yelled after the supervisor. He didn't hear me.

Johnny sighed. "I guess I'll go design the outfits for the dance." He trudged out of the room.

"Poor Johnny," I said. "I hope he won't get lonely."

"Johnny likes to work alone," Lenalee said. "When he's designing, he can't think if there's others around him. He may come out to ask some questions about colors and what not, but he won't come out any other time."

She walked over to me, and held out a hand to help me up. I shook my head. "The floor's comfy."

A bunch of our golems beeped. "Will Arisa Lane, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and General Socalo please come to Supervisor Komui's office for your mission."

I groaned. "I don't wanna get up! That involves moving!"

Kanda and Allen hulled me to my feet. I intentionally fell into Allen. "My legs aren't working."

"I'll beat you all if you don't get a move on," General Socalo grumbled.

I poked Allen in the arm. "Tag, you're it." I ran off.

Allen didn't chase me. Instead, he just looked at me like I was crazy- which I was. After a minute, he started to walk after me. Lenalee and Kanda followed him, talking, and General Socalo followed them.

I wasn't thrilled about going on a mission with the scary general, but I knew that it was going to happen someday. It may as well happen now.

Lenalee and Kanda passed me, and I heard Lenalee say, 'I miss Daisya."

I felt all of my energy leave my body, and my heart sank. It was Daisya's birthday, wasn't it? The thought of my friend being dead made me sad. I held back tears.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked.

I nodded. "I'm just thinking about Daisya."

"What was he like in your point of view?" Allen asked.

I chuckle. "He was a really interesting guy." I started telling my little brother about Daisya.


	63. Chapter 63- Betrayal

Chapter 63- Betrayal- Allen

Our mission was pretty simple- destroy all of the akuma outside a little town in Europe. We had an Ark gate that connected to that place.

The moment we all stepped out of the gate, we were attacked by akuma.

"It's time to show me what you can do, Lane," General Socalo said.

Arisa smiled. "Bring it on, akuma!"

The creatures went down easily with the amount of power we had. I knew that Kanda, General Socalo, and Lenalee were all really strong, but I was surprised with Arisa's strength. She was incinerating akuma by groups of four or five using lightning.

The battle was over quickly. We all gathered in a group, breathing hard. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"That was pretty impressive," A voice said behind me. I turned to see the Fourteenth standing on a roof, smiling.

"Stop being a coward, Nea," I said. "Come on down here and fight."

Nea smiled. "It seems kind of unfair. I mean, there are five of you, and only one of me. Allen, doesn't that seem unfair?"

I gripped my sword tighter. Suddenly, Arisa yelped, and jumped back just before something hit her.

Davi stood, smiling smugly. "Hello there, Arisa."

"Hello, Davi," Arisa said through gritted teeth. She jumped back as Jasdero attacked her.

"She's mine, Bro," Davi said. "You take the other girl."

Jasdero smiled, and turned to Lenalee. In moments, the Noahs and the girls were gone. I could hear fighting in the distance, but the sound kept getting quieter and quieter.

Soon, Kanda and the general were both taken away in separate fights. I didn't know which Noahs they were fighting, though,

I turned back to Nea, who was now on the ground. "It's amazing how a simple threat can make people bend to your will."

I ran towards him, ready to attack, but he just did a back flip into the air, and landed on a lamppost. "I'm not going to be your opponent, Allen Walker. My time to fight has not yet come."

"Then who-" I was cut off by the thing that flew pat my head, barely missing me. It was so fast I could barely see it. I heard a strange noise from behind me, and ducked just as the thing flew over me.

I looked up to see that someone caught it. Mostly a black cloak and shadows hid him, making it impossible to see his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The person didn't answer. He just attacked again, this time, running towards me. He was fast, and it was hard to see where he was while he was weaving in and out of the shadows. Within seconds, he was on me. I swung my sword at him, and he dodged.

His hood flew off his head, and I got my first good look at his face. He was slightly tan skin with brown hair and dark eyes. He moved too fast for me to make out any other detail.

"Allen!" I heard Lenalee yell. The guy jumped back, away from me, and we both turned to see Lenalee, Kanda, and Arisa running towards us. They all stopped as they saw my opponent.

I looked back at him, and noticed that his eyes were full of fear and guilt.

"I thought you said the others would keep them occupied," He said.

Nea shrugged. "I thought they would. I guess you can underestimate their abilities while fighting exorcists."

The guy looked back at Lenalee and the others. He then looked at the ground, then back at them. He seemed flustered and embarrassed.

"Hi, guys," He said, smiling weakly.

"This makes no sense," Arisa muttered. "How…?"

Lenalee covered her mouth, and took a step back. She was violently shaking her head. "This can't be true. It has to be a trick!"

"It isn't," Nea said. He was smiling like the mad man he really was. "Allen Walker, I'd like you to meet your former comrade. This is Daisya Berry."


	64. Chapter 64- Explain

Chapter 64- Explain- Daisya

"What the hells going on?" Kanda asked. He grabbed the hilt of his sword. He was glaring at me.

"You guys, let me explain," I said. I felt a searing pain as I hit the ground, and felt someone stepping on my face.

"Your friend betrayed us," General Socalo said. He was the one who was stepping on my face.

"Well, this is getting boring," Nea said. He sighed, and dropped down from the lamp post he was on. "Well, I'll leave you to deal with this."

He turned and walked away. I screamed a lot of insults and curses as he disappeared into the night air.

I felt the general cuff my hands behind my back. "The Order's going to want to get some questions out of you, boy."

"Let me explain!" I yelled as he pulled me up to my feet.

I met Lenalee's eyes, and I saw the tears she was holding back. "Boo…" My voice cracked.

She looked at the ground, and clenched her fists. "Why?" She asked. She looked at me, tears running down his face. "Why would you work with the Noah!?"

I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes. The pained look on Lenalee's face forced all words out of my mind. I was the one who had caused this pain. I was the one who she was mad at.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled. I didn't. The sadness turned into anger. "I hate you!"

I felt my heart sank at her words. Lenalee ran off, and Allen followed her.

"Kanda, go find those two," General Socalo said.

"Yes, sir," Kanda said. He glared at me again, and walked off. The only one who stayed was Arisa. I couldn't believe that she was alive, but then again, I had heard a lot about some people being brought back to life.

"Come one, Kid," Socalo said. He pushed me forward. I fell to my knees. I yelled as he hauled me up using my hair.

"Don't hurt him!" I Arisa yelled.

"He betrayed the Order, Lane!" The general yelled.

"Let me explain first!" I yelled. "Please!"

The general started to push me until I was walking. I started to follow him as he walked away.

Kanda, Lenalee and Allen joined us at the gate. Kanda was carrying Lenalee, who was yelling at him. The moment she made eye contact with me, she pushed herself off of Kanda, and tried to run away. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her past me. I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Arisa passed me, and the general pushed me forward into the gate.

I stepped into the Black Order, and people started to stare at me. Komui and Leverrier walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Komui asked. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Daisya…?"

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Komui…"

"There's some things that we need to talk about, Komui," General Socalo said.

After much yelling and arguing, I was locked up in a cell. There was a sink and a little toilet in the corner, and a bed across from that. There was a little window that was barred up. Instead of the usual barred cell, the door and all of the walls were solid rock, and I could hear it lock. I sighed, and sat on the bed.

I put my head in my hands, and started to cry. I knew that I had messed everything up, but this time, I didn't know what to do to make it better. I was at a complete lost.

I sat there for what felt like hours. After a while, someone knocked on the door, and a guard's voice spoke through a speaker. "There's someone here to talk to you, Berry."

"Great," I said. 'Just what I need- someone else yelling at me!"

The door opened, and Lenalee stepped through


	65. Chapter 65- Pain of a Broken Heart

Chapter 65- Pain of a Broken Heart- Lenalee

A few minutes before

I sat on the roof top crying. I had no clue what was going on, but I did know that something had happened to Daisya that had made him work with the Noahs. Because of that fact, I was angry. However, I felt guilty about what I had said to him. I didn't hate him.

"Lenalee," Arisa said. I turned to see her and Kanda standing at the doorway. "can we talk to you?"

I nodded. "What's up?"

The both sat next to me, and we all looked out into the distance. "Leverrier wants you to talk to Daisya," Kanda said. "He thinks that you'll be able to get information out of him."

"Daisya's not going to listen," I said. "After I said such horrible things to him, nothing I say will have affect on him."

"I think you don't know Daisya as well as you think you do," Arisa said. "Even the slightest thing you say melts his heart- no matter how angry he is at you. Lenalee, this may be the only way we can learn what's happened to our friend."

I sat there, thinking about what they said. "What'll happen if I do get information out of him? Do you think they'll kill him?"

"It's hard to tell," Kanda said. "They may, but they'll need a giant crowd of people to say aye or nay to killing a former exorcist."

I sighed, and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I guess I'll try to talk to him," I said.

"Great," Arisa said. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Did you mean what you said to him?"  
I shook my head. "I don't hate him. I don't even know where those words came from."

"Then explain that to him," Kanda said.

We walked into Komui's office, to find all of the exorcists standing there. Leverrier walked up to us. "So what will it be?" He asked.

"I'll talk to him," I said. "But the cameras and recording devices have to be off, or else he won't talk."

A flash of anger crossed the inspector's face. "And why will he not talk if they are on?"

"Because," I said. "he knows that others will be listening. He'll only talk if he knows I'm the only one who will hear him explain it."

"She's right," General Tiedol said. "Daisya doesn't like an audience when he's talking."

"Especially if it's something personal," Kanda said.

Leverrier sighed. "Very well; turn all the devices off."

Komui nodded and did as he was told. He looked at me, and I could read the worry on his face.

"Take her down to the holding cell," Leverrier said.

"Yes, sir," Link and Leverrier's new assistant said at the same time. They looked at each other. I saw that General Klaud, Allen, and some of the other exorcists were trying not to laugh.

"Just one of you do it!" Leverrier snapped. Link walked over to me and dragged me out of the room by the arm.

"Why are you dragging me?" I asked.

"So you don't back out of this," He said.

"Thanks for the confidence," I muttered.

We reached the holding cell and the guards standing outside the door stepped to the side.

"I'll be out here if you need anything," Link said.

I nodded. Thanks."

Link pressed a button on the wall. "Daisya Berry, you someone is here to speak with you"

"Great," I heard Daisya say through the speaker. "Just what I need- someone else toy yell at me!"

I felt my heart sink at his words. Link nodded to a guard. "Open it."

Without question the guard opened the door, and I walked into the cell. Daisya was sitting on the bed. His eyes opened wide and he stood up.

"Lenalee?" He asked.

"Daisya," I said. It took everything I could do to not fall to my knees and start crying.

"You're here to ask me about what happened back there, I suppose," He said. I nodded, and he sighed. "You know I won't talk."

"The cameras are all off," I said. "It's only us."

Daisya stayed silent. He stared at the ground. I sighed inwardly and walked over so I was standing right in front of him. I put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look me in the eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

"How do you feel towards that white haired kid?" He asked.

I took a step backwards. "What do you mean?"

"What is your relationship with that kid?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

Daisya groaned and started to pace. He was muttering to himself.

"Why are you angry at me?" I asked. "Daisya, everything that's been going on is confusing me. Please don't speak in riddles. Help me understand what's happening."

When he spoke, I heard such bitterness in his voice that it broke my heart. "Why did you kiss him?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I never…" I realized that he must have been talking about the kiss with the Fourteenth, where I was trying to trick him.

"Well?" Daisya asked turning to look at me. I saw a mix of anger and sadness in his dark, beautiful eyes.

I closed my eyes. "That wasn't Allen," I said.

"Oh, so it was just some other kid with white hair and a stupid scar on his face?" Daisya asked. "I know what I saw, Lenalee!"

"Then what did you see?" I asked. "You weren't there, Daisya, so how do you know what happened? Tell me what you saw!"

"I saw… the Fourteenth showed me a kiss between you and the kid. You were talking to him, telling him how much you missed him, and then you kissed him."

"The Fourteenth showed you that?" I asked. "Since when did you believe what a Noah told you?"

"Then what was that?" He asked. "If you didn't kiss him then what did he show me?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Why do you even care?"

The broken look on Daisya's face was enough to make me realize my mistake. "Why do you think?" He asked. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Daisya-"

He cut me off. "I care because I want you to be safe! Lenalee, I care because I love you."

"Daisya, that wasn't Allen," I said.

"Explain what you mean by that!" He snapped. "How can it not be him?"

"That was the Fourteenth," I said. I stared at the ground trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out. "That was me acting to trick the Fourteenth into believing that I didn't know about him taking Allen over. I was supposed to lead him over to the other exorcist so they could help me capture him. When I brought him over, no one was ready, so I had to continue my act. The only thing I could think to do was kiss him."

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Why does that matter?" I asked. "It was just a trick."

"It matters to me," He said. "Lenalee, I love you with all my heart. But the fact that you kissed him- even if it was a trick- tells me something. If you don't love me, then I need to know. I need to know so I can accept the fact that you're gone."

"I'm not gone," I said, shaking my head. "I'm still here."

"Lenalee, please just tell me," Daisya said, his voice pleading.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know how I feel about anyone. My emotions are all mixed up, and I can never think straight because of all of the fear I have. I know I'm going to make many more mistakes in this war than I already have, and I don't want to mess anything up. Daisya, I don't know how I feel."

I heard his footsteps, and saw his feet in front of me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that I was staring at him. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears on my face. "Please don't cry Lenalee. I can't stand to see you upset." He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. My eyes went wide. It was a lot different than the misty cold kisses he had given me before. This time it was warm and solid.

I pushed him away. "I just said I didn't understand my feelings!" I exclaimed. I felt myself blushing and walked backwards. I tripped over the little table that was in there and fell to the ground. The table made a loud crash as it made contact with the floor.

The speaker crackled. "Is everything all right?" Link asked.

"Everything's fine," I said. "I'm just being clumsy."

I heard Link mutter something and the speaker went dead. I stood up and picked the table up. I tried to avoid looking at Daisya.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

I stopped what I was doing. "You trusted the Noahs," I said. I looked at him a new wave of tears running down my face. "You took the Fourteenth's word without even asking me if it was true! You attacked my friend, Daisya. And you're wondering what you did wrong. You acted on your impulse decisions again! You weren't thinking. You never think!"

I immediately wanted to take the words back. I wanted to rewind time and stop myself from saying them. But it was too late. I had already said them.

Daisya looked at the ground. "Is that really what you think?" He asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't mean that."

Get out of here," He said.

"Day-"

"Get out!" He yelled. I took a step back.

"I'm sorry," I said. I turned and walked towards the door. I was about to knock to be let out. I stopped myself from knocking. I rested my hand on the door. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Please get out," He said.

He groaned in pain, and I looked back. He fell over, and I screamed. I rushed to his side, right as the door burst open. Link and the guards ran in.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Daisya, what's going on?" I asked.

Daisya was rubbing his leg, and his breathing was ragged. "Pain," He muttered. "So much pain."

"What's going on?" Link asked. "Someone get a nurse!"

"Yes, Sir," One of the guards said. He ran out of the room.

We all yelped as blood sprayed from Daisya's leg. It twirled in the air and wrapped around his ankle. It formed a solid, blood red bracelet around his leg.

"A crystallization type…" Link muttered. "He still has innocence."

Daisya let out a sigh. "I thought it was something serious for a moment," He said.

I sighed and hugged him. "You scared me."

He was hesitant at first but then I felt him wrap his arm around me. "Well, it did hurt." He tried to let me go, but I shook my head.

"Please don't let go," I said.

Luckily, he didn't. "You really are an odd girl," He said.

"This is getting weird," Link said. "I'm going to wait outside." He left the room and the guard followed him.

There was yelling outside and then Allen barged into the room followed by Kanda, who grabbed the kid's white hair. He tried to pull Allen out but it didn't work.

Daisya and I let go of each other and stood. 'What's going on?" I asked.

"Marie heard you yelling, and the kid thought that you were in trouble," Kanda said.

"I don't trust that guy!" Allen yelled pointing at Daisya.

"Well, I guess that the felling's mutual," Daisya said.

"Let me go," Kanda!" Allen said.

"Let him go," Daisya said standing up. "We'll see who's stronger."

"Daisya, don't," I said.

"But it'll be good to see what I can do with this innocence," Daisya said.

Allen wriggled out of Kanda's grip, and both of them activated their innocence. Daisya's innocence was still his Charity Bell. I stood in between them and held my hands out.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT!" I yelled. Both of them seemed to take it into consideration. Neither attacked, but neither put their weapons away either.

Kanda grabbed my arm. "Let's go. Link and the guards can sort it out."

"But-"

"We'll make this worse, Lenalee," Kanda said. "Let's go. You need to go calm Komui down as well."

Before I could object, Kanda pulled me out of the room. I heard the boys fighting and wanted to stop it. Link and some guards were yelling.

"Why do I need to calm Komui down?" I asked.

"Because Leverrier turned the cameras back on when you left the room," Kanda said. "We saw everything- including the kiss."

I groaned. Could my day get any worse?


	66. Chapter 66- Daisya Berry

Chapter 66- Daisya Berry- Kanda

After Link and about ten other CROW members stopped the fight that had broken out in the jail cell between Allen and Daisya, everyone met in Komui's office. Allen's nose was bleeding, probably from a punch. The kid had received more injuries than Daisya had, and he was sitting in the office angry.

"What are we going to do?" Komui asked. "He has innocence. We need more exorcists, and he still is one."

"I say kill him," Allen muttered. "He betrayed the Order by working with the Order for some absurd reason."

"Allen!" Mana snapped. "There is no need for that attitude!"

Allen just shrugged. "I think he deserves it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Link said. "but Allen's right. Daisya betrayed us once; what makes you think he'll not betray us a second time?"

"Not to mention the fact that he might have been making the story up," Alma said.

"He wasn't lying," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How do you know?" Allen asked

"Because I know him," I said. "I grew up with him. I can tell when he's lying, and he is not."

"But what were the Noahs trying to do when they brought him back to life?" Komui wondered.

"They were trying to use emotions," Lenalee muttered. It was the first time she'd talked since we got back into the office. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and staring at the ground. Even when she spoke, she didn't look up. "They were trying to use people's emotions to kill others," she said. "By using Daisya's… love towards me, they were able to twist a story, and get him to attack Allen. They've learned by now that we're difficult people to fight, so their planning something different. They're trying to use us as their weapons. They want us to fight each other."

"That makes no sense," Leverrier muttered.

"It does if you're constantly on the battle field," Lenalee said. "Emotions are powerful things, and being able to find a way to use them against somebody can be a powerful weapon."

"The Earl's been using that technique for a while," Mana said. He sat on the arm of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed like he was thinking out loud. "He uses pain and sorrow to create akuma. If he's found a way to use the other emotions, then he may be able to create bigger and better weapons."

"He's using us as pieces in his game," Cross said. "He has been all along."

"Then we need to stop him!" Allen said. "I'm not going to just sit here and be used like that. The Earl's taken away too much from all us. If this continues then there will be nothing left to fight for."

"Allen, calm down," Mana said.

"No!" Allen snapped. "I'm not going to-" He was cut off by Cross throwing a pillow at him.

"The more important thing we need to discuss is what to do with Berry," Cross said. "Truthfully, I think that we need him on our side- even if he betrayed us."

"I agree," Tiedol said. "Daisya is an intelligent boy. He's strong, and he can fight. He also knows a lot about death."

"Just because Berry knows about the Greek mythologies doesn't mean he knows about death," Socalo said.

Tiedol looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. However, I knew what he had meant by what he had said. Daisya was a ghost- he knew what it was like to be dead. He knew more about death than anyone I ever knew.

"Daisya's strong," I repeated what General Tiedol had just said. "Out of anyone, I feel safest with him fighting by my side. He made a mistake, and he didn't think things through but that has happened to every one of us. He's a good exorcist, but he's an even better person."

Allen muttered something under his breath, and Mana glared at him. "Outside. Now, Allen." He got up and walked out. Allen's face looked completely frightened, but he got up and walked out.

"I say we allow him to be an exorcist," Komui said.

"None of you get a say in this, remember?" Leverrier asked. "Central gets to decide what will happen to the boy."

"Then go talk to them!" Klaud exclaimed.

"And tell them what?" Socalo asked. "That a boy who died was brought back to life because of the Noahs, but he's still an exorcist? The moment you say the word Noah, they won't listen to any reason."

The phone on Komui's desk started to ring, and we all looked at him. The Chief looked a little sheepish as he picked it up. "This is Komui," he said.

There was a slight pause, and I saw a grim look cross his face. He nodded slightly. "I understand. Yes, we'll release him right away."

Leverrier made a gesture with his hand, and two guards left the room. Komui hung the phone up. "Well Central has decided that Daisya will be an exorcist."

I heard cussing from behind me and turned to see Allen stomp out of the room. Mana just shook his head and walked out after his adopted son. I heard bickering from outside.

The room was silent. No one moved or spoke. Suddenly we all looked at the door as yelling started to occur from outside. One guard entered dragging Daisya with him by the arm. The other entered dragging Allen by the hair. The two boys were yelling insults towards each other. They both had their innocence activated ready to attack the other person if they were to make a move.

I walked over to Daisya and hit him on the head. My friend stopped yelling and glared at me. We had a stare off that lasted only a few seconds, before he freed his arm from the guard's grip. He deactivated his innocence and shifted his weight to his right. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's all this about?" He asked. I noticed how he was trying to avoid Lenalee's side of the room. I figured he was still angry from what she had said.

"You're an exorcist," I said before anyone could say anything. "Central has decided that."

Confusion flashed in his eyes but instead of asking any questions, Daisya just shrugged. "Works for me."

"Now that all of this is settled," Leverrier said. "everyone get out of this office."

We all nodded, and exited. When we were out of the office, I watched as General Tiedol and Marie gave Daisya hugs and introduced him to some of the newer exorcists.

I saw Lenalee leaning against the wall, her head was down, and her hair hung in her face making it impossible to see what she was feeling. However, I could tell from the vibe I was getting from her that she was upset. I walked over to her. "Aren't you happy?" I asked quietly. I didn't want anyone to hear what we were saying.

Lenalee shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm happy he's back, but… something's changed, Kanda. I don't know if it's different between us because of the fact that he was working with the Noah and he attacked Allen or if it was our fight."

I leaned against the wall next to her. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I didn't say anything. Lenalee kept talking.

"Maybe it was both reasons," she said. "Maybe I was just mad because so many things have happened, and I'm taking it out on him. I really don't know. All I know is that something's there that wasn't before. Whatever's there is evil. It seems to be ripping Daisya and me apart."

"Maybe that thing is there because you don't know how to react to someone betraying you," I said. "You also don't know how to react to someone kissing you the way he did."

Lenalee let out a little sigh. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Because it's true," I said. "You've never been kissed until today- at least you've never been kissed by someone who's alive."

"Shut up," She said.

"You know it's true," I said.

Lenalee looked at me. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone went silent. Over Lenalee's head, I saw that they were all staring at us. He eyes widened and a large blush started to light up her face.

"Is something wrong?" Daisya asked walking up to us.

Without looking at him, Lenalee said, "Nope." She walked off.

Daisya looked at me and saw pain in his eyes. "She really does hate me, doesn't she?"

"Give her time," I said. I walked after Lenalee.

"Don't talk to me," She snapped.

"Why didn't you look at him?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not about to embarrass myself even more by looking at the guy I love with a blush on my face," She muttered.

"There's another reason you're not telling me," I said.

She stopped so abruptly it took me a second to realize that she had stopped. I looked back at her to see that she was holding tears back. "I… I don't think I'm going to be able to speak to him- let alone look at him without feeling the pain I feel now."

"Lenalee, you have to realize that he made a mistake," I said.

"He made that mistake because of me," she said. "How can I look at him without thinking that it was my fault that he made that mistake? I can't look at him because I can't forgive myself for putting him through all the worry and anger."

I sighed. "Is that really what that's all about? Lenalee, Daisya thinks you hate him because of how you're acting towards him."

"Kanda, please just leave me alone," She said. She pushed past me and this time I didn't follow her.

"Do me a favor," I said. I heard her stop walking. "Don't drag anyone else into this. I'll be there to listen to both sides, but we don't need anyone else involved. Don't tell anyone else these things- at least not yet."

"I won't," She said. I heard her footsteps as she continued to walk. After a minute, I turned around. Lenalee was nowhere in sight.


	67. Chapter 67- A Dance with a Kiss

Chapter 67- A Dance with a Kiss- Arisa

Three Weeks Later

On the day of the Black Order's dance, I entered the building with Alma and Mana. Johnny met us at the gate. "Hi guys," He said. "Arisa, can I ask you to try on your dress for tonight?"

"Sure," I said. He walked away, and I followed him into his office. Dresses and tuxedoes were placed randomly around the room on tables and hanging on hooks. I watched as Johnny grabbed a beautiful, long, green dress with long, sleeves. He handed it to me.

I smiled and went behind the changing screen. I took my exorcist uniform off and put the dress on. It fit perfectly; and when I looked in the mirror, I was amazed at how beautiful it looked on me. It showed off my curves and I didn't notice the intricate designs of flowers and fairies that was on the skirt part of it before.

"How do you like it?" Johnny asked.

It took me a moment to respond because I was so shocked. I looked at him with a huge smile on my face. "It's amazing," I said. "It really is. Thank you so much, Johnny."

Johnny smiled. I noticed just how tired he looked. "I'm glad."

I walked over to him and hugged him while saying, "You've done so much for all of us and you've been there since the beginning. You're a great person, Johnny. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He didn't hug me back. However, I heard the smile in his voice as he said, "Thank you, Arisa."

"No," I said, looking him in the eye, "Thank you." I walked back behind the screen and changed back into my exorcist outfit. I put the dress back on its hanger and handed it to Johnny.

"Get some rest after tonight," I said.

He nodded. "I'll try."

"Don't just try," I said. "Do. If you don't, then we might have to knock you out with sleeping meds."

He gave a weak smile. "Can you send General Mana and Alma in here if you see them?"

"Sure thing," I said. I walked out of the room. When I saw Mana and Alma, I told them what Johnny had asked me to tell them. I didn't run into any of the other exorcists and the scientists ignored me as they rushed by carrying large boxes.

When I reached the training arenas, I heard soft music and then a crash and cursing. I peeked into the room to see Kanda standing up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I felt myself blush at the fact that I thought it was attractive.

Kanda took a deep breath and started to move in a circle. He tripped over his own foot and crashed to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at me and started to glare. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Are you trying to dance?" I asked.

I saw his face turn a little pink. He shrugged. "Why do you think that?"

"You do know that you need to know how to dance during this party, right?" I asked.

The blush on his face deepened. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet. "Let me help you," I said.

"Why would I accept help from you, Circus Freak?" He asked.

"Because you know that I can dance, and you need to know how to dance," I said.

Kanda rolled his eyes but didn't protest as I placed one of his hands on my hip and intertwined my fingers in his. We started to take little steps, and I ignored the fact that he kept stepping on my feet.

"Let's try this," I said. I started to move our hands that were clasped together to the right, and stepped that direction. "Whichever direction my hand goes, we take a step. Do you get it?"

"I think so," he said. It took him a few minutes to get into the rhythm of the dance but soon, he stopped stepping on my feet, and he started to move more gracefully. However, he was still looking down.

"Don't look down," I said. "You want to look the person in the eyes. Just trust yourself."

He looked up at me. It was the longest time I had ever looked him in the eye, and I noticed that his eyes were a dark color but they had little specks of different colors in them as well. His eyes were beautiful. I felt entranced by them. It was like I was walking through a dark forest with little balls of light floating around me.

The music stopped but we didn't. We kept dancing looking at each other in the eyes. I stopped moving our hands and that didn't even stop us. We didn't even mess up.

"You're getting better," I said.

"Thanks," He said. He paused. "I never realized how beautiful your eyes are."

I felt myself blush. "Thanks."

We stopped dancing but we didn't let the other's hands go. "Can you do something for me?" He asked.

"It depends on what it is," I said.

"Kiss me," He said.

My cheeks went warm. I leaned in towards him. I stopped before my lips reached his. I was afraid of what might happen if I did this. After all last time I had kissed him, he had pushed me away and called me a freak. Kanda filled in the rest of the space, crushing his lips against mine.

My heart was beating as fast as a train moving at its quickest pace. I felt Kanda wrap his arms around me and pull me in closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss that I had always dreamed of.


	68. Chapter 68- Dance

Chapter 68- Dance- Different POV

Lenalee:

I sat in the changing room while General Klaud curled my hair. I was already in my dress- a long, amethyst purple dress with a white fringe and long, flowey sleeves.

"I really don't want to do this," Miranda sighed. She was wearing a long, blue dress. "I can't dance!"

"Calm down," Klaud said. "You'll do fine."

"I'm just not excited to do this," Arisa muttered. She looked stunning as she twirled in her green dress.

"There you go, Lenalee," The general said. She put the curler down on the table, and I stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in beautiful curls that reached the top of my rib cage. I had a light shade of black eye shadow on, and my dress fit me perfectly. I was amazed that I was actually looking at myself.

"We're always so busy fighting akuma that we forget just how important it is to make ourselves feel beautiful." General Klaud said. She walked up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "If there's one thing that I've learned from that idiot Cross, it's that every girl deserves to feel pretty sometimes."

I smiled and nodded. "You look amazing, General."

She smiled showing off her perfect smile. Her hair was up in a ponytail that came down across her shoulder. She was wearing a pure white, sleeveless dress that was similar to the designs that females wore in ancient Greece. General Klaud looked like a Greek goddess.

"Can we just get this over with?" Arisa asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Miranda, Arisa, you two can head out, Lenalee and I will catch up to you," General Klaud said.

"You sure?" Arisa asked.

The general nodded. "Go head."

Arisa and Miranda exchanged glances, and left. When they were out of the room, General Klaud turned me around so that I was facing her. She kept her hands on my shoulders as she spoke. "Lenalee, I'm going to ask you this just this once- be nice to Daisya tonight."

I sighed. "I know. I'm just… I can't look at him without thinking about the fact that he betrayed us."

"And I understand that- I really do," She said. "But ignoring him is not going to solve anything. I want you to promise me that if he tries to talk to you, you'll talk. Everyone who's coming to this dance knows how close you two really were, and if you get angry with him, or you ignore him, it may cause concern. We're supposed to be a team, and if we're fighting with each other, then people will start to question. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good," General Klaud said. She turned and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and followed her. When we got to the doors that led into the ballroom, we saw that Miranda and Arisa had waited for us.

"You guys ready?" Arisa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

I put a fake smile on my face as the doors opened and we walked into the room.

Kanda:

"Wow," Daisya said. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at something. I turned to see all of the female exorcists walking down the steps. People were staring at them, and I understood why. They were all stunningly beautiful.

I was about to take a step towards them to ask Arisa to dance, when a guy around the age of twenty pulled her away. I felt jealousy flare up inside of me.

"Excuse me," I heard a girl say. I looked to my left to see a girl around the age of fifteen standing there. She had short, blond hair, and was wearing a black dress. She was slightly blushing. "Would you like to dance?"

"It would be an honor," I lied. I knew that it really wouldn't be an honor, but I also knew that as an exorcist, I had to make people believe that I was a likeable person. I gave a little bow and held my hand out to her. She took it, and we walked out to the dance floor.

I danced with five other girls before I got the chance to dance with Arisa. When that time finally came, I was thrilled. Arisa smiled as I approached. Without saying anything, I held my hand out. She took it, and we started to sway like we had earlier that day.

Over Arisa's shoulder, I saw Lenalee staring at us- a confused look on her face. Then, she started to smile. I rolled my eyes, and she started to laugh.

"Is she making fun of us?" Arisa asked.

"Yes," I said.

She started to blush. "I'm going to hit her if she doesn't stop."

"Just remember that she has to endure Komui embarrassing her," I said.

"You're getting really good with dancing, Kanda," She said.

"Thanks," I said. I kissed her head. "You're not too bad yourself."

She laughed and it sounded like a melody. I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Allen:

I approached Lenalee slowly. I could see Mana and General Cross watching me from the other side of the room. It was obvious that they were both interested in the fact that it was my first time I had actually asked a girl to dance.

"Hi, Allen," Lenalee said as I walked up to her.

"Hi," I said. I could feel my ears growing warmer. "Um… would you… like to…"

Lenalee smiled. "I would love toy dance," She said. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

I had always known that she was graceful, but I never knew just how graceful. She moved as if she was walking on air. I felt like a complete buffoon asking her to dance. I wasn't the worse dancer, but I wasn't the best either.

"Are you having fun tonight?" She asked.

"I guess," I said. "It's very different from any of the other parties I've been to."

"I bet," She said. "It seems to get more formal every time we have a dance. I've been coming to these since I was a kid, so I know a lot of people. They've all changed a lot throughout the years. But, everyone changes over time."

"Yep," I said. "That's very true." I saw Mana smiling at me, and I glared at him. He just shrugged and walked away. That's also when I saw Arisa and Kanda kissing. Anger flared up inside of me. I guessed that it was because I was being a protective brother, but I could feel my hatred towards Kanda grow even more. I actually understood how Komui felt about doing anything to keep Lenalee safe. If it came down to it, I guessed that I would make an army of robots to protect my sister.

I was about to say something, when I felt Lenalee kiss my cheek. I looked at her to see that she was smiling.

"Thanks for the dance," She said. She gave a little curtsey and walked off to talk to Miranda and General Klaud.

I smiled and turned around to see Daisya glaring at me. Ignoring him, I walked over to Alma, Johnny, Link, Timothy and Krory.

"You are so lucky!" Timothy exclaimed. "Why do you get a kiss?"

"Timothy, are you in love with Lenalee?" Johnny asked.

The little kid's face went bright red. "No!" He exclaimed. He turned away from us.

I chuckled. "Trust me, Timothy, it's hard not to be in love with her."

Daisya:

After about two hours, I finally got up the nerve to dance with Lenalee. I walked up to her, and to my surprise, she didn't turn around and walk away.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I asked. I figured I already knew the answer but it was worth a shot.

Reluctantly, Lenalee nodded. She took my hand, and we started to dance. I could feel the tense vibe coming from her, but I tried to ignore it. It was the most contact I had had with her in three weeks, and I wasn't about to let anything ruing it.

"You amazing like always," I said.

"Thanks," She said. She wouldn't meet my eye.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "Please don't bring that up."

"You know we need to talk about it, Boo," I said. "I know you can feel the bad vibe between us, and I know that you hate just as much as I do. I know what I did was wrong, and I am so sorry that I did it."

"Daisya, please, don't talk about it," She sad. I heard her voice crack and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"But-" She cut me off with a shake of the head.

Lenalee let my hand go and smiled. I could tell that it was fake. "Thank you for dancing." She walked off leaving me in the middle of the dance floor. I felt terrible that I had made yet another mistake in my efforts to have my best friend back.

Arisa:

After about two and a half hours of mingling and talking to people, all of us exorcists were instructed to make out way back behind the large stage that we in the ballroom. I watched as the curtains closed, and the musicians stood up and walked off the stage. Once they were gone, we all took our places on the stage, next to the General that we were apprenticed to. I stood next to Alma and Mana. I saw Lenalee standing alone. She had never been an apprentice to anyone because she was dragged to the Order by Central.

I heard arguing behind me and turned to see Kanda and Allen glaring at each other. I had no clue what they were arguing about.

"Not now," Lenalee sighed. She walked over to them right as they started to yell.

"Why the hell should you care?" Kanda asked.

"Because she's my sister!" Allen yelled. "I don't want her to get hurt, and I know that you will hurt her!"

"What is this all about?" I asked, walking over to them. They both ignored me.

"You have to remember that I've known her since we were young, Beansprout," Kanda said.

"I understand that," Allen said. "But I also understand that it was because of you why she fell all those years back."

"Hey!" I snapped. I hit them both on the head. "Knock it off! Whatever you're arguing about can be discussed later. Especially since it includes me. I want to know why you're fighting, but we don't have time right now."

"Why did you kiss him?" Allen asked looking at me. "Why would you ever fall in love with such an idiot?"

"Allen, that's enough," Mana said.

"I don't get either of you," Allen said looking at Lenalee and I. "You both are amazing, and you both fell in love with idiots who don't care about anything but themselves."

"What did you just say?" Daisya asked.

"Oh, god," Lenalee muttered. "You guys, stop."  
"You're the idiot!" Daisya yelled. "You're the one who allowed the Noah to take control over you, not us."

"Daisya, don't do this," Lenalee said. Daisya grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him. Lenalee yelped as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're the one who believes that akuma aren't evil creatures," Daisya said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "You're the one who's cursed. You're the one who's dangerous. You're the devil's child."

"Daisya!" General Tiedol snapped. "That is enough!"

"It's true!" Daisya said. "He's evil! He's the one who's putting us all in danger."

Lenalee pushed away from Daisya. "And you're the one who betrayed us!" She yelled. Daisya tensed. "You're the one who always has to act as the hero. You're the one who doesn't take the blame of something. You always have to blame someone else!"  
"You guys, the curtain is about to open," General Klaud said. Right after she said that, the curtain opened. Daisya and Allen were yelling at each other completely ignoring the fact that they were being watched by thousands of people.

I grabbed Allen's arm, and Kanda grabbed Daisya's. We hauled the two boys away from each other. They stopped yelling when they noticed the audience.

I saw Komui slightly shaking his head. His eyes were closed, and he looked completely annoyed. Leverier was glaring at us. The anger on his face was worse than I had ever seen it.

General Tiedol stepped forward. "This is a reenactment of one of our calmer fights against the Noah," He sad. "Everyone on the right side of the stage represents the Noahs, and everyone on the left side of the stage represents the Black Order. So, what you were just seeing was Allen Walker playing himself and the Noah Tyki Mikk being played by Daisya Berry."

I heard Daisya mutter something about Tyki being the one to kill him, but I ignored it.

"I am the narrator," General Tiedol explained. "I am not party of this battle right now."

General Cross walked up to Tiedol, and hit him on the head. "And I am the narrator that's here to tell you that this fight did not last more than three minutes because the Noahs ran off. You've seen it all, so, goodnight." He bowed, and Tiedol followed his lead. The curtains closed, and the Generals stood straight up.

Cross grabbed Allen by the hair, and Tiedol grabbed Daisya's wrist. They dragged the boys off the stage. "We should probably all meet in the lounge," Klaud said. She walked off. I grabbed Lenalee's hand, and we walked off the stage. I could feel her shaking.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to say that," She kept muttering.

"I know you didn't," I whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

I really didn't know who's fault it was.


	69. Chapter 69- Locked Up

Chapter 69-Locked up- Lenalee

I walked into the lounge in time to see Cross hit Allen hard. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. He raised his hand up to strike again, when Klaud stepped in between them.

"He made a mistake," She said. "That is no reason to beat him."  
The two generals glared at each other. After a minute, Cross turned around and stalked to the other side of the room. General Klaud turned to Allen, and placed her hand on his head.

"You are all very lucky that the audience believed that stupid story," Leverrier said, entering. Komui was behind him. They both looked angry.

"They believed it?" Kanda asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Komui said. "They were laughing about it. They said that it was a great surprise."

Leverrier turned to Daisya. "What happened?"

"The kid said something rude about me, and I was defending myself," Daisya said.

"You were the one who called me the devil's child!" Allen yelled.

"Don't start this again!" Tiedol yelled. Everyone jumped by his sudden burst of anger.

Leverrier turned around to face me. He took a step forward, and I saw the hatred in his eyes. "You do know that you were the loudest, right?"  
I shook my head. "I didn't know," I whispered.

He took another step forward. "As a young woman, it is your job to avoid conflict."  
"Please don't bring what's proper for a female to do into this," Klaud said.

"She wasn't supposed get involved," Leverrier said. "You are lucky that the audience couldn't hear you because Komui was talking."  
"I'm sorry,' I said. "I didn't know. But in my defense, it was something I was brought into. I was trying to stop them, and then Daisya said what he said, and I… I lost my temper."  
"And why did you think that it was your place to stop the fight?" He asked.

"Sir, I don't think that now is the best time to ask these questions," Komui said.

"Do not interrupt me, Komui," Leverrier said. My brother nodded and said nothing. "Answer my question, Lenalee."

"I thought that it wasn't going to get so bad," I said. I stared the floor. "I thought that I could at least calm them down before the curtains opened. I'd been able to calm them down before, and I thought that I would be able to do it tonight."

Leverrier grabbed my wrist. "Do not tell me that you- a silly girl- thought that she could handle a fight by herself."

I tried to wrestle my wrist out of his grip. "Yes, I did think that I could handle a fight! And I still think that! I bet that I'm able to handle it better than you because I actually know what a true fight is! You know nothing about violence except when it comes to killing people with experiments!"  
The moment I said that, I regretted it. Leverrier's grip on my wrist tightened until I thought he would break it. He dragged me out of the room, and down many halls. He only stopped to open a door, and push me inside. I turned as he stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

He slapped me. "How dare you say that in front of everyone? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

I glared at him. "I was telling them the truth. Everyone knows that you have killed people, but no one will say anything because they know that you have the power to make people believe differently. But all of us exorcists know that you have killed people. You call yourself a savior- but you really are a killer!"

He slapped me again, and I fell to the ground. "You will hold your tongue!"  
"I will not!" I yelled. "I am not a little girl anymore. I have enough courage to stand up for myself and what I believe in! You are a monster, Leverrier."

Leverrier raise his hand to slap me again, but I didn't cringe. I glared at him, keeping eye contact with him. However, the inspector did not hit me. Instead, he put his hand down and walked out. He stopped at the door and looked back.

"We'll see who the monster is, Lenalee Lee," He said, looking back at me. He closed the door, and I heard it lock.

I jumped up and ran to the door. I pounded on it. "Let me out! Damn you Leverrier! Damn you!"

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a little girl lying on a hospital bed. However, both the bed and the girl looked transparent. I walked over to it, and my eyes widened as I recognized the girl. She had long, black hair, tired-looking, amethyst colored eyes, and pale skin. She looked in pain. The little girl was me.

I stepped back until my back hit the wall. What was going on?

I watched as a transparent Leverrier and a doctor came up to the bed. The doctor was holding a needle, and his face was covered with a mask.

"Are you sure it will work?" Leverrier asked.

The doctor nodded. "I know it will. I have already done this experiment on many young kids before."

"Proceed then," Leverrier said. He stepped back, and the doctor looked down at the younger version of me. He stuck the needle into her arm, and the little girl screamed. I covered my ears but that didn't help.

I remembered that day clearly. It was the day that I was put through the worst pain ever. It was also the day I had met Kanda.

Leverrier and the doctor walked away and disappeared. A few minutes later, the younger version of Kanda snuck in. He looked like he was trying to hide from something. He looked around, and when his eyes rested on the bed, he looked confused. He slowly approached the bed, and his eyes grew wide.

The vision changed to show the same room, but empty now. I heard screaming and yelling, and the door opened. Leverrier entered, dragging the little me in with him. He threw me onto the bed, and tied me up with the help of a CROW.

"Make sure she does not escape again," Leverrier growled. The CROW nodded, and they exited. After a few minutes, another doctor came in. Just like the first doctor, he stuck another needle into the little girl, and she screamed.

The vision kept changing from one memory to the next. Each memory was more intense than the last. The little girl's screams grew with the more pain she endured.

By the time the visions were done, I was curled up in a little ball crying. I was in so much anger and pain. I could feel the pain that I had felt all those years ago when they were testing their experiments on me.

I heard the door open but didn't react. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Lenalee," They said. I recognized the voice but couldn't place it to a face.

The person made me sit up, and I saw their hand in front of my face. "Come on," They said. "snap out of it, Lenalee. The things that happened all those years back are just memories. They don't have to affect you like this." I didn't respond. I let the person grab my hand and pull me to my feet. They led me out of the room.

My eyes wouldn't focus on where I was going. I was depending on the person to lead me where ever it was we were going. My ears where filled with screams, and my entire body ached from lying in the position that I was in for hours.

It was the cold air that knocked the sense back into me. I blinked and everything came into focus. I was standing outside the Order. It was snowing slightly. The screaming stopped, and I heard the wind. I looked around and saw that the person who had brought me out here was Link. He was placing a branch over a hole in the wall.

He turned to me. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "I was stupid, and I talked back to Leverrier. It was because of that mistake why any of this is happening."  
"I wouldn't call that being stupid," Link said. "It was brave. That guy needs to be talked back to some times."

I was surprised to be hearing that coming from Link's mouth. Still, it wasn't the most important thing.

"Why'd you help me?" I asked.

"I know how they ran experiments on you when you were a kid," He said. "I figured that the inspector would lock you up in a place that would remind you of those days, so I decided to help you out. After all, that's what teammates do- is it not?"

I smiled. "Thank you."  
He nodded. We both jumped when we heard people yelling. "Find her!" Someone yelled. I recognized it as Leverrier's voice.

"Get out of here," Link said. "Run into the forest and hide. They'll hurt you if they find you."

"But what about you?" I asked.

Link smiled. "I used to be a CROW, remember? I know how to get myself out of these types of situations." The voices were getting closer. Link pushed me. "Go now."

I was reluctant to leave him, but I knew that he was right. If I was caught it wouldn't help either of us. After a moment, I ran off.

A while later, I stopped running. I was breathing hard and my body hurt. I sat down on the snow covered ground. I couldn't hear anything but the rustle of the wind in the leaves. I hoped Link was all right.

I saw that there was a large hole at the base of one of the trees. I crawled over to it and peered in. It looked like nothing was living in it. It also looked like I could fit. I crawled inside and curled up. I rested my head on a tree root. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it would do. I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	70. Chapter 70-Lenalee's Gone

Chapter 70- Lenalee's Gone- Allen

I watched as Mana was juggling three apples in the lounge. Timothy and Dinah were both entranced by it. They were sitting on the ground staring at my father with their mouths open in awe.

General Klaud entered, and smiled. "There you are," She said. "I woke up, and you were no where to be found."  
Dinah jumped to her feet. "Mommy!" She cried. She ran to the general and hugged her leg. Klaud laughed and picked Dinah up.

Mana stopped juggling. "Allen," He said. "show me what you can do." He tossed them to me. I started to juggle them. I kicked a chair into the air, and caught it on my head. I was able to balance it on my head as I juggled. Dinah squealed and clapped her hands. Timothy started to laugh. Everyone who was talking stopped and looked at me. Even Kanda and Daisya seemed impressed.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. I lost my concentration and lost my balance. I fell to the ground. Apples and a chair rained down on me. Unfortunately, the chair was the thing that hit my head.

"Where the hell is she?" Leverrier asked stomping up to Daisya.

"What do you mean?" Daisya asked.

"Where is Lenalee Lee?" The inspector asked.

"How should I know?" Daisya asked. "Last time I saw her was last night when you pulled her out of here. I have no clue where you put here. And even if I did know, she wouldn't listen to me."

"Do any of you know where she is?" Leverrier asked. We all shook our heads and mumbled no.

Komui wondered in. He looked more worried than I had ever seen him. "I can send one of my robots to look for her. It has an exorcist tracking devise."

"No!" Kanda, Daisya, Krory and I all yelled.

"Do not use one of those damn machines to find your sister," Kanda said. "If it gets out of control, people may get hurt- Lenalee included."  
"Why don't we all look for her," General Klaud said. "It'll be a good way to pass the time while we wait for our missions."

"Good idea," Komui said.

"Bad idea," Leverrier said. "If any of you find her you can make some idiotic plan up that would involve a lie as to why she isn't here. Your orders are to stay here in the Order and wait until you are called on for a mission. None of you are allowed to leave the building, do you understand?" We all nodded. Leverrier stalked out of the room, and Komui followed him.

"Well that was different," Cross muttered. He was holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

I stood up and grabbed the bottle from his hand. I drained it into the sink and handed it back to him. He raised his hand to hit me, but Mana got in the way.

"I'm starting to think he may have a concussion," He said. "After all, the chair did land on his head." He grabbed my shoulder. "Let's get a nurse to look at you, Allen. If you do have a concussion, then we need to know."

He led me out of the room and through the halls. My head was throbbing, and I knew that if it wasn't for the fact that Mana had his hand on my shoulder, I would have fallen over.

That night, I was sitting in a bed of the infirmary. I had a minor concussion from the chair hitting me, but that wasn't the reason I was there. Once Mana had left to go get a briefing for his new mission, Master Cross had attacked me for dumping his wine out. I was bruised and scratched up. The nurses wanted me to stay in the infirmary to make sure I wasn't attacked again.

As I sat there in the bed, I couldn't help but think of Lenalee. No one had found her and the weather was getting worse. Some of the scientists predicted that by morning there would be a blizzard.

Once all of the nurses had retired to bed, and the Order went quiet, I snuck out of the infirmary, and made my way through the building. The quiet was odd, but it definitely wasn't silent. I could hear the science division yelling at each other to get something done. I snuck past them. I found the secret passage that Link had showed me a few days ago in case I needed to make a quick escape.

I stepped outside and immediately regretted not bringing a coat with me. It was freezing. The wind was blowing snow around. Standing out there with the cold nipping at me, I was starting to get even more worried for Lenalee. I trudged forward into the forest.

After what felt like hours of walking, I stopped. There was nothing special about the spot I stopped in but something told me that I needed to stop. I looked around and saw a large hole in the base of one of the trees. I walked over to it. Something moved inside, and I jumped back. I took a closer look and realized that the thing that had moved was Lenalee.

A calm feeling washed over me. I knelt down and put my hand on her cheek. The fact that her skin was so cold made me worry. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Lenalee, wake up," I said. It took a few moments for her to open one eye. When she saw me, her other eye flew open, and she sat up. She hugged me.

"Allen!" She exclaimed. I felt myself blush. I hugged her back.

"Why are you out here?" I asked when we broke apart. "Everyone's worried."

"Not everyone…" She muttered.

"Leverrier is just an idiot," I said. "He was the one who told us you were missing. Why did you run off?"

"I was afraid," She said. "I was afraid that they were going to hurt me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why would they hurt you?"

"They did when I first came to the Order," She explained. She stared at the ground. "They… Leverrier conducted experiments on me. He hurt me every day. Finally, Kanda found me. He helped me escape. However, Leverrier found me. He started to run more experiments, and then he stopped when Komui came."  
"What sort of experiments did he run on you?" I asked.

Lenalee shook her head. She was crying now. "I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Lenalee, if they hurt you someone has to know," I said. "We're all going to be there to help, but we need to know why we need to help."

Lenalee threw her arms around me and started to sob into my shirt. I patted her back and whispered soft things into her ears.

"It's okay," I whispered. "We'll help you, I promise. I'll help you. I…" I paused trying to find the courage to say what I wanted to say. "I love you, Lenalee."

Lenalee tensed. She looked up at me. "What?"

"I love you," I repeated. I knew that it wasn't the best time to tell her, but I didn't know if I would ever get another chance. I wiped the tears off her face.

"Not you too," She muttered. She pulled away from me. "Allen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Daisya. I'm confused, and I don't know how I feel. Especially right now. I'm scared to feel anything other than friendship and love for family. I don't want to loose someone that's every important to me in that way. We're in the middle of a war, and I-"

I cut her off by kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. I tensed as I felt something sharp digging into my shoulders. I broke the kiss and looked at Lenalee. Her eyes were a strange shade of dark purple. They were almost black. She pushed me away from her, and stood up. I saw that her finger nails looked like claws.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "Allen, please, don't come looking for me again. I'll come back when I need to." She ran off.

"Lenalee!" I called. I tried to run after her, but she was lost in the blowing snow.


	71. Chapter 71-Finding Lenalee

Chapter 71- Finding Lenalee- Kanda

I was sitting in the training area watching Alma and Daisya train, when Allen came running in. He looked freaked out. Daisya and Alma stopped training, and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Alma asked.

"Kanda, I need to talk to you," Allen said,

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it about your sister?"  
He shook his head. "It's something more important than you kissing you my sister."

"What's it about then?" I asked.

"We really don't have time for questions," He said.

"Well I'm not getting up until I know why you need to talk to me," I said.

Allen groaned and knelt down. He whispered into my ear. "It's about Lenalee."

I jumped to my feet. "What's going on?" Daisya asked.

"It doesn't concern you," I said. I looked at Allen. "Come on."

We ran out of the room ignoring Alma's and Daisya's yelling. "I need to grab Mugen," I said.

We stopped at my room and I opened the door. I grabbed Mugen while saying, "Explain what's going on, Beanprout." I walked passed him and heard his footsteps behind me.

"I was worried about Lenalee," He said. "So I decided to look for her. When I found her, she was scared. She started to cry and explained how some people ran experiments on her when she was younger."

I stopped and the kid ran into me. "Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It was Leverrier and some doctors."

I spun to face him. "Those doctors were from Central. What else happened?"  
"I… um…" He started to blush. "I wasn't thinking and I kissed her."

I grabbed Mugen's hilt tighter. "You did what?"

"But," Allen said quickly. "I suddenly felt this searing pain in both of my shoulders. When I looked at Lenalee, her eyes were almost a black color, and she had claws."  
I cursed under my breath. "Did she run away?"

He nodded. "What happened, Kanda? Is she all right?"

"I don't know," I said. "Lead me to where you found her."

Allen nodded and ran off. I followed.

Allen stopped in the middle of a random place in the forest. He pointed to the base of a tree where a large hole was. "I found her asleep there."

"Which way did she run off?" I asked.

He pointed to the right. "That way. Kanda, what's going on? Do you know what they did to her?"

I nodded. "Lenalee and I made a pact not to tell anyone. Not Komui, Daisya, Arisa, no one. But I think you should know since you saw what happened when she got angry. When Lenalee was little, Leverrier had doctors put DNA from other animals and creatures inside of her. They were cautious of doing so because they did not want to lose an exorcist. However, they thought that what they did to her would increase her power. They were right about that. But what they didn't think about is the idiotic idea of putting the DNA of an akuma into her."

Allen's eyes grew wide. "What? How did I not know that? My eye should have sensed that when we met!"

"Because they only put a little of akuma DNA inside of her," I said. "It hides behind all of the other DNA. I'm fuzzy on the details, but I believe that the DNA all mixed with that of the akuma's. It boosted Lenalee's powers, but it also made her dangerous. Whenever she got scared or angry, she would release that power and attack things. Luckily, she only attacked akuma. But in her eyes, those were people that she was killing. Once Central learned of the monster they created, they decided to make it all disappear. They did this by running more experiments on her- taking some of the DNA out of her, and putting new DNA in.

"But they were never able to get some of it out," I continued. "They left the part of the DNA that the akuma was mixed up in. It was up to Lenalee at that point. She had to learn how to keep her emotions in tact. I was the only one who knew about the experiments, so I helped her. She learned how to calm herself down whenever she got angry. However, every now-and-then, she still loses her temper, or something Leverrier does will frighten her, and she'll set that part of her off."

"Does her eyes always turn black?" Allen asked.

I nodded. "Sometimes it's more noticeable than other times. Have you seen it before?"

"I think so. When we met Miranda, I tried to save an akuma that was self-destructing, and she stopped me. I yelled at her, and she slapped me and yelled back. I didn't realize that her eyes changed to a darker shade until now. The same thing happened in the Ark when she hit Lavi for attacking me."

I sighed. "She seemed to lose her temper with Lavi a lot. I think he was just trying to see what would set her off for research."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Allen said. "Why did they run those experiments on her?"

"Because she was a young girl," I said. "They figured that if they lost a girl, it wouldn't be such a loss." I started to walk. "We need to find her."

I took off running. I stopped when I came across a clearing. I hid behind a bush when I saw Lenalee kneeling on the ground. She was rocking back and forth and rubbing her hands together.

"What is she doing?" Allen asked, joining me.

"I don't know," I said. "Stay here. She'll attack us if she thinks we're out numbering her."

He nodded. I stood and walked around the bush. I slowly approached Lenalee.

"Lenalee," I said. She looked up at me and jumped to her feet. Her eyes were a coal black, and she had claws. Her teeth looked sharp.

"Stay away from me," She said. Her voice was a raspy metal sound.

"I held up my hands. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said. Lenalee glanced at Mugen. I took the sword out of the scabbard and placed it on the ground. "Lenalee, it's Kanda."

I took another step. I stopped when she yelled, "Stay away from me!"

I sighed. She was still rubbing her hands together. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What are you doing with your hands?"

"I'm trying to rub the blood off," She said. "It won't come off."

"That's because there is no blood," I said.

"I killed them," She said. She fell to her knees. "I killed them."

"Those were akuma, Lenalee," I said. I took another step towards her. When she didn't run off, I kept walking. I knelt down in front of her. "Those weren't people."

"You're wrong," She said. "They were. They were human. Once they were."  
"Once," I agreed. "But that was before they sold themselves to the Earl. Lenalee, you killed akuma." I grabbed her hands. "Calm down," I said. "There is no need for this to be happening."

Lenalee was crying now. I watched as her claws turned back into fingernails. "I'm scared, Kanda. I'm scared. I'm confused. I've hurt people I'm so close to. I don't know what to do."

She looked up at me, and her eyes were their normal color. Her teeth were no longer sharp fangs. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. I hugged her.

"You don't need to do anything right now," I whispered. "You do not have to do anything."

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I promised I wouldn't let this happen again."

"You promised that you would try to not let it happen. And you did. Lenalee, this hasn't happened for seven years. You were able to keep that promise, and what Leverrier did set you off. He knew what would happen, and yet he still took the risk. This is not your fault."

She looked up at me again. I wiped the tears off of her cheeks and kissed her nose like I had done many times when we were little. I hugged her again. This time, she hugged me back.

"Thank you," She whispered.

I nodded. "Make sure to thank that Beansprout when you see him. He was the one who told me about you."

I felt her nod. Reluctantly, I slipped a syringe out of my pocket, and stuck it into her arm. She tensed but then fell limp. I lifted her up bridal style.

Allen came running out. "What did you do?" He asked.

"She's asleep," I said. "She needed to rest and recover her strength. This is going to be the only way she can get rest without waking up from nightmares. Come on, we should be getting back. Get Mugen for me, will you?"

Allen nodded and grabbed my sword. We started to walk through the forest.

When we got back into the Order, I handed Lenalee to Allen and took Mugen from him. "Get her to the infirmary," I said. "If the head nurse asks what happened, tell her that it happened again. She'll understand what that means. If she asks anything else, tell her to talk to me."

Allen nodded and walked off. I walked off the other way anger bowling inside of me. When I saw Leverrier, I stopped.

I waited until he was alone and then walked up to him. Grabbing his shirt I pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"You knew exactly what was going to happen to her, and yet you still did it," I said. "You put Lenalee through that pain and suffering because you knew it would upset her. You know just how dangerous she can be, and yet you still took the risk!"

Leverrier smiled. "So, she did lose her temper, eh? Well, then, I guess Central ought to know. They won't like to hear that."

I grabbed Mugen, and put the tip to his throat. "Central will kill her if they learn about that. That was the deal they made with her. If she does not keep that creature inside of her under control, then she will die. If you tell them about this, then I will run you through with my sword and toss your body into the ocean. I will not let Lenalee die because you hate her."

"Why do you even care?" He asked. "You're always the one who will kill someone if they displease you."

I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. "I care because I've been through similar things. You and your buddies from Central think that you can just use us as your toys. We're like ponds on a chessboard, putting ourselves on the line to save you and your stupid friends who don't even care for other humans! I should just run you through right now!"

"Then how will you save Lenalee?" He asked. "You kill me, and they'll blame her for losing control. They'll kill her."

"How about this," I said. "I'll let you live if you don't tell Central about tonight. You need all the exorcists you can get, Leverrier; and if you kill Lenalee, then you'll lose all respect. She's liked by almost every sponsor we have, and if they learn that she died- that you killed her- they'll be angry as hell. The best thing for you to do is stay quiet about her, and you'll be liked and respected."

I saw that the inspector was actually thinking about what I was saying. He nodded. "You're right. Very well, I'll let her live."

"Good," I said. I put Mugen away and walked away from the pathetic inspector.

I rounded the corner, and Alma jumped at me. I yelped, and we both fell to the ground.

"I don't think I've ever heard you yelp," He said.

I glared at him. "I was thinking."

Alma stood up and brushed himself off. "Thinking about what?"

"Many different things," I said. I stood up. "What's up?"

"I was looking for you," He said.

"Why?" I started to walk away, and he followed.

"No one knew where you were, so I grew worried," Alma explained. "The others said that you would be fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you were in danger. It seemed like you were near a dangerous were you?"

I wondered what he would do if I told him. I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if that happened, but I didn't know if he would start to fret over the fact that I had snuck out. I didn't get a chance to say anything before Daisya ran up to us.

"They found Lenalee," He said. "She's in the infirmary."

"That's great!" Alma exclaimed. "That they found her… not that she's in the infirmary. Do they know what happened?"

Daisya shook his head. "If someone knows something, then they're keeping it a secret. She asleep right now, but the nurse says she should wake up soon."

"I wonder where she went," Alma muttered.

"We're all wondering that," Daisya said. He looked at me. "You're quiet."

"I'm always quiet," I said.

"I thought you would be happy that she's back," Daisya said.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" I asked.

"You seem angry," Alma said.

"I've had a lot on my mind," I said. I walked off.

"What sort of things?" Alma asked.

Without answering, I walked into my room and shut the door in my friend's face. I went over to the bed and sat down.

I sighed and took Mugen out of its sheath. The metal reflected the light from outside around the room. I looked at myself in the smooth surface. I ran my hand over the blade and saw the lotus flowers that I despised. I looked around the room to see them all around me. However, there was something different about them. They seemed to glow with a black aura. I looked closer at one and saw shapes take place on the petals.

The first thin I saw was Mana and Allen in the forest outside the Order. It was night, and they both looked angry. Allen was talking. I couldn't hear anything, but I figured that whatever the white haired kid was saying was a threat. It looked like he started to yell. He stopped and the imaged flipped to the Fourteenth walking out of the shadows.

The second image I saw was of two Noah holding Lenalee and Arisa. The girls were struggling and fighting and then they were thrown into a body of dark purple water.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything else. "Stop this," I whispered. "Stop showing me these!" When I opened my eyes again there were no lotus flower anywhere.

I fell onto my back on the bed and sighed again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	72. Chapter 72-An Explosion

Chapter 72- An Explosion- Arisa

I walked into the lounge to see that only Alma was in there. "Hey," I said. He looked at me, and I thought I saw anger flash in his eyes. Without saying a word, he turned towards the door.

It wasn't the first time he'd acted that way. So before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. "What did I do?" I asked.

"Let me go," He said.

"Not until you tell me why you're mad," I said.

"You don't even notice, do you?" He asked.

"Notice what?"

Alma gave a harsh laugh and grabbed the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed and he was shaking his head. "You are all so simple minded," He muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Alma glared at me and for the first time since I've ever known him, I saw that dangerous power that everyone was afraid of. I let him go and took a step back shocked.

"To all of you, the world of romance and love means that there is always one male and one female," Alma said. I could hear the anger in his voice. "No one ever thinks that there can be something else other than female and male love."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't even get it when I'm practically telling you!" He said. "Listen carefully, Arisa, because I'm not going to tell you once. There is a different side of romance that no one seems to think about because it scares them and makes them angry. The people who have this romance are shunned, so no one comes out and says what they feel because they'll be all alone. I know what it feels lie to be alone, and I thought that I would finally be accepted, but I'm not."

"You are excepted," I said. What the hell was he going on about?

"My kind is not excepted," He said.

"What 'kind'?" I asked.

Alma looked at the floor. I could feel the vibe coming off of him turn from angry to sad in moments. "I… I love him," He said.

"Love who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" He snapped. He looked back at me and I saw tears rimming his eyes.

It took me a moment to realize just who he meant. "You mean Kanda, don't you?"

Alma nodded. "But he doesn't feel the same way about me, I know that. He said that he would continue looking for her. But he gave up when he met you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Who was he looking for?"

Alma wiped his tears away. "The girl he was in love with as a child. He said that she appeared in his dreams. He fell in love with her. It was soon after he saw a vision of her walking around, when we became friends. It… it took me a long time to realize that it was that woman who brought us together. It was after that when I found out that I was the woman's new form. While I am who I am, she still lived inside of me. It was because of her why Kanda and I were together. He said that he would never stop looking for her; and that made me happy. I was able to die in peace knowing that I would someday have him by my side again. But now… I don't know what'll happen now."

I felt my heart drop. I knew that Alma was blaming me for everything, and he had a right to. I was the one who showed my feelings to Kanda years ago. I was the one he knew loved him. I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't care if Alma was blaming me. I loved Kanda, and he liked me. I was about to say something, when Alma spoke.

"That's bad, isn't it?" He asked. Everyone else says that a romance between two guys is bad."

"Don't listen to them," I said, a little annoyed at the sudden change of subject. "It is not bad at all. It just shows that everyone is unique in his or her own way. It doesn't matter if you love guys or girls, you're you, Alma."

"Then why does everyone say what I feel is bad?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. People say that it's a sin, but I don't see how. God made us who we are, and if he made you gay, then no one should hate you because of that…" I paused before saying, " I'm sorry, Alma."

"For what?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for making you angry," I said. "I didn't know that you felt like that towards Kanda. However, I love him. I've never loved anyone like I do him. I will never hurt him o purpose, Alma. I promise you that."

"That's what Zhu told me," Alma said. "He said that he would try to protect us, and he never did. He let them run experiments on us. He never stopped it."

"You've had your trust broken," I said. "I understand why you won't take my word. But I don't care if you trust me or not. I will do anything in my power to ensure that he's safe. If you can't take my word as his lover, than take it as his friend and comrade. It's my duty to make sure that everyone I love is safe, and I will do anything to keep it that way. That's why we exist, Alma. Our existence isn't only to fight a war and save the world- it's to save each other. We're all outcasts- whether we're a scientist, exorcist, or from Central. It's all of our jobs to help each other feel like we belong. The only person I know that seems not to understand that is Leverrier; but unlike the others, I don't want to save him. He can go and float in a little part of space all alone with nothing other than black surrounding him for all I care."

The thought of the inspector surrounded by black with nothing around him made me smile. I saw that Alma was trying not to laugh.

"You really hate him, don't you?" He asked.

"If I had my way, I would chop off his head with a toothbrush," I said.

Alma smiled. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"It would hurt a lot," I said. "Which is exactly why I would do it to him. I want to ground him to little bits and feed him to evil akuma."

"Eww!" Alma said. However, he was laughing. He had a high-pitched laugh that was full of joy and happiness- despite all of his pain and sorrow. It was contagious too. In seconds, we were both on the ground laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Mana asked.

"We're coming up with ways to kill people we don't like," I said. "Such as cutting their head off with toothbrushes." Mana's face was a mixture of pure disgust and confusion. That only sent Alma and I into another fit of laughter.

Our laughter stopped immediately as when we heard something explode. The entire building shook. Alma and I jumped to our feet, and all three of us ran out of the lounge towards the sound of the explosion.


	73. Chapter 73- Explosion of the Heart

Chapter 73- Explosion of the Heart- Mixed

Daisya:

I ran into the Science Division to see the room in flames. Scientists were running around trying to put the fire out. I ran to the metal box on the wall that read "DO NOT USE UNLESS AN EMERGENCY" In big, red letters. Then under that, it read, "That means you, Daisya!" in really small letters. I opened the box, and flipped the switch that it contained. Water rained down on the flames and everything in the room.

The flames disappeared within minutes. In those minutes, the other exorcists had filled into the room. When the flames had died, I saw that they had trapped Komui and Rever in a ring of fire.

Lenalee ran over to them and tackled Komui with a hug. She helped them both to their feet. Mana and Teidol walked over to them and helped Komui and Rever walk.

"We'll get you guys to the infirmary," Mana said.

They left. It seemed like Komui and Rever were just a little bruised and battered. Luckily, no one got any serious injuries.

I felt someone looking at me and turned to see Lenalee staring my way. She smiled, and I felt my heart soar. Lenalee took a step towards me just as a machine next to her exploded. She went sailing across the room and hit the wall.

I ran over to her. Her head was bleeding and she was knocked out. There were a few pieces of metal and glass from the machine in her arm. Otherwise, she seemed unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was relatively safe.

Thick smoke filled the room up. I heard people yelling at each other to get out. I guessed that the other exorcists were directing everyone away. I felt someone next to me and looked up. Allen crouched down.

"She doesn't seem to be too hurt," I told him. I started to take the glass out of her arm. I left the metal in there afraid that I would hurt her worse.

"We need to get out of here," Allen said. I nodded and lifted Lenalee up. We ran through the smoke and out of the room. We met the other exorcists out of there. Without saying anything, I walked to the infirmary.

"What happened?" The head nurse asked when I entered. Komui's eyes grew wide, and he hopped up.

"She got caught in an explosion," I said slowly. I put her on a bed and stepped back to let the nurse look at her.

"Thank you, Daisya," She said. "You can go now."

"I was actually wondering if I could stay," I said. "I'm… scared for her." I knew that I had to watch what I was saying in case Komui attacked.

"Just stay out of the way," She said.

I nodded and curled up onto one of the beds, my back against the wall, and my knees to my chest. I buried my face into my knees, smiling on the inside. She smiled at me! She actually acknowledged me! That was what was going through my mind the entire time.

I heard the other exorcists talking as they slowly made their way into the infirmary. They had turned all of the machines off, making sure that none would make explode again.

Everyone's voices were soon drowned out by the slow and odd buzzing sound that I always heard when I was falling asleep. I didn't fight the sleep. I was exhausted from many nights of worrying what would happen the next day, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell into a field of dreams.

Lenalee:

I groaned and opened my eyes. The room was dark and filled with the sound of snoring. When my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I sat up to find that the other exorcists were surrounding me. They were all asleep.

"You're lucky, Lenalee," I heard the head nurse say. I looked over at her. She was sitting in a chair. "Everyone stayed here to make sure you were all right. They fell asleep before the sun went down." She stood up and draped a blanket around Daisya's shoulders. He was sitting on a bed, with his knees pulled to his chest.

"All of you push yourselves too hard," The head nurse said. "Sometimes, you just need time to rest, and none of you get that time. But this shows just how close you all are."

I smiled and looked at Arisa, who was holding my hand and sleeping with her head on my leg. I was surprised to see that even General Socalo, Cross and Kanda had fallen asleep in the infirmary.

The head nurse kissed my head. "Get some more sleep, ok?"

I nodded. "I'll try."

She left. I looked around me at my family. My eyes landed on Daisya and I couldn't help but stare. He had done everything to make his mistake up to me, and I had chased him away with angry insults and ignoring him. I felt my heart drop at the thought that I was really close to losing my best friend.

Arisa stirred next to me. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," I said. I hugged her. "Thank you."

I heard the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Anytime, Little Lee." She hugged me back and kissed my head. After Arisa woke up, everyone else started to. It was a slow process, but eventually everyone except for Daisya woke up.

"He's still asleep?" Allen asked.

"He's lost a lot of sleep since he came back to life," Marie said. "He's been having nightmares and he's even been afraid to sleep. It's no wonder why he would be sleeping now."

I smiled and looked at Daisya again. "Let's hope he won't have many more of those nights."

I felt a strange vibe coming from the corner of the room. I looked over there to see Kanda looking at me, his eyebrows raised. I thought that I saw a smile on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

I shot him my best "keep your mouth shut" glare. He rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

It was almost dark outside when the nurses finally released me from the infirmary. Once I was let go, I walked straight to the one room where I was needed. I had been worrying about my decision all day, but I knew that I had to do it.

I stopped in front of room 63 and knocked. I knew that I couldn't back out now. A moment later, Daisya opened the door. Surprise flashed through his eyes. I had to focus on keeping my blush down as I noticed that he only had a few bandages around his torso. His dark hair was a mess.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" I said.

He hesitantly nodded and moved aside so I could step in. When I was inside of the room, he closed the door and leaned against it.

There was an awkward silence that was almost unbearable. Finally I spoke. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you recently."

Daisya didn't say anything for a moment. "It's fine."

"No it isn't," I said. "I was an idiot, and my brain overruled my heart. It wouldn't let me forget that you-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"That I betrayed you," He finished. I nodded and looked at the ground. I felt tears threatening to fall, but I held them back.

"I forgot about everything I've ever cared for," I continued.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked, his voice taking on a harsh tone.

I felt my heard lurch. "Yes…" I said. I was trying not to cry and he was making that impossible.

"I… yesterday when you saved Komui… I remembered why I had…" I felt myself blush. I looked Daisya straight in the eyes as I talked. "I remembered why I had fallen in love with you. I saw the carefree and fun boy that I did all those years ago, and I fell for you again. I regret everything that's happened between us, and I know that I was being foolish to stay mad at you."

"I was foolish to trust the Fourteenth's word without asking you," Daisya said. He smiled and held his arms open wide. "Does this mean that everything bad between us id over?"

I smiled and ran to him. "It does," I said. "It definitely means that it does."

"Good," He said. He kissed my head.

I looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "I love you, Daisya."

"And you know that I love you, Boo," He said.

I took the chain around my neck off. I got down on one knee and held it to him. "Daisya Berry, will you marry me?"

He chuckled and knelt down in front of me. "Any time, any day." He slipped the ring off of the chain, and put it on my finger. "As reminder that I will always love you."

I smiled and tackled Daisya with a hug, knocking him against the wall and smashed my lips against his. My eyes closed and I felt my heart quicken as he placed a hand on the side of my neck, deepening our kiss.


	74. Chapter 74- Unhappy Birthday Part 1

Chapter 74- Unhappy Birthday Part 1- Mixed

Arisa:

I was just about to walk into the lounge, when I stopped abruptly. Allen ran into me, and Timothy ran into him.

"What was that-" Allen didn't finish his sentence as his eyes landed on Lenalee and Daisya kissing.

I smiled and ran into the lounge tackling them both with hugs. They both yelped, and I saw them blushing.

"When did this happen?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Last night," Lenalee mumbled.

I hugged them both again and sat on the floor. I bounced back up when Kanda walked into the room and kissed him. "Hi!" I said.

"Why do you have so much energy?" He asked clearly not in a good mood.

I shrugged. "Why don't you have so much energy?"

"Where are you going, Allen?" I heard Timothy ask. I looked at the door to see that my brother wasn't there.

Ignoring my little brother's foul mood, I opened my mouth to tell Kanda about Lenalee and Daisya. There was yelling, and General Cross walked in dragging Allen by the hair. Allen was yelling insults. General Klaud entered next, yelling at Cross to let the kid go. Cross shrugged and threw Allen into Lenalee and Daisya.

Klaud glared at him and grabbed his ear. "We need to talk!" She snapped. She dragged him out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Allen said not looking anyone in the eye.

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Do you need to talk to anyone?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"There actually is," Komui said as he entered the room. He glanced at Lenalee and Daisya, as if expecting them to be avoiding each other like they had been for the last while.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Leverrier and I will be heading off to Central for a few days, so Rever is in charge," Komui said. "Repeat this message to any other exorcist you see." He smiled and walked to the door, where Timothy was still standing. "That's a very bad place to stand."

The little boy shrugged. "I like getting in people's way."

Komui nodded, put his hand on Timothy's head, and moved the little kid out of the way. He then left the room.

Dinah came rushing into the room crying. She hugged Lenalee's leg. Lenalee picked her up and placed the little girl onto her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy's yelling…" Dinah sobbed. "She's saying mean things to Mr. Cross."

Lenalee opened her mouth and then closed it, unable to find words to say. She hugged the little girl tight.

"Hey Dinah," Daisya said, tapping her shoulder. She looked at him. "Do you want to know something funny about Kanda?"

"I want to know something funny about Yuu," Alma said, entering the lounge. When he saw Dinah crying, he looked confused.

"When we were little, Kanda drank a potion that turned him into a kitty," Daisya said.

I heard Kanda swear under his breath and looked at him. There was a slight blush on his face. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And then," Daisya continued picking Dinah off Lenalee's lap and putting her onto his lap. He tapped her nose. "He turned into a kitty again when on a mission. He was so cute as a small and harmless creature."

Lenalee put a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile. I could see the love and happiness that she had been lacking for a while in her eyes as she looked at Daisya.

"Is that twue?" Dinah asked looking at Kanda.

While glaring at Daisya, Kanda said, "It's true…"  
Allen and Alma cracked up laughing. Dinah smiled, hopped off Daisya's lap, and hugged Kanda's leg.

"Kitty Kanda!" She exclaimed.

Lenalee, Daisya and I started to laugh. I laced my fingers through Kanda's and kissed his cheek. "Looks like I have a new nickname for you." He glared at me, but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Daisya," Kanda said. He took his sword out of its sheaf.

Daisya's eyes grew wide, and he ran out of the room in a flash. Kanda didn't chase him because Dinah was hugging his leg. He put his sword back and picked her up. He handed Dinah off to Lenalee.

"Now that he's out of the room, I want to ask you guys something," I said. I sat on the arm of the couch. "Tomorrow is Daisya's twentieth birthday."

"And that is my que to leave," Allen said. He trudged out of the room right as Mana entered. The general grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"I want to throw him a surprise party," I said. "But I need him out of the way." I looked at Lenalee. "Mind helping me with that?"

"Sure thing," She said.

"I'll talk to Rever about it later," I said. "General Tiedol already knows my plans, and he's handling the decorations."

"Do I have to help?" Allen asked.

Mana said, "Yes," right as I said, "No." We looked at each other than at Allen.

"Do you even know who we're talking about?" Allen asked, looking at Mana.

"No," Mana said. "I just think that it's nice of you to help with a surprise party."

"It's Berry's surprise party," Allen muttered.

"Then in that case, you don't need to help," Mana said. "He wrapped his arms around Allen. "Why are you in a grumpy mood?"

"Reasons," Allen said.

"Anyways," I said. "Lenalee, do you know what your plan is going to be?"

Lenalee nodded. "Leave it to me."

Daisya:

The next day

I felt a warm pressure on my lips but kept my eyes closed. I only opened them when the kiss stopped. I saw Lenalee's smiling face. I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and placed my hand on her cheek. She kissed my palm.

"Now this is a sight I could get used to waking up to," I said.

Lenalee chuckled and rolled her eyes. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday," She whispered into my ear.

With all the commotion that had been going on, I had forgotten that my birthday was coming up. I sat up and smiled. "Thanks," I said.

"I have a little surprise planned for you today," Lenalee said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"  
"You'll see." She stood up and tossed my exorcist uniform at me. "Get dressed." She left the room.

A few minutes later, I left my room and found Lenalee leaning against the wall, waiting for me. She pushed off of the wall and hugged then kissed me.

"Ew!" Timothy yelled while running past us. I watched as he covered his eyes and ran into a wall. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" He yelled not looking back at us.

"That was odd," I muttered.

"Everything's odd around here," Lenalee said. She grabbed my hand, and led me out of the building and through the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll learn soon enough," She said.

"I hate it when you're being mysterious," I whined.

Lenalee stopped and turned around. "Close your eyes," She said.

Reluctantly, I did as I was told. I felt Lenalee's hand grab mine, and she led me a little farther. We stopped and I heard her feet on the dry leaves and felt her lips against mine. When we broke apart, she said, "You can open your eyes now."

I did to see that there was a blanket on the ground with food spread around. I smiled at Lenalee. "Is Rever all right with us being out here by ourselves?"

She nodded. "He trusts me enough." She sat down on the blanket and I followed her. She handed me a little, chocolate cupcake with a single candle on it. She lit it with a match.

I closed my eyes and wished for all of us to finish this war and be able to live normal lives. I blew the flame out and opened my eyes. Lenalee was smiling at me. She kissed my cheek.

A while later I sat with my back against a tree. Lenalee's head was on my lap, and I ran my fingers through her soft hair. It reminded me a lot of when we were little.

"What would you do if we weren't in this war?" Lenalee asked after a moment of silence.

"I would be a sports champion," I replied. "I would travel all around the world, and when I ended up in China, I would meet the girl of my dreams." Lenalee chuckled. "What about you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I haven't really given it much thought. I guess that my parents would be alive, and I would have followed in my father's footsteps."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Komui said that he was musician," she said. "He said that my father would have taught me how to play piano and sing. If that were to happen, I would work hard to be one of the first females to be recognized as something more than a 'housewife'. I would have traveled the world and met my future husband after a show somewhere in Turkey."

Now it was my turn to chuckle. I leaned down and kissed Lenalee's cheek. She looked up at me, a smile plastered on her face. She pulled my head back down again and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Well isn't this a disgusting scene," a melodic female voice said. I tensed as I recognized it. I looked up to see a woman with long, black hair, fair skin, and green eyes smiling at us. She wore a tattered, long, white dress that was stained red as if blood had been splattered all over it.

Lenalee sat up. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Daisya knows."

Lenalee looked at me. I stood up. "Why are you here, Cassandra?"

"Why to see you of course," Cassandra said. A dangerous smile danced across her face, and she glanced at Lenalee. "She's pretty."

I got in front of Lenalee as she stood up. "Stay away from her," I said putting a dangerous tone in my voice.

"Daisya, what's going on?" Lenalee asked.

Cassandra laughed. "You haven't told her about us?"

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"We're in love," Cassandra said.

"_Were_," I corrected. I looked back at Lenalee as I spoke. "We _were_ in love. I ended that years ago."

I saw confusion in Lenalee's eyes. "Why didn't you-" She stopped talking and her eyes widened. She fell to her knees, gripping her sides and gasping for breath. I knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing to her?" I snapped at Cassandra.

She took a step forward. "Figure it out. You know every one of my killing methods, Daisya. You know the cures to them, so you figure out which one I'm using on her."

Lenalee fall onto her side. Her eyes were closed and sweat covered her face. She was unconscious.

I heard Cassandra walk up next to me. She bent down, and put her hand under my chin. She forced me to look at her. I felt my heart leap as I remembered just how beautiful she was. I shook those thoughts away. I was in love with Lenalee, not Cassandra.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled.

"You were mine before her," Cassandra whispered. She lightly kissed me. I jerked away, anger bowling inside of me.

"Stay away from me," I snapped.

She smiled sweetly. "Happy birthday, Daisya." She stood up, turned around on her heels, and walked away. She disappeared right in front of my eyes.

I glared at where she had just been for a moment later. I looked back at Lenalee and sighed. "I am so sorry about this, Boo." I dug my hand into my pocket and brought out the little vial.


	75. Chapter 75- Unhappy Birthday Part 2

Chapter 75- Unhappy Birthday Part 2- Mix

Lenalee

I gasped as I felt the pain shoot up my body. I started to cough and opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground. I saw that Daisya had draped his uniform on me like a blanket. I slowly sat up.

"Are you all right?" I heard him ask. I looked behind me to see him standing up. He walked up to me and gently hugged me. He was tense and on edge.

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. "Who was she?"

Daisya let me go and sat in front of me. He wasn't wearing the bandages he normally wore. He looked worried, angry, and sad all at the sometime.

"She's someone from my past," He said.

"Please don't play that game, Daisya," I said. "It's probably something that's hard for you to talk about, but I need to know about her. Why did she attack me?"

Daisya didn't look me in the eye as he spoke. "Because she's still in love with me. About two years after I joined the Order, Kanda and I got mixed up with some people that we shouldn't have. Kanda left before anything bad happened, but I wasn't so smart. These people were all innocence users like us- but they are a part of a different kind of Order."

"How does that work?" I asked. "No one's ever talked about that."

"No one really knows- not even Leverrier," He said. "These people understand their innocence a lot more than we do, but they stay in the background. Cassandra's one of those people. Like she said, we used to be in love. But after a while, I broke it off. I had realized that the people I was with were dangerous- her especially."

"Was this when you went missing for five months?" I asked thinking back on the fear I had felt for him years back.

Daisya nodded. "I didn't tell anyone about it because I knew that no one would believe me. It's because I didn't leave why Kanda and I haven't been on very good ground over the last few years."

I nodded. I remembered that other than Marie and me, Daisya was the only one Kanda trusted to tell anything to. That changed after Daisya had come back. Kanda became distant and would yell at Daisya for every little thing. I could always see that the trust he used to have was gone, and I never understood why until now.

"Why doesn't Kanda trust these people?" I asked.

"Because he understand their knowledge," Daisya said. "These people were able to use innocence not just as weapons, but as a form of magic."

"What?" I asked. "Who were these people?"

Daisya smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," I said.

"They were people from the Greek mythology," He said looking me in the eye. I could tell that he wasn't joking around.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"All of the main characters in the myths were cursed by the gods in some way or another," Daisya said. "You know that. Those curses somehow developed into innocence. It was the Greek gods and goddesses that had fought the Earl before us. They were the ones who were able to banish him. The story of innocence goes farther back than anyone had ever thought. These people have lived through that war. They were part of it."

"Are you saying that the heroes of the myths are real?' I asked.

Daisya said, "Hercules, Chiron, Percius, Cassandra, all of them and many more are still alive to this day. They're innocence users like us."

"You know how insane this sounds, right?" I asked.

"I know it does," he said. "But Lenalee, can you just imagine what it would be like to live through all of that and still be alive- centuries after your time."

"How are they immortal?" I asked.

"The innocence gave them that power. It mixed with the god's curses and brought magic into their lives. Lenalee, these people taught me how to use my innocence like they can. I don't just have to use it as a weapon. I can use it to control things. It was because of the innocence why I was able to stay a ghost."

I jumped to my feet. "You're sounding insane, Daisya! You're scaring me!"

"How am I scaring you?" He asked getting to his feet. He grabbed my hands. "That is the last thing I ever want to do to you, Boo."

"Then stop talking like this," I pleaded. "Magic only exists in stories. It's fake."

"Science can be considered a type of magic," Daisya said. "So can alchemy, the Noah's powers, and innocence. It's all something that allows us to control something that isn't human. But Lenalee, I know how to use my innocence for more than a weapon. Just let me show you."

I was tense, and I knew it showed. Daisya looked away from my glare. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," he said. "But Lenalee, all I want you to know is that I didn't tell you to keep you safe. However, Cassandra violated the oath of not attacking the other type of exorcists today. I had to tell you to keep you safe. You need to know who your enemy is."

"My enemy is the Earl!" I snapped, yanking my arms away from him. "Keep me out of this, Daisya! I don't want to be part of it!"

Daisya let out a frustrated sigh, and turned his back to me. He started to pace. My eyes landed on the odd square scare on his back.

"What's that on your back?" I asked.

He stopped pacing. "It's a curse. Cassandra gave it to me when I broke things off. She had a prophecy that once I found true love, my life would become a hell. Of course I didn't believe her. That was part of the curse Apollo gave her in Ancient Greece."

I remembered the myth of Cassandra. She had made a promise to Apollo- the god of the Sun, prophecy, music, and a whole bunch of other stuff- that she would sleep with him in return for the gift of prophecy. However she tricked the god into giving her the gift. After he gave it to her, she backed out of her side of the deal. Apollo acted as if he wasn't angry, and asked for one more kiss before he left. Cassandra gave it to him and he cursed her. She would see the future, but no one would believe her. It was because of that why Troy fell.

"And now you believe her?' I asked.

Daisya nodded and I felt my heart sink. "I fell in love with you and everything's going insane." He chuckled. "But I don't really care. The fact that Cassandra attacked you is what I care about. She knows something. And if I'm right, I think I know another reason for her attacking you."

"Please enlighten me," I said.

"There are only a few people in every set of exorcists that can turn their innocence into magic," Daisya explained. "Judging by things that have recently happened, I think you're one of those people."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You have dreams that have helped us on our missions," Daisya said. "Your innocence is probably what's given you those images. Plus, when you were fighting the level three akuma, something happened. I suddenly felt this pain where my scar is. I blinked and found myself in Athens. You were there. You gave me your necklace and disappeared. When I came to my senses, I was back on the ship, and everyone could see me. Even Bookman looked surprised. It was you who pulled me into Athens. Judging by other conversations I've heard, Kanda, Allen, ads Arisa all saw those same things. You all have the power to turn innocence into magic. It's because of that why Cassandra attacked you. She doesn't want another female to be able to do the things she can- especially if that female's the person I love."

"Prove it," I said. "Prove to me that you really can do magic."

Daisya nodded. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes." I did.

I felt the air around me suddenly grow warm. I was scared at first, but then I remembered that Daisya was with me, and that calmed me down.

"Open you eyes,' Daisya said. I did. I looked around and gasped as I saw that all of the dewdrops that had been clinging onto the plants were hovering in the air.

"How are you doing this?" I asked.

"Magic," He said. I looked at his dark brown eyes and felt all of my anger melt away. He was looking at me with so much love and compassion; it made it hard to stay mad at him. Without thinking about the magic surrounding me, I kissed Daisya. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

The warmth I had felt flared inside my chest. I took a step back surprised that it didn't hurt me. My eyes widened as I saw that we were trapped inside a swirling, multi-colored, vortex-like thing. Daisya even looked surprised. I hesitantly reached my hand towards the wall of color. I went right through it. It was made out of water.

"Are you doing this?" I asked.

Daisya shook his head. "Not alone. I wouldn't be able to do something like this on my own."

"So… I'm helping you?" I asked.

"I think so. Did you feel an odd heat inside of you?"

I nodded. "Was that magic?"

"Yep," Daisya said. He pulled me into a hug. "All it takes is something unbelievable to get you to believe, huh?"

"I guess so," I said. I turned around so that my back was to him. He placed his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said.

"I was expecting that to happen," He said. "I'm sorry you got attacked.

"It's something I'm used to by now," I muttered. I leaned against him, watching the swirling colors.

After a few minutes, the vortex stopped and droplets of water rained down on us. I smiled and looked at the sky. The sun was almost setting.

"We need to get back!" I said quickly. Arisa said that the party would start at sunset. "Everyone will think that we doing things we weren't supposed to do out here if we don't get back soon."

Daisya chuckled. He grabbed his coat and put it on. Together we cleaned the picnic up and headed back.

After disposing of the picnic stuff in my room, I grabbed Daisya's hand. We talked while walking. I could tell that he was too distracted by talking to me to know where he was going, because he ran into three walls.

By the time we made it to the cafeteria, he was in a lot of pain, while I, on the other hand, was laughing.

"You are mean to laugh while I'm hurt!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said. I tried to get my laughter under control. "How does this help?" I kissed his nose.

"Ew!" Timothy said.

"Whoa!" Daisya said. "What he hell's going on here?"

I looked over to my right to see that the entire cafeteria was decked out in beautiful and crazy decorations. I smiled and looked at Daisya. He was so surprised.

"Happy birthday." I said, hugging him.

Kanda:

"It can't be possible!" General Tiedol sobbed. "You can't be twenty!" The general, Daisya, Marie and I were all sitting at a table, talking and drinking.

"Technically, he should be twenty-one," I pointed out. "He was dead for a year."

The general glared at me. "You're making me feel even more old, Kanda!"

"You are old," Daisya and I said at the same time. The general hung his head.

"Thanks guys," Daisya said. "This has been a very interesting day."

"Interesting?" I asked. I thought for a moment. Anger flared up inside of me. "What did you do in the forest with Lenalee?"

"Nothing!" Daisya said too quickly. He obviously understood where I was going. "We did nothing like that!"

"You answered too quickly," I said. "I didn't say anything that might have any reason to think the way you did, Daisya."

"You're eyes showed you were mad," Daisya said. "I knew you were being your usual, protective self. I promise- we didn't do anything like that. It was just a day of talking about our past and our futures. Nothing else."

"Don't bother him, Yuu," Tiedol said. "I'm sure Lenalee would never allow him to do anything like that. "

"Sorry to interrupt," Arisa said, walking up to the table.

"It's fine," Tiedol said.

"Do you guys remember that dance we learned when we met that tribal group a few years back with Suman?" Arisa asked.

"I think so," Daisya said. "The one with all the twirling and jumping?"

"Yep," She said. "Will you guys dance?'

"Sure," Daisya said. He stood up and walked over to Lenalee. Marie nodded, got up, and grabbed Miranda.

Arisa looked at me with a pleading expression on her face. "Please?"

I sighed. "Fine."

She smiled and pulled me to my feet. We walked over to the others. Miranda looked horrified.

"I don't know how to dance," She muttered.

"Relax, this is an easy one to learn,"' Arisa said.

"That's easy for you to say- you're all good at stuff!" Miranda exclaimed.

"You're good at stuff as well, Miranda," Marie said kissing her head. It was still weird to see them together.

"Ready?" Arisa asked.

"No…" Miranda muttered.

Without listening to Miranda, we all started to dance. Even though it had been a long time since I danced like that, I was able to remember every move. Arisa and I were spinning all around the dance floor like two leaves dancing in the wind. After a few minutes, Arisa grabbed Allen's hand as we passed. He yelped, and grabbed Mana's arm. The two of them quickly caught on, and soon enough, we had every exorcist except for General Socalo dancing. However, after the other generals persuaded him, he too was part of the dancing.

I glanced over at Alma to see him dancing with Lenalee. He looked confused and angry. Once the dance had ended, he stomped over to a chair in the back of the room, and sat down. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Don't like to dance?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not good at it."

"That's not the only reason as to why you're mad, is it?" I asked.

"No…" He trailed off. I saw him glance at Arisa.

"Are you and Arisa not getting along?" I asked

Alma shrugged. "Not really."

"Why?" I asked.

Alma didn't answer at first. However when he did, his question made no sense. "Have you given up looking for her?"

"Looking for who?" I asked.

"That woman," he said. "The woman you fell in love with as a kid."

"I haven't given up," I said. "I haven't seen her in a long time, and my feelings changed for Arisa. I never thought that I would fall in love with anyone else, but she changed that. I don't see why would you be mad about that though."

"It's reasons you wouldn't understand," Alma muttered.

"Try it. I may surprise you," I said. When Alma didn't respond, I chuckled. "You're still an odd person, Alma." I wrapped my arm around his neck, and started to rub my knuckles on his head.

Alma laughed. 'What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to laugh," I said. "Looks like it's working."

"You're the odd one," Alma said after I let him go. He punched my arm.

"This whole world is odd," I said.

"I can tell you've been hanging out with Daisya for many years," He sad. "You are just like him."

"I'm kind of offended by that," I said. I smiled at him. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I really am glad that you're back, Alma,"

"I'm glad I'm back too, Yuu," He said. He hugged me. "I really missed you."

"And I missed you," I said, hugging him back.

Allen:

I was having a terrible day. I stayed in my room all day while everyone was setting up Berry's party. I knew that Lenalee and Daisya were alone in the forest doing God-knows-what all day, and now I was being forced to spend the night at a party for someone I hated. The only good part was that I was able to dance with Lenalee.

I watched as Daisya and Lenalee slow-danced to a beautiful melody that Mana was playing on the piano. I was jealous that Daisya was able to have Lenalee as a lover.

I had had enough of watching him and Lenalee gaze into each other's eyes. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Krory asked.

"I'm going for a walk," I said. "I'll be back in a while.

Krory nodded. He returned his sight back to the dancers. I noticed that he was watching Miranda and Marie. Marie was an amazing dancer, even though he was blind. Miranda, on the other hand, was tripping all over.

"They remind me so much of Eliade and I," Krory said. "I was always terrible at dancing, and Eliade was brilliant at it."

I smiled slightly. "You'll find somebody like her someday, Krory, don't worry about that. I'll see you in a while."  
"See you," he said.

I walked out of the room, and then out of the building. It was chilly outside, but not too cold. I wrapped myself in my coat. I had no clue where I was going. I just needed to get out of there. My mind kept going back to Lenalee's smiling face.

She looked stunning just by smiling the way she did. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile like that, and I knew it was because of Daisya. The twinkle in her eyes and the playful attitude she had was always there whenever he was around. He was able to get her to calm down with one touch. I had over heard Mana and General Tiedol talking about how that was true love. I hated to admit it, but I was envious of Daisya Berry.

"You look like you're having some love trouble," my own voice said.

I stopped walking and looked up. The Fourteenth was leaning on a tree, smiling evilly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting ready to activate my innocence.

"I'm here to talk," he said.

"Allen, is everything all right? Krory said-" Mana stopped mid sentence the moment he saw the Fourteenth. "Hello, Brother."  
"Hello, Mana," The Fourteenth said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You have a traitor among the Black Order," he said. "I know because the Earl met with them."

"Who is it?" Mana asked.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," the Fourteenth said. "Also, I figured that you would want to know more about why you haven't heard from the Earl in a while." He tossed a sack on the ground. It fell open, and the Millennium Earl's head rolled out.

Mana and I both took a step back. "You killed him?" Mana asked.

"Of course I did," the Fourteenth said. "It was the only way to take control of his army. I guess that I'm the new Millennium Earl."

"He was our brother, Nea! It's terrible that you killed him!" Mana said.

"And what about you?" Nea asked. "You're working with his enemies."

"I wouldn't have been the one to kill him," Mana said.

"You would have killed him if it came down to just the two of you," Nea said. "I know you, Mana. You can get angry easily, and if it came down to the two of you, you would have turned murderous. After everything he's ever done to us, I'm surprised that you never did kill him." He looked at me/ "What do you think of your father, kid? Is he really the man you thought he would be?"

Mana clutched his fists. I'd never seen him this mad. "Don't bring him into this, Nea."

"He was brought into this the moment he took a breath in this world," Nea said. "With every minute that passes, he falls deeper into this world. You know that, Mana."

"And I will stay in this world until I know that the people I love are safe," I said.

"We'll see about that," Nea said. He took his glove off and tossed it.

Before I could ask what he was doing that for, Mana picked it up. "I'll accept the challenge."

"Fine," Nea said. "We'll fight until one of us falls. Right now."

"Allen, stay out of this," Mana said.

""Why?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"It's a challenge," Mana said. "Do not interfere."

I hesitantly nodded and walked to the outer edge of the tree line where they started to fight. I hated not being able to help my father, but I figured that it wouldn't help if I got in the middle. I watched as Mana and Nea fought- Noah power against innocence. It took a long time for either of them to get a single scratch, and even longer for the fight to end.

I didn't like the way it ended. I didn't like watching the bloodshed. I didn't like looking at the bloodstains on the ground, against the trees, and on their clothes. I didn't like seeing the evil version of myself stabbing my father in the chest.

Mana fell to his knees. The Fourteenth smirked. "You're rusty, Brother. Next time you want to fight, make sure you're ready." He disappeared with that being said.

I ran to Mana. I felt tears in my eyes. This was how he had died the first time- except he was fighting someone else. I didn't want to lose him again.

"Mana, please stay with me," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to," he muttered. He coughed and blood splattered my face. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said as I wiped the blood off my face. "We need to get you back. Can you walk?"

"I don't think so," He said. "Run to the Order and get the nurse."

"I'm not going to leave you," I said.

"Allen-"

I interrupted him. "I don't want to lose you again!" I was crying now. "I'm not leaving you because I'm scared I'm going to get back here, and you'll be gone."

"You're paranoid," Mana muttered. He placed a hand on my head. "I'll be fine. Nea didn't stab enough to kill me. I'll be fine."

I shook my head. "Please don't make me go…."

"Allen listen to me," Mana said. "I'm not going to die. I won't leave you alone like that again. I promise."

I continued to shake my head. I was crying too hard, and it didn't matter what Mana said, I wasn't going to leave him- not yet. I was frozen to that spot, fear and anger paralyzing me.

Arisa:

Call it my "sister intuition" or something like that, but I could have sworn that I felt Allen upset. I scanned the room, but I couldn't find him. I walked over to Cross. 'Do you know where Allen is?"

"He probably left to get away from that." Cross jabbed a finger towards Lenalee and Daisya. "Why do you ask?"

"I keep thinking that I'm feeling that he's freaking out," I said. "Could it be something to do with me being his sister?"

"Sounds like it," General Klaud said as she walked up to us. "If he's freaking out, then we need to find him."

"I agree," I said. "Mana's not here either."

"Let's go," Cross said. We started to run out of the room.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked as I ran past. He grabbed my arm. Judging by the worry on his face, I must have looked like I was in hysterics. "What happed?" He asked.

"We don't know," I said. "I can't find Allen. I'm worried about him."

'What do you mean?" Alma asked.

I didn't answer. I freed myself from Kanda and ran out of the building. I was holding tears back as I ran past the generals and into the forest. I stopped to look around.

"Allen!" I yelled. "Allen, where are you?"

"Arisa, don't run off like that," General Klaud said. "We need to stay together. If Alle's in trouble, then it'll be safer if we stay together."

I was shaking. The female general hugged me. "He's going to be all right. Allen's strong."

I didn't listen to her. I pushed the general away from me, and ran farther. I knew that the other two were following me. I could hear their footsteps crushing leaves.

I stopped when I saw the blood splatter on a tree. My heart raced quicker with every step until I found Allen leaning over Mana's body.

"Oh my God!" I said. I ran over to him and hugged him. I looked at Mana. "What happened?"

"The Fourteenth challenged me to a duel, and he took it," Allen said.

Cross knelt down next to Mana. He placed his head on Mana's chest. "He's still alive. Why didn't you get anyone, Idiot?"

"I've already lost him once, I couldn't lose him again," Allen said. He was crying harder. "I was scared, Master. It was exactly like how he died last time. I didn't want to leave his side."

I hugged Allen tighter. "He's going to be fine. He will- I promise."

"What happened?" Lenalee asked, running up to us. She knelt down breathing hard. Soon, all of the other exorcists were there. Miranda activated her innocence, and the wound on Mana's chest closed up. He groaned and slowly sat up.

Allen tackled him with a hug and started to sob into his chest. I followed my brother's lead. Mana chuckled and hugged us both. "You two are so similar."

"We need to get you back," Cross said. "You're lucky we got here when we did."

"How did you know where we were?" Allen asked.

"Siblings have a special bond," I said. "It led me here."

Mana stood up as f he had never been injured. "The head nurse is going to be mad about this. She is a terrifying woman."

"You get used it after ten years," Kanda said. General Tiedol started to glare at him. "What?"

"Stop saying things that will make me feel old!" Tiedol snapped.

"You are old!" Kanda said.

"Don't start this," Klaud said. "Let's go."

Everyone except for Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Daisya, and I all left. I noticed the head on the ground before anyone lese.

"Whose head is that?" I asked.

Everyone else saw it, and went silent. Lenalee covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold a scream back. She let a little squeak out.

"It's the Earl's," Allen muttered. "The Fourteenth killed him. He controls the army now."

Daisya moved towards the head and wrapped it back up in its sack. "We'll show it to Leverrier when he gets back." He tied the back shut and put it on the ground. He walked over to Allen and held his hand out. "You've had a tough night. Come one, let's get back."

Reluctantly, Allen took Daisya's hand and allowed the older exorcist to pull him to his feet. "Thank you," he said.

Daisya ruffled Allen's hair and placed a smile on his face. "Isn't that what teammates are for?"

Allen smiled and nodded. "It is." He held his hand out to Daisya. "Sorry I've been such a pain in the ass."

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Daisya said shaking Allen's hand. The two smiled at each other.

I looked at Lenalee and saw the disbelief on her face. She smiled and stood up. She hugged both of them and put an arm around both of their shoulders. The three of them walked away.

"Well that was unexpected," Kanda said.

"It's amazing what one single thing can do to change a person's perspective," I said. I stood and looked at the head with the sack. "Where are we going to put that?"

"I have no clue," Kanda said. "We'll leave it her until Leverrier and Komui get back."

"Good idea," I said. I hugged Kanda. "You should follow Daisya's lead and work with Allen like that."

"Not going to happen," Kanda said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk back.

Even though neither of us said anything on the matter, I knew that we both were thinking the same thing; tonight was the first- and probably the only- warning that the Fourteenth was going to give us on just how powerful he really was. The Earl's head showed that the war wasn't almost over like we all had wanted to think. This was just beginning.


	76. Chapter 76-The Noah

Chapter 76- The Noah's- Daisya

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on a lawn outside of a large house. I heard people laughing and looked to my left to see Davi and Jeasdero walking around in a circle. They didn't seem to notice me. In fact, every Noah that I saw didn't seem to notice me.

Suddenly I felt myself flying backwards. I saw rolling hills, an eerie swamp, and a sign that read: "Welcome to our island!" I found myself flying over the ocean and onto the island where the new building for the Black Order stood. I flew into the Order, ad past everyone until I landed in my own body.

I gasped and bolted up right. I felt someone grab my hand and looked up to see Lenalee standing there, worry written on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I just had an out of body experience," I said. She seemed to calm down at that. She sat on the edge of my bed and hugged me.

"They're scary, aren't they?" she asked.

I nodded and hugged her. I didn't realized until that moment just how cold I was. Lenalee was warm and smelled nice. I felt her hand on the square scar on my back. She was tracing her fingers over it.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"I think I know where the Noah are hiding." I told her everything I had seen.

Lenalee sighed. "Do you really think they're only an island over?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "However, it seems as good of a place to look for them as any."

Lenalee remained silent. Her head was bent and her hair was covering her face. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. Here eyes were full of fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared," She whispered. Her voice cracked. "I don't want to lose anyone any more. If we do go to that island and discover that it's the Noah's home, then what? We'll be plunged into a battle that no one wants to go through- not now especially. Daisya, if we do this, then it could mean that a lot of our friends would die." She started to cry.

I hugged her again. "It'll also mean that it could be the end of a war. If we find the Noah's home, we could take them down and no one would have to fight anymore. It could finally be the ending of this." I kissed her head as she started to sob harder.

After a while, I had finally calmed Lenalee down. Once she was calm, I went to Komui about my dream.

"It's probably just a dream," Leverrier said.

"I don't think is," Komui said. He stood up. "Innocence seems to affect the exorcist's dreams constantly. They always seem to know where to go from dreams. It probably showed Daisya where the Noah's are staying. I say we take the chance."

Leverrier seemed to think about this for a moment. "Very well. Send Arisa Lane, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, and Lenalee Lee on this mission. Oh, and of course you will be going, Berry."

I nodded. "I'll go get ready." I exited the room. _Great_, I thought. _He's sending the people that he hates the most on this mission. He wants us to die!_

I bumped into Lenalee and we both crashed to the ground. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

She giggled and quickly kissed me. "It's fine."

I felt someone grab my hair and haul me to my feet. "Ow!" I yelled. "What the hell, Kanda?"

Kanda didn't answer. He just threw me against the wall and walked off. I knew that it was a warning to never fall onto of Lenalee again. I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. Somehow, he knew what I was doing, and gave me the finger.

"What was that all about?" Allen asked as he and Arisa walked up.

"It's Kanda being Kanda," I said.

"Does anyone know what this mission's going to be?" Arisa asked.

"Yep," I said. I walked away before anyone could ask any questions.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lenalee muttered. She had her head in her hands. We were in a little boat on our way to the other island that I saw in my dream.

"I don't like this idea," Allen said.

"No one does," Kanda said. He was twirling a pocketknife around. If it was anyone else, I would be terrified about the action. However, I knew that Kanda could handle blades well.

"If they were just across the way this whole time, I'm going to flip out," Arisa said.

I wrapped my arms around Lenalee and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be ok." She didn't answer.

"Why would Leverrier send us if it was only in a dream?" Arisa asked.

"I've been thinking about that recently," Allen said. "When the Fourteenth came and attacked Mana, he said that there was a traitor in the Order."

Everyone looked at him. "Do you think Leverrier's the traitor?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. "It kind of makes sense. If we get ambushed, I'm blaming him."

"Same," we all agreed.

A while latter, we were on the island. Sure enough, the sign "Welcome to our island" was there.

"That's really creepy!" I exclaimed. "That was in my dream."

"Yep, they live here," Allen said. "I can feel their power."

"Shit," I muttered. I looked at everyone. "Looks like this is the best time to say-?"

Lenalee slapped me. "We aren't saying goodbye!" She yelled.

"I wasn't going to say that!" I snapped. "I was going to say that it's a good time to say good luck!"  
Lenalee's face went bright red. She looked at the ground and started to shake. I sighed and hugged her.

"We're not saying goodbye," I whispered. "This isn't the end- I promise."

"Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep," She muttered. Still, she hugged me back. She was silently crying.

"Group hug!" Arisa yelled. She tackled Lenalee and I with a hug and pulled Allen and Kanda into it as well.

"I'm squished," Lenalee said. We all started to laugh-Kanda no included. When we let go of each other, I looked at everyone.

"We'll get through this, I know we will," I said.

"I agree," Allen said. He smiled.

"Same," Lenalee and Arisa said.

Kanda simply nodded.

We all smiled and headed into the dark swamp.

We reached the top of a hill and saw the same, large, white house that was in my dream. I dropped own and started to army crawl down the hill.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"I'm being sneaky," I said in hushed tone. "Come on."

I heard the others walking behind me. I sighed and stopped. "You guys are lame."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Allen asked.

"No," I said. I continued to army crawl. When we got near the house, everyone else dropped down to keep out of sight. We hid behind a bush. Through the branches, I could see all of the Noah talking and hanging out. They looked like a normal family. It made me sad to have to destroy their family.

I pushed the thoughts aside. These people had killed a lot of my family. I wasn't going to show sympathy to them.

"Look at what I found!" Allen quietly exclaimed. He pulled a branch from a nearby tree around to show us a secret passage. We could fit through it if we army crawled.

"Nice, kid," I whispered. I watched as everyone else crawled through the passage and I followed them. It was a twisty path that stepped upwards.

Finally, the passage opened up so that we were able to crawl on our hands and knees. I saw light shining through a grate. I peered in it and saw Lavi and Bookman chained in chairs. My eyes widened and I slapped Allen's foot. He looked back at me and I pointed to the grate. He looked and his eyes widened.

"Guys," He whispered. "We found Lavi and Bookman!"

The others stopped and crawled back to us. "How do we get out of here?" Allen asked.

"Move," Kanda said. We all did. He used his pocketknife to unscrew the grate. He slid it over and crawled out of the passage. Slowly we all followed him. I was last.

Lenalee ran over to Lavi and knelt down. "Lavi," She whispered.

Lavi made an odd noise and moved his head. I knelt down next to Lenalee as he opened his green eye.

"It's not going to work," He muttered. "I know it's not really them. Besides, Daisya is dead."

"You wish," I said. I flicked him in the ear like I had done ever since he came to the Order.

"He's already injured- he doesn't need to be in more pain!" Arisa snapped at me and hit my head.

"No way," Lavi muttered. "It really is you."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Get out of here," Bookman said. He looked in a little better than Lavi did. However, he looked sick and frail, as if the slightest touch would make him crumble to dust.

"We're not leaving without you," Lenalee muttered. She tried to pull the chains around Lavi's wrist off, but it didn't work. It actually seemed to make the chains grow tighter. Lavi let out an agonized groan.

"I'm so sorry!" Lenalee exclaimed. She let the chains go.

"That wasn't the worst I've dealt with," Lavi said. Despite all the pain he was in, he smiled.

That brought tears to Lenalee's eyes. She slowly stood up and carefully hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive," She said. She then hugged Bookman.

"How do we get them out?" Allen asked.

"Leave that to me," I said. I touched one of chains around Lavi's wrist and focused on what I wanted it to do. I imagined it unlocking and unraveling itself from Lavi's skin. I imagined it falling to the ground. The chain did what I commanded it to.

"How did you-" Allen was cut off by Lavi smiling at him.

"Good you see you again, Kid," He said.

"And it's great to you again, Jr.," Allen said.

I quickly did the same magic trick on the rest of the chains binding both of the bookmen. Lavi sighed of relief.

"Thanks," He said. He tried to stand up but fell back down. I caught him.

"Let me help you," I said. I helped him stand. It took both Lenalee and I to keep him upright.

Kanda picked Bookman up. Surprisingly, the old man didn't argue.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Allen asked. "We can't go the same way we came without leaving them here."

"We'll have to sneak out," I said. "We'll have to go out the back door. Or a window."

"Why a window?" Allen asked.

Lenalee and Arisa smiled at me. Together we said, "Because doors are for people with no imagination."

Allen looked really confused. Finally he shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"It would be better if you didn't," A voice said behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Tyki Mikk and the twins standing in the doorway.

"Yep, I blame Leverrier," Allen muttered.

"So, you finally figured that out, huh?" The Fourteenth asked, walking through the door. He waved his hand, and we all went flying into the walls. Lavi and Bookman fell to the ground, unable to get up.

The Fourteenth walked over to Lenalee. "It's a pity you had to be an exorcist," He said. He pushed the hair in her face behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. "You would have made a beautiful queen of the Noah. Of course, we could always destroy your innocence and wipe your memory of the Order. That could work."

I felt anger flare up inside of me as he ran a finger over her lips. Lenalee's mouth opened and crashed down on his finger. The Fourteenth yelped and tore away from Lenalee. He held his finger, which was now bleeding.

"That will never happen," Lenalee snarled.

"Very well then," The Fourteenth said. "Take them to the pool."

"Including the Bookmen?" Tyki asked. The Fourteenth nodded. He grabbed Lenalee by the back of the neck and Lavi by the hair and dragged them out of the room. Tyki grabbed my arm and Allen's, Jasdero grabbed Arisa's arm and Davi grabbed Kanda's hair and Bookman's arm. We were all dragged out of the room and through the large house. Suddenly, the scenery changed and we were in a large room filled with akuma and Noah.

I tried to break out of Tyki's grip, but he sent some sort of pain shooting up it. I fell to my knees. Tyki continued to drag me. Finally, we stopped in front of a pool of purple water. The Fourteenth dropped Lavi onto the ground and grabbed Arisa from Jasdero. "What do you think we should do with these two lovely ladies?" he asked.

"Throw them into the pool," Tyki said. There was a loud agreement from the crowd.

"Any other suggestions?" the Fourteenth asked. No one said a thing. "Very well, the pool it is." He pushed the girls towards the purple water. They were both fighting him, but nothing they did seemed to hurt him.

With a smile on his face, the Fourteenth tossed Lenalee and Airsa into the water. They landed with large splashes and didn't resurface.


	77. Chapter 77- Hellish Nightmare part 1

Chapter 77- Hellish Nightmare part 1- Mixed

Kanda:

I broke free of the Noah's grasp and tried to run to the pool, but five level four akuma stopped me. I reached for Mugen, but it wasn't in its holder. "Looking for this?" Davi asked. He held my sword by the hilt.

"Grab him," the Fourteenth ordered. Another Noah that I ha only seen a few times grabbed me. She had long black hair and gold eyes. I remembered Lenalee and some of the other exorcists talking about here. I was sure her name was Lulu Bell.

"What should we do with these idiots?" Davi asked, motioning to all of us.

"Do whatever you want," the Fourteenth said. "Leave the Bookmen here, though. We still need information." He walked away and sat in a large chair.

"Let's see how some of them do against the monster," Tyki said.

"Oooh!" Davi exclaimed. "That'll be fun!"

I looked at Daisya and Allen. They both looked angry. With one look at Daisya, I knew that he was planning every one of the Noah's deaths. He kept glancing at the pool to see if the girls would resurface.

"I want to chat with Allen first," a girl said. We all turned around to see the young Noah girl standing there in the doorway.

"Road?" Allen asked. "I thought you were dead."

Road smiled. "Is that concern if your voice?"

"No," Allen said. "It's just that last time I saw you, you disappeared after being injured."

"What did you mean you want to talk to him about?" Tyki asked.

"That's my business," Road said. "I'll talk to him, then I'll kill him. It's simple. Or do you not trust me?"

Tyki didn't say anything. Instead, he shoved the white haired kid to Road. The moment they made contact, they disappeared. Tyki turned to Daisya and me. "Looks like you two are the only ones left."

He grabbed my arm and the scenery suddenly changed. The three of us were standing in a large, metal cage. Tyki let Daisya and me go. My foot touched something and I looked down to see that it was a rusty sword. I picked it up and pointed it at the Noah.

Tyki chuckled. "I'm not the one you're going to be fighting." He disappeared.

"Now I'm a little worried as to what we're going to be fighting," Daisya said.

"Get a blade," I said. I motioned to all of the rusty blades on the ground.

As he picked on up, Daisya asked, "Why do you think that there are no bones in here, but plenty of swords?"

"We'll find out soon," I said.  
There was a growling from above us. I looked up but couldn't see anything sue to all of the shadows. Suddenly, a giant rat creature landed on top of the cage. It looked down at us and screamed a blood curdling, bone cracking scream.

"Oh, crap," Daisya said.

Lenalee:

I landed gently on my feet. I looked around, but no one was there. "Daisya?" I called out. "Arisa? Anybody?" No one answered.

The ruins of a fallen building caught my attention. I looked ahead of me. It was the old Order building. I had been here in my dreams before. I started to shake my head. "No," I said. "It's not possible. I can't be here."

I took a step backwards and my foot fell into water. I turned around and saw Allen's lifeless body floating in the water. I screamed, and backed away from the water. I bumped into something and I turned around to see Daisya. A rope was around his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Tears started to run down my face. "This has to be a dream. This can't be true."

I turned around and saw that Kanda was pinned to a wall with three swords in his chest. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. "It's not possible! This isn't happening!"  
"Oh, but it is," a voice said behind me. Even though I despised the man the voice belonged to, I was happy that I wasn't alone. I turned towards Inspector Leverrier. My eyes widened as I saw Arisa's body lying next to him. She looked broken, as if she had fallen.

I stood up. "What's going here?" I asked. "Are you real?"

Leverrier smiled. "Of course I'm real." He walked over to me and his smile dropped. "You know too much, Lenalee Lee."  
I took a step back. "Do you mean that I know that you're a traitor?"  
"You've known for a long time, though," he said. "You've seen me talking to the Earl in your dreams. Am I right?"

I nodded. "I never told anyone because I knew that they wouldn't believe me."

"And that was the best thing for you to do," he said. He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. "I should have killed you when I was running those experiments on you." He threw me against a wall.

I tried to activate my innocence to defend myself, but it didn't activate. Leverrier laughed. "Your innocence won't work here, girl. This is Noah territory."

Before he could take another step towards me, I ran. Everywhere I turned, there were dead bodies of people I knew and loved. It was hard not to break down crying. I could hear the inspector behind me. He was slowly catching up.

I stopped when I saw Komui's body hanging from the arm of one of his robots. He was still alive. He looked at me with a pained expression. "Lenalee…" he said.

"Hold on, Brother," I said. I started to climb the robot. The moment I got to my brother, a sword pierced his chest.

Arisa:  
When I did open my eyes, I found myself in a coffin with a glass lid. It was standing upwards, and I saw many people sitting in pews. The majority of them were crying.

I saw Lenalee kneeling in front of the coffin. Daisya walked over to her and hugged her. She shook him off. "It can't be," she said. "Arisa can't be dead."  
"I'm not dead," I said. Neither of them responded. I pounded on the glass, but no one seemed to hear. "I'm not dead."

Kanda walked up to Lenalee and Daisya. He looked at me, and I saw pain in his eyes. "They're getting ready to burn the coffins."

Lenalee slowly stood up. He put her hand on the glass. I put my hand where hers was. "I keep thinking that I feel her life force." She started to cry again. "I don't understand how she could be dead!"

"She died in a battle," Daisya said. "She went out fighting. She died a hero."

"I don't care!" Lenalee yelled. "She died, Daisya! She's not with us anymore."

"It's time," Komui said. The three exorcists looked at him and walked away from the coffin.

I pounded on the glass again. "I'm not dead!" I screamed. "I'm alive!" What was going on? How could they not see me moving?

Komui and Inspector Leverrier walked up to the coffin. "Two days ago, Arisa Lane died in battle," Komui said. "Today she returns to us. She will be cremated and buried here on Order property. Her memory will live on through all of us."

"Komui, don't do this!" I screamed. "I'm alive! I'm not dead! Komui, Leverrier, please her me!" Neither responded.

They walked away, and I watched as Komui lit a match and threw it at the coffin. Smoke gently rose from the ground. Heat came next. Soon, there were flames at my feet. I screamed, but no one heard me.

Allen

I found myself in Road's dreamland. I stepped away from her. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Your love," she said.

"That'll never happen," I said. "You're a Noah, and I'm an exorcist.

"I was there when that stupid Nea killed my family, leaving only the Earl and I living!" she snapped. "Allen, if you can't give me your love, then at least give me your trust."

"Why the hell would I do that?"" I yelled. "You're a Noah! You've attacked my family and killed them!"

"I've only attacked you, Lenalee, Lavi, and Miranda!" she exclaimed. "I don't fight if I don't have to!" She took a step towards me.

I activated my innocence and pointed my sword at her. "Stay away from me," I hissed.

The sadness on Road's face made me feel bad. However, I kept my weapon pointed at her.

"Allen, put it down," Mana's voice said behind me. I froze and turned around. Mana and the other generals were standing there.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Road's helping us," Mana said. "She's on our side."  
I looked at Road. "When Nea killed the Earl, it angered all of us," she explained. "However, the others were afraid of him. He killed them once, and they knew that he could do it again. But I didn't care. I… I went to Mana and the others and I proved that I was a powerful asset. I sent the dream to Daisya Berry that brought you here. You needed to know where we lived. Allen, I'm on your side"

I looked back at the generals. They all seemed calm. "How do I know you're real?"

"When you were a kid, you wanted to be an artist" Mana said. "Only I knew that. You kept it hidden from others."

Mana was the only one who knew that about me. I lowered my weapon. "What's the plan?"

They all smiled. "We invade," Mana said.


	78. Chapter 78- Hellish Nightmare Part 2

**Sorry for the absence. I've been really busy. Just so you know, there is an extra POV, so it's not just the main characters in this story. Thanks for the support, guys! I've really enjoyed writing this, and I'm happy you all enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 78- Hellish Nightmare part 2- Mixed.

Daisya:

"Shit!" I yelled as the rat monster crawled into the cage. It looked at me with beady red eyes and made a loud squealing noise. The akuma and Noah below cheered.

"What do we do?" I asked Kanda.

"Keep your eyes on it," he instructed. "Don't let it outside of your sight. Don't be the first to attack it. Animals will attack if they feel threatened." He did something that I had never seen. He dropped his sword. I followed his move, placing the sword gently on the ground.

"Don't make any fast movements," Kanda said quietly.

The rat squealed again. It took every will power that I had not to run away. I kept my eyes on the creature. It climbed down from the side of the cage and landed in front of us. I saw Kanda slowly bend down. His hand was next to the sword, ready to pick it up if necessary.

And it was necessary. The rat reared up onto its back legs and came down. It charged us. In one swift movement, Kanda picked up the blade and rolled out of the way. I jumped out of the way as the rat sped towards me. It smashed into the side of the cage, making everything swing.

I lost my balance and fell onto my back. "Get up!" Kanda snapped. I did as I was told. I grabbed a rusty sword as I got to my feet.

When the rat charged again, Kanda and I both dodged again and slashed at the monster as it passed. My sword ripped open a gash in its side. The rat howled in pain, and fell so that it was lying on its stomach.

I didn't say anything about that being easy because I knew that if I did, something would go wrong. Instead, I just watched as the monster moaned in pain and slashed around. Red blood oozed from a scratch on both of its sides. It didn't get up, and it didn't try to attack.

Kanda walked over to the rat, raised his sword high in the air, and brought it down stabbing the monster in the head. The rat stopped moving and fell limp.

"Are you all right?" I asked. Somehow, he had been scratched on the arm. Blood leaked from the wound. Kanda just looked down at it and shrugged.

"It doesn't really hurt," he said.

The crowd had gone silent. I looked down to see that they were all staring up at us. I would have been happy about making the entire crowd go silent, if it weren't for the evil smile that the Fourteenth gave us from where he sat.

There was a hiss from the shadows around the cage. I gripped my sword tighter. Kanda and I stood back to back, looking for the source of the sound. It sounded as if a thousand snakes were surrounding us. Suddenly, something lashed out of the shadows, hitting the cage.

I stayed on my feet this time. My eyes widened as I realized what the sound was. Four giant snake heads appeared before us. They were all attached to a single body.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What is that?" Kanda asked.

"It's the hydra from the Greek Mythology," I said.

Allen:

"How are we going to invade?" I asked. "There's thousands of them, and only a few of us."

"The other exorcists are standing by for orders," General Klaud said. "We'll take the enemy by surprise."

"How will we take them by surprise?" I asked. "There are thousands of them! Someone is bound to see us!"

"They're all busy watching your friends fight the hydra," Road said.

"The what?" I asked.

"The hydra's a monster from the Greek Myths," she explained. "Your friends are fighting it as we speak. Unless…" She trailed off.

"They're not dead," I said.

"I hope you're right," Road said. "However, they may be able to help us- even if they don't know it."

"They probably don't have their innocence," I said. "The Noahs probably destroyed it."

"Nea wouldn't let them, not yet anyways," Road said. "He's always wanted to study it, even if that means he doesn't destroy it right away."

"So we retrieve the weapons, and then what?" I asked. "I feel really out of the loop with this plan."

"Road will trick whoever has the weapons to give it to give them to her," Mana explained. "She'll then get them to Kanda and Daisya."

"Kanda and Daisya won't help in the battle at first," I said. "They'll save Lenalee and Arisa who got thrown into a purple pool."

"The Pool reads people's nightmares and fears," Road explained. "It turns the fears into a reality until it kills the person. However, there is a way to make it so that they can save the girls. If they continuously think about their feelings towards the ones they're trying to save, then they can find them."

"We need to stop talking and get into action," General Socalo said.

"Get the others in here," Road said. "I have to close the doors to the Order before anyone finds them."  
General Klaud nodded and walked through a set of black and red doors. In another minute, she walked back through, followed by all of the other exorcists.

"Wait here for my signal," Road said.

"I'm coming with you," I said. "I don't care what you say- I don't trust you, Road. If you try to do anything to trap my friends in this world, you will regret it, I can promise you that."

Road nodded. Another door appeared before us, and she walked through. I looked over at Mana, who nodded encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath, and followed her out into a hallway. Road turned to me. "Stay here until I can get the weapons back."

"I'm not going to," I said.

"If you want to destroy this plan, then fine," she said. "But I'm trying to help you guys. Just like there's a spy in the Order telling us about your plans, I'm the spy telling you guys about Nea's plans. I'm on your side, Allen."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to face Mana. "I'll keep him here, Road. You go get those weapons."

Road nodded and walked off. I glared at Mana. "Why are you trusting her?"

"I've known Road for a long time, Allen," he said. "She's not lying- I can tell you that right now. Just give her some time. She'll pull through, I promise."

I sighed. "Fine. But what do we do?"

"We'll stay here until we know that we can move on with the plan," he said.

"I hate waiting," I said.

Mana smiled. "We all do."

Road:  
I saw that Tyki was holding the sword and the little bell. I walked over to him. "Hey, Tyki, can I play with those?"

"Why do you always want to play with these?" he asked.

"Because they look sharp and dangerous," I said. "I like playing with that kind of stuff! Plus, when the Earl died, Lero was destroyed. I can't play with him anymore! Please?"  
Tyki sighed. "You're not going to give in, are you?"

"Nope!" I said. I started to give him the pouty face. "Can I please play with them? I promise I won't hurt myself."

"Fine," he said. He handed me the stupid bell. "I'm only trusting you with the least lethal."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you're too hyper to handle a sword," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed a huge sigh. At least I got one of the weapons. "Fine! I'll just go and play by myself." I figured that Allen may want to beat a Noah up, so if I could bring one to him, that may help my gain some trust.

"Davi, go play a game with Road so she'll stop being annoying," Tyki ordered.

"But I want to watch this!" Davi exclaimed.

I grabbed onto his arm. "We'll have an akuma record their deaths! I promise you'll get to see it! Please, Davi!"  
"Fine!" Davi exclaimed. "Just stop using that whining voice!"

"OK!" I exclaimed. I pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. The moment we were out of everybody's sight, I pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell-"

I interrupted him. "Allen, I brought him to be used as a punching bag."  
Allen and Mana walked out of the shadows. "Not what I was expecting, but all right."

I let Davi go, and Allen punched him in the face. The older Noah slumped to the ground, knocked out. I handed the bell to Allen. "Can you get it to him?"

"Hopefully," he said taking the bell from me. "Thanks, Road."

I nodded. "Go help them. We'll deal with Davi."

Allen nodded and ran out of the room. I looked down at Davi, and kicked him softly. "He really is the most idiotic out of us Noah. Or his brother. I don't know who's worse."

Mana smiled. "Help me drag him into the closet."

Kanda:

"Oi, need some help?" Allen's annoying voice asked. I looked over to my right to see the Beansprout holding onto the edge of the cage.

I dragged him into the cage, surprised that his little body could fit through the bars. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," he said with a smile. He tossed something to Daisya. "I figured you'd need this."

Daisya began t laugh. "How did you know?"

Tyki appeared before us. "How did you get out of Road's…" he trailed off. Anger flashed through his eyes. "That little brat! Akuma, go get Road!"

"Tyki, watch out!" one of the Noah yelled. Tyki disappeared right as the hydra we were fighting smashed one of its heads down. The cage shook violently. The hydra's fangs stuck in the bottom of the cage. It couldn't break free.

Allen took the opportunity to activate his innocence. He ran towards the monster, and decapitated the head with one swing. The hydra hissed in pain.

I used one of the rusty swords to cut off another head that tried to attack the kid from behind. Suddenly, Daisya's Charity Bell zoomed passed me.

"Stop cutting the head off!" he yelled.

"Do you want us to die?" I yelled back. I cut off another head.

"You don't know anything about the myths, Kanda, I do!" he yelled. "Stop cutting the damn heads off!"

'Why?" Allen asked as he cut another off.

Daisya dragged the two of us to the side of the cage. "Because when one head is cut off, two more appear."

Right as he said it, eight more heads grew from the giant body. "Shit," I muttered.

"How do we destroy it?" Allen asked.

"Let me deal with it," Daisya said. He stepped forwards and kicked his Charity Bell. The little bell flew out of the cage, and disappeared into the shadows. I heard akuma and Noah yelling and looked down. The bell flew into the flame of a torch and didn't come out.

I glared at Daisya. "You're aim is off."

"Just wait," he said.

We all dodged another attack from the hydra. I rolled on the ground, and when I got back up, I saw Daisya snap his fingers.

A ball of fire flew passed the cage, and penetrated the snake's giant body. "Allen, can you use your cape to protect us?" Daisya said. He dragged me over to Allen. Right as the Beansprout covered us with his odd white cloak, I heard the sound of bells. The hydra began to wail in a un-snake-like way, and there was the sound of an explosion.

Daisya peeked out from under the cape. "Sweet!" He crawled out.

Allen stood up, and I followed. Giant snake bits rained down into the crowd of akuma. Most of the pieces were on fire. I smiled and patted Daisya on the back. "Good job, Greek Freak."

"Thank you," Daisya said. He caught his bell, and held it up. "Cover your ears."

Allen and I did as we were told. I saw the bell glow a bright white, and I felt the sound waves as they were let loose. The cage exploded. Somehow, no one was hurt by the sound waves.

Daisya smiled. "Now do you believe that magic is good?"

"I'm not going to answer that," I said.

A girl screamed, and we watched as Tyki appeared holding Road by the throat. Mugen was at his side. "You're a brat, you know that, Road," Tyki said.

Road kicked his face. He dropped her, and she grabbed my sword. Allen used his cape to pull her to us. She handed the sword to me. "Those girls don't have much longer. They'll die if you don't get to them. The Poll uses their fears as their death."

I grabbed the sword from her. "Thanks."

"Go help them," Allen said. "Road and I will deal with this guy."

I looked at Daisya. He nodded, and we both ran to the side of the cage. We jumped out and dived into the pool of purple water.

Arisa

Everything was burning. I felt my skin splintering. My vision was going blurry, and I could hardly breath. No one even had bothered to stay and watch. They had all left.

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. _Please,_ I prayed. _If anyone- God, Zeus, anyone- can hear me. Please help me. I can't leave my friends alone- not like this. Please!_

Suddenly, cool air hit my skin. I felt someone grab my arm and yank me out of the burning coffin. I fell to the ground, and felt their arms wrap around me. "You all right?" Kanda asked.

I looked up at him. "Kanda?"

He smiled. "Hey there, Circus Freak. Miss me?"

I started to cry harder. Kanda held me tight. He didn't ask any questions or say anything but encouraging words.

"It's going to be all right," he whispered. 'You're not in there anymore. You're safe."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Noah's are using your fears to their advantage," he explained. "Listen to me. You need to calm down." He kissed my head. "We've got to finish this battle."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. I stood. Anger suddenly filled my body. "I'm going to kill that Fourteenth."

Kanda smiled and pulled me into his arms again. "That's the attitude I want to see." He kissed me.

"Well that's cheesy" Daisya said. We both looked at him. He was standing in the entrance with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked.

"I fell here," he said with a shrug.

"Go find Lenalee," Kanda ordered.

"You're not going to help me, are you?" Daisya asked. Without letting Kanda answer, he turned to leave.

"Be careful," I said.

Daisya looked back at us with a smile of his face. "I will. This time, I'll make sure I make it out alive. I'll make sure all of us make it out alive."

I ran over to him and hugged him. "Help Lenalee. I can't even imagine what she's seeing."

"Get going, Daisya," Kanda said.

"I will," Daisya said. "See you on the battle field." He smiled, but I saw fear in his eyes. He waved and walked out of the room.

Kanda walked up behind me. "They'll be fine," he said. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of screaming, yelling, and fighting. I opened my eyes and saw the other exorcists fighting the Noah and akuma.

"Well that's a surprise," Kanda said as he took his sword out of its sheaf. "I wasn't expecting to see everyone."  
"About time!" Allen yelled at us as he passed. He was fighting Tyki.

"We can do this," I said. I activated my innocence and rushed into the battle.

Lenalee.

I was shaking with fear and rage. Leverrier laughed. "You can't escape, Lenalee."

I stared at my brother's body. Blood oozed from the wound in his chest. His eyes slowly glazed over and became lifeless.

"Lenalee!" I heard Daisya yelled. I heard the sound of his Charity Bell flying through the air. Leverrier grunted. I heard them start fighting. However, I could only stare at Komui's lifeless body.

Suddenly, my anger flared inside of me. My vision turned red and I felt my nails turn into claws. I didn't stop the transformation as I turned into the half-monster-thing that I despised. I jumped off the robot, and attacked Leverrier from behind. We fell to the ground.

Before I knew what I was doing, Leverrier was dead. My anger grew as I realized that I had just broken my promise to Kanda and killed a human. I didn't care if it was Leverrier- I had killed him.

"Lenalee," I heard Daisya whisper.

I looked up at him. He had worry in his eyes. However, he didn't run like I was always afraid that he would. Instead, he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why aren't you running. I just killed him with my own hands!"

"I'm not running because I love you," he said. "It doesn't matter what you look like or what you may do when you're angry- I love you for who you really are. I'm not afraid because I know you won't hurt me."

"I want to," I muttered. "I want to hurt you!"

"No you don't," he said. "The thing that's inside of you wants to hurt me. You're stronger than it is, though."

I felt my claws dig into his back. Daisya tensed, but he didn't push me away. "You can fight it," he said.

"No I can't," I sobbed. I tried to push him away from me, but he was too strong.

"Yes, you can," he said. "Do you remember that color vortex we created yesterday? That was us working together. We can do it again, Boo. We can work together to stop this. I won't give up, and I don't want you to either."

I cried into his shoulder. I willed myself to stop- to not kill him. Suddenly, I felt my claws leave Daisya's back, and he relaxed. "You've got it, Lenalee," he said. "I'm here for you."

Soon, all of my rage was erased. I hugged Daisya tightly. I was sobbing harder than ever. Daisya just hugged me. "You did it," he said. He lifted my face so that I was looking at him. "You see I knew that there was something different about you."

Somehow I managed to smile. I wiped my tears away. "I thought you were dead."

"Do you not remember the entire time that I was a ghost, and then I betrayed you and you got mad, and then we fought the night of the dance, and then we made up? Do you not remember anything about that?"

I chuckled and punched his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," he said. "For all I know, you may not remember anything from the last few months!" He held my face with both hands. "Lenalee, do you remember anything from after I died in Barcelona?"

I laughed and kissed him. When I pulled away, I said, "I remember that we're getting married."

Daisya smiled. "That's good enough."

I laughed and stood up. "Come on, Ghost Boy, we should find out how to get out of here."

Daisya stood. "It's your fear. You need to use your magic to get us out."

I grabbed his hand. "You need to help me. I don't think I can do this alone."

Daisya squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smile and closed my eyes. The sound of a battle blasted through my eardrums. I quickly opened my eyes to see that the other exorcists were fighting the akuma and Noah. I looked at Daisya. "One last battle."

He nodded. "One last battle.

Together, we both activated our innocence, and joined the battle.


	79. Chapter 79- One Last Battle

**I'm back! I hate writing battle scenes... I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

Chapter 79- One Last Battle- Mixed POV

Allen

I fell to my knees as the sword pierced my back. I heard Lenalee scream my name, but everything was spinning too fast to get up. "Well that was easy," Nea said as he knelt down next to me. "Tyki, go help the others."

Tyki nodded and disappeared. I glared at the Fourteenth. He just smiled. "Come on, did you really think that this would work? Thousands outnumber you, kid. Why did you think that only a band of a few exorcists could defeat us?"

"Because we were all able to get out of your Arc," I said. I spat at him.

Nea slapped me. "I helped you, Allen Walker. You would have all died if I didn't."

"That's enough, Nea," Mana said. Nea and I both looked up to see him glaring at this brother.

"Are you really going to fight me, Mana?" Nea asked as he stood up slowly. "If I remember right, we both promised that nothing would tear us apart." He held his hand out to me. "Come on, Brother. We can still keep that promise. Just help me."

Mana stayed silent for a moment like he was actually thinking about what his brother had said. He stepped forward and grabbed Nea's hand. I felt my heart drop at the action.

Nea smiled. "That's more like it. Do you want to-"

He was interrupted by Mana judo flipping him. I smiled as the Fourteenth's body hit the floor. Mana looked at me. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." In actual reality, my body was in searing pain; but I knew that my friends needed me. I slowly stood up. "Do you need help?"

Mana shook his head. "Go help the others."

I nodded and ran up to a group of akuma that were surrounding Miranda and Lenalee. The anger that I had held in for so many years finally escaped me, and I went on a rampage killing as many akuma as possible. Lenalee and Miranda stared at me for a moment.

"That was creepy," Miranda said. "I didn't know you could get so angry."

I shrugged. "Neither did I."

There was a shriek and the ground shook. I turned around to see a giant rat making its way towards us. However, before it took five steps, Kanda cut its head off. The rat's body fell to the ground and blood made the ground so slippery that Jasdebi and Krory both slipped.

I used my amazing cloak to drag the exorcist away from the crazy twins right as they attacked. "Thanks, kid," Krory said as he stood up. "Hey, Kanda, why'd you cut it's head off? Didn't you know something like that would happen?"

But Kanda was gone. I saw him fighting another Noah whose name I didn't know. Akuma surrounded all of us, but we quickly killed them.

"I don't get why the akuma keep trying to hurt us," Lenalee muttered to me. "We're just killing them."

"Because they're stupid," I said. "I'll see you guys later." I ran off to attack Tyki from behind. However, he somehow knew that I was there, and flipped me into Daisya.

"I don't need your help," Daisya muttered to me.

"I've got unfinished business with him," I said.

"So do I," he said. "He was the one who killed me."

"Team up?" I asked. There was no way I would hold him back from his revenge.

"Sure," he said.

We both got up and attacked Tyki at the same time. He was fast; but so were we. Before I knew it, Daisya and I were standing over him. He was bruised and bloodied. However, he still smiled.

"You two work well together," he said. "I wonder what will happen in the future since you're both in love with that young girl."

"Shut up, Tyki," I said. I put my sword to his throat. "I'll kill you right her and right now."

"You've definitely toughened up, haven't you, Walker?" Tyki asked. "Go ahead, kill me." He stared me in the eyes.

Even though I hated the Noah, I couldn't bring myself to kill him; especially when he was looking me right in the eye. However, before I could do anything to him, Lenalee's ear-shattering scream filled the air.

Daisya:

I spun around to see Lenalee lying on the ground. A dark cloud surrounded her and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

I ran towards her, destroying akuma as they got in my way. By the time I got to Lenalee, she was standing. "Are you all right?" I asked. I stopped before I got to close. There was something off about the way she moved. It was almost as if she was a puppet on strings. She looked at me with black eyes. Right before me, she transformed into a cat-like creature.

"What the hell…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she jumped towards me. I dodged her attack, and she flew into an akuma. I watched in horror as she ripped the akuma around us to shreds.

"Lenalee, stop!" I yelled. I didn't understand what was truly going on, but I knew that it would affect her in the long run.

Lenalee looked at me, and I saw pain in her black eyes. They began to turn back to their normal amethyst color.

"Well this is interesting," Lulubell said.

Lenalee's eyes turned back to black, and she spun around to face the female noah.

"I thought there was something I liked about you," Lullubell said. "I guess it's because we're both cats."

Lenalee began to growl she was about to lunge at the naoh, when she disappeared. I looked around; ready to attack her if she appeared again.

"Lenalee, that's enough," Kanda said as he ran up to us.

Lenalee turned towards us. Her eyes narrowed at him, and she attacked. "Lenalee!" I yelled. How could she attack him?

Kanda screamed and turned into the noah. My eyes widened. She could shape shift? That would have been nice to know. Still, I had to do something. I didn't care about the noah's safety. I wanted her dead. What I cared about was that fact that Lenalee was really close to killing her. I knew that Lenalee didn't want to kill anyone.

"I'm sorry about this," I muttered. I kicked my Charity Bell at her. It hit Lenalee in the head. My friend turned to me. "Listen, Boo," I said. "This isn't you. I know you're in there. Don't kill her."

"What are you doing?" Lullubell asked in a raspy voice. She was losing a lot of blood from the multiple gashes Lenalee had made.

I ignored her. "Lenalee, move away. You can fight this."

_No, I can't,_ I heard Lenalee say in my mind.

"Yes, you can," I said.

_I'm scared,_ she said.

"I know," I told her. "But I can help. You need to fight it, Lenalee."

Kanda- the real Kanda- ran up to me. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But something's got Lenalee."

Lenalee slowly moved away from Lulubell's body, which was now lifeless. I cautiously walked towards my friend. "It's all right. I'm going to help you."

"Daisya, speed this up!" Kanda yelled. I looked back to see him hacking akuma down. We were going to be surrounded soon enough.

I reached Lenalee and put a hand on her head. She growled but didn't attack. "You're more powerful than this creature, Boo."

"What is that?" I heard Arisa ask as she joined Kanda.

"We'll explain later," Kanda said.

I hugged Lenalee and, I felt her change back into her human form. She hugged me back. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Don't be," I said. "You fought it."

"Stop hugging and start fighting!" General Socalo yelled as he ran passed us.

Lenalee and I looked at each other. I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "See you when this is done."

"Be careful," she sad.

"You two," I said. I ran off back into the battle.

Lenalee:

I was shaken up by what had just happened. How did I turn into a monster? That had never happened before. I was just glad that I didn't hurt anyone I loved. Still, the memory of Lullubelle dying because of me was hard to handle.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't know the akuma were surrounding me until the last second. I flew into the air just as they shot.

"What the hell are you doing, Lee?" General Socalo yelled. "This isn't the time to start daydreaming!"

He was right. Without a second thought, I attacked all of the akuma, killing them in minutes. From what I could see, we exorcists were wining the battle… somehow. I couldn't see any of my friends' lifeless bodies on the ground, but I did see some of the noah.

I felt Kanda behind me. We stood back to back as more akuma surged forward. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a little shaken up."

We killed all the akuma that were around us, but the enemy kept coming. I could feel my energy leaving me, and I guessed it was from the odd transformation. My vision started to blur.

_Not now,_ I thought. _Please don't pass out now. But no matter how hard I tried, I still passed out._

I was standing in darkness. I could hear the noise of the battle all around me, but I couldn't see anything. What was going on?

"You need to fight," Cassandra said, appearing before me.

I took a step back. "What's going on?"

"Just get back to the battle," she ordered. "You'll know soon enough."

"How do I get back?" I asked. "I passed out!"

"You need to will yourself," she said. "Just like you willed your innocence to pass it's syncro point."

"Are you suggesting that I do that again?" I asked.

Cassandra shrugged. "It's your choice. It may help you end the battle sooner."

And with that, I was back in the battle. I was on the ground. Arisa was looking at me with a worried look. "What happened?" she asked.

"Get up, Lenalee," Kanda snapped. He looked back at me.

I quickly got to my feet. After I took a few deep breaths, I willed my innocence to become stronger, pushing it passed its limits. I joined the battle. Again I could feel my body weakening. I was scared about what would happen once this ended. Would I die? Would my innocence be destroyed? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was terrified.

Kanda:

I knew right away what Lenalee was doing. Why would she risk pushing her innocence passed its limits a second time? It was foolish and dangerous. I wanted to yell at her, but it was too late. She had already sped off.

I was locked in combat with the noah that could read minds. I didn't know his name, and I didn't care. I just wanted to kill the guy. He was the one who forced me to wake Alma up. If he hadn't gotten involved, my friend would have never died.

"But he would have never come back to you," the noah said. He smiled. "Face it, I helped Alma Karma come back. If I hadn't awoken him, he wouldn't be here now."

"Shut up," I said. I lounged at him and cut his arm.

The noah stumbled right into Alma. He turned and my friend punched him in the dace. The noah fell to the ground dazed. I walked over to him, and stabbed him through his head. In moments, he went still.

Alma smiled at me. "That felt good."

Suddenly, we were surrounded by akuma. Alma and I stood back to back. "Don't they ever learn?" I asked. "Killing them is like squashing ants. It's easy."

"Don't get too cocky," one of the akuma said.

Alma and I attacked the akuma and killed all of them. It was then when I realize that the battle was over- or almost over. The Fourteenth was the only one alive on his side. He was holding Road by the throat. "I will kill her," he said.

"I don't think so," Allen said. He appeared behind the Fourteenth and cut the noah's hand off.

Arisa

Road fell to the ground and scrambled away towards Mana. When she was out of the way, all of us exorcists surrounded the Fourteenth.

Allen pushed him towards Lenalee who kicked his face. The Fourteenth fell to the ground. Daisya, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and I all walked towards him.

"You'll never win," the Fourteenth said. "We'll just keep coming back."

"I highly doubt that," I said. "You've caused too much sorrow to ever come back. This is the end, Fourteenth."

The Fourteenth scrambled to his feet. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I put my knee to his throat and pinned his hands to the ground.

"You're a coward, Fourteenth," I said. "You and all of your noah friends used people's sorrow as a weapon."

The Fourteenth spat at me. I slapped him. However, because I took my hand off of his wrist, he was somehow able to throw me off. I was thrown into Miranda, and we both fell to the ground.

Anger flared inside of me. Why wouldn't he just give up? He was outnumbered!

Mana walked up to the Fourteenth and grabbed the front of his brother's shirt. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing any of this?"

"I wanted to bring her back," the Fourteenth said. "I wanted to bring Mother back."

Mana let him go. "Mother's dead. If you brought her back, she would have just been an akuma. She would have been killed."

"Then how were you brought back?" the Fourteenth asked.

"God's will, I guess," Mana said. He shrugged. "I guess this is goodbye, Brother."

"What do you mean?" the Fourteenth asked. Right at that moment, a beam of gold light blasted through his body. The Fourteenth fell to the ground, dead.

We all turned to see a beautiful woman with black hair standing with her hands stretched out. The man that stood next to her made my heart beat. It was the Apocrophos thing that had attacked me when I was looking for my memories.

'Cassandra?" Daisya asked.

I looked at him. "Who's Cassandra?"

The woman smiled. "You all did good." She walked over to Daisya and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations," She kissed him on the lips.

Lenalee turned away and crossed her arms. I saw pain in her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"That's enough, Cassandra," Apocraphos said.

Cassandra stood next to Daisya. "There's just one more thing that's needed to be done," she said.

Suddenly, a bright green light erupted from my whip. All over, the green light appeared with everyone's innocence. Miranda and I got to our feet. "What's going on?" I asked.

The green lights turned into their raw innocence forms. Every innocence piece flew into the air. The circled each other and started to form a new shape.

Lenalee stepped forwards. Her eyes were dazed over. Daisya tried to grab her arm, but Cassandra held him back. "Just watch," she said.

There was a white light that blinded me.


	80. Chapter 80- The Heart of Innocence

Chapter 80– The Heart of Innocence- Different

Lenalee

I didn't know why, but I felt like the innocence was calling for me. I walked towards it. Suddenly, there was a bright light. I couldn't see anyone else. All I saw was the pieces of the innocence transform into a heart shape. A woman stood above it.

It had been years since I'd seen her, but I still recognized her. I felt tears threaten to fall. "Mommy?"

My mother smiled. "Hello, my dear girl. Look how much you've grown." She hugged me. "I've never been so proud of anyone."

"How…" My words stuck in my throat.

"I was once an exorcist," she said. "I fell in love with a normal human and left the Order. I let that life go, and I had two amazing children who have shown me that their love is stronger than anyone would have ever thought. I am so proud of you and Komui, Lenalee."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My role in the Black Order was more than just being an exorcist," my mother explained. "It was protecting the Heart. And now, I pass that down to you. The innocence chooses those who have a strong will in life. When those people become a family and they reach out to each other, it creates the Heart. You job is to guard this Heart of Innocence."

She held her hand out and the Heart disappeared. A beautiful necklace with a heart locket appeared in her palm. She put the necklace around my neck. "I have fulfilled my role, now it is time for you to fulfill yours. Have faith, my darling. Faith and love will help you through this life."

"You're not leaving, are you?" I asked.

My mother smiled. "I have to, my darling. It is my time to go."

"But-"

She hugged me. "Live your life in peace, Lenalee. That is the key to true happiness. You've grown up into a beautiful young lady. You've found a nice man who loves you more than anything, and you have a larger family than most people do. You have a life ahead of you, Lenalee. Live it." She kissed my head. "I love you and Komui so much."

"Please don't leave me," I said. I started to cry. "I need you, Mommy."

"I'll always be there to guide you," she said. "All you have to do is look at that necklace, and you'll see me. This is my final gift to you, honey. I wish there was more. Goodbye, Lenalee."

She started to disappear. "Mom, no!' I yelled. "Please, stay with me!"

"I love you," my mom said. She disappeared.

The light that surrounded me faded, and I felt my body fall through thin air. I blacked out.

Daisya

I caught Lenalee just in time. Her face was stained with tears, and she was clutching a necklace. She had passed out. I brushed her hair out of her face. "Lenalee?"  
Lenalee's slowly opened her eyes. "Daisya?" Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me. She started to sob into my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I saw her," she said. "I saw my mother."

"What?" I asked.

"Lenalee, what are you holding?" Kanda asked.

"Is that…" I trailed off.

"The Heart of Innocence?" Allen and Arisa finished the sentence at the same time.

Lenalee nodded. "My mother gave it to me."

"So we got the Heart of innocence, and we all survived the battle," Krory said. "How?"

"Not all of us," Alma said quietly.

I looked over at Lavi, Bookman, and Chou ji. Lavi was crying over his grandfather and fellow exorcist's bodies. Lenalee slowly walked over to him and bent down. She hugged him.

I stayed back while everyone else gathered around them. I looked at Cassandra. "What just happened?"

"Your dear girl has an important role," Cassandra said. "She's the protector of the Heart."

I looked at Lenalee who was crying next to Lavi. When I looked back at Cassandra, she was gone. I slowly walked over to my friends and hugged Lenalee.


	81. Chapter 81- The End of the Black Order

**Sorry for the delayed update. School just ended, so I didn't have much time. Anyways, here's the new update!**

Chapter 81-End of the Black Order- Different

Allen:

We entered the Arc in silence. Even though we had finished the war, we had lost some of our family as well. Not even Master Cross spoke. I carried Bookman's limp body and set him down on the Arc's floor. Kanda placed Chou Ji's body next to the old man's.

After we had all said final words to them, Lavi slumped against the wall and started to sob. I sat next to him. I knew that he wasn't all right, so I didn't even ask.

"It really sucks," he said at last. "The old panda and I had planned on getting out of this war together. We planned on moving on, creating new lives, and recording history, then disappearing and doing the same thing over again. I'd never really liked that life, but I stuck with it because it was my job. Now that I think about it, I don't even know if I'm ready to become Bookman."

"You are ready," I said. "You're just as smart as Bookman was. Don't worry, Lavi, you'll know when you're ready."

"'We Bookman don't choose sides'," Lavi said. "That's what the old man told me. 'It was by chance that we came to work with the Order'. I always thought that was true. I thought that the Order had asked for our help, so Gramps decided to help. I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While I was being held hostage, the Noahs told me that he had worked close to the Fourteenth," Lavi explained. "When Gramps didn't deny it, I knew it was true. I didn't want to believe it. His old apprentice had been killed when the Fourteenth went on his rampage. That told me that he didn't want to work with them. He wanted both of us to be safe. That's why he chose to work with the Order."

"He cared even if he didn't show it," I said.

Lavi and I sat in silence as we watched our fellow comrades talking in hushed voices. Lenalee began to cry, and Daisya held her tight. Arisa, Alma, and Kanda had all sat down away from the bodies. No one talked. Mana, Master Cross, and the other generals stood in a circle talking. Krory, Miranda, Link, Johnny and Marie were all wondering around moping, Road was sitting next to the bodies crying, and Timothy had curled up in a corner and cried himself to sleep.

"When we were younger, Daisya, Lenalee and I all talked about what would happen when the war ended," Lavi said. "We all thought that we would be jumping for joy and partying. Having people die wasn't even in our mind set."

"I wish that were the case," I said. "I wish that we were able to celebrate."

"Maybe one day we will be," he said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I stood up and walked into the piano room. I stared at the keys on the instrument. I was about to start playing the song that allowed me to control the Arc, but something stopped me. I didn't remember how to play it. I guessed that it was because of Nea why I was able to play it before.

"You need some help?" Mana asked.

I spun around to see him standing in the doorway. He was smiling, but I could see that he was upset. His eyes didn't gleam the way they used to. I guessed that losing your brother twice was a big impact on the mood.

"Sure," I said. I moved to the side as he walked over to the piano. "Do you know how to play the song?"

"I helped create it," Mana said. "My brother learned how to put magic into the piano, and I created the song. We were a team back then." He placed his fingers on the keys, but he didn't play.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm just trying to remember it." After another moment, he started to play the song. The melody echoed throughout the room. The memories from the time when Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory and I were in here flashed through my mind. Usually the memories made me angry. However, this time, I smiled at them. We had all risked our lives to save each other. It was the first time where I felt like we were a team. It was almost as if we had fought together for years.

Mana stopped playing and looked at me. "We're back."

Kanda:

The moment I exited the Arc, I stopped. There were CROW members surrounding the place with their weapons at the ready.

"Why'd you stop?" Link asked as he entered the place. He stopped next to me. "Oh…"

"Stand down," Komui said. The CROWS put their weapons away and parted to let him and Rever through.

"BROTHER!" Lenalee squealed in my ear. I glared at her as she ran passed me and tackled her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
"Where were all of you?" Rever asked.

"Fighting the Noahs and akuma," Cross said. "Call an all staff meeting. We have something important to say." He walked away.

Komui nodded to one of the CROWs. "You heard him. Call a meeting!"

"Come on," I heard Allen behind me.

"No," Road said. "I'll be attacked.

"You'll be fine," I said, not looking back. I walked over to Komui. "Road Camelot helped us in the war. She betrayed the Noahs and helped fight them."

"She did?" Komui asked.

"Yeah," Lenalee said. She was still hugging her brother.

We watched as Allen dragged the little girl out of the Arc. "You're going to be fine!"  
"NO!" Road screamed.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered. He pulled her into a kiss. Road's eyes flew open and she calmed down.

The vibe coming from Lenalee turned dark. She let her brother go and turned around to face Daisya. He smiled and tried to slink away. "You are in a lot of trouble," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She stomped over to him and hit him on the head. "Why did you let Cassandra kiss you?"

"That was not my fault!" Daisya exclaimed.

"How?" she asked.

"Cassandra kissed me while my guard was down!" he exclaimed. "Please don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad?" Lenalee asked. "You let her kiss you!"  
"I'm very confused as to what's going on," Komui said.

In mid yell, Daisya grabbed Lenalee and kissed her. "At lease she's not the one I'm marrying."

I tensed and felt Komui tense next to me. "What?" we both asked.

"I guess we can't hide it any more," Daisya said. He blushed. "Lenalee and I are engaged."

Komui started to shake. "WHAT?"  
"Brother, please don't get mad!" Lenalee exclaimed. She ran over to him. I grabbed her arm and held her next to me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The ground started to shake and a herd of robots came speeding through. Daisya's eyes widened. "Shit!" he yelled. He ran off.

"GET HIM!" Komui yelled. "Get the man who thinks he can win my sister's heart!" The robots began to chase Daisya.

"Kanda, let me go!" Lenalee yelled.

"For once, I'm actually glad for the robots," I told her.

She glared at me. "Traitor."

Daisya:  
I screamed as I ran away from the robots. How much spare time did Komui have? Obviously, a lot if he was able to make twelve robots specifically to chase the person Lenalee fell in love with. Kanda wasn't helping by holding her back either.

I ran passed Cross and Klaud who stared at me with wide eyes. When I saw Timothy and Alma, I screamed, "HELP ME!"  
They both yelped and jumped out of the way as I passed. "What's going on?" Timothy asked.

I rounded as corner, and three of the robots smashed into the wall. I was glad that the Order had moved into a place with square walls instead of circular. If I was able to get all of the robots to smash into walls, I should be good. I just hoped that the gods would be on my side.

Arisa:

I jumped up and down in a circle around Lenalee and Kanda. "Is it true? Is it true?"

Lenalee sighed. "Yes, it's true."

Komui pulled her away from Kanda and hugged her. "She's my little Lenalee!"

"I'm not little anymore!" Lenalee yelled. "I can decide who I'm in love with!" She wriggled out of her brother's arms. "I'm in love with Daisya."

Komui sagged. "Why?"

"He's my best friend," Lenalee said. "I don't know why, but I fell in love with him. I want to marry him, Komui."

I tackled her with a hug. "I knew it! I knew it; I knew it, I KNEW IT! I knew you were in love!"

"I think everyone knew except for Komui," Kanda said. "It was pretty obvious."

Lenalee blushed. "I'm going to go help Daisya." She tried to walk off, but Komui grabbed her leg.

"No!" he snapped. "I will not allow this! NEVER!"  
Lenalee kicked him. "You're going to have to get over it, Brother! I don't care what you say. I'm growing up, and I'm going to get married."

"Let's leave them alone," Kanda said quietly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I hopped up and down. "I've been planning their wedding for years! I wonder what they want to do for it. Of course the season matters. If they decide to do it in the winter, then we can't really have it outside. If they do it any other time, we can. I wonder if they want it to be a moonlight wedding. That would be so beautiful! Johnny would most definitely help make the dress, and Rever could create some really cool special affects. Oh, this is going to be-"

Kanda interrupted me by kissing me. After a moment, he looked at me. "Why don't you let Lenalee and Daisya decide their wedding and help me plan ours."

My face grew warm. "What?"

He kissed my head. "You heard me."

"You want to…" I squealed and hugged him. "YES!"  
"That was a high-pitched squeal!" Allen exclaimed from the other end of the hallway. He and Alma both had their hands over their ears. "It hurt my ears all the way over here!"

My blush deepened. "Sorry."

"Move out of the way!" Daisya yelled as he ran passed us, followed by three robots.

I tried to activate my innocence to help him, but it didn't' work. "What the heck? Why won't my innocence work?"

"I think the innocence was stored in the Heart after the battle," Mana said as he and General Tiedol walked over to us.

"Arisa, why did you squeal?" Marie asked as he, Miranda, Allen and Alma walked over to us. "That was ridiculously loud!"

I looked at Kanda who shrugged. I was about to tell them, when I made eye contact with Alma. From the sad look on his face, I figured that he knew. However, he smiled and nodded, telling me that it was alright.

I took a deep breath and said, "We're engaged."

Lenalee:

I sat on the roof of the Order. The sun was just beginning to set, and there was a slight breeze in the air. I couldn't help but smile. It was so peaceful out here. There was no one else around, so it was also really quiet. I thought about how everything that I'd grown up with was now over. Soon, my entire family would be spread around the world, falling in love and rejoining their families after so many years.

The thought that my family would soon be gone made my heart sink. I could feel tears form in my eyes, but I wiped them away. This is what I always wanted wasn't it? I wanted everyone to be happy and to live in peace. That's why I fought for so long. That's what kept me fighting.

"You seem upset," Daisya said as he came up to sit next to me.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm just nervous about everything changing," I said.

He put an arm around me and kissed my head. "Don't worry, we're all going to stay in touch. Besides, the bonds that all of us exorcists are too great. We'll be able to see them. Plus, I'm sure that they're all going to come to our wedding, and we'll see them at Kanda and Arisa's wedding as well."

I looked up at him. "What? Kanda and Arisa are getting married?"

He nodded. "He just proposed a bit ago. I'm surprised that you didn't know."

"I've been up her for the last while," I said. I put my head back on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just got chased by robots," I said.

He laughed. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, our golems began to beep. "This is an announcement to all units," Komui said. "As of today, the war against the Millennium Earl and the akuma is over. However, we have lost people these last few hours. Exorcists Bookman and Chou Ji and Inspector Liverrier have passed one. Their bodies will burn in the grand hall in an hour. If you want to say farewell, then do so now. That is all."

"Leverrier's dead?" I asked.

Daisya shrugged. "I guess that what you saw in that magical pool really was the real him."

"So I killed him…" I muttered.

He hugged me. "Don't go blaming yourself. You did what you have to do. Besides, we both thought that he was fake."

I didn't say anything to him. Instead, I just let him hold me. Suddenly, I began to cry. Daisya whispered comforting words in my ear, telling me to calm down. "It's over," he whispered. "We don't need to fight anymore."

That fact finally set in. The war was finally over. No one would have to die anymore because of this war.


	82. Chapter 82- The End

Chapter 82- The End- Arisa

Twenty years later

I smiled as I looked up at the large building in front of me. The Black Order was decorated with banners saying, "Welcome Back for the Twentieth Anniversary of the Ending of the War!"

I picked up my little daughter. "This is where Daddy and I grew up," I said.

Melody looked at the building in awe. "It's so big!"

"We should probably head in," Kanda said. "The others will be wondering where we are."

"I'm so happy to be back," I said. I put Melody down and skipped to the doors. My smile grew as I pushed the door open. The sound of people laughing and partying made me grow even more excited.

"Arisa!" someone exclaimed. Someone tackled me with a hug.

I looked at the guy who had hugged me. He had long white hair and kind eyes. The red scar on his face was slowly fading away. Allen hugged me tightly. "HI!" he said.

"Hi!" I said. I hugged him tightly. "Wow, it's been a long time."

"Eighteen years," he said. "How have you been?"

"Amazing," I told him. "You?"

"Pretty good," he said.

"Momma, who's this?" Melody asked.

"This is your uncle Allen," I said.

"Hello," Allen said. He bent down to look at Melody. 'You look so much like your mother."

Melody hid behind Kanda's legs. "She's a bit shy," Kanda said.

"I understand," Allen said. He looked at me. "Daisya and Lenalee are waiting for you in the usual spot."

I nodded. "Alright." I looked at Kanda.

"Go," he said with a smile. "I'll look after Melody."

I kidded him. "Thanks." I ran off. I didn't stop to talk to anyone. I would have time for that later.

I bolted up the large flight of steps and onto the roof. Daisya and Lenalee were waiting for me there. They had a pick nick set up.

When they saw me, they both tackled e with a hug. "HI!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed.

"We missed you," Daisya said. "It's been way too long."

"I agree," I said. "Later, I want to introduce you to my daughter."

"I can't wait to meet her," Lenalee said. She put a hand on her swollen stomach.

I smiled. "Congratulations. What are you hoping for?"

"A healthy child," Daisya said. "Come on, sit down. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

We all sat down on the blanket that was set up. We took turns telling stories of the last eighteen years. After a while, we stopped talking and just smiled at each other. None of us were as crazy as we used to be. In fact, we had all matured an amazing amount. We were parents- or almost parents. We'd learned how to cope with the realty world. It was wonderful.

However, the 'Trouble Trio" was no longer alive. We didn't cause that much trouble anymore. We were passed those days of crazy, inappropriate jokes and pranks. However, we were together again, and that's all that mattered.

I began to think about how much my life had changed. My life was a wreck. Then I found out that I was an exorcist, and I joined the Black Order. I became part of the family, and I was happy. I didn't think that my new life could be destroyed. Boy, was I wrong.

I had lost my memory and had been thrown into the middle of a crazy war that frightened me. I lost so many friends to this war. It was almost as if the violence would never stop.

But it did, and almost everything had worked out for the better. I fell in love and had a child. What was better though, was that I know that I will never be alone. My family was all around me, all over the world. I knew that all I needed to do was find them.

But today, we were all together again. After years of hardship and heartbreak, we were finally celebrating the ending of the war that brought us all together.

We were celebrating the fact that we were finally free.

**Woot! I'm done! Thank you guys so much for reading "Lighting and Time"! It was a joy to write. I'd love to really thank DGMLover12564 for all the support. Your comments really helped me feel good about this story. I'd also love to thank my friend Velikaqueenofdragons fore reading the first draft of the story that I had hand written. You've helped me a lot with coming up with ideas and helped me when I got stuck. **

**Stay tuned because if I get the time, I'm planning on rewriting this to make it better writing. I'm also planning other Daisya and Lenalee stories that will be coming your way! **


End file.
